La pureté du sang
by Diri-chan
Summary: Série : Les inachevés. Les guerres déciment les Sang-Purs. C'est sur ce constat amer que le sort a été prononcé il y a si longtemps ... Depuis à chaque bataille, tous risquent de le voir se déclencher. Ce sort est parfois vu comme un immense honneur puisqu'il permet la préservation du sang. Pour Sirius, il est sa malédiction, mais il doit avancer sous le regard de ses amis. MPREG
1. Prologue

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. A ce jour je recherche une bêta qui serait ok pour me suivre sur plusieurs fanfictions Harry Potter non terminée. Autant pour parler d'orthographe, de conjugaison (outch) que du contenu même des textes. (Attention, âme sensible s'abstenir néanmoins, j'écris souvent des textes violents).

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de  violence morale)

 **Warning I** : J'espère sincèrement que vous lirez les warnings, il y en aura régulièrement tout le long du texte. Ils sont importants ! Cette fanfiction est un  MPREG. Deux hommes vont avoir un bébé ensemble. Vous ne voulez pas en entendre parler ? Rendez-vous sur une autre fanfiction ^^ Il s'agit également d'un léger UA d'Harry Potter qui se base globalement sur le même univers mais dont la guerre et les réactions collectives des Mangemorts ont été modifié. La liste des personnages vivants est donc différente.

 **Warning II :** Cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Je ne voulais pas la publier pour cette raison. J'ai écrit plusieurs histoires que je n'ai pas fini … Résultat : je ne publie plus, je n'ai plus de retour, … et vous ne lisez jamais ces fanfictions. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendue compte que parmi les fanfictions qui m'avaient vraiment marqué, que je n'aurais pas voulu loupé, un certain nombre étaient inachevées et aussi frustrant que ce soit, j'ai pris plaisir à les lire. Du coup, ma décision de ne pas pas publier est peut-être mauvaise. Si vous êtes prêt à me suivre là-dedans, je vais publier une série « les inachevés » et on verra … Donc les amateurs d'histoire complète qui tiennent absolument à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire … Ne lisez pas ) Ou en tout cas, pas tant que le petit voyant « complet » ne s'est pas affiché, qui sait un miracle pourrait se produire ^^'

Je tiens néanmoins à préciser qu'actuellement le texte fait 16.000 mots répartis en 8 chapitres. Il y a donc tout de même un peu de lecture ^^

 **Prologue :**

Rémus avança dans le hall d'entrée du Square Grimmaurd. C'était toujours étrange de revenir ici. Il avait connu cette demeure terriblement sombre, à différente période de son évolution. Il l'avait vaguement connu sous le joug de Walburga, puis plus longtemps sous les cris de son tableau … Et à présent, il avait cru qu'avec un coup de peinture et un peu de joie, ces murs paraîtraient moins sinistres. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. De maison dite familiale, elle était devenue une vieille bâtisse abandonnée à l'odeur de poussière puis la vie avait repris en transformant ce lieu en quartier général. L'odeur n'était pas partie. Tout sentait le vieux, tout amenait les éternuements au bord du nez. Aujourd'hui Sirius y vivait à temps complets et pourtant, cet état n'avait pas su évolué. Non pas que Sirius soit un souillon. Non, Rémus avait vu son ami user de plusieurs sorts de propreté en vain, jeter du mobilier, racheter du neuf, changer des tapisseries, aérer les pièces et faire souffler des rafales à l'intérieur. Comme douée d'une raison propre, la maison ne semblait pas vouloir oublier. A présent, ce lieu sinistre cumulait les rôles de maison familiale et de quartier général, sans se départir de la poussière ambiante. Sirius et son jeune époux vivaient là et accueillaient toujours les réunions de l'Ordre. Les protections particulières sur la maison en faisaient le lieu idéal, même si bien des membres restaient soupçonneux suite au mariage. Rémus ne pouvait le leur en vouloir, c'était également son cas. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là … Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter, encore, à la réalité de la situation.

En bon Gryffondor, il fit deux pas de plus dans le hall et le tableau de Walburga se mit à hurler des insanités sous son voile opaque, trahissant sa présence aux occupants des lieux. La femme semblait avoir un sixième sens pour savoir qui se trouvait face à elle, s'il en croyait les insultes lupines qu'elle lui jetait à la figure. Une référence aux puces qu'il pouvait partager avec Sirius lui révéla qu'elle n'appréciait toujours pas son fils. Il aurait cru que le mariage la détende un tant soit peu. Mais qu'attendre au juste d'un tableau ? Quel degré de réflexion ?

Sirius descendit bruyamment les escaliers et le salua chaleureusement, sans se préoccuper de la voix criarde de sa mère, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un fond sonore un peu trop habituel. Il était content de voir son meilleur ami. Depuis le mariage, ils avaient peu de visite. Ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant, cela rendait seulement la situation encore un peu plus lourde pour lui. Rémus rendit son salut joyeux à son ami et ensemble, ils discutèrent des dernières nouvelles de la guerre. Le tableau finit par se calmer, peut-être pour se tenir aux courants de cette guerre froide, que tout le monde taisait alors que chacun en avait conscience. Après les dégâts tout autour de Poudlard ignorer la guerre aurait été impossible. Seulement, le décès de Vous-savez-qui abattu par le Survivant avait mis fin à la guerre officielle. Après tout, sans leader, ces Mangemorts devaient disparaître d'eux-mêmes. C'est ainsi que les sorciers avaient admis l'existence de la guerre après la victoire finale et refusaient l'idée que la guerre puisse se poursuivre dans la minute. Ils étaient égaux à eux-mêmes et prêt à tout pour chasser la guerre, même à la renier, à l'ignorer, à faire « comme si ». Pourtant, le symbole de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom brillait encore trop souvent dans le ciel. Des incidents isolés et des actes de marginaux, d'après les journaux. Les théories les plus folles disaient que c'était des signes de victoire de la Lumière, ils leurs volaient tout jusqu'à leur symbole, pour les humilier. D'autres disaient qu'ils s'agissaient de signe de ralliement et que des milliers de Mangemorts attendaient leurs heures pour trier la population, ce qui était encore plus fantaisistes au vu de la population existante de Sang-Pur.

Rémus et Sirius s'étaient installés sur la table de la pièce principale qui était à la fois la salle à manger et le salon, signe que la maison n'était pas très grande. Sirius était allé leur chercher de quoi boire préférant se déplacer plutôt que de faire appel à son affreux elfe de maison, Kreattur. Il le détestait toujours visiblement. En attendant, Rémus observa la pièce, mal à l'aise. Les réunions de l'Ordre avaient lieu ici, mais la pièce était alors remplie d'individualité forte, des rires gras ou de mines sombres en fonction des informations échangées. C'est ici qu'ils apprenaient les meurtres, les morts et parfois, quand ils avaient de la chance, les petites victoires. La tapisserie était relativement neutre, de couleur blanc cassé. Il y avait des meubles en bois clairs et des fenêtres magiques avaient été ajouté dans le but évident de rendre cette pièce plus claire et moins pesante : sans succès. Est-elle trop longue ou de plafond trop bas ? Rémus n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais les frissons qui parcouraient ses bras n'étaient pas dus qu'aux courants d'airs qui glissaient dans son dos. Il manqua d'éternuer en découvrant l'odeur de la cire, bien dissimulée sous l'épaisse odeur de poussière. Finalement, il leva la tête vers le plafond en se demandant où était le jeune époux. Un sujet épineux.

Après un long moment de silence, Sirius revient dans la pièce avec une bouteille de Whisky et deux verres faisant grimacer Rémus qui aurait préféré du thé, ne serait-ce que pour se réchauffer un peu. Il observa son ami s'asseoir, il avait les épaules basses et l'air fatigué. Le liquide ambré claqua au fond du verre alors que la bouteille laissait échapper un « glouglou » caractéristique. Sirius poussa le verre du bout des doigts, il avait l'air gêné par quelque chose et Rémus décida qu'il était temps d'en parler. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et demanda d'une voix douce, presque indulgente :

\- Où est-il ?

\- Enfermé dans sa chambre, comme toujours.

Le ton de Sirius était sec, dédaigneux presque méchant. Il en parlait comme si son époux était continuellement entrain de bouder, sans raison, et préférait rester isolé alors que la réalité était toute autre. Patmol pouvait servir cet air à Harry ou aux membres l'Ordre, mais pas à lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Devant le regard froid et transperçant de Rémus, l'homme eut la décence de paraitre gêné. Il se dandina un instant sur sa chaise tout en détournant le regard. Visiblement, personne ne lui avait fait de reproches quant à son attitude. Personne en dehors du loup-garou. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire le moindre mot pour que Sirius se sente mal. C'était le don de Rémus qui ajouta de sa voix toujours aussi indulgente :

\- Et s'il se joignait à nous ?

Sirius le regarda comme s'il venait de se faire gifler. Il n'osa pas prononcer le « non » qui lui brulait la gorge. Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant légèrement. Rémus ne le lâcha pas du regard et lui offrit un petit sourire quand l'homme murmura son accord.

Sirius appela Kreattur, d'une voix hantée. L'elfe de maison arriva en transplanant dans un son caractéristique. Il avait toujours l'air aussi sale, aussi fourbe et méchant, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Finalement, on aurait pu le décrire en annonçant qu'il s'accordait bien avec la maison lugubre. Pourtant quand Sirius prononça le nom de son mari, le visage de l'elfe se détendit légèrement, le rendant plus humain. Kreattur répondit qu'il allait chercher le « jeune maître » et Rémus fut surpris de sa joie. Que Kreattur apprécie le jeune homme ne devait faire qu'empirer sa situation, mais au moins, il avait un allié. C'était sans doute mieux que rien et ce n'était pas désagréable de découvrir l'elfe sous un autre jour.

Un « POP » et quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des pas légers dans l'escalier grinçant. Rémus vit une main pâle glissait sur la rambarde. La réaction de Sirius ne se fit pas attendre, sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus mauvais et ses épaules se tendirent, près au combat. Rémus le soupçonna même de vérifier machinalement l'emplacement de sa baguette. Patmol avait toujours était si impulsif et si peu réfléchi qu'il ne pouvait que craindre pour l'avenir de ce mariage. Rémus finit néanmoins par tourner son regard sur le jeune homme qui venait de descendre. Il était bien plus jeune que son mari. En réalité, Sirius et le père du garçon n'avait que six ans d'écart. Quand Sirius était rentré à Poudlard et avait vu ce jeune homme proche de la fin de sa scolarité, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il épouserait son enfant...

La première chose qui attira le regard de Lunard, ce furent ces pieds nus sur le parquet sombre. Un pantalon brun clair, sans doute en lin, venait cacher ses talons. Au-dessus, il portait un sweat noir. Il triturait légèrement le bas de son pull. Il avait l'air moldu, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, bien au contraire. Le port royale de sa tête et son regard qui tentait de rester noble montrait bien ce que le garçon pensait de son statut social. A l'école, le garçon lui avait toujours porté préjudice, mais Rémus n'était pas rancunier et qui aurait pu l'être dans une telle situation. D'une voix douce, l'homme murmura :

\- Bonjour Draco.

Le garçon leva la tête et l'abaissa, dans un salut muet. L'elfe était venu le chercher mais il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait été appelé. Sirius n'était pas des plus conciliants avec lui et il ne pouvait que craindre chacune de leurs rencontres. Seulement arrivé en bas, il compris que ce n'était qu'une exhibition. Il encaissa péniblement l'humiliation. Rémus observait toujours ses pieds nus, perplexe. Il n'imaginait pas un jeune Malfoy allant nu pied. La maison était connue pour être frigorifique et les courants d'air le confirmaient. Mais le manque de chaussure n'était pas plus étrange que ces vêtements venus d'un autre monde, d'un monde sans magie. La voix dure de Sirius le coupa dans ses réflexions, l'animagu exigeait que son époux s'installe à leur table. Le jeune homme sursauta et s'avança rapidement. D'une voix calme et claire, toujours égale à elle-même Rémus énonça :

\- La rentrée a eu lieu hier, j'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir dans ma classe.

Le regard que Draco leva vers Sirius ne passa pas inaperçu. Ce n'était donc pas Draco qui avait décidé de cesser ses études. Hier soir, Severus, professeur de Potion et ennemi notoire de Sirius, était venu l'alerter sur l'absence du jeune homme. Il craignait que Sirius ne lui fasse du mal. Physiquement, le garçon ne semblait pas en souffrance mais il avait perdu toute sa superbe et n'avait pas encore osé prononcer un mot ce qui était très inquiétant aux yeux du professeur. Ce garçon, ce Malfoy, il n'était pas censé être timide.

\- Sirius.

Le prénom scia l'air avec violence, pourtant la voix du loup-garou était toujours aussi basse et paisible. L'homme souffla, excédé, avant de lui répondre.

\- Il est en danger dans sa maison et il est un danger pour les autres. Ma fortune lui permet de ne pas avoir à travailler, alors non … il ne finira pas sa scolarité. Peu importe ce que tu en penses Rémus … Je ne veux pas prendre de risque pour Harry. Tu sais le nombre de problème qu'il lui a posé. Il t'en a posé aussi !

Le discours aurait pu sonner passionné, mais on sentait un peu trop qu'il avait été répété, encore et encore. Sirius s'était préparé à cette confrontation. C'était tellement évident, que Rémus comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas à l'affronter ainsi. Parfois, l'animagu pouvait avoir la tête vraiment dure. Alors il céda, il gagnerait sur d'autres terrains et il ne laisserait pas Sirius faire n'importe quoi. Il continua d'observer le jeune homme qui ne vacillait pas sur ses jambes et dont l'air,toujours si fermé et silencieux, ne laissait pas apparaître s'il avait été blessé que l'on parle ainsi de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Rémus soupira vaguement et reprit :

\- Oui. Je me doutais que tu me dirais ce genre de chose. Draco, as-tu des livres pour poursuivre ta scolarité à domicile ?

Draco n'avait toujours pas parlé, malgré les questions directes. Rémus se demanda alors s'il avait toujours était aussi pâle de peau ou si son haut noir renforçait cette impression. Il ne semblait pas bien et Rémus nota alors ses doigts qui se crispaient un sur son sweat, comme s'il souffrait. Draco finit néanmoins par murmurer d'une voix traînante si caractéristique :

\- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

La réponse énerva visiblement Sirius alors que Rémus était plus dubitatif. Cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était un joli mensonge, sans doute pour apaiser les esprits mais connaissant Sirius, les mensonges ne feraient que l'agacer davantage. Draco ne savait pas encore s'y prendre avec son époux et tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas sa véritable histoire, cela ne changerait pas. Il semblait vouloir le considérer comme un Serpentard Sang-Pur, alors que s'il le voyait comme un sang-mêlé Gryffondor, tout serait plus simple. Lui faire affronter la vérité, le confronter à ses actes, faire preuve de courage, le mettre au défi … C'était les clés à utiliser face à Sirius. Rémus les observa un moment avant d'avaler un peu d'alcool. Pour mettre son grain de sable dans ce foutoir, il en aurait bien besoin.

 **Note de fin :** Comme beaucoup d'auteurs les reviews me font l'effet d'un coup de fouet, donc si vous avez envie de me donner vos impressions, milles mercis d'avances !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dans un monde de rêve

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. A ce jour je recherche une bêta qui serait ok pour me suivre sur plusieurs fanfictions Harry Potter non terminée. Autant pour parler d'orthographe, de conjugaison (outch) que du contenu même des textes. (Attention, âme sensible s'abstenir néanmoins, j'écris souvent des textes violents.

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Warning** : Rappel, il s'agit d'un MPREG et cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Actuellement, le texte fait environ 19.000 mots (j'ai un peu écrit depuis hier …).

 **Chapitre 1 : Dans un monde de rêve**

Draco était assis sur son lit. Un lit simple avec un cadre en bois et une couette brune assez épaisse. Il regardait le mur en face, l'air complètement perdu, une main crispée sur le ventre. Il n'y avait pas de plume, pas d'encre, pas de feuille, pas de carnet, pas de cahier, pas de livre, pas de table ou de bureau dans cette pièce. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas non plus de vif d'or ou quoique ce soit permettant de s'occuper un tant soit peu. En réalité, il n'y avait là que le lit et une paire de rideau vieillot qui cachait partiellement une fenêtre magique. La véritable fenêtre avait été murée, il y a des années de cela.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clef, mais Draco ne comptait pas sortir. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher aux livres présents dans le petit bureau qui se trouvait un peu plus loin au même étage. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre de la nourriture en dehors des repas. Et impossible de sortir de la maison bien entendu. Toutes les activités qu'il avait tenté de faire avait été réprimandé par son époux. Rester simplement dans le salon semblait rendre l'homme de plus en plus nerveux et par la même occasion, assez agressif. Alors, il ne pouvait que rester là, assis, à observer ce mur dont il connaissait déjà chaque détail.

Il avait récité l'histoire des hauts elfes à haute voix durant une partie de la matinée. C'était une occupation comme une autre ... Il l'avait agrémenté des poèmes classiques, de l'histoire des villes, des chansons traditionnelles. Il avait commencé à raconter cela, à son mur, il y a trois jours. Il venait de terminer et le silence résonnait étrangement autour de lui. Il était allé au bout de ses connaissances en la matière. Le mur n'avait pas répondu, bien sûr. Sirius l'avait entendu et avait grogné de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir. Ca ne comptait pas vraiment comme une réponse, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait eu. Draco avait failli se taire et l'idée de le faire avait été si douloureuse qu'il avait préféré braver les grognements de son mari.

Le silence s'étirait, bourdonnant, l'enserrant et l'angoissant terriblement. Le silence n'était pas vraiment horrible en soit. Ce qui l'était, c'était de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir un livre. Savoir que tout ce qu'il ignorait des hauts elfes, il l'ignorerait toujours. A bout de souffle, il murmura : « La mythologie moldu est incroyablement complexe et d'autant plus surprenante qu'elle est juste. Les mythes moldus correspondent à la grande guerre de l'Ouest et les panthéons sont souvent une reprise des premiers gouvernements de capitales sorcières. Cette anecdote pourrait être seulement amusante si elle ne montrait pas la fragilité de notre système. Les moldus sont curieux comme tout être vivant et ils ont une grande capacité de transmission de l'information. La mise au secret du … »

Il poursuivit ainsi une partie de la journée, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal. Il se laissa tomber sur le flanc et observa un autre mur. Une tâche d'humidité remontait sur le côté. Draco frissonna. Il avait devenir fou. Il allait devenir … fou. Finalement, au moment où ses nerfs étaient prêts à craquer, il se leva. Il hésita un moment et finit par ouvrir sa porte. Sirius n'était jamais heureux de le voir, alors mieux valait ne pas le croiser. Le couloir était sombre mais vide. Il se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte et la referma derrière lui. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort, il voulait éviter toute confrontation avec son époux mais il ne pouvait pas rester enfermer durant des jours et des jours de cette façon.

Il frissonna légèrement. Ses pieds nus faisaient peu de bruit sur les dalles de pierres, mais il fit attention pour se faire encore plus silencieux. Il descendit le long de l'escalier, observant la pièce principal. Sirius n'y était pas, tant mieux. Il se glissa dans le petit couloir à l'arrière de la pièce qui menait vers le garde-manger et les cuisines. Il avait demandé, il y a quelques jours, le droit de cuisiner pour s'occuper. Ça lui avait été refusé, comme tout ce qu'il avait pu demander, mais Sirius ne lui avait pas encore interdit de descendre boire un verre d'eau et d'échanger quelques mots avec l'elfe de maison. Sirius le méprisait bien plus que son propre père, Lucius, ne pouvait mépriser ses elfes. Il n'hésitait pas à lever la voix sur l'elfe, inconscient de ses tremblements et des punitions qu'il s'imposait après coup. Kreattur n'était pas un elfe modèle, à la fois fourbe, inquiet, dévoué et traitre. Il s'occupait néanmoins très bien de lui et aussi triste que ce soit, il était la seule compagnie que Draco pouvait espérer. Et l'état de Kreattur lui rappelait à quel point il devait être prudent …

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et aperçut le vieil elfe. Il parlait seul, comme souvent. Il se plaignait du fait que Rémus, le loup-garou, ait posé ses pattes dans cette honorable maison. Cela arracha un léger sourire au jeune Sang-Pur. Lui aussi avait envie de se plaindre des passages de Rémus. Le regard que Sirius posait sur lui était toujours plus méfiant. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il appelait le loup-garou au secours alors qu'il avait tant à y perdre ? Sa main se crispa machinalement contre son ventre, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il s'approcha du chaudron que touillait Kreattur en cadence. Le sol était plus chaud par ici.

\- Jeune maître Draco ! Désirez-vous du thé ? Du jus de citrouille ?

\- Seulement un peu d'eau Kreattur.

Le visage de l'elfe se referma, il leva un peu plus son grand nez, faisant battre en arrière ses oreilles, avant de persifler d'une voix terrible :

\- C'est ce bandit qui vous a fait ça qui vous interdit de vous nourrir correctement ! Oh si ma pauvre maîtresse savait cela ! Une honte. Une honte !

\- Kreattur, calmes-toi. Je ne désire que de l'eau. C'est mon propre souhait, stupide elfe !

Mais Kreattur continuait à maugréer à voix haute malgré tous les efforts que déployait Draco pour le calmer, tentant tour à tour le calme et la colère. Le jeune homme blêmit violement lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Le bruit avait attiré son époux. Il se retourna lentement, nouant les bras contre son torse dans une vague tentative de protection. Il voyait presque le sang battre dans les tempes de Sirius. L'homme était plus grand que lui. Il était habillé comme un moldu ou presque, mais cela ne cachait rien de sa musculature. Il était sec, noueux, quasiment maigre. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas noués et lui conférait un air d'autant plus sauvage. Lorsqu'il avança vers lui, Draco hésita à reculer.

D'une voix qui se voulait ferme, le blond expliqua qu'il était venu chercher un verre d'eau et rien de plus. C'était un mensonge. Il était venu pour le changement de décors, pour la compagnie, pour la chaleur tiède des dalles, … Il était venu pour se sentir un peu mieux, pour chasser légèrement la douleur qui irradiait son corps, … Il était venu pour tout un tas de raison qu'il préférait vraiment taire.

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement avant de lui demander s'il croyait vraiment qu'il ne remarquait pas son petit manège. Il tentait de liguer Rémus contre lui et il continuait avec Kreattur. Draco aurait pu nier, car après tout, il était innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait. Kreattur était certes le pire elfe de maison imaginable, mais il n'y pouvait rien … et il n'avait rien fait non plus pour que l'elfe le traite respectueusement. Seulement son époux lui avait déjà montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas du genre à le croire. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, tout serait considéré comme un mensonge. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il pouvait déclarer dans ce genre de circonstance pour ne pas agacer davantage son ombrageux mari.

\- Je suis votre conjoint. Je ne peux vous causer du tort sans en causer à ma famille. Vous connaissez notre honneur, je ne ferais jamais ...

\- L'honneur des Sang-pur ou l'honneur des Mangemorts ? Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine ! Ton honneur repose sur ta fortune et actuellement, tu n'as pas la moindre noise ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu peux oublier tes plans. Retournes à ta chambre.

Draco avait encore plus blanchit, alors que cela semblait impossible. Il était à présent d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il hésita à insister pour son verre d'eau ou même pour rétablir la valeur qu'il accordait à son sang et à sa famille. Seulement il ne voulait pas que les choses dérapent davantage encore. D'un pas raide, il passa à côté de son mari. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le sweat qu'il portait. Sirius le suivit jusque dans le couloir du haut et fit claquer la porte après qu'il soit rentré dans sa chambre. L'homme resta un moment à observer cette porte close. Il hésita à poser un sort dessus, en condamnant la sortie puis il se ravisa. Rémus pourrait lui en vouloir s'il venait à le découvrir.

Dans la chambre, Draco tremblait. Il avait peur. Son ventre était douloureux. S'il avait été chez lui, ou plutôt chez ses parents en réalité, sa mère l'aurait tenu alité et aurait fait préparer du chocolat chaud ou du thé durant l'après-midi. On ne lui aurait pas refusé un verre d'eau, ni une pâtisserie, ni une sortie dans le parc s'il s'était correctement couvert. Il aurait ingurgité les potions de Severus avec soulagement et aurait dormi sous le regard bienveillant de son père. Car son père était ainsi, silencieux mais présent, l'accompagnant dans chacune de ses épreuves avec fierté. Seulement, son mari disait qu'il avait été trop couvé, trop choyé et qu'il ne le laisserait pas accaparer le temps de Kreattur dans de telles idioties. Pour avoir la possibilité de s'occuper, Draco aurait bien cuisiné lui-même tartes aux pommes et gâteaux aux chocolats. Mais qu'importe …

Le jeune homme regagna son lit. La tâche d'humidité n'avait pas changé de place. La fenêtre magique affichait toujours le même décor, insipide, montrant à quel point elle avait été placée pour un simple gain de lumière. Draco pouvait y admirer la haie du voisin. L'enchanter pour observer une forêt, un fleuve, le ciel, un terrain de Quidditch ou même simplement une plaine aurait été un immense soulagement à l'heure actuelle. Draco se glissa sous les draps, posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et attendit le sommeil. Il dormait peu ces derniers temps. Machinalement, il joua avec son alliance faite d'or blanc. Il était marié. Il avait encore du mal à s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas un prisonnier de guerre mais un époux.

Draco Black …

 **Note de fin :** Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à faire pareil pour celui-ci :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Considération

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. A ce jour je recherche une bêta qui serait ok pour me suivre sur plusieurs fanfictions Harry Potter non terminée. Autant pour parler d'orthographe, de conjugaison (outch) que du contenu même des textes. (Attention, âme sensible s'abstenir néanmoins, j'écris souvent des textes violents).

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Warning 1** : Cette fanfiction est un MPREG. Cette histoire n'est pas terminée et puisque j'ai pris l'habitude de vous dire où j'en étais sachez que nous venons d'atteindre les 20.000 mots pour cette histoire qui continue donc de grandir tranquillement.

 **Note :** Actuellement nous sommes en pleins nanowrimo, je me suis posée plusieurs défis dont un concernant cette fanfiction. Pour ceux qui désirent suivre tout cela, vous pouvez me retrouver sur FB sur la page « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri ».

 **Note 2 :** En suivant les stats de lecture de cette fanfiction je me suis aperçue à quel point certaines autres de mes histoires avaient été peu lues … Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'ai l'impression que tout ou presque se joue quand on annonce le couple central. Je suis assez dépitée alors je tenais à vous dire : bravo à vous qui osez lire du Draco x Sirius :D Je vous aime !

 **Chapitre 2 : Considération**

Harry jouait distraitement avec sa baguette magique, chose au combien dangereuse, surtout lorsqu'on est énervé. Et énervé, Harry l'était.

Son parrain avait été réhabilité il y a peu dans le monde magique. La nouvelle avait fait grand bruit, mais grâce à des lettres de Dumbledore et à des preuves emmener par le professeur Snape, reconnu officiellement espion, son innocence était prouvé. Indiscutablement. Il avait regagné son titre, ses biens, ses richesses. Harry avait été si heureux après cette période sombre et ceux même si, la guerre n'était pas finie ... Tout le monde pensait qu'à la mort effective de Lord Voldemort, ses troupes se désintègreraient, tout simplement. Les Mangemorts avaient fait preuve d'une organisation inquiétante, ils ne s'étaient pas dissous et poursuivaient la guerre.

La réputation de Sirius avait mis des semaines avant de s'améliorer réellement. Des semaines avant qu'il puisse marcher sur le chemin de traverse sans attirer les mauvais sorts. Harry avait accompagné son parrain avec fierté durant cette évolution, lente et douloureuse. C'était d'ailleurs sa présence qui l'avait rendue possible dans un premier temps et le jeune homme avait bien vu à quel point tout ce climat épuisait son parrain. Parfois, l'homme semblait douter. Pensait-il à disparaitre simplement ? C'était une option et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il aurait pu partir pour refaire sa vie loin de ce maudit pays …

Quand Sirius lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier avec la fouine, Harry avait cru à une blague. Une blague de très mauvais goût, mais une blague quand même. L'air de son parrain était si misérable, qu'il avait fini par comprendre et admettre que ce n'en était pas une. Le mariage avait été tenu secret durant un moment, il avait été « célébré » dans l'intimité et depuis, personne n'avait vu cet imbécile au bras de son parrain et pourtant … La nouvelle avait filtré et la toute récente réputation de Sirius s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes. Il n'était pas coupable ? Bien. Mais il avait épousé un Malfoy et ça, ça ne passait pas … Dans les chaumières, les ragots fusaient, on disait qu'il était amoureux du mal, qu'il était sous la coupe des plus sombres Serpentards. Lucius avait toujours une certaine position mais les suspicions étaient fortes.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas compris la raison de ce mariage éclair. Rémus avait beau eut lui expliquer les raisons les plus évidentes, un détail restait en tête du jeune sorcier, un détail qui le gênait et le perturbait fortement. Outre la différence d'âges et le fait qu'il s'agisse de deux hommes, faits hautement dérangeant aux yeux de Harry, il fallait bien l'avouer … Ils étaient, en plus, cousins. Oh pas cousins très proches mais tout de même. La mère de Sirius, Walburga, cette mage noire dont le portrait beuglant trônait toujours dans la maison familiale, avait des frères. Alphard et Cygnus. Ce dernier était le père de Narcissa, elle-même marié à Lucius Malfoy. Ensemble ils avaient eu cette fouine de Draco. Un sale serpentard, petit cousin de son actuel époux, Sirius Black.

Hermione avait tenté de lui expliquer. Ce n'était pas inhabituel parmi les Sang-Pur de se marier dans la consanguinité. Durant longtemps, ça avait été normal également chez les Moldus. Depuis, elle passait son temps à lui raconter les mariages consanguins de la royauté moldus. Elle l'abreuvait d'histoires terribles. La dernière en date ? Charles II, roi d'Espagne et des Deux-Siciles, surnommé l'Ensorcelé à cause de son physique terrible et de sa santé. L'homme était rachitique et stérile. Comme toujours, les moldus avaient attribué son état à la sorcellerie affirmant que quelques maléfices avaient dû lui être jetés. La vérité était toute autre. Seuls les mariages consanguins de sa famille étaient en cause. De telles histoires étaient sensées le rassurer d'après sa jeune amie mais cela ne faisait que pousser le dégoût un peu plus loin. C'était immoral et même la nature le punissait. Il détestait l'idée au plus haut point.

Finalement, Harry craqua et exprima tout haut ce qu'il pensait devant son seul public un tant soit peu compréhensif, Ron.

\- Comment peut-il … Arg, ça me dépasse.

\- Bah tu sais, Harry, il a pas eu le choix. Mais ouais, le pauvre, supporter un type pareil !

\- Ouais … A peine libre et on l'enferme avec cette sale fouine !

\- Il doit être là, à faire sa loi, à exiger qu'on s'occupe de lui comme un prince, … pendant que nous on est en cours, loin de Sirius. C'est vraiment injuste.

\- C'est clair !

Harry et Ron ne pouvaient imaginer à quel point ils étaient loin de la réalité. Draco était au fond de son lit. Il se sentait malade. Il avait des nausées et son front pâle était couvert de sueur. Il était fiévreux et pourtant il tremblait de froid. Ses mains étaient contractées contre son ventre et par moment des halètements de douleurs franchissaient ses lèvres. Il fermait furieusement les paupières, tentant de cacher les larmes que la fièvre lui tirait. Kreattur était venu le voir plusieurs fois dans la matinée. Il avait cherché le faire se lever du lit, persuadé que si le jeune maître se présentait ainsi devant ce sale traitre, ce mauvais maître ne pourrait pas l'ignorer. Personne ne pourrait laisser le garçon ainsi. Face au refus du jeune maître à se lever, Kreattur n'avait rien pu faire si ce n'est tirer un peu plus fort sur ses oreilles.

Au repas du midi, Sirius avait levé un sourcil sarcastique en voyant qu'il mangerait seul. Il avait interdit au garçon de manger entre les repas. S'il voulait jeûner, tant pis pour lui mais il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu. Il ne le chouchouterait pas. Sûr et ferme de sa décision, il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'après-midi. Il passa du temps au bureau, à lire un ouvrage ancien en sirotant du thé.

Après le thé, il sortit un moment pour se promener dans le parc moldus tout proche, sous sa forme canine. Il renifla le sol un moment puis se cacha sous un buisson pour faire une sieste au grand air. Avec la fortune qu'il avait à présent, il devrait acheter une maison digne de ce nom, avec un immense parc. Il adorait tellement courir sous sa forme animale, il se sentait alors réellement libre. Mais qui accepterait de lui céder une telle demeure ? Sa terrifiante réputation lui fermerait les portes des agences. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'essuyer un quelconque refus. Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard et enfin, il pourrait abandonner cette maudite maison poussiéreuse et inhospitalière qui ne voulait visiblement pas de sa présence.

Il rentra pour le repas du soir et fut surpris de ne pas voir le garçon. Etait-il capable de se laisser souffrir de la faim ainsi ? C'était vraiment un vaurien pénible pensa alors Sirius qui était incapable de penser à son époux autrement qu'en des termes péjoratifs. Il s'en apercevait et en même temps, il n'éprouvait ni regret, ni honte. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait été forcé au mariage. Le garçon profitait de son nom, de sa protection toute relative et de son toit. N'était-ce pas déjà plus que suffisant ? S'il ne voulait pas de sa nourriture, tant pis pour lui ! Il rumina sa colère un long moment. Ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas tant d'être contraint de faire tout ça, que le regard de Harry quand il l'avait appris. Il y avait vu du dégoût. Son neveu ne comprenait pas et il était impossible pour un sorcier élevé par des moldus de comprendre exactement ce genre de chose. Il le savait bien, mais ça l'avait mis en colère. Pas contre Harry, non, il n'y était pour rien et ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Sirius le savait bien. Ca l'avait mis en colère contre son époux … qui avait fait la terrible erreur d'exister et d'être en plus, l'un des rivaux d'Harry …

Sirius finit par aller se coucher, inconscient lui-aussi, des tourments que vivait Draco à quelques pièces de là. Kreattur continuait à s'ouvrager autour du jeune homme. Il avait vomit deux fois avant de recommencer alors que son estomac était vide. Les larmes courageusement retenues coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues rougies par la fièvre. Kreattur nettoya les draps une nouvelle fois, inquiet. Au milieu de la nuit son état empira encore, sa magie commençant à s'effondrer sur elle-même et le vieil elfe comprenant la dangerosité de la situation décida de trahir la confiance de son jeune maître. Il devait prévenir ce traitre à son sang.

Kreattur tritura ses oreilles un moment, puis transplana dans un POP caractéristique dans la chambre de Sirius. La chambre du maître de maison où aurait dû dormir Draco. Sirius remua immédiatement dans son sommeil, toujours sur le qui-vive. D'une voix sèche Kreattur l'appela achevant de le réveiller. Immédiatement, le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus avant de le questionner d'une voix sombre et rugissante. Que faisait-il ici ?

\- Le pauvre vieux Kreattur s'inquiète. Et ce bandit qui dort ne comprend pas ! Le jeune maître est malade. Bien malade. Marcher à pied nu, sans honneur ! Seul un traitre comme le maître peut demander cela. Et son ventre ! Tout rouge. Honte ! Oh le pauvre Kreattur a honte. Que dirait ma pauvre maîtresse ? Oh ! Elle n'accepterait pas qu'un homme dans son état soit traité de cette façon ! Oh non ! Ma pauvre maîtresse savait traiter correctement sa famille !

Sirius se leva brutalement, faisant taire le vieil elfe. Walburga était sa défunte mère. Une mère terrible et exigeante qui l'avait renié avec perte et fracas. Entendre à quel point elle était douce et merveilleuse était un cauchemar. Et l'entendre après s'être fait réveiller en pleine nuit était de trop. D'un claquement de langue agacé, il parvient à faire taire l'elfe mais ce dernier continuait de lui jeter des regards noirs. Sirius tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de déchiffrer ce que lui raconter cette puanteur sur patte qui jusque-là n'avait jamais osé venir l'affronter d'une telle façon.

\- En. Deux. Mots. Pourquoi es-tu venu me réveiller ?

Les yeux de l'elfe se firent plus vicieux alors qu'il persifla d'une voix mauvaise, presque joyeuse à l'idée de réussir à affoler l'homme et pourtant contenant un soupçon d'inquiétude dans une valse d'émotion contradictoire : « Draco. Mourant. » Sirius eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau plein de glaçon à la figure. Les derniers voiles de sommeil s'arrachèrent brutalement à lui et il eut conscience de chaque chose autour de lui avec une netteté effarante. Il se leva, serrant un peu plus sa baguette qu'il n'abandonnait jamais et sortit dans le couloir. Il entendait chaque grincement de la vieille maison et le bruit de ses pas, étouffé par d'épaisses pantoufles qu'il avait enfilé par pur automatisme. Machinalement, il vérifia qu'aucun intrus n'était dans la maison. Il n'y avait personnes et aucun bruit inconnu ne fendait l'air. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du garçon à la volée et l'odeur lui fit avoir un mouvement de recul. Une odeur aigre, des plus horribles, qui le fit accourir au chevet du plus jeune. Son cœur battait plus vite, comment cet imbécile avait-il fait pour se mettre dans un tel état ?

Draco avait les joues rouges, qui tranchaient violement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient collés, humides, à son front. Le jeune homme gémissait et se contractait autour de son ventre. Sirius vit une larme s'échapper de ses paupières mi clauses et sut qu'il ne simulait pas. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il pris une potion ? Un poison ? L'homme plus âgé arracha la couverture de son corps, provoquant un grand frisson au plus jeune. Draco reprit presque conscience de son environnement et tenta de s'éloigner alors que Sirius soulevait son haut pour dévoiler son ventre. Il y avait là une longue plaie, sous le nombril, rouge et purulente. Infectée. L'odeur immonde venait d'elle. Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état-là ? Soudain, Sirius eut conscience qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille au soir, ce qu'il prenait pour des caprices était peut-être bien une tentative de suicide.

\- KREATTUR ! Va chercher Snape. Maintenant. Dis-lui que ça concerne son _cher_ neveu et que c'est urgent.

 **note de fin :** Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point les reviews me font plaisir ! Merci, merci, merci à ceux qui en laissent :D


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un match de Quidditch

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. A ce jour je recherche une bêta qui serait ok pour me suivre sur plusieurs fanfictions Harry Potter non terminée. Autant pour parler d'orthographe, de conjugaison (outch) que du contenu même des textes. (Attention, âme sensible s'abstenir néanmoins, j'écris souvent des textes violents).

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Warning 1** : Cette fanfiction est un MPREG. Cette histoire n'est pas terminée.

 **Note :** Actuellement nous sommes en pleins nanowrimo, je me suis posée plusieurs défis dont un concernant cette fanfiction. Pour ceux qui désirent suivre tout cela, vous pouvez me retrouver sur FB sur la page « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri ».

 **Note 2 :** J'adore vos reviews et toutes vos théories ! Je n'y répondais pas histoire de vous ménager un peu le « suspens ». L'histoire avance doucement. A la relecture je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre allait peut-être vous laisser perplexe puisqu'on saute un bout de l'action. C'était voulu ^^

 **Chapitre 3 : Un match de Quidditch**

Draco se tenait en retrait de son mari lorsqu'ils marchaient. Toujours un pas derrière, comme une ombre. Il avait une énorme écharpe au cou aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il avait relevé la tête quand Sirius la lui avait imposée, puis devant le regard, si mauvais, il avait cédé. La porter ainsi en public était plus dur et la porter alors que la Belette, le Binoclard et Miss Je-sais-tout étaient là, encore davantage. Il n'avait simplement pas le choix et il devait en profiter. C'était la première fois que Sirius l'autoriser à sortir depuis leur mariage. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'infection qui avait failli le tuer ou à cause de la dispute qui avait suivi les soins prodigués par son parrain, Severus n'avait jamais hurlé aussi fort, mais le résultat était là. Malgré l'humiliation publique qu'il lui infligeait, il acceptait qu'il sorte en sa compagnie.

Le jeune homme gardait une main contre son ventre qui était toujours douloureux. Les potions lui faisaient du bien, mais elles ne parvenaient pas à faire fuir toute trace de douleur. Il ré-enfonça légèrement son menton dans l'écharpe qui avait au moins le mérite d'être chaude. A l'avant du groupe, Harry éclata de rire avec Sirius. Draco se mordit la langue.

Ils passèrent les portiques de sécurité, des sorciers vérifièrent leurs places à chacun. Draco passa en dernier et il réussit par sa seule présence à attirer les regards noirs des contrôleurs, des personnes qui attendaient derrière lui, de son époux, du neveu de son dernier et de tout le reste de la bande. Quand, lors de son passage, Severus avait dit « pas de stress », il n'avait pas visiblement été entendu, car cette ambiance était pesante pour Draco.

Ron le regarda un peu plus méchamment que les autres et Draco se demanda s'il pâtirait de l'une des farces signées par ses frères plus tard dans la journée. Ils finirent par monter les escaliers, puis les estrades avant d'arriver à leurs places. Machinalement, Draco s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté de son époux, comme le voulait la tradition, mais Harry fut plus rapide et lui vola la place. Sirius s'était mis en bout de rangée, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent naturellement à côté de leur ami.

D'une voix douce et calme, Draco demanda à Sirius s'il pouvait se décaler, ainsi il pourrait lui aussi s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais l'homme renifla méchamment avant de lui signaler que s'il tenait tant à être près de lui, il y avait une rangée derrière. Draco ravala le peu de fierté qu'il pouvait lui rester et gravit quelques marches de plus. Le stade était quasiment vide à cette époque de l'année. Il était seul dans sa rangée. Il observa un moment les épaules de son mari, ses cheveux sombres qui commenceraient bientôt à grisonner. Il l'écouta rire avec son neveu. Il entendit les blagues, les récits de l'école de la bande de Potter. Cette école où il n'avait même plus le droit d'aller. Cette école où il ne terminerait jamais sa scolarité. Peut-être que dans quelques années, si Sirius finissait par le tolérer davantage, il pourrait négocier des cours avec des précepteurs de façon à se remettre à niveau … Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, faire naître de faux espoirs dans son cœur n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Malgré tout, la première partie du match se déroula devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'y prête garde.

Sirius offrit aux trois jeunes qui l'accompagnaient des Bièraubeurres tièdes lorsqu'un marchand ambulant passa dans les gradins. Il hésita un instant avant d'en prendre une pour Draco. Il avait couvert le garçon, lui faisant porter gants, écharpe et cape mais il était encore faible et risquait de prendre froid. Autant parer à cette éventualité. Il saisit le gobelet, se retourna et le tendit au blond. Draco parut tellement surpris que cela fut humiliant pour l'homme. Il se souvient avoir dit : « Tu mangeras aux heures des repas petit prince. Je t'interdis d'importuner ton monde avec des caprices pathétiques ! Pas de confiserie ! Pas de petites douceurs ! Pas de thé, de jus de citrouille ou quoique ce soit en dehors des repas. Est-ce clair ?». Il ne doutait pas que Draco réentendait lui aussi ces mots mentalement. Il observa la boisson tendue et peu à peu à la surprise se mêla de l'inquiétude. Dans la tête du jeune homme, les théories les plus vicieuses s'accumulaient. Et s'il lui offrait cette boisson pour le pousser à la faute ? Et si il voulait juste réaffirmer ses ordres devant le trio pour l'humilier ? Et s'il s'amusait à renverser le gobelet sur ses genoux tremblotant quand il tendrait la main ? Et si Sirius riait de lui avant de se retourner, gardant la boisson ? Et si … Sirius brisa ses réflexions en aboyant :

\- Et bien ! Bois !

\- Merci monsieur.

Les gants de Draco frôlèrent les doigts nus de Sirius lorsqu'il attrapa le gobelet. Il le porta rapidement à ses lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée avant de siroter lentement le reste. Aucun malheur ne lui était arrivé, peut-être que Sirius avait plus été affecté par sa maladie que ce qu'il montrait. Il n'osa pas pour autant imaginer un mari tendre et attentif. Devant eux, le match faisait rage et pour la première fois, Draco s'en apercevait.

Le jeune homme observait l'attrapeur tournoyant dans les airs, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas remonter sur un balai avant des années, si ce jour arrivait. Et il ne pourrait sans doute jamais plus intégrer une équipe de Quidditch. Il repensa au dernier match qu'il avait joué. C'était contre Poufsouffle et ils avaient perdu. C'était pitoyable. Un souvenir amer. Si seulement il s'était plus investi. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention aux éclats de soleil et aux vents dans ses cheveux.

Les autres spectateurs hurlèrent dans la rangée d'à côté, des points venaient d'être marqué. Ron commentait allègrement le match, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il le rejouerait sans doute, ce match, quand il remonterait sur son balai. Une vague de jalousie envahie Draco qui se sentit encore plus mal. Il en venait à être jaloux de la belette … ce qui était pire que tout.

Sirius se retourna et fixa son gobelet une seconde, le regard dur. Le jeune homme observa le bout de ses souliers, qui était en réalité des « baskets » puisque son cher époux avait décidé qu'il devait se vêtir de façon moldus en dehors des capes plus pratiques et chaudes que leurs « blousons », et avala une gorgée tiède supplémentaire. Il se demanda si après le match, ils rentreraient directement ou si Sirius voudrait qu'ils se baladent dans le village. A chaque match, des supporters ouvraient des stands de partout, le village sorcier se décorait. Son père appréciait de marcher aux milieux des étals avec lui pour profiter de l'ambiance un peu plus longtemps. Draco pensa à lui, se demandant s'il s'inquiétait, s'il allait bien, … Sirius n'avait pas accepté qu'il leur envoie de lettres, prétextant qu'il savait bien qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit espion mais qu'il ne faciliterait pas sa tâche. Il n'était pourtant pas un espion. Quoiqu'en pense Sirius, Lucius n'aurait jamais offert son fils pour de simples renseignements, aussi nombreux soient-ils. Et s'il avait osé l'envisager, la colère de Narcissa aurait été si terrible et terrifiante qu'il aurait bien vite dû abandonner ses sinistres projets.

Le match touchait à sa fin, la tension dans la foule le montrait clairement. Draco reporta son attention sur le match et put observer le dernier mouvement de jeu, le cœur gros. Sirius et le trio finirent par se lever. Draco ne prononça pas un mot, il se contentait de suivre le mouvement temps que l'on ne lui ordonnait pas le contraire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le village, entrainant un léger sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Bien vite il vit le premier étal. Un marchand de cuir qui avait fabriqué ceintures et sacoches gravées. Les unes à l'effigie des équipes, les autres simplement au Quidditch. L'ancien Serpentard fut surpris que Potter ne dévalise pas la totalité des stands. Son époux lui n'était pas aussi économe. Peut-être à cause des années de privation. Il s'offrait néanmoins peu de choses, préférant faire des cadeaux à son neveu. Une mallette entière de Vif d'or d'entrainement, de diverses vitesses et de couleurs variées pour Harry. Attrapé un Vif d'or bleu adorant les hautes altitudes étaient un défi particulier pour un attrapeur … Un défi technique qu'employait souvent les plus grandes équipes de Quiditchs ce qui faisait de cette mallette un très joli cadeau. Il y eut également parmi la liste des cadeaux, un livre particulièrement épais sur l'histoire des équipes de Quidditch pour Hermione, accompagnée d'une petite boule d'humeur à l'allure de Vif d'Or et aux couleurs particulièrement fascinantes. Ron avait eu des nouveaux gants de gardien et des tas d'étoiles dans les yeux. De jolis cadeaux pour le trio. Qu'avait eu Draco ? Un bol d'air, une place pour le match de Quidditch et une balade ce qui était vraiment apprécié quoique la balade commençait à être un peu longue en réalité. Son ventre était douloureux et il se sentait un peu fiévreux.

Silencieux sur son état, il s'approcha un peu plus d'un étal, des foulards de soies et des gants doux. Des équipements de chaleurs qui permettaient aux joueurs professionnels de jouer par tout temps. A une autre époque, Lucius lui avait offert ce foulard blanc cassé au liseré vert. Draco sourit à ce souvenir tendre. Son père lui avait dit que le foulard lui porterait chance et il le portait à chaque match, filant comme le vent sans craindre les courants d'airs. Une main lui attrapa brutalement le bras, le poussant à revenir au présent. Il tourna la tête vers son mari et machinalement passa une main contre son ventre blessé.

\- Aurais-tu vu quelque chose qui te fait envie ?

La question aurait pu paraitre aimable si le ton n'était pas aussi moqueur. Il ne doutait pas que Sirius n'attendait qu'un souhait de sa part pour lui rappeler qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de Quidditch de toute façon. Sur le ton le plus poli et posé possible, Draco répondit qu'il n'avait rien vu. Et la promenade continua.

Tout le long, Ron l'avait regardé comme un sous-homme, mais Draco n'avait plus de noblesse ou de fierté à lui jeter à la figure. Il se sentait brisé, déchiré, détruit … Ron avait raison, alors il n'y avait rien à dire. Le roux avait fini par se désintéresser de lui. C'était mieux ainsi. Il aurait aimé que ce soit également le cas de Harry, mais leurs regards se croisaient assez souvent et la bouche du Survivant se contractait sous sa colère. Etre l'ennemi d'Harry finirait par lui poser soucis mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la marche à suivre pour améliorer les choses. Alors il reporta son attention sur tout le reste …


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une lettre à ma mère

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours )

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Warning 1** : Cette fanfiction est un MPREG. Cette histoire n'est pas terminée.

 **Note :** Vous pouvez me retrouver sur FB sur la page « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri ».

 **Note 2 :** J'adore vos reviews et toutes vos théories ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous éclaira un peu dans votre « enquête » haha.

 **Chapitre 4 : Une lettre à ma mère**

Le trio avait pris la cheminée en direction de Poudlard, peu après être rentré au quartier général. La sortie exceptionnelle pour le week-end venait de s'achever. Draco avait évité de montrer son soulagement pour ne pas froisser Sirius mais ces deux jours passaient à lui jeter à la figure tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir avait été dur. Une famille, des amis, une maison, des projets, une vie … Il n'aurait plus rien de tout ça. Jamais. A moins qu'il n'accepte de voir Sirius comme une famille, mais pour cela, il faudrait que l'homme puisse le voir comme un être humain et non comme un monstre. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière lui, mais d'une voix froide l'homme questionna :

Tu as pris ta potion ?

Oui, monsieur.

Alors que fais-tu encore là ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir hanter la cuisine. Je vais finir par te l'interdire !

Le souffle de Draco se coupa. Il était descendu ici pour avaler la décoction de son parrain, afin de souffrir un peu moins. Il était resté quelques minutes pour profiter du feu. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Depuis son arrivée entre ces murs il faisait tout pour le satisfaire.

Je pensais profiter du feu quelques instants, monsieur. La chambre est froide.

Mais tout en disant cela, le jeune homme s'était détourné du point de chaleur. Il retournait à sa chambre. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais s'il voulait avoir gain de cause, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moment favorable pour lui parler. Peut-être au cours du dîner de ce soir ? Il passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre à tourner et à retourner les mots dans tous les sens. Sirius lui avait déjà refusé une fois le droit d'écrire à ses parents, mais il voulait tellement le leur dire. Leur faire savoir. Cette nouvelle les concernait également et ils ne devaient pas l'apprendre par les journaux.

Draco passa un certain temps à regarder la tâche d'humidité de son mur, à la contempler. Il devait y arriver. Il devait faire en sorte que son monde s'étende à un peu plus que cette tâche sombre.

Kreattur vient le chercher au moment du repas. Sirius ne lui avait pas fait la grâce d'une horloge. Durant tout le repas, le jeune homme tenta de trouver les bons mots, le bon moment, et soudain, Sirius se leva et quitta la table. Il avait loupé l'occasion. Il finit son assiette en silence avec l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules.

En remontant, il avisa la porte du bureau entrouverte. Plume, encrier et chouette se trouvaient là. Mais envoyer une lettre sans l'accord de Sirius serait suicidaire, cependant, il ne voulait pas infliger une telle honte à ses parents. L'apprendre par les journaux, après l'avoir laissé se marier. Ils allaient s'inquiéter. Severus aurait pu transmettre le message, mais il ignorait tous. En dehors de Sirius, personne ne savait. Pas même son parrain qui en qualité de « médicomage à domicile » aurait dû savoir … Oh, Sirius ne pourrait cacher cela longtemps … Et bientôt ce serait les journaux qui …

Draco s'avança jusqu'au bureau, passa la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Il n'était pas là, c'était déjà un bon point. Il saisit une feuille, une plume qu'il trempa dans un encrier noir et commença à tracer rapidement :

« Père, Mère,

Je vous écris cette lettre sans l'avis d'un autre. Je vais relativement bien. Il semblerait que je sois dans le même état que Tante Rufbok, lors du 6ième tournoi. J'espère que cela ne vous choquera point et que vous serez me pardonner mes faiblesses.

Bien à vous,

Dray »

Ces mots avaient été choisis avec soin, afin d'en protéger le contenu s'il venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Sa tante Rufbok n'était ni sa tante, ni une femme en réalité. Il s'appelait Bokruf et était l'un des amis de son père que Draco considéré comme un oncle. Le désigner « tante » n'était pas grand-chose mais cela brouillerait les pistes si le courrier tombait dans de mauvaises mains. Il n'avait pas précisé la nature du tournoi, sachant que seuls les tournois de Quidditch intéressaient réellement les sorciers. Il s'agissait là d'un tournoi d'enchantement de maison. Et enfin, il avait signé de son surnom. Ce surnom que lui donnait sa mère quand il était jeune. A la fois proche de son prénom et si éloigné de sa condition de noble.

Il plia rapidement la lettre et se dirigea vers la chouette. Une petite chouette brune qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il lui tendait la lettre quand elle lui fut arrachée par un Sirius fou de rage. Il s'était glissé à sa suite sans qu'il ne l'entende. D'une gifle, il fit volait le plus jeune au fin fond du bureau. Le cœur de Draco tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il posa une main sur sa joue, qui virait au rouge et l'autre sur son ventre. La plaie continuait d'être douloureuse et le moindre faux mouvement la ravivait violement.

Sirius parcourut la lettre rapidement avant d'hurler :

Un message codé ! Tu oses envoyer un message codé ! Sale petit espion !

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent par les journaux.

Et pourquoi les journaux l'apprendraient-ils ?

Mais …

Draco bafouilla avant d'ajouter d'une voix totalement blanche :

Vous allez me confiner dans cette maison. Je ne sortirai plus.

En effet !

Il s'écroula au sol en comprenant que la première sortie auquel il avait eu le droit pour le match de Quidditch était aussi la dernière. Ce n'était pas sous la pression de Severus que son mari avait cédé. Il ne lui avait offert qu'une dernière sortie. Il n'était qu'un prisonnier pour lui.

Personne ne le saura pendant au moins quelques années et Harry sera plus que ravi de savoir que tu restes dans ta chambre.

Severus ?

N'a rien compris et nous nous détestons, il ne prendra pas ombrage que je ne l'invite pas. Rémus ne devrait pas être plus difficile que les autres à convaincre. Mais c'est mon ami après tout.

Laissez-moi prévenir mes parents. Je vous en prie. Ils vont croire … que je suis mort …

Sirius attrapa le bras tremblant du jeune homme pour le redresser, il le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre et le laissa s'effondrer de nouveau à l'intérieur. Après que la porte fut fermée, il l'observa un moment, se demandant s'il devait se sentir coupable. Il avait vu les larmes sur les joues blanches du garçon mais … Ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à l'épouser ! Il était autant prisonnier des évènements que Draco ! Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire … c'est suivre ce stupide et détestable accord et se protéger de ce jeune mangemort. Il ne le laisserait pas détruire sa vie. Il avait déjà perdue bien trop d'années en prison, puis en cavale, puis à la guerre … Maintenant, ils étaient encore en guerre mais il pouvait se montrer au grand jour, s'occuper d'Harry, vivre sa vie. Il y tenait. Après tant de souffrance il l'avait mérité !

Dans la chambre, Draco pleurait. Il pleurait simplement sur ses illusions déçues. Dans ses larmes, dans son chagrin, Draco revoyait cette pathétique cérémonie. Il avait toujours sut que son mariage serait un mariage arrangée. Cependant, il pensait que ses parents le protégeraient des pires unions et que son mariage serait relativement heureux. Il avait cru que la cérémonie serait splendide.

Pansy était l'une des prétendantes. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était un parti relativement intéressant et correct. Alors il s'imaginait avec Pansy, dans des robes rouges flamboyantes. Pansy aurait eut une robe brodée d'argent formant des fils blancs et des rubis dans les cheveux. La cérémonie aurait été fleurit, mais pas trop. L'abondance n'était pas de bon goût. Par contre, chaque plante serait choisie avec le plus grand soin. Après la cérémonie, elles seraient transférées au futur manoir de Draco. Les elfes de maison les planteraient alors. L'attachement à la famille, aux valeurs du mariage, s'inscrivaient ainsi. Le Manoir tout entier serait un choix du couple, au fur et à mesure du temps. Leurs Manoirs étaient toujours isolés, secret, mais quiconque d'observateur y pénétrant pouvait y lire une grande part de leurs vies. Ce n'était pas moins le cas ici … L'absence de la moindre plante le montrait.

Draco aurait passait un bracelet de fil rouge au poignet de sa conjointe et des applaudissements auraient retentit. Le mariage se serait métamorphosé en bal mondain. Des charmeurs auraient été engagés pour enchanter chaque tapisserie, chaque objet, pour que tous flottent dans de la magie. Tout aurait transpiré de puissances afin d'asseoir sa toute nouvelle place parmi eux. Ce jour serait devenu sa toute première référence dans le monde sorcier. Ça aurait été une cérémonie merveilleuse par bien des aspects. Une cérémonie qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Il avait été marié en trois minutes, au milieu d'un comité d'accueil des plus réduits. Sirius avait refusé que ses parents ne l'accompagnent. Il n'y avait que Rémus et Fol Œil. Un loup-garou et un éclopé. Voilà la fabuleuse faune de son mariage. Il avait été marié sur un parking moldu, dans un coin sombre et sale. Il n'y avait pas le moindre brin d'herbe à collecter de cette union. Pas la moindre photo souvenir. Il portait une robe sobre et sombre, noire, à coupe classique. Son mari était habillé en moldu. Il se souvenait de sa poigne dure sur son épaule.

A cet instant, il s'était dit que Sirius voulait officialiser cette union avant d'accepter de l'emmener à son Manoir. Une fois marié, il pourrait lui faire confiance. Les Sang-Pur ne trahissent pas leurs conjoints ou si rarement … et il n'était pas le genre de Sang-Pur à tourner le dos à un époux choisi par la Magie, elle-même, car après tout, c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient désigné l'un à l'autre ! Il l'avait effectivement emmené chez lui après, cette maison n'avait rien d'un Manoir. Il n'y avait pas de parc. Il était confiné à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et puis, tout c'était enchainé … le couteau sur son ventre, l'infection, les interdictions multiples, la peur, la fatigue et finalement la condamnation : il ne sortirait plus de cette maison. Cette chambre serait son monde.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Au bord de la folie

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Vous pouvez me retrouver sur FB sur la page « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri ». J'ai vu que certains étaient inquiets à l'idée que j'arrête de publier. Ce texte n'est pas achevé, il ne le sera potentiellement jamais comme je l'ai précisé dès le départ. Par contre, 25.000 mots ont été écris et c'est 25.000 mots là seront disponibles ici. Actuellement, j'écris pas mal sur cette histoire, elle continue donc de pousser tranquillement … Depuis que j'ai commencé à la publier, elle a pris presque 10.000 mots mine de rien :) Je pense pense que c'est plutôt bon signe. J'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 5 : Au bord de la folie**

Narcissa se tenait à la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait regarder un chemin par lequel son fils reviendrait puisqu'il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais, mais elle pouvait observer le ciel. Elle espérait que Draco pouvait lui aussi contempler un coin de ciel. Quand il était enfant, Narcissa prenait une couverture et s'installait dans l'herbe avec lui. Elle lui faisait cours dans le parc. Draco avait appris à reconnaitre chaque type de nuage, très tôt. Lorsqu'il fut plus âgé, elle le menait le soir, en haut de l'observatoire. Il avait alors appris le nom des étoiles. C'était un souvenir des plus sérieux, chaque Sang Pur se devait d'avoir des connaissances techniques sur le monde et pourtant, c'était l'un des moments les plus agréables qu'elle avait passé avec son fils. Elle n'était pas friande de Quidditch, contrairement à sa sœur. Draco était trop jeune pour étudier la magie et les cours d'histoire l'avaient toujours profondément énervé. Alors ils regardaient le ciel ensemble.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et reconnu le bruit caractéristique de la canne de son mari. Tous pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accessoire de mode. Personne ne connaissait l'histoire de cette canne et ce n'était pas Lucius qui allait la répandre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il était de ceux qui estimaient que les actes se savaient ou étaient sans importance.

Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu de lettres. Toujours pas. Mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il le sache. De toute façon, si elle avait reçu le moindre parchemin de son petit, elle l'aurait saisit avant de courir sans la moindre prestance jusqu'à Lucius pour partager la lecture avec lui.

\- Severus n'a aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il est allé le visiter pour l'infection.

\- On ne sait toujours pas à quoi est due la blessure ?

\- Seulement des suppositions qui ne nous apportent rien. Mr Black a assuré que Draco s'était mutilé lui-même.

\- Je ne veux pas y croire !

\- Je sais. Je sais, mon amie. Notre fils est honorable. Malheureusement, Severus n'a pas eu de nouvelles occasions d'obtenir des informations. Mais quand il a été aperçu au match, il semblerait qu'il était en bonne santé.

\- Y'a-t-il la moindre chose que nous puissions faire ?

\- Je crains que non.

Lucius avait beau être à la tête du mouvement Mangemort, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son fils … car cette loi. Cette loi le lui avait pris. Il ne pouvait attaquer l'Ordre du Phénix sans risquer de blesser Mr Black et prendre le risque que des répercutions aient lieu sur Draco. Il faisait de son mieux pour continuer à mener la guerre, autrement. Une guerre moins sanglante et plus tactique. Il avait ses entrées au Ministère après tout.

Trois jours plus tard, l'un de ses nombreux contacts lui fournit une information capitale. Une information qui le fit autant sourire que s'inquiéter. Il allait être grand-père. La cause même de cette stupide loi allait être accomplie. Ou tout du moins, cela semblait envisagé, puisque Mr Black était allée chez l'un des meilleurs artisans pour commander un berceau. Il avait choisi un modèle classique. Pour ce qu'il connaissait de l'homme, il s'était attendu à ce que son petit-fils grandisse dans un berceau à forme de vif d'or. Il s'était affolé, en apprenant que Draco ne l'accompagnait pas. Draco n'était-il pas investi dans sa mission ? Ou peut-être que la création du cocon l'avait fatigué ? Ce n'était pas un sort que Lucius connaissait bien, même s'il en avait transmis les bases à son héritier. En cas de mariage entre mâle, un cocon était créé, l'enfant s'y développait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment grand. Alors le cocon s'ouvrait et les pères récupéraient leur enfant. Traditionnellement, un fils même si quelques exceptions étaient à signaler. Il avait vu des photos de cocon. C'était simplement magnifique, à la façon d'une toile d'araignée, tissé au milieu de perle d'eau. La structure était douce et relativement opaque.

Narcissa sourit de bonheur en comprenant qu'elle deviendrait grand-mère. Elle espérait qu'elle aurait une chance de voir le nourrisson, un jour. Peut-être après la guerre ? N'importe quel Sang-Pur aurait su à quel point il était peu utile de s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à l'enfant. Un Sang-Pur protège sa famille ! Mais Sirius … L'homme avait connu une mère terrible et la maltraitance. Il n'avait confiance en personne, en dehors de ses amis les plus proches et encore, depuis que Peter l'avait trahit de la plus horrible des façons …

Dans sa chambre, Draco avait fini de pleurer. Il avait le regard vide. Ses doigts traçaient machinalement la forme d'un cocon sur le drap. Qu'il aurait aimé qu'il y ait un cocon dans un coin de cette pièce. Un grand cocon, blancs pleins d'éclats argentés miroitant, pouvant protéger des jumeaux. En posant son oreille contre la protection, il aurait pu entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Seulement il n'y avait pas de cocon, juste un berceau vide et inutile. Un berceau classique, de bonne facture qui montrait que Sirius n'avait pas oublié les termes de la loi qui l'avait envoyé là.

Cette loi était un cauchemar. Une sauvegarde en réalité. Les Sang-Pur s'étaient déjà livré plusieurs grandes guerres dans le passé, l'une d'entre elle avait réduit à néant la famille Harpet, la famille Genar et la famille Sael. Trois familles rayées de la carte à jamais. C'était horriblement triste pour l'histoire mais les réelles conséquences de ces meurtres n'avaient été mises à jour que bien plus tard, quand ils avaient été rattrapé par la consanguinité. Il n'y avait plus assez de famille de Sang-Pur. Et encore moins de famille tenant à ce que leurs descendants restent des Sang-Pur. Une nouvelle guerre avait achevé les Docked alors que les Smet s'étaient unis avec des sang de bourbe, compromettant à jamais leurs lignées. Au début du siècle, de nouvelles guerres se profilaient et les Sang-Pur avaient eu peur pour leurs noms. Peur que leurs noms se perdent et disparaissent. Alors ils avaient signé cette loi avant de la sceller d'un sortilège …

 _« Si une famille est mise à mal par la guerre, par un conflit, elle devra offrir en mariage l'un de ses enfants à l'un des sang-purs adverses, de manière à conserver le sang. »_

On attendait de lui un enfant … Il était jeune mais en relative bonne santé. Il ne transmettrait pas son nom, mais son sang, ce qui était déjà un grand honneur. Parmi toutes les familles réunies dans cette guerre, c'était la sienne qui avait été choisie par la magie. La sienne qui se devait de ne pas se perdre. Mais cet honneur était entaché du choix de l'époux. Son cousin. Oh, un sort permettrait de pallier aux plus grands risques de cette consanguinité, seulement, jamais il n'aurait cru devenir un Black un jour. Sa tante était devenue une Black et elle était devenue folle. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait été avant ? Mais qui aurait épousé une folle ? Peu importe où le menait ses pensées, Draco gardait cette même idée : il allait devenir aussi fou que sa tante s'il n'obtenait pas le droit de sortir. Il avait besoin de voir le ciel. Les jours passaient trop vite, les semaines s'écoulaient déjà. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les quelques repas en compagnie d'un Sirius acide et acerbe n'arrangeaient rien.

Au repas du soir, Draco descendit en silence. Il s'installa, face à son époux, et après qu'il ait pris la première bouchée, il attaqua son propre repas. Sirius avait posé le journal à côté de lui. Il était à l'envers, mais Draco parvient à déchiffrer la date et l'un des titres. Cela parlait des problèmes de compétitivité avec les commerces moldus. De plus en plus de sorciers allaient leur acheter des citrouilles et d'autres aliments chez les moldus. C'était une catastrophe pour l'agriculture sorcière. Heureusement, le commerce de compétence dont les sortilèges, restait fleurissant. Enfin, il l'était encore la dernière fois qu'il avait pu étudier le sujet. Et quoiqu'on en dise, les moldus n'étaient pas des grands producteurs de jus de citrouille.

Discrètement, Draco observa Sirius. L'homme semblait fatigué. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes. Il était mal peigné. Soudain Draco se rendit compte de toute la difficulté de sa position. En l'épousant, il avait dû perdre le peu de réputation qu'il était parvenu à se reconstituer. Il avait dû s'isoler. A côté de cela, il jouait le rôle d'un geôlier, alors qu'il avait été emprisonné longtemps. Il savait exactement ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Ce devait être difficile à supporter. D'une voix tranquille, Draco demanda :

\- Je voudrais un roman moldus. Je n'y apprendrai rien pouvant servir ma scolarité. Je n'y apprendrai rien pouvant vous nuire. Je voudrais seulement m'occuper.

\- Non.

Draco aurait pu se taire. Il l'avait fait alors qu'il souffrait gravement. Il savait que sa réponse serait négative, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou, alors il se risqua à insister.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que je prenne les traits de caractères de ma tante, un livre me semble nécessaire. Vous allez me rendre totalement fou. Je n'ai besoin que d'une occupation. S'il-vous-plait.

\- Je t'ai dit non. Retournes dans ta chambre.

\- Ma requête n'a rien d'abusive. S'il-vous-plait, pensez-y.

Sirius était fatigué et son jeune mari avait pensé pouvoir en tiré avantage. Lorsque la gifle partie, il sut qu'il s'était trompé. Il vacilla sur ses jambes sans tomber. Sa joue était cuisante. Il n'était pas vraiment choqué, ce n'était pas la première gifle qu'il se prenait, mais c'était la première fois que Sirius levait la main sur lui avec un air aussi … calme.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire la moindre requête. Tu devrais me remercier de ne pas t'envoyer à Azkaban chaque jour, car chaque jour j'y pense et j'hésite, cette loi me lie à l'un des gosses de Mangemorts, pas à toi ! Je peux te jeter quand j'en ai envie et si tu t'avises encore de réclamer quoique ce soit, je n'hésiterais plus à t'y envoyer et là-bas tu pourras agiter le drapeau de la folie. A présent, retournes dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus voir ta sale face de fouine. Est-ce que tu as compris, petite merde ?

\- Je vous ai compris, monsieur.

\- Bien ! Dégage alors.

Draco ravala sa rage et s'éloigna d'un pas lent. Effectivement, Draco pouvait être jeté à tout moment. Il avait fait attention à cause de cela… En dehors de la lettre à sa mère qui n'était jamais arrivée à destination, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Absolument rien. Il avait toujours été discret, poli, silencieux, obéissant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de quoi s'occuper. Un roman, un bloque-note, le droit de faire un peu de cuisine, … peu importe ! Cela pouvait bien être une occupation moldu… mais la seule chose qu'il était en droit de faire, c'était d'observer cette fichue tâche d'humidité et de réciter ses leçons à voix haute. C'était absolument insupportable …

 **note de fin :** Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : le conte d'Heybrahel

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours )

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Vous m'avez fait tellement plaisir en me bombardant de review que j'ai décidé de vous mettre un autre chapitre immédiatement. Sérieusement : vous êtes géniaux :D Je rappelle que vous pouvez me retrouver sur FB sur la page « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri ».

Sur la question du Happy End, cette histoire n'est pas destinée à être un drama. Donc vous pouvez avoir plutôt bon espoir.

 **Chapitre 6 : Le conte d'Heybrahel**

Sirius observa le dos de son jeune mari qui s'éloignait. Il venait de le frapper, pour une broutille en plus, et Draco continuait à lui servir respectueusement du « vous », du « s'il-vous-plait » et du « monsieur ». Autant de mots qui ne faisaient que l'énerver ! Ce sale serpentard tentait de le rabaisser par son calme à toute épreuve… et à dire vrai, il y arrivait.

Dans le tiroir de la commode derrière lui, il y avait un livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Rémus était venu lui rendre visite, il y a quelques jours, et avait emmené le livre disant qu'il venait de l'inscrire au programme. Draco ne devait pas encore l'avoir et il en aurait besoin pour mener une scolarité correcte. Sirius n'avait pas voulu lui mentir mais il n'avait pas su lui dire la vérité. Il avait bredouillé qu'il donnerait le livre au garçon s'il faisait quoique ce soit pour le mériter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui en laissait la moindre occasion.

A l'étage, Draco appuya du bout des doigts sur le berceau, provoquant un léger balancement. Rien de très important, juste assez pour qu'il bouge. Il se mit à fredonner une chanson de son enfance.

 _« Les gobelins veillent sur toi. La chandelle est allumée. Elle éclairera tes pensées. Les elfes ont déjà tissé, les plus belles couvertures, pour que les rêves viennent t'habiter. Le phénix viendra te couver, dans son bec il emmènera, oh, les trois frères farfadets. Ils te couvriront de chance et garderont l'horreur au loin. Oh bébé. La magie danse pour toi. Oh bébé. La magie est en toi. Les fées jurent de rester loin. Les ogres, enfermés à clé, sont tous contenus par les nains. Les fantômes glissent sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas de leurs chants. Ils sont la mémoire ancestrale. »_

La chanson continuait, parcourant le bestiaire du monde magique en long en large et en travers. C'était une jolie chanson. Sa mère lui avait révélé en riant, que ce n'était pas elle mais son père qui la lui chantait quand il était tout petit. Elle préférait lui lire les contes et légendes sorcières. L'enfant que l'on attendait à présent de Draco n'aurait ni père ni mère qui en mérite le nom. Il se sentait tellement jeune, bien trop pour enfanter.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et il se retourna brutalement. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure. Machinalement, le jeune homme recula. Après les menaces qu'il lui avait faite, il ne pouvait qu'avoir peur de ce qui pouvait le mener jusqu'ici.

\- Tu chantais ?

\- En effet, une comptine de mon enfance.

\- Je pensais les Malfoys trop noble pour s'abaisser à chanter ce genre de chanson.

\- Mes parents sont aimants.

La façon dont Sirius ricana à cette affirmation donna à Draco des envies de meurtres. Il ne pouvait pas insulter ses parents comme si de rien n'était. Ses parents avaient peut-être bien des tords mais pas celui de ne pas aimer leur famille.

\- De ridicules mangemorts encapuchonnés, des parents aimants. Venaient-ils te bercer les bras encore sanglants ? Une famille de meurtrier.

Le jeune homme aurait pu s'écrier qu'il n'avait jamais tué, mais le ton de l'homme était trop dangereux. Tout son être lui criait de fuir. Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas. Dans son dos, la fenêtre était toujours fausse et aucune porte n'aurait pu l'aider, alors il restait là, immobile. A craindre la prochaine décision de l'homme.

\- Répond-moi !

\- Ils … se…

Il bredouilla d'une façon bien peu convenable, ce qui tira un rire, si proche d'un aboiement à Sirius. L'homme s'approcha, il le dominait totalement de par sa taille. Draco recula et butta contre le berceau si proche. Il s'y raccrocha, d'une main blanche, pâle, inquiète, frissonnante.

\- J'ai une idée. Puisque tu as tellement envie d'écrire à ta salope de mère, je vais te laisser lui écrire. Tu vas rédiger le conte d'Heybrahel.

\- Heybra… Non !

\- Non ?

\- C'est de la torture ! Laissez-les en dehors de ça !

\- Oh mais c'est toi qui tenait à le leur dire.

\- Est-ce le sort que vous me réservez ? Les médicomages savent soigner ce genre d'acte de nos jours !

\- Oui. Ils savent. Mais encore faudrait-il que tu en vois un.

D'un geste de baguette, Sirius fit apparaître un très joli parchemin, un encrier et un petit support, puis réitéra son ordre. Draco devait écrire. Ce n'était pas par pure cruauté qu'il faisait ça ou qu'il insultait Narcissa, seulement la souffrance du garçon rendrait ses mots d'autant plus vrais. Sirius savait que la nouvelle de l'achat du berceau, qu'il avait cru discrète, avait déjà fait le tour du monde sorcier … La venue d'un enfant ne pourrait plus être cachée aussi bien qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco fut poussé jusqu'à son lit et contraint de s'asseoir. Sirius avait les doigts fermement contracté sur son épaule quand il lui demanda d'une voix mauvaise s'il devait vraiment se mettre en colère. Le garçon fit non de la tête alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Lorsqu'il saisit la plume ses doigts tremblaient et péniblement, il traça les premières lettres, la gorge affreusement douloureuse de contenir ses sanglots.

« Père, Mère,

On m'a demandé de vous écrire le conte d'Heybrahel. Livre III des légendes d'Egypte antiques. Je rédige ce conte de mémoire et j'espère que vous saurez pardonner mes lacunes.

Il était une fois, un jeune paysan qui travaillait le long des champs au bord du Nil. Le sol était noir à cause du limon. A cette époque lointaine, les grandes pyramides n'avaient pas encore vu le jour, mais l'une d'elle était en construction. Le Pharaon qui l'érigeait était un puissant sorcier et sa ville sorcière était florissante. Il s'appelait Tankho'ep. Ces réalisations changeraient le monde antique. Tankho'ep avait plusieurs obsessions. La première était l'éclat du soleil. Le célèbre 'lumos' actuel n'existait pas alors, seules des flammes, dangereuses et destructrices, pouvaient sortir des baguettes. La lumière ne le faisait pas directement. Ce ne fut néanmoins pas lui qui parvient à créer ce sort, bien qu'il fit énormément progresser ses contemporains. Tankho'ep ne voulait pas domestiquer la lumière qu'il voyait du soleil, mais celle, lointaine, des étoiles de la nuit. Sa seconde obsession était son amour pour Denrek. Denrek était l'un des hommes de sa cours. Il se morfondait à l'idée qu'il aurait beau l'aimer, il ne pourrait jamais créer la vie avec lui. Cette obsession le mena très loin. Il fit prendre des paysans, qui devinrent ses esclaves et ses cobayes, pour des expérimentations. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre de risque avec Denrek, son amour. Il parvient à mettre la vie entre les mains d'Akhamet, mais la vie mourut à la première brise. Il recommença avec Strinf, mais la vie mourut au premier éclat du jour. Cette vie était si fragile que la moindre perturbation l'anéantissait. C'était un réel désespoir pour Tankho'ep. Il décida de travailler sur un sort permettant d'insérer cette vie au cœur du ventre des pères, à la façon des femmes. Mais une fois dans l'organisme le père et la petite vie mourrait. Tankho'ep décida d'insérer la vie dans une légère protection, seul le père mourut, la petite vie survécut et fut de nouveau implanté dans une autre personne. Il s'agissait de Heybrahel. La vie grossit, déformant son corps comme aucun homme n'avait été déformé jusque-là. Il devient évident que l'enfant était suffisamment grand, au bout du temps d'une grossesse de femme et l'on sortit l'enfant. Il fallut pour cela, mutiler Heybrahel d'une partie de son ventre. Il mourut suite aux blessures, mais une petite fille naquit. Elle grandit et vécut heureuse. Plus tard, on raconte que Denrek eut un fils, hors de son corps, Tankho'ep avait inventé les cocons. On raconte également qu'Heybrahel fut aperçu à plusieurs reprises. Il était fantôme et cachait honteusement aux regards son ventre.

On dit également qu'Heybrahel fut l'espoir et le sacrifice nécessaire au progrès et l'on rendit hommage à ses parents pour avoir accepté cette perte. »

Sirius relu la lettre et sourit goguenard. Tout n'était pas exact dans la légende ou plutôt, il y avait des non-dits, des lacunes choisies avec soin. Draco n'avait pas écrit la colère d'Heybrahel et sa haine envers ses parents qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné aux mains d'un mage noir car c'était ainsi que l'œuvre globale du terrible Tankho'ep avait été vu. La suite directe de cette légende était le conte d'Eva, la mère d'Heybrahel. Une femme courageuse et pieuse, totalement dévouée à son mage blanc. Elle avait laissé Heybrahel pour qu'il serve d'espion à leur cause. Le jeune homme était mort en la maudissant.

\- Finement joué. Ça me va. Dors à présent.

Draco s'effondra en pleurs. Son histoire était si différente de celle d'Heybrahel et il aimait tant ses parents. Cette lettre et ce qu'elle signifiait les anéantirait. Sirius allait-il vraiment le promettre à ce sinistre sort ?

 **Note de fin** : Premier gros morceau original, c'est un peu stressant pour moi … J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Un peu de venin

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours )

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Dans ce chapitre, on va trouver une autre histoire originale (de ma création), c'est toujours un peu stressant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai hâte de publier ces chapitres jusqu'à ne plus avoir la moindre avance ... Parce que ce n'est pas évident de relire et de préparer le chapitre 7, quand à côté, j'écris le chapitre 14.

 **Chapitre 7 : Un peu de venin**

Severus prononçait ces mots d'une voix sombre, basse et dangereuse alors que ces yeux luisaient d'éclats meurtriers.

\- A-t-il un enfant dans le ventre ? J'ai vu la cicatrice ! As-tu osé faire ça ? Ne me mens pas, Black !

\- Je te l'ai dit, il s'est blessé lui-même. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de la légende.

Bien entendu, aussitôt le courrier était parvenu aux parents Malfoys qu'ils s'étaient empressés de contacter la chauve-souris des cachots. Étrangement, malgré les révélations sur son rôle d'espion, les Malfoys et lui étaient restés proches, ce qui soulevait bien des suspicions. Mais sa venue était également un signe de réussite : il voulait les pousser à la faute. Il allait finir par réussir et alors, ils pourraient les arrêter en tant que Mangemort ou les tuer.

\- Comme as-tu osé lui faire ça ?

\- Oser lui faire quoi ? Je te l'ai dit, il s'est blessé tout seul. Sans doute pour faire croire que j'avais mis un enfant dans son ventre. Sans doute pour me faire perdre le peu de crédibilité qui me reste après ce foutu mariage ou que sais-je, après tout, je n'ai pas l'esprit tordu des Serpentard.

\- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Draco ne supporte pas la douleur.

\- Oh ! Si je comprends bien même pour mettre en place un plan particulièrement retord, ton neveu n'est pas capable de courage ? Tu préfères le croire complètement couard qu'envisager un seul instant que je dise la vérité !

Sirius jouait finement ce coup-là. Aucune thèse ne semblait plausible. La première idée que Sirius avait eu, c'était que Sirius avait donné un coup de canne à Draco. La canne était un instrument de punition traditionnel chez les Sang Pur et il ne savait pas à quel point Sirius pouvait maltraiter le jeune homme. Le bas-ventre n'était pas une zone classique, mais une zone sensible, alors … Une simple absence de soin pouvait amener l'infection qu'il avait vu. La plaie n'était pas profonde, mais un sortilège aurait pu la refermer partiellement. Bien-sûr, cette idée l'avait enragé, mais s'énerver sur l'homme n'aurait fait que compromettre davantage la sécurité de Draco, alors il s'était tut.

La plaie était trop mal placée pour appuyer une quelconque thèse du suicide. Il s'était alors dit qu'il y avait une possibilité que Draco se soit blessé uniquement pour le voir, mais le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie à le soigner n'avait rien apporté pour accréditer cette idée.

Sirius avançait que Draco avait fait cela pour lui faire perdre le reste de popularité durement gagné ces derniers mois, faire courir un vent de suspicion et diviser l'Ordre, les affaiblir. Il fallait avouer, pour sa défense, que la théorie se tenait d'autant mieux que c'était ce qui était en train de se produire. L'homme avait également dit qu'il avait fait écrire cette lettre pour montrer à son cher et tendre que chaque piège qu'il mettrait sur son chemin, ses parents en pâtiraient également. Il pouvait également avoir fait écrire cette lettre uniquement pour déstabiliser les Malfoys, comme il le prétendait également.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait réellement mit un enfant dans le ventre du jeune Draco. Trop jeune pour être père. Trop jeune pour être marié. Mais il surveillait de près les aller-venus autour de Draco et de la maison qu'il habitait. Aucun médicomage ne l'avait visité, pourtant une telle grossesse demanderait beaucoup de repos et un suivit avec un professionnel. Même Black devait être capable de comprendre cela.

\- Je veux voir Draco.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas être sûr que son plan n'était pas simplement d'attirer l'attention, en se blessant puis en infectant sa plaie. Je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse, quelques soient son intention.

\- Je veux l'examiner.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, je préfère qu'il soit isolé tant que je ne comprends pas ses intentions. De toute façon, même si je mentais, même s'il y avait un gosse en lui, je serai dans mon bon droit vu la foutue loi que je suis censé suivre. Mentir ne me servirai à rien.

\- Sauf à garder ta réputation intacte.

\- Tu m'accuses de ruser ? De mentir ? J'suis pas un putain de serpent moi et ma réputation n'a rien d'intacte ! Depuis que la nouvelle du mariage est arrivée dans la presse, je peux à peine sortir et tu le sais !

Severus se tut. La situation était bien trop nébuleuse. Sirius le perdait en bien trop de piste. Il devait enquêter, comprendre et seulement après, il pourrait se prononcer. Peut-être devrait-il rentrer dans cette maison de force pour voir son neveu ? S'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il le ferait sans doute.

Dans sa chambre, Draco observait le berceau vide. Il murmura d'une voix morne que le conte d'Heybrahel était une histoire horriblement triste et que ce n'était clairement pas de celle qui devait être raconté aux enfants. Le conte de Bruk, le nain navigateur qui ne supportait pas la terre ferme et encore moins les galeries où le cantonnait les contes moldus, était une jolie histoire. Relativement équilibrée en termes de réalisme et de « bon sentiment » à la Poufsouffle. C'était le genre d'histoire que Draco voudrait raconter à son enfant … Ou peut-être la légende du Légendaire Mage de légende. Une histoire teintée d'un vieil humour sorcier, assurément. Ou même le Coq d'Occibrue et la quête du Savoir Perpétuel. Un conte fort long, plein de chanson et d'anecdote. S'il avait eu de quoi travailler, Draco aurait réalisé son propre livre de conte, d'après ses souvenirs. Il l'aurait illustré avec de maigres talents mais avec beaucoup de sincérité. Ça aurait un joli livre à offrir à un enfant, pour qu'il ait un souvenir de son père. Pour … qu'il sache … qu'un jour, il avait pensé à lui. Qu'il n'était pas juste un enfant de la violence et de la magie.

\- Seulement, même ça lui était refusé. Draco avait plaidé sa cause avec délicatesse et s'était tu lorsque l'homme avait montré sa colère.

\- Monsieur …

\- Hum.

\- Je vais mourir dans quelques mois.

\- …

Sirius regarda l'air profondément résigné de son jeune époux et attendit la suite. Allait-il encore essayer de l'avoir en quémandant ? Il savait bien qu'il préparait quelques choses et il était hors de question de lui laisser la moindre ouverture.

\- Je voudrais …

Draco se tût. Ce n'était pas la bonne approche vu la grimace de dégoût qui s'étalait à présent sur le visage de Sirius. Il se corrigea rapidement tentant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur.

\- L'enfant qui naîtra ne mérite pas de souffrir. Il ne mérite pas de vivre dans la haine … Je voudrais qu'il sache que je l'aimais. Pensez-vous …

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Tu n'existeras pas pour lui. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un ventre sur patte et il ne mérite pas d'avoir un tel déchet pour père.

Draco sembla accuser le coup un moment, il vacilla sur ses pieds. Il avait peur. Il avait tellement peur. Il bredouilla que l'enfant voudrait connaitre ses parents et Sirius lui offrit un sourire froid avant de lui dire :

\- Il y a cette blonde. Moldue. Ravissante. Avec qui je suis sorti quand j'étais jeune. S'il demande, elle sera sa mère. Toi et ton stupide nom, ton stupide statut de sang pur, vous n'existerez jamais.

Le jeune homme trembla un peu plus fort encore en comprenant jusqu'à quel point on allait lui retirer l'enfant. Il ne rêverait jamais de comment il avait pu être. Il ne connaitrait jamais son histoire. Ses grands-parents. Ils ne connaitraient rien de lui. C'est pour ça que Sirius refusait qu'il ne fasse ce livre de conte. Il ne devait pas exister. Aucune trace de lui ne devait exister.

Draco fit un pas en arrière et se retira sans un mot. Il n'avait plus envie de parler. La solitude qu'il redoutait tant et qui le faisait souffrir devenait salvatrice. Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Il ne pouvait rien écrire pour l'enfant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien à par parler. Alors il entama d'une voix douce, quasiment imperturbable :

« Occibrue est un tout jeune garçon lorsqu'un coq passa devant sa fenêtre. Le coq chantonnait joyeusement, en pleine journée. Occibrue se demanda alors pourquoi il chantait alors que le soleil était si haut. Après avoir observé le coq durant des jours entiers, il partit chercher son père et lui demanda :

« Père, père, pourquoi le coq chante-t-il ?

\- Le coq chante sa joie mon fils. »

Occibrue heureux d'avoir sa réponse repartit voir le coq. Il était si joyeux d'avoir percé un tel mystère qu'il souhaitait chanter avec lui. Il écouta attentivement la musique et s'aperçut que derrière les airs joyeux, la voix du coq était nouée. Il observa l'allure du coq et vit à quel point il avait l'air triste malgré ses sautillements. Joyeux ? Non, le coq ne l'était point. Occibrue ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce coq chantait si tristement et pourquoi son père s'était trompé, alors il alla quérir sa mère.

« Mère, mère, pourquoi le coq chante-t-il tristement ?

\- Le coq chante tristement parce qu'il a perdu sa bien-aimée. »

Occibrue hocha gravement la tête en comprenant que son père c'était réellement trompé. Qui pourrait être heureux en de telle circonstance ? Il retourna près du coq et il le vit gravir lourdement plusieurs bottes de pailles. Qu'il paraissait accablé et son chant résonnait si tristement dans son cœur. Parvenu au plus près du ciel, le coq entonna un nouvel air et le garçon n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, ses parents se trompaient, le coq fanfaronnait fier de lui la moitié de la journée et l'autre moitié, ses chants se faisaient plus triste, plus poignant. Quel coq pourrait fanfaronner après avoir perdu son amour ?

Occibrue décide d'aller voir le grand-maitre du village, un vieil professeur, qui avait la réputation de tout savoir sur tout. Il arriva en courant sur la grande place et accosta le vieil homme barbu :

« Maître, maître, pourquoi le coq fanfaronne-t-il la moitié de la journée et chante tristement l'autre moitié ?

\- Le coq chante sa gloire et sa perte tour à tour, mon enfant. »

L'enfant rentra tristement chez lui. Il n'en avait pas appris davantage et tout le monde semblait dans l'erreur. Quelle gloire un coq pouvait-il bien avoir ? Occibrue s'assit sur l'une des bottes de pailles et regarda le coq. Il le regarda si longtemps qu'avant de s'en être aperçu, les années avaient filé, et c'était à présent un vieux coq qui gravissait péniblement les tas de paille. Occibrue l'avait observé tant et si bien qu'il connaissait à présent chacune de ses plumes, chacune de ses manières, ses petits rituels et ses chants. Il aurait pu chanter avec lui, il connaissait son répertoire par cœur. Malgré tout cela, il n'avait trouvé de réponse à sa question. Un jour, le jeune homme se redressa et murmura d'une voix paisible :

« Coq, coq, pourquoi chantes-tu tristesse, gloire et perte chaque jour ? »

\- Le coq se tourna vers lui, sa crête dodelina légèrement sur sa tête et lorsqu'il ouvrit le bec, une voix douce et usée par les âges en sortit.

« Je chante l'amour en mémoire de ma bien-aimée. Je chante sa perte depuis que le basilic l'a mangé. Je chante ma joie de l'avoir tué et je chante la tristesse pour me rappeler que le basilic avait une bien-aimée. »

Occibrue se tut un instant, cherchant à comprendre les méandres des pensées de ce vieil coq puis il hocha gravement de la tête. Enfin, il chanta avec lui. Le coq finit par s'éteindre, un jour, mais chaque coq du voisinage avait entendu son chant et l'avait repris en cœur en le comprenant. C'est depuis ce triste jour, que les basilics meurent de chagrin en entendant le chant des coqs.

En observant leur fuite face aux volatiles, une voix raisonna alors dans l'air. C'était Occibrue qui les avait suivi, dévoré par la curiosité.

« Père, père, pourquoi les Basilics fuient au lieu de danser en mémoire de la bien-aimé ?

\- Les Basilics fuient le chagrin. »

« Mère, mère, pourquoi les Basilics fuient au lieu de danser pour oublier retrouver un peu de la bien-aimée ?

\- Les Basilics ne fuient pas, ils cherchent à travers le monde. »

« Maître, maître, que cherchent les Basilics ?

\- Les Basilics cherchent le venin capable de tuer un coq. »

« Basilic, Basilic, pourquoi te déplaces-tu si vite et si loin des coqs ?

\- La tristesse m'empêche de danser. La colère m'empêche de rester paralysé. Alors je fuis à la recherche d'un poison pouvant venger la bien-aimée et tout me faire oublier. »

Derrière la porte, Sirius s'était assis. Il écoutait la voix calme de Draco récitait l'histoire à la façon d'une poésie. Wallburga ne lui avait jamais raconté cette histoire. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les plus grands rires des jeunes en les traitants d'Occibrue, il n'avait pas compris. Il se souvenait très nettement de sa propre question et de la réponse sèche de sa mère. Occibrue est un imbécile qui pose trop de question. Obéis donc et tait-toi. Pourtant en entendant cette histoire, il se demanda si la bêtise était dans la curiosité d'Occibrue ou dans les réponses de ceux qui savaient. Qui savait quoi ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Les ombres de lune

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours )

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Un grand nombre d'entre vous s'énerve contre Sirius. Je pense que c'est tout à fait normal huhu On va voir petit à petit si mon pari à la moindre chance d'être gagnant et s'il parviendra à vous toucher mais comme tout, cela va prendre du temps. D'autant plus que vous n'avez pas fini de lui en vouloir ... Pour ceux qui attendaient Rémus, il arrive.

 **Chapitre 8 : Les ombres de Lune**

Rémus se tenait à sa table. Il avait les lèvres pincées et Sirius estima qu'il allait sans doute lui annoncer des choses déplaisantes. Vu l'air déterminé qu'il avait, il ne pouvait s'agir que de son cher et tendre ou de son filleul. Harry avait-il des soucis en cours ?

\- Sirius.

\- Est-ce que tu veux un verre de quelques choses ? Ce que j'ai de plus fort ?

\- Non. Je veux que tu me répondes franchement.

Patmol se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Le sujet se précisait et un grand verre l'aiderait sans doute à le digérer mais le regard de son ami était intransigeant. Comment avait-il cru qu'il pourrait sans sortir déjà ? Il avait oublié que face à lui, ce n'était pas un inconnu. C'était Moony. Son moony.

\- Porte-t-il un enfant ?

Il aurait dû lui répondre « non », il aurait dû lui mentir, mais observer son ami dans les yeux pour lui cracher les mensonges qu'il avait sorti à Severus … Ce serait un tel manque de respect envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Soudain, il saisit qu'il risquait réellement de le perdre et il souffla :

\- … Oui.

\- Voit-il un médicomage ?

Le silence s'éternisa. Pas de médicomage, compris alors Rémus dont les traits se durcirent un peu plus encore. Il ressemblait à présent à une sculpture vivante. Figée et pourtant en mouvement.

\- Tu vas le tuer alors.

Sirius fut presque choqué de la voix froide qui s'éleva dans la pièce. Un long frisson parcourut son corps sous le ton sentencieux et il s'empressa de le contredire maladroitement :

\- Non. Non enfin. Je … veux … J'ai prévu qu'il voit un médicomage lorsque ce sera absolument nécessaire. Seulement, je ne veux pas qu'il se croit en sécurité et qu'il abuse de tout cela. Je veux le tenir suffisamment pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mon fils un mangemort. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça ? Je veux juste … être tranquille, encore un peu.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Draco a l'âge de ton filleul. Ils étaient en cours ensemble il n'y a pas si longtemps. Réfléchis-y. Ron pourrait réellement être à la place de Draco, dans une autre famille, face à un mari. Supporterais-tu l'idée qu'on lui fasse une telle chose ? Supporterais-tu de le savoir avec un mari aussi con que toi ? Par Merlin ! Fait venir un médicomage avant qu'un malheur ne lui arrive. Je refuse de te voir tant que ton mari n'aurait pas vu un professionnel et qu'il sera hors de danger ce qui implique que l'enfant sera dans un cocon. Est-ce clair ?

\- Moony !

\- Au revoir, Sirius.

Moony n'attendit pas une seconde supplémentaire. Il quitta la pièce, quitta la maison et partit. Cela fit un choc terrible à Sirius qui comprit qu'il risquait réellement de perdre son ami. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et la colère le submergea. Tout ça était la faute de cet insupportable garçon !

A l'extérieur, Rémus serra un peu plus son manteau contre lui. Il avait très envie d'aller dépenser un peu de son argent à la taverne. Il pourrait alors boire jusqu'à oublier qu'il s'était trouvé à quelques dizaines de mètres tout au plus de l'un de ses anciens étudiants, à qui on avait arraché trop vite une part d'innocence et qui était laissé sans le moindre soin … Et qu'il était resté sagement assis, sermonnant son ami mais incapable de monter ces escaliers pour voir le jeune homme. Cette maison était glaciale et pleine de courant d'air. Il y avait dormi quelques fois et si toute les cheminées ne contenaient pas un feu crépitant, elle était alors très inconfortable … Avait-il seulement accès à ce confort élémentaire qui était un coin au chaud ? Il n'était pas monté vérifier. Il avait parlé …

L'homme eut un pauvre rire honteux. Il tentait de penser qu'il avait bien fait que c'était la meilleure des options, peut-être même la seule viable ! S'il se fâchait avec Sirius, s'il le faisait culpabiliser et remplissait son cœur de honte, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus le revoir … Alors il l'aurait perdu définitivement et qui pourrait intervenir en faveur du garçon ? Et dans cette courte liste, qui se déciderait à le faire ? Seulement, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. S'il était resté assis, c'est parce qu'il se sentait coupable… Sirius avait-il hurlé du fond de sa cellule pour un peu de clémence ? Il était innocent et il avait dû tant souffrir … Les courants d'air balayaient en permanence la prison glaciale d'après les rumeurs et les détraqueurs tournaient en ronde seraient. Rémus n'était pas intervenu … Il n'avait rien fait pour son meilleur ami, si ce n'est le renier et le haïr, à tords.

Alors qu'il tentait de le sermonnait pour qu'il devienne cet être humain décent qui s'occuperait correctement de Draco, son cœur saignait à l'idée que lui-même avait été si lâche et tellement cruel. Il marcha au hasard des rues moldus, sans vouloir rentrer à Poudlard.

A quelques rues de là, au square Grimmaurd, Sirius faisait lui aussi les cents pas. Il avait avalé deux verres de whiskys et marchait pourtant toujours d'un pas vif, l'esprit en ébullition. Ce mari était la pire des calamités. Oui, il ne savait pas comment s'en occuper correctement ! Mais, c'était quoi, s'occuper correctement d'un mangemort à qui l'on se doit de faire un enfant ? C'était tellement ridicule. Il s'assit un instant, observa le siège où Rémus s'était tenu et se releva. Il devait faire appel à un médicomage. Demain. Demain ce serait bien. Il appellerait … Qui ? A qui allait-il montrer sa sinistre œuvre ? Le garçon était trop jeune et tellement fin que ça en était ridicule. Alors qui appellerait-il qui soit suffisamment compétent et dont les yeux pleins de reproches ne l'atteindraient pas ? Oh et bien entendu, qui ne révèle rien de ce qu'il aurait vu ici … Il n'avait pas terminé son bras de fer avec les Malfoys. Ca ne faisait que commencer. Il les briserait car après tout, ils étaient en guerre.

Il se rassit et s'écroula à moitié sur la table en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cet encombrant époux, après la naissance de l'enfant… Soudain, ce fut comme un barrage depuis trop longtemps retenu avait cédé. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ces yeux et il pleura. Il pleura sur le jeune homme qu'il avait été avant Azkaban, il pleura sur l'homme captif qu'il avait été durant des années vivant dans la terreur quasi-constante et enfin, il pleura sur cet homme amer et pétrit de haine et de vengeance qu'il était devenu. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même … Quand il était avec Harry, il se voyait revenir à la vie. Le sourire revenait sur ses lèvres, les étirant étrangement et provoquant quelques douleurs à ses joues peu habituées à l'exercice. Il pleura à gros sanglots, comme pleurent les enfants et s'endormit épuisé, la joue contre sa table, tout près de sa bouteille.

Son sommeil fut ponctué de cauchemar. Il se réveilla avec l'aube, totalement nauséeux et épuisé. Il passa une main sur son visage, observa près de lui et tout lui revient au visage. Il se sentit alors tellement honteux qu'il faillit se remettre à pleurer mais il serra les dents et se rendit jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il prit le temps pour se nettoyer et se changer. Quand il aurait terminé cela, alors il devrait se faire courageux … Retrouver ce courage si cher aux lions et oser aller affronter son mari, puis un médicomage. Ce serait la seule solution pour que Moony ne s'ajoute pas à la longue liste de ce qu'il avait perdu …

Dans le château de Poudlard, le dit Moony avalait un petit déjeuner avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas faim. Il avait fini par rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit, sans avoir touché à une goutte d'alcool, mais son cœur était resté lourd. Il détestait cette ambiance, ce chantage étrange qu'il était forcé de faire peser sur Sirius pour qu'il se rappelle qui il était au moins un peu, … A sa gauche, il sentit le regard furieux du professeur Snape. Il avait semble-t-il compris où le loup-garou s'était rendu et espérait bien avoir quelques réponses sur l'état de son neveu. Il mettait dans cette quête une volonté étonnante aux yeux de Rémus. Il ne l'avait pas cru si attaché au garçon. Certes, il le favorisait clairement dans ses classes, mais pas davantage que le reste des Serpentards.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il fit de nouveau face à l'homme, au détour d'un couloir, quelques heures après. Il contempla un instant ses traits sévères, ses cheveux gras et son regard noir et se sentit un peu plus fatigué encore, si cela était possible. La pleine lune viendrait trop tôt comme toujours. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle il était tenté d'annoncer la sinistre nouvelle au maître de potion. Tout aussi manipulateur, sombre et traitre soit-il par certain abord, il avait une sorte de code d'honneur. Quelque chose de mystérieux, des règles que seul lui semblait connaitre … et qui lui poussait à lui envoyer chaque mois les potions nécessaires à ce qu'il passe une pleine lune un tant soit peu correcte. Il lui évitait depuis des années des souffrances terribles, allant jusqu'à lui offrir les potions, alors qu'elles étaient si difficiles à brasser, demandant tant de temps et de concentration au potionniste et si coûteuse en ingrédients … Et malgré tout, il continuait à les brasser pour lui, inlassablement, comme s'il était l'un de ses amis proche, choses qu'il n'était pas à sa connaissance.

\- Monsieur Lupin.

Le ton acide cracha son nom et refusa de lui offrir le titre de « professeur » malgré le poste qu'il occupait actuellement. Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec indulgence. Ces piques, ce ton, ce haine, il en avait tellement l'habitude que si Severus les abandonnait, cela lui manquerait vraiment.

\- Professeur Snape.

\- J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez effectué une petite escapade hier …

\- Effectivement, il m'arrive de sortir de ses murs, comme vous, je l'espère. Me faites-vous suivre ?

\- Ce n'est guère nécessaire. Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles.

Avec le nombre de tableau couvrant la surface de Poudlard, cela ne pouvait être plus vrai. Les murs tout entiers pouvaient être emplis d'espions. Espions que visiblement Snape ne craignait pas, vu qu'il lui parlait ici, en plein milieu d'un couloir.

\- Je vais être direct, monsieur Lupin. Possédez-vous l'information que je désire ?

\- Je crains que non, professeur. Veuillez m'excuser, il se trouve que je donne un cours et je n'aimerai pas être en retard. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Rémus avança, contournant les épaisses robes noires qui masquaient le corps de Snape et partit, sans attendre la moindre réplique, laissant un professeur de potion fulminant derrière lui. Non, aussi dur que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas trahir encore Sirius. Il jouait un jeu étrange et dangereux avec les Malfoys … Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance cette fois-ci. Il voulait croire que son ami ferrait ce qu'il fallait et en attendant, il continuerait à le soutenir dans sa démarche de guerre psychologique et ceux, même ci cet homme froid qui lui fournissait aimablement, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, des potions Tue-loup devait en pâtir.

Il resterait silencieux. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry lui adressa un franc sourire. Il adorait ses cours d'une façon que le loup-garou trouvait parfois désarmante. Aussi étrange que ce soit, il était devenu plus ou moins l'oncle du garçon. Le jeune homme le considérait réellement comme appartenant à sa famille. La famille recomposée des maraudeurs. C'était une sensation agréable. Il adorait ça.

Un instant il souffla, soulagé qu'Harry ne lui pose pas lui aussi des questions sur l'état de Draco. S'il pouvait mentir au monde entier, mentir au fils de James serait difficile. Seulement Harry n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il profitait pleinement de la vie et c'était particulièrement bien ainsi.

\- Cette semaine nous allons aborder les charmantes créatures qui vivent dans le lac … qui je le rappelle est interdit à la baignade pour des raisons que nous allons voir et qui je l'espère, vous sembleront évidente. Donc, quel type de créature vit dans ce lac ? … Oui, Hermione ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : De l'acide au visage

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours )

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Quand j'ai commencé à publier, j'avais 16.000 mots répartis en 8 chapitres. Aujourd'hui, il y a 33.000 mots et 15 chapitres et cela ne prend pas en compte les petites notes qui accompagnent les chapitres à la publication. J'écris plus vite que ce que je ne publie … donc on va garder un rythme de publication rapide ^^'

La première constatation que je dois faire est que publier me fait du bien. Vos retours, vos reviews, c'est vraiment un magnifique moteur pour moi. Alors merci, car tous ces mots, ils sont également là grâce à vous.

Ce chapitre est assez violent, j'espère que vous arriverez à le digérer… Essayez de ne pas trop m'insulter ^^

 **Chapitre 9 : De l'acide au visage**

Draco frissonna. La veille, Kreattur n'était pas venu le chercher pour le dîner. Il avait hésité un moment, mais la voix de son mari s'élevait par moment en bas et il ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter encore. Ou en tout cas, pas sans y avoir été invité avant … Il s'était finalement endormi, épuisé, les bras autour de son ventre dans une vague tentative de protection. Au petit jour, il s'était réveillé, un peu poisseux. Il avait besoin de faire sa toilette et il ne serait pas contre l'idée d'un petit déjeuner.

Néanmoins, avec la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sirius, il avait bien compris que son état de santé lui importait peu. Il allait rester cloîtrer ici … L'idée même était terrifiante. Personne ne verrait les hématomes sur son visage, si Sirius décidait de le battre. Personne n'entendrait ses cris. Personne ne serait là pour lui. Il était démuni et pour la première fois depuis son mariage, il avait saisi à quel point il pouvait être à sa merci. Alors il attendait l'elfe de maison et la relative sécurité qu'il apportait avec lui … Tant qu'il suivrait à la lettre les ordres, il aurait une chance de survivre, car dans son esprit, il en était là … Après tout, la guerre faisait déjà rage, il pouvait être réduit au rang d'otage, peut-être l'était-il même déjà et la valeur toute relative que cela lui conférait pouvait être oublier lors d'une crise de colère … Obéir, encore plus était devenu son dernier espoir.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter et ce ne fut pas l'horrible visage oh combien rassurant de l'elfe qui apparut, mais celui de son époux, cet homme qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir éviter … Il se redressa mais la voix de son époux claqua, lui ordonnant de rester dans le lit. Sirius s'avança et derrière lui, un homme de petite taille, un peu bedonnant fit son apparition. Il avait des joues épaisses, un peu tombantes et de grandes cernes. Machinalement, Draco posa une main sur la couverture, au niveau de son ventre, pendant que l'inconnu l'approchait alors qu'il était forcé de rester ainsi couché. L'homme hocha de la tête en direction de Sirius qui ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes avant que le regard insistant de l'homme le fasse plier.

\- Ok ! Je vous laisse seuls, mais rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit …

L'homme ne bougea absolument pas et ne prononça pas la moindre parole jusqu'à ce que Sirius ait disparu derrière la porte close. Là, il soupira et posa contre la porte la sacoche lourde qu'il tenait. La porte ne serait pas réellement bloquée ainsi, mais une entrée imprévue ferait sans doute du bruit. Draco ressentit une pointe d'angoisse qu'il tourna rapidement en autodérision. Il était à la merci de cet homme, oui, mais quoi ? Si la porte était ouverte et son mari présent il pourrait le protéger ? Bien-sûr que non, il ne le ferait pas, alors autant qu'ils soient seuls. C'était peut-être même moins dangereux pour lui.

\- Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Black, à présent, monsieur … ?

\- Erman Episkevi. Je suis médicomage. Avez-vous besoin de soin ?

Draco resta silencieux une seconde sous le choc. Sirius avait dit … Etait-il revenu sur son idée ? Avait-il osé lui mentir en lui balançant toutes ces horreurs au visage ? Il avait laissé entendre qu'il allait porter l'enfant puis qu'on le lui arracherait de force, sans le moindre soin …

\- Mon époux … Vous a-t-il dit …

Il laissa le silence poursuivre sa phrase pour que l'homme puisse la compléter sans qu'il n'ait besoin de révéler quoique ce soit. Erman soupira et frotta machinalement l'arête de son nez, soulevant un peu ses lunettes dans le même mouvement. Il finit néanmoins par déclarer :

Vous portez un enfant. Ce n'était pas un choix de votre part, votre mari a été très clair sur ce point-là, ainsi que sur la manière dont s'est déroulée la cérémonie et ce qui a été commis. Il a été également très clair sur l'aspect confidentiel de tout cela. A présent, j'aimerai que vous coopériez. Avez-vous besoin de soin ?

\- Oui. Mon ventre …

\- Retirez votre haut et couchez vous au-dessus de la couverture.

Draco obéit, en frémissant sous l'air trop frais de la pièce. Il n'en revenait pas que Sirius ait pu avouer ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là … Avait-il tout dit ou avait-il édulcoré la vérité ? A chaque fois que ses pensées s'attardaient sur le souvenir, il le repoussait violemment en se répétant qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais. Il n'avait plus de raison …

Le médicomage se pencha sur lui avec un air pincé et examina soigneusement la plaie. Elle n'était pas belle, malgré les soins de Severus et les potions. L'homme sortit sa baguette et la fit courir tout le long de la plaie. Draco observa son visage, à l'affut d'une information, mais l'homme resta parfaitement de marbre. Il lui jeta plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques et prit un moment pour les déchiffrer.

\- Il y a un enfant ?

\- Oui. La cérémonie a été … un succès.

Draco eut envie de pleurer soudain, mais il était un Malfoy avant tout et il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer face à cet homme, tout médicomage soit-il. L'homme fouilla dans son sac et sortit plusieurs fioles et quelques pots.

\- Je veux que vous alliez vous laver. Vous devez masser légèrement la plaie avec cette potion, pour la désinfecter correctement. Après vous être rincé, vous placerez cet onguent sur la plaie. Soyez généreux, il protègera la plaie de toute nouvelle perturbation. Vous pouvez placer une bande par-dessus pour que l'onguent ne tâche pas vos vêtements. Ensuite, je vous conseille de manger un repas décent. Vous pouvez l'agrémenter de cette potion si vous ressentez des nausées. Dans tous les cas, vous prendrez celle-ci, c'est simplement un fortifiant. Je vous conseille de passer le reste de votre journée à vous reposer en vue de ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Oui. Bonne journée, monsieur … Black.

Draco regarda les fioles dans ses doigts et resta immobile alors que l'homme partait rapidement. Il finit par se décider, il posa les fioles dont il n'aurait pas besoin immédiatement, enfila un haut et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il s'attendait à trouver le couloir sombre et vide, comme toujours, pourtant la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius. L'homme le regarda, la colère brillait dans ses yeux. Draco fit de son mieux pour ne pas reculer mais justifia rapidement le fait qu'il ose sortir. Sirius haussa des épaules en s'éloignant rapidement.

Sirius savait qu'il devait parler à son jeune époux. Il avait tenté de s'approcher et de toquer à la porte après avoir reçu le bref rapport du médicomage, mais il n'y parvint pas. Quand la porte s'ouvrit ce fut par la volonté de l'autre homme et Sirius incapable de rassembler ses mots s'enfuit jusqu'au salon. Il s'installa et regarda sa bouteille tout en se promettant de ne pas y toucher. Le médicomage avait dit des mots … Des mots qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Perturbation. Affaibli. Cœur. Agonisant. Choix. Epreuve. Puis alors que ses oreilles hurlaient pour que cela cesse, il avait ajouté d'une voix froide :

\- Je n'ai rien annoncé à votre jeune époux. Je vous conseille d'avoir une discussion avec lui avant ce soir. Alors je reviendrais.

Sirius souffla, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il avait fait des erreurs. Un certain nombre … Mais il ne pouvait pas … Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette discussion avec Draco. Il n'y arriverait pas. Le garçon lui jetterait sa condescendance et sa colère au visage. Il aurait sans doute raison mais il n'était pas en état de le supporter, pas alors qu'il essayait de faire les choses bien pour une fois. Il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler Rémus pour lui demander conseil mais il devait être en train de donner un cours. Et en dehors de lui … Sirius n'avait que son neveu. C'était ridicule, il devrait se servir un verre, gifler Draco et lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus du tout. Ainsi il pourrait se passer de reproche … Avant qu'il ne se lève, il se rendit compte que c'était le pire plan potentiel et resta dans ce fauteuil qui lui semblait de plus en plus inconfortable.

Il sursauta quand une voix s'éleva près de lui, le prenant totalement par surprise.

\- Excusez-moi. Je voudrais vous remercier pour le médicomage.

\- Hm.

\- Il m'a demandé de prendre un repas puis de me reposer. Désirez-vous que j'attende le repas de ce soir ?

\- Non. Demande à Kreattur de te servir quelque chose.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Sirius sentit la bile lui remontait à la gorge en entendant ce ton si … soulagé ? Le garçon semblait soulagé. Il n'aurait pas dû. C'était une erreur. Que croyait-il exactement ? Sans doute qu'il avait décidé de l'épargner. Il n'en était pourtant rien.

Il souffla un moment, puis attendit le regard dans le vide avant d'enfin réunir suffisamment de courage pour se lever et s'asseoir face au jeune homme qui mangeait rapidement. Draco était mal à l'aise mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- J'ai pas envie de te parler à vrai dire. Le médicomage tenait à ce que ce soit moi … Mais…

Sirius se tut. Il se sentait mal, peut-être même autant que le garçon qui était sagement assis, à le regarder de ses grands yeux gris. Il se demanda un instant si c'était réel et l'instant d'après, la colère l'empli de nouveau. Cet homme était sa malédiction. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il n'existait pas. Toute la colère et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même, c'était de la faute de Draco. Alors il cracha, d'une voix glacée :

\- T'es trop faible. Tu tues l'enfant. Soit le médicomage te l'arrache des entrailles et nous recommencerons après. Soit on créé un cocon.

Draco blêmit violement et portant les mains à son ventre instinctivement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était choqué. Horrifié.

\- Pourquoi me dire les choses ainsi ?, chuchota-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Tu ne mérites pas mieux. Maintenant disparais, tu donneras ton choix au médicomage, puisque ton absolue volonté est nécessaire à la création du cocon. Dans tous les cas, tu feras un enfant puisque c'est pour ça que t'es ici.

Sirius se leva et partit s'isoler dans son bureau, loin de sa propre haine. Il détestait tellement ce garçon et tout ce qu'il représentait. Draco attendit un instant avant de se lever et regagna sa chambre. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Te l'arrache des entrailles. » La phrase résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas encore accepté la simple idée d'avoir réellement un enfant qu'on lui demandait de choisir pour sa vie.

Comme s'il pouvait accepter de le perdre. Il en vient à se demander si Sirius avait réellement été élevé par des Sang-Purs face à tant d'ignorance. Ne savait-il pas ce que c'était de perdre un enfant pour eux ? Bien-sûr dans chaque famille cela être d'une difficulté affreuse, mais chez eux, la famille était justement au centre de toutes leurs inquiétudes. Peu importe qu'ils le cachent cela aux autres, n'importe quel Sang-Pur aurait dû savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun choix. Il ne serait pas digne d'avoir une famille s'il ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver son enfant ... Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'angoisse de l'assaillir et ses mains de trembler. Il avait tellement peur.

Il finit par s'endormit, après avoir avalé sa potion, totalement groggy par la nouvelle. Il se réveilla peu avant l'arrivée du médicomage avec une affreuse migraine et les yeux gonflés. Il alla se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir un peu avant de regagner très rapidement sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius ait une nouvelle chance de s'énerver sur lui. Il se réinstalla dans son lit, une main sur le ventre, épuisé. Il ne raconta pas d'histoire, il ne chanta pas de vieilles comptines, il ne chercha pas à se distraire. Les formes étranges de la tâche face à lui était presque de trop. Il frémit en entendant, un peu trop nettement les pas de son mari dans les escaliers. Peut-être allait-il dans son bureau ? Non, il tourna vers sa porte et resta immobile un moment. Draco n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre qu'il portait mal l'enfant, qu'il le tuait ou n'importe quel autre horreur. Une main se posa visiblement sur la poignée puisqu'elle pivota. Le visage de Sirius apparut. Il semblait fatigué lui aussi.

\- As-tu décidé ?

Avait-il décidé ? C'est risible ! Une seule et unique chose le préoccupait alors il demanda aussi sereinement que possible, dans la volonté de ne pas lui offrir la joie de le voir affecté :

\- Savez-vous si l'enfant ira bien ?

\- Hein ?

\- Notre ... enfant. Est-il en bonne santé ? Supportera-t-il le ... changement d'environnement ?

Sirius parut surpris de la question mais il finit par répondre que le médicomage n'était pas certain qu'il n'y ait aucune séquelle mais que pour l'instant le bébé allait bien et que le mettre en cocon serait la meilleure option pour lui. Il parut réticent à lui dire tout ça, comme s'il pensait sincèrement que ça n'intéressait pas le jeune homme.

\- Merci. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été assez fort ... J'aimerai que nous fassions un cocon et le nécessaire pour qu'il aille bien. C'est le plus important pour moi.

Il aurait jeté un verre d'acide au visage de Sirius qu'il aurait eu l'air moins choqué. Il finit néanmoins par hocher de la tête et repartir d'où il venait. Draco remonta un peu les couvertures sur son torse, dans l'idée de se reposer un peu, mais rapidement Kreattur apparut dans un "POP" bruyant. Il admit d'une voix troublée et geignarde que "le traître à son sang" l'invitait à venir manger. Manger lui ferait vraiment du bien avant le lourd sortilège qu'ils allaient lancer.

Il descendit doucement, toujours pied nu puisque Sirius en avait décidé ainsi et il s'assit rapidement à table. Son conjoint l'invita à manger rapidement. Ce n'était qu'un repas léger composé de bouillon mais il le réchauffa et lui remplis son ventre agréablement. Plusieurs fois, Draco eut besoin de domestiquer sa respiration pour cacher des débuts de crises d'angoisses qui menaçaient de lui arracher de lourds sanglots. Un Malfoy ne craque pas ainsi. Il l'avait appris il y a si longtemps, il devait se maîtriser.

Quand le médicomage arriva, il était de nouveau dans son lit. Erman prit le temps de reprendre ses constances et de discuter avec lui. Il confirma que l'on ne pouvait être sûr que la santé de l'enfant ne soit pas affectée mais qu'il était actuellement tout à fait vaillant. Et enfin, la cérémonie débuta ...


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le tranchant d'une lame

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours )

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **WARNING** : ce chapitre est **VIOLENT** , certains le trouveront sans doute **gore**. Ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message pour que je vous le résume grossièrement et ainsi continuer de lire la suite.

 **Note :** L'histoire a passé les 37K :D Bientôt 40 ! Mine de rien, ça avance !

 **Chapitre 10 : Le tranchant d'une lame**

La création du cocon était un moment très particulier pour un couple. Sirius et Draco étaient peut-être mariés mais ils étaient loin d'être proches et ce serait un défi supplémentaire. Pour le sortilège, le médicomage resta près de Draco, prêt à le soutenir de sortilège fortifiant alors qu'ils commencèrent à incanter. Ils partaient d'une simple goutte d'eau et d'une feuille d'arbre. Sirius avança et sa baguette effleura la feuille qui se mit à léviter.

La magie fit son œuvre, peu à peu. Le sortilège était vraiment très long et épuisant, Sirius sentait son front s'humidifier peu à peu. Il eut un vertige et se tourna brièvement vers Draco pour savoir comme il s'en sortait. Il fut surpris de voir le garçon tellement décidé. Il refusait visiblement de laisser tomber. Il tremblait comme une feuille mais son regard gris ne vacillait pas.

Le médicomage commença doucement à incanter à son tour pour soutenir le jeune homme et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Enfin le cocon cessa de grandir. Le médicomage demanda à Draco de se coucher le temps qu'il travaille. Il lui fit rapidement avaler une potion contre la douleur, puis d'un sort, il trancha dans la cicatrice qu'il portait déjà. Le sang coula. Les incantations reprirent et une petite masse s'échappa du ventre du jeune homme. Le cocon de protection et le bébé. Doucement, ils lévitèrent jusqu'au nouveau cocon qui remplacerait le ventre du père et enfin, l'opération fut terminée. Rapidement le médicomage s'occupa du père blessé, bandant son ventre et lui faisant avaler quelques potions pour qu'il s'endorme immédiatement et puisse cicatriser. Draco dormait à présent et près du berceau, Sirius soufflait bruyamment.

Le médicomage se planta devant lui et d'une voix froide articula :

\- Soyez assuré que je reviendrais pour voir l'état de votre mari. Si jamais je le trouve encore affaibli, je vous en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être violent avec lui. La façon dont a été réalisée la procréation est absolument honteuse. Sachez-le. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait, mais il ne mérite pas un tel sort.

L'homme repartit immédiatement après sa tirade, d'un pas raide et colérique. Il avait prit sur lui pour attendre la formation du cocon pour s'assurer que Sirius le fasse correctement et sans être perturbé davantage mais il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps.

Sirius attendit un moment, le cœur battant la chamade, puis il se laissa aller au sol. Il remonta légèrement les genoux contre sa poitrine et regarda le cocon. Il était magnifique. Il avait vu des illustrations, des photos magiques également mais voir tous ces reflets face à lui et savoir qu'au centre, cette petite masse un peu plus sombre, c'était son fils … Il n'en revenait pas. C'était tellement beau.

Pourtant, tout ceci était né de la violence. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la cérémonie … Le moment où il avait mis la vie en Draco … Ce jour là, il était tellement en colère. Draco était arrivé la veille après un mariage rapide. Il avait osé lui sourire comme si tout allait bien se passer, comme s'ils étaient une famille. Mais pas une famille de Sang-pur, froide au possible, non, une vraie famille comme celle de James. Le portrait de sa mère avait minaudé quelques minutes avec le jeune homme, le rendant encore plus fous de rage. Sirius avait alors commencé à penser à cette maison, la maison de son enfance et à ce qu'était une famille de Sang-Pur. Bien-sûr, sa mère n'avait pas supporté que son jeune fils devienne un Gyffondor. Elle l'avait haï et avait hurlé sa honte plus d'une fois. Son père n'avait pas crié lui. Il avait fait chanter la cane sur son derrière et sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et hurle de douleur. Mais effectivement, si cela pouvait passer pour une excuse, Sirius était différent. Seulement la petite cellule familiale composée de ses parents et de leur fils chéri, Régulus, n'était pas mieux. Son frère avait beau être aimé, il n'avait connu que pression, humiliation et coup. A lui non plus, on ne lui avait jamais lu les contes que récitait patiemment Draco.

Il s'était sentit de plus en plus en colère en se demandant si c'était ça que voulait faire Draco ici. Il lui avait un peu crié dessus, pour ne plus le voir et il était allé dans le salon. Là, il avait ouvert une bouteille. Dans son esprit, les scènes de son enfance tournaient en boucle. Il avait tellement souffert. Il se demanda ce que penseraient ses parents de tout cela.

Orion l'aurait sans doute chopé par le col avant de le plaquer au mur en prenant garde de faire claquer sa tête violement. Il lui aurait hurlé qu'il serait temps de remplir sa mission avec honneur ! Qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre lorsque l'on était en temps de guerre ! Sirius s'était demandé s'il pouvait avoir raison puis il avait bu encore. Il avait bu, jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'embrouille et alors, il avait marché jusqu'à la cuisine et avait saisi un couteau. Kreattur avait glapi et s'était caché un peu plus profondément dans l'un des renforcements où il vivait.

Sirius avait saisit la rambarde, fermement, pour éviter de tomber et il était allé jusque dans la chambre. L'instant d'après, il faisait peser son poids sur son petit cousin. Draco avait il hurlé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Il avait plaqué un genou contre son torse, près de son cou et il avait déchiré violement sa chemise. Les doigts de Draco tenaient sa cuisse pendant qu'il posait le couteau sur ce ventre pâle et droit qu'il avait découvert. Il avait fait un geste brusque et une longue entaille de près de vingt centimètre s'était formée. Il avait lâché le couteau, regardait son œuvre avec une intense envie de vomir puis il avait conclu qu'il n'avait pas tranché assez profond. Il parvient à se souvenir que le manche du couteau avait glissé entre ses doigts quand il l'avait repris. Draco hurlait-il ? Sans doute, puisqu'il avait crié à son tour, en appuyant plus fort sur son torse :

\- Ta gueule ! T'es là pour ça !

Il avait tranché à nouveau, suivant vaguement la première marque. La vision était horrible. Il avait posé le couteau après s'être blessé au doigt volontairement et sorti sa baguette. Enfin, il avait incanté. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus difficile. Il fallait grossièrement appeler les magies des deux personnes et les réunir ensemble, dans ce mélange de sangs. C'était la base et ensuite, la magie faisait le reste … Il avait fait le petit cocon de protection et avait incanté encore. Il avait récité tous ces sorts qu'il avait appris en prévision de ce moment … au cas où il s'y résoudrait. Il avait travaillé pendant plus d'une heure et l'alcool commençait à ne plus faire effet. Quand il avait terminé, il s'était sentit brutalement dessaoulé. Draco hoquetait lentement, le visage plein de larmes et les mains contractaient dans les draps. Ses mains étaient tellement blanches … Il y avait du sang de partout. Sirius avait regardé, sans comprendre et ses yeux étaient tombés sur le couteau. Il avait alors vomit.

Après, il l'avait soigné. Il avait nettoyé. Il n'avait pas osé passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds alors que le garçon se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il était parti et avait essayé de noyer sa honte dans sa colère.

Et de toute cette horreur était né ce petit être qui grandissait dans ce cocon merveilleux. C'était étrange. Jusque là, il avait réussi à occulter ce « détail » au fond. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, que cet enfant n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'un « coup de bluff ». Mais il allait avoir un enfant. Un bébé allait grandir dans cette maison. Lui donnerait-il la chambre de Regulus ou celle de son enfance ? Rirait-il dans cette maison ? Serait-il heureux ? Il ne voulait pas que cet enfant vive comme un Sang-Pur. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle éducation pour lui … Et il ne voulait pas de ce second père pour son fils qui pourrait le pervertir et lui inculquait tant d'horreur. Il posa les yeux sur Draco et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne cesserait sans doute jamais de le haïr. Il représentait trop de choses, trop de malheurs. Mais aussi trop de danger …

Dans un premier temps, il faudrait s'occuper du cocon. Draco devrait le faire lui aussi. Mais après ? Que feraient-ils ? Sirius ne s'imaginait pas une seconde élever un enfant avec lui. Le grenier n'avait jamais été habité, peut-être pourrait-il y confiner Draco ? Non, personne ne le lui permettrait. Ils lui en voudraient et l'enfant poserait sans doute des questions. Il allait devoir le tenir d'une autre façon.

Sirius regarda Draco. Il semblait si faible et si mal dans son lit. Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment été capable de mettre un jeune homme en bonne santé dans un tel état. Refusant d'admettre la vérité, il se leva et s'éloigna. Il avait besoin de se laver et de se nourrir.

Dans le lit, Draco dormait alors que ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

 **Note de fin :** Un petit commentaire ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une question difficile

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours )

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 18 et bien, dans le chapitre 18, il y a plein de monde XD Vous êtes content de le savoir hein ? Plus sérieusement, j'essaye vraiment de ne pas faire totalement un huit-clos avec juste Sirius et Draco mais c'est pas toujours évident … Pas mal de personnes vont venir petit à petit et j'espère que tous ces personnages vous convaincrons.

 **Chapitre 11 : une question difficile**

Sirius marchant en long et en large. Il attendait Rémus. Il l'avait contacté en lui envoyant un message à Poudlard pour qu'il vienne. Il avait reçu une brève réponse qui ne laissait pas présager une très bonne rencontre, pourtant, il avait besoin de son ami. Il avait besoin de se confier à lui, de lui avouer certaine chose et de trouver des conseils pour d'autres. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et il l'avait finalement admis, au bout de deux jours …

Trois coups retentirent sur la porte. Il n'y avait que Rémus qui pouvait venir, mais Sirius marqua néanmoins un temps d'arrêt avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il le fit néanmoins et Rémus franchit à peine le perron qu'il marmonna :

\- Je suis venu comme tu me l'as demandé, mais je ne resterai pas si tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il faut.

Sirius avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, de lui demander conseil, d'essayer de faire les choses bien … Mais la voix de Rémus était froide. Il lui en voulait réellement. Et lui parler n'allait en être que plus dur. Sirius bredouilla :

\- J'ai fait … tout ce qu'il fallait. Un médicomage est venu et le bébé est dans un cocon. Il va bien.

\- Et Draco ?

\- Il est dans la chambre … mais pas parce que je lui ai demandé ! Il est juste fatigué., s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Rémus acquiesça doucement et consentit à avancer dans l'entrée. Le portrait de Wallburga hurla sous l'intrusion, faisant grimacer les deux hommes qui passèrent rapidement. Sans un mot, Rémus s'installa sur l'une des chaises, sans retirer son blouson élimé, montrant qu'il n'était pas encore certains de rester plus de quelques minutes. Sirius hésita un moment avant de s'asseoir en face. Il ne lui proposa pas un verre, ne voulant pas essuyer un refus. Finalement, Rémus prit la parole, en douceur.

\- Comment va Draco ?

\- Il va … bien.

\- Sirius. Je veux savoir ce qu'a dit précisément le médicomage sur son état de santé.

Sirius se dandina sur sa chaise et Rémus sut que Draco n'allait pas réellement bien. Sirius passa une main sur son visage et Rémus nota les cernes épaisses qu'il portait. Il avait visiblement eut du mal à dormir. Il estima, un peu cruellement, que c'était plutôt un bon signe.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je ne le veux pas ici, tu sais ?

\- Je sais.

\- Je préférerai le chasser … Il pourrait aller vivre n'importe où. Je pourrais lui acheter une maison, loin.

\- Loin de l'enfant tu veux dire ?

\- Oui …

Rémus soupira en comprenant l'angoisse de son ami. Il avait vécu tant d'horreur auprès de ses propres parents qu'il devait craindre que Draco ne reproduise tout ça … D'une voix douce Rémus tenta de le rassurer tout en recentrant le sujet sur la santé du jeune homme.

\- Sirius … Draco ne sera sans doute pas comme ça ... Réponds moi. Comment va-t-il ?

Pour la première fois, Sirius répéta les mots du médicomage. Il avait dit que Draco était fatigué, épuisé même, à tel point qu'il y avait des perturbations au sein de sa magie ce qui était dangereux pour lui comme pour l'enfant tant qu'il le portait. Erman avait poursuivi en expliquant que Draco était trop maigre, pas suffisamment fort et très affaibli. Sirius tenta de dire qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais est-ce que ce n'était pas pire encore ? Le cœur avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Il fallait du calme ... Du calme que Sirius était incapable de lui offrir sans l'isoler totalement. A ce moment-là, Draco était agonisant. Il aurait fini par mourir s'ils n'avaient fait le cocon. Si Sirius avait attendu un peu plus au lieu d'écouter Rémus, Draco serait mort … D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ça, c'était très dur à dire.

Rémus sentit ses épaules s'affaissaient alors que Sirius recommençait à lui affirmer que tout allait bien maintenant, que Draco était suivi par le médicomage et qu'il était hors de danger comme si d'un coup de baguette magique tout avait été résolu. Comme si rien ne grave n'avait été commis et comme si ça n'avait pas failli tourner au drame. Rémus reprit, peut-être plus pour savoir où en était Sirius dans son déni que pour avoir véritablement une réponse.

\- Et mentalement ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Avez-vous discuté ?

\- Non …

Rémus soupira puis annonça suite à une soudaine inspiration :

\- Je vais le faire. Je vais discuter avec lui. Y'a-t-il quelques choses que tu aimerais savoir ? Où que tu aimerais que je lui dise ?

Sirius fit non de la tête, incapable de rassembler ses pensées de façon cohérente. Quand il vit Rémus se lever, il eut envie d'intervenir. Il ne voulait pas que Rémus voit la chambre, si vide, mais peut-être était-ce nécessaire ? Rémus monta les escaliers puis toqua à la porte de la première chambre. Il n'était pas certains que ce soit celle-là, mais c'était la plus petite et il avait l'impression que Sirius ne lui aurait pas offert davantage.

Draco l'invita a entré, confirmant son intuition. Rémus ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. En bas, ce fut le dernier son que Sirius entendit. Il tourna et vira un moment, en ayant une seule envie : se transformer et aller courir. A la place, il se roula en boule sur l'un des fauteuils. Le regard dans le vide … Incapable de penser de façon cohérente et persuadé qu'il allait perdre son ami après ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser aller voir Draco … C'était une erreur.

A l'étage, Draco avait vu Rémus arriver sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Ca faisait deux jours que le rituel avait été fait. Il se sentait encore terriblement faible, malgré les repas copieux préparés par Kreattur qui semblait réellement faire de son mieux. Il jouissait pour le moment de l'indifférence polie de Sirius ce qui ne pouvait pourtant que lui permettre de se reposer.

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- J'ai pensé que nous devions discuter un peu …

Draco regarda en direction de la porte, s'attendant à ce que Sirius la franchisse d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne le fit pas. Alors Draco regarda le cocon, plutôt inquiet. Les traditions des Sang-Purs étaient claires concernant les cocons. Personne n'avait le droit de les approchait en dehors des deux pères et du médicomage de la famille. Actuellement Rémus Lupin se trouvait là, juste à côté et Draco n'avait pas de baguette sous la main. Sirius la lui avait retirée. Il se redressa un peu, en se demandant s'il parviendrait à s'interposer à temps si les intentions de Rémus étaient mauvaises. S'il désirait détruire le cocon par exemple. Il ne parviendrait peut-être pas à bondir mais il pourrait essayer …

\- Je ne vais pas m'en approcher. Je ne le regarderai même pas. Si tu préfères, nous pouvons aller dans une autre pièce.

Draco hocha la tête, peu rassuré et tira les couvertures sur le côté pour se relever. Rémus lui laissa la place, sans regarder le cocon et en s'en éloignant. Il sortit rapidement et ouvrit la porte suivante. Cette chambre-là était « vide » puisqu'elle était destinée à Harry. Elle contenait néanmoins un vieux lit, une armoire, une malle sans doute vide, une commode, un bureau et une chaise … Autrement bien plus de chose que ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la chambre de Draco. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sirius. Comment Draco occupait-il ses journées ? Il avait cru comprendre que le jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette pièce… Sirius n'avait tout ne même pas pu le laisser ainsi, sans accès à la moindre occupation n'est-ce pas ?

Draco souffla péniblement et s'assit sur la chaise.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas du rentrer dans ta chambre.

Ce n'est rien professeur. Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Le jeune homme sourit en disant « bien » d'une voix douce et tranquille. Il ne voulait visiblement pas se plaindre à l'ami de son mari pourtant, il allait falloir qu'il le fasse car Rémus serait peut-être le seul qui pourrait tenir ce rôle. Rémus répondit donc d'une voix indulgente qui se voulait douce, elle-aussi.

\- Draco. C'est Sirius qui m'a appelé. Il m'a parlé de ton état de santé …

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mentir.

Le garçon s'inquiétait visiblement alors Rémus lui demanda de se calmer et lui promit que s'il le désirait, il n'en parlerait pas à Sirius. Il n'était pas là pour le coincer ou autre, juste pour parler un peu et savoir exactement comment il allait. Il lui posa d'abord quelques questions anodines, mais Draco les éludait de son mieux, mettant toute sa connaissance de la langue au profit pour être poli, dire la vérité et ne pas mettre Sirius dans l'embarras pour autant. C'est sans doute un jeu prisé chez les Serpentards et l'un des leurs aurait peut-être salué une telle habilité, mais Rémus aimait les conversations franches. Néanmoins, il voyait bien que Draco tentait au mieux de répondre à une situation hautement inconfortable. Tout ça devait l'épuiser et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ecoute … Je comprends que ça t'inquiète. Je vais demander à Sirius de venir et je vais lui poser des questions. J'aimerai que tu écoutes ses réponses en gardant à l'esprit que nous sommes deux Gryffondors, d'accord ? J'aimerai vraiment te montrer quelque chose. Je pense que ça pourra t'aider.

Rémus sortit de la pièce, peu certains de la manœuvre et descendit chercher Sirius. Il avait rarement vu son ami avoir l'air si pitoyable qu'en cet instant. Il était roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague et l'air totalement épuisé. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Rémus put voir toute sa crainte. Il aurait pu le rassurer, mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Ce qu'il avait vu là-haut, il ne l'avait pas encore digéré. Il n'était même pas certain de le faire. Alors il lui demanda simplement de le suivre et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Draco tout en dardant sur son ami un regard sévère pour qu'il ne fasse pas le moindre commentaire.

Il nota rapidement à quel point Draco avait l'air mal à l'aise en présence de son mari. Il tentait de le cacher, mais le moindre de ses mouvements était plus raide. Il était simplement très angoissé. D'une voix toujours aussi douce et tranquille, Rémus débuta, demandant simplement à ce que Sirius réponde franchement et sincèrement à ses questions. Rémus put voir son ami se dandiner, poser un regard rapide sur son époux puis s'essuyer machinalement les mains. Il cachait beaucoup moins bien sa communication corporelle que Draco.

\- Cette chambre. A qui appartenait-elle ?

\- C'était la chambre de Régulus …

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait alors que Rémus le fixait toujours, Sirius continua. La chambre qu'occupait Draco était la chambre secondaire de ses parents. Sa mère préférait parfois s'isoler dedans. La chambre que lui-même occupait à présent était la plus grande, c'était la chambre de feu ses parents. Il n'expliqua pas pourquoi il avait fini par en faire sa propre chambre. Il n'expliqua pas que c'était la seule et unique pièce de la maison où il n'avait pas de mauvais souvenir. Il continua simplement, avec la dernière des chambres qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celle-ci et qui était à l'époque, la sienne.

\- Tu as donc vécu avec ta famille ici.

\- Ouais …

\- Quel est ton pire souvenir dans cette pièce ?

Sirius leva un regard choqué et trahi vers son ami. Voulait-il vraiment le forcer à se replonger dans tout ça ? Voulait-il vraiment l'humilier face à Draco ? Tout ce qu'il trouva dans le regard de Moony se fut beaucoup de tendresse et de compassion. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- La fois où Regulus m'a surpris alors que … Et bien la version officielle a été que je lui volais l'une de ses affaires. Qu'il avait en réalité prise à James …

\- Que s'est-il passé en suite ?

\- Ca va rien changer, Rémus. Ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne change rien.

\- Je pense que Draco a besoin d'entendre certaines choses …

\- Que j'avais douze ans ? Que j'ai été battu ? Qu'on m'a enfermé ? Qu'il a fallu près d'une semaine pour que les médicomages soient certains que j'étais sorti d'affaire tellement j'étais malade ? Que c'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière ? Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? J'ai posé un couteau sur lui ! J'ai enfoncé un couteau dans sa peau jusqu'à l'ouvrir en deux, tu entends !? Je l'ai ouvert en deux ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse … Alors ne m'en cherche pas !

Rémus avait blêmit violemment à la mention du couteau alors que Draco fermait les yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Il se concentra sur le reste. Sirius avait été maltraité par ses parents ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il refusait de croire que Lucius et Narcissa puisse être de bons parents ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuses … Je suis un Black … comme elle. D'après Kreattur, je suis même pire qu'elle dans ce domaine. Alors tu vois … aucune excuse.

Rémus frémissait. Il se sentait nauséeux et tellement en colère. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas venu là pour chercher des excuses à Sirius à la base. Il voulait juste offrir à Draco une meilleure vision de qui était Sirius, de son parcours, de ses angoisses et peut-être même de ses attentes. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Il se sentait trahi et haineux alors il cracha sans la moindre délicatesse :

\- Est-ce que tu t'en veux au moins ?

Sirius leva un regard piteux sur lui et bredouilla :

\- Je ne sais pas … Je ne devrais pas … être dans cette situation. Je ne suis pas en état de gérer … tout ça.

\- Bien. Je reviendrais demain. Oh et Sirius … tu ne veux vraiment pas me voir en colère. Alors arrange-toi pour que les choses ne soient pas pires demain. Draco. Je suis désolé de ce que je viens d'apprendre. Tu ne risques rien pour ce soir. Retournes te reposer.

Draco hésita puis acquiesça et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'installa loin de son cocon, au cas où … Au cas où malgré les mots de Lupin, Sirius vienne pour passer sa colère sur lui.

 **Note :** Alors que pensez-vous des réactions de Rémus ? Et de celle de Sirius ?


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une question de courage

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Aucune. Je cherche toujours )

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Voilà, j'ai écrit plus de 40K sur cette histoire. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de la terminer, mais j'espère que ce moment de lecture est agréable ! Je continue d'écrire, pour l'instant, toujours plus vite que ce que je ne publie.

 **Chapitre 12 : Une question de courage**

Rémus était parti, trop secoué pour continuer. Il voulait que Sirius se confie, dise des choses, se dévoile, pas pour lui trouver des excuses comme il l'avait supposait mais pour le rendre humain aux yeux de Draco. Lui montrer qu'il avait des failles, des peurs, des attentes et que parfois, il réagissait en fonction d'elles. Rémus voulait ainsi donner au jeune homme les armes nécessaires pour manipuler son mari et s'en sortir un peu mieux face à lui. Il pensait sincèrement que Draco était intelligent et très capable. Il le croyait capable de manipuler Sirius tout en respectant son intégrité …

Le garçon n'avait jamais été agréable avec lui, mais il ne doutait pas de son envie de famille. Il avait vu les serpentards se serraient les coudes plus d'une fois. Mais, jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait cru entendre un tel témoignage … Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Sirius avec un couteau à la main. A quel point avait-il eu l'air fou et sauvage, ce Sirius au couteau agressant son petit cousin ? Draco était si frêle, si pâle, si fragile … Il avait dû être absolument terrorisé, car le couteau c'était porté sur son ventre, mais l'attaque aurait pu être mortelle dans un élan de folie. Jusqu'où était allé son traumatisme ? Il comprenait néanmoins mieux comment son état de santé pouvait être si mauvais si Sirius avait été si violent. Alors il se mêlerait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il ferait le nécessaire pour que ça s'améliore avant que l'un ou l'autre ne sombre totalement dans la folie.

A l'étage, Sirius avait fini par aller chercher Draco avant de lâcher que ce serait bientôt l'heure du repas. Il pouvait s'y préparer. Depuis que le médicomage était venu, il faisait plus attention à ce genre de détail. Il avait même été jusqu'à poser des sorts chauffants pour rendre la chambre plus confortables.

Draco accepta de se lever à sa suite et de descendre avec lui. Malheureusement, il était toujours aussi poli. Pour Draco, c'était quelque chose de difficile à comprendre mais Sirius détestait ça. Kreattur servit rapidement le repas et les deux hommes commencèrent à manger en silence. Gratin de potiron et de riz. C'était plutôt bon.

Sirius prit sa tête entre ses mains, puis demanda, épuisé :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez dans cette chambre ?

Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question … Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet … Un bon père de famille n'aurait jamais laissé entrer un autre homme dans la chambre, mais il n'avait pas osé chasser Rémus. Il avait d'abord craint que la réaction de Sirius soit une violente colère pour cette imprudence, mais d'un autre côté, c'était Sirius qui l'avait laissé monter. Il aurait pu l'empêcher. Rémus était son ami. Alors, aurait-il dû refuser de changer de pièce ? Aurait-il dû annoncer qu'il faisait totalement confiance à cet homme dont il ne connaissait vraiment pas grand-chose ? Il ne faisait pas confiance à Rémus. Pas pour être à côté du cocon en tout cas. S'il avait pu … Il aurait refusé que Sirius y rentre également. Alors que devait-il dire ? Il répondit, d'une voix basse à cause de l'angoisse, qu'il y avait le cocon dans la chambre.

\- Et ?

L'évidence aurait dû frapper son mari … Draco le regarda sans comprendre. Ce cocon protégeait leur bébé et eux, protégeaient le cocon. C'était ainsi. L'enfant était tellement fragile actuellement. Draco répéta doucement, assez ébranlé à l'idée de ne pas se faire comprendre :

\- Le cocon est dans la chambre que j'occupe.

\- Oui ! Je sais ça Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu as peur que Rémus le perturbe sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas un précieux Sang-Pur ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Traditionnellement, les …

\- Traditionnellement, hein ? Pff.

Sirius ne l'avait même pas laissé terminer. Draco tenta une autre approche pour calmer ce regard furieux qui se posait sur lui et qui ne tolèrerait visiblement pas de silence.

\- La présence d'un individu que je connais peu près de … notre … cocon est une source d'angoisse. Monsieur Lupin m'a proposé de changer de pièce conformément aux coutumes de protections habituelles. J'ai accepté. Je m'excuse si cette décision était mauvaise.

Notre cocon. C'était dur à dire. Notre cocon. Pourtant rien ne pouvait être moins vrai. Il l'avait fait courageusement, aidé par le médicomage au côté de cet homme. Il avait souffert au côté de cet homme et bientôt une vie naîtrait à partir de leurs sangs et de leurs magies. Malgré tout, ils devenaient une famille. Sirius n'aurait-il pas dû être heureux qu'il cherche ainsi à protéger leur petit ?

\- Arrêtes de t'excuser. Je … je ne veux plus t'entendre débiter de telles conneries.

Draco resta alors silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Sirius l'avait frappé alors qu'il portait l'enfant en son sein. Que pourrait-il lui faire à présent ? La loi attendait un enfant avant tout … Il pourrait très bien décider de le chasser et aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre pour cet homme, Draco voulait cette famille. Ce bébé, ce serait aussi le sien. Son bébé. Son tout petit. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner au main de Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que veut faire Rémus mais il faut que tu arrêtes … Que t'arrêtes d'être aussi … Serpentard.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir.

\- Et couard en prime.

Draco inspira doucement puis il releva la tête. Ses yeux gris orage se fixèrent sur ceux de Sirius et il prononça très distinctement, avec une colère à peine dissimulé :

\- Je n'ai pas fui. Je suis resté sous la lame. L'auriez-vous oublié ? Vous pouvez me battre, me taillader, m'humilier ou agresser mes parents, mais soyez au moins honnête vous qui vous targuez d'être un Gryffondor. Alors que vous empestiez l'alcool, je vous ai laissé faire ce qui était attendu. Un couard, moi ? Moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de boire.

Sirius avait blêmit violement. Il prononça, d'une voix totalement hantée par ce qui semblait être du regret à moins que ce ne soit de l'horreur :

\- Tu t'es débattu.

\- Oui, la douleur à ce drôle d'effet secondaire. Avez-vous vraiment oublié ? Je vous ai demandé de m'immobiliser. Encore et encore.

Sirius détourna le regard. Draco se leva, lui tournant le dos et il ajouta en partant :

\- Je ne suis pas la personne que vous auriez voulu, mais j'essaye vraiment de faire les choses correctement. Accordez-moi au moins ce crédit.

Draco fut surpris de ne pas être battu. Etait-ce parce que Rémus revenait demain ? Ou parce que son mari était trop choqué de son insolence ? Pourtant, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas envie de ce souvenir, parce qu'il avait eu peur, oui, parce qu'il avait eu affreusement mal aussi, parce que Sirius avait été une brute épaisse. Il y avait bien des raisons de vouloir chasser cela de sa mémoire, mais la vérité c'était que ce soir-là, il avait été courageux.

Sirius avait ouvert la porte, le poignard à la main et cette odeur d'alcool flottant autour de lui. Les genoux de Draco avait failli lâcher, mais il avait tenu bon. Il avait laissé l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, sans se débattre. Sirius l'avait poussé violement et l'avait coincé en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque. Mais il était resté aussi sage que possible, tranquille, immobile. Il n'avait pas osé demander de potion contre la douleur, ne voulant pas passer pour le dernier des froussards. L'incision nécessaire était à priori très petite, suffisamment pour que le rituel puisse être réalisé sans la présence d'un médicomage.

Puis le couteau avait couru sur sa peau et dans ces chairs. Il s'était involontairement cambré, contre la jambe qui le maintenait en place et l'avait attrapé de ses deux mains pour arriver à prendre une inspiration. Ca faisait tellement mal. Sans pouvoir le contrôler il avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait et un geignement lui avait échappé. Sirius l'avait alors insulté copieusement. Ce n'était pas grave. Il suffisait de respirer doucement. Retrouver un peu de contrôle et de sérénité.

Durant tout ce rituel affreusement douloureux et sanglant, qu'il avait terminé à moitié inconscient, tremblant comme une feuille et avec la sensation étrange d'avoir été mutilé et violé dans ses chairs … Il ne s'était pas révolté une seule fois. Il avait accepté sa condition. Il avait accepté l'idée même qu'on lui rentre de force ce bébé dans son corps. Il avait tout accepté … N'était-ce pas la preuve d'un tant soit peu de courage et d'une dose au moins tout aussi importante de résignation ? Obéir n'était pas forcément quelque chose de simple. Il ne s'était pas reposé sur les ordres, bercé par leurs sonorités et rassurer d'être guider. Non. Il avait accepté, avec désespoir et honneur, le sort qui lui était promis. Il avait seulement réclamé a être immobilisé quand il avait compris à quel point son corps se révoltait de lui-même sous la douleur … Sans succès puisque Sirius avait continué ainsi.

Il soupira en se demandant si parler ainsi était la réaction que Rémus voulait qu'il ait. C'était venu d'une inspiration soudaine. Sirius n'était qu'un Gryffondor, il commençait à le comprendre. Appuyer sur l'honneur leur rabattait souvent le caquet. Sirius refusait de l'entendre parler de famille. Ça l'énervait. Un sujet visiblement à éviter. Alors s'il le fallait, il parlerait non pas de son propre honneur, mais de cela de Sirius ...

C'était vraiment ironique que la famille soit un sujet taboo puisque justement c'était au sujet de la famille qu'ils avaient été ainsi réunis. Draco s'approcha du cocon et glissa le bout de ses doigts dessus. Il était tiède. Le garçon chuchota quelques mots à son enfant. Il lui dit qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que ça finirait par allait de mieux en mieux pour eux. Rémus allait revenir et Rémus serait sans doute son « parrain » plus tard. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais le droit de choisir un parrain pour son propre enfant. Il aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir le faire. Il n'aurait sans doute pas su qui choisir, pour ne pas frustré son mari et que son fils ait une chance si les choses tournait mal.

Rémus ne serait sans doute pas un mauvais choix après tout … Il était discret et visiblement assez protecteur pour s'intéresser à son sort et intervenir en sa faveur. Harry serait sans doute le second parrain. Malgré toute l'angoisse que cela ferait naître en lui, Draco ne pourrait s'y opposer. Il pouvait tout juste se permettre d'énoncer une vérité … Alors il était très loin de pouvoir envisager de changer une telle décision mais par moment Sirius lui semblait si prévisible. Il aurait pu dire et penser qu'il l'était autant que n'importe quel Gryffondors. Seulement, ce n'était pas vrai. Rémus aussi était un Gryffondor mais Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu prévoir pour le lendemain.

S'il l'avait su il n'en aurait été que plus surpris.

 **Note** : vous avez enfin la scène complète de la procréation avec les deux points de vue. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Certains attendaient-ils un « viol classique » ? Y'a-t-il des déceptions ?


	14. Chapitre 13 : Qui est-il ?

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** La fanfiction s'approche des 45K ! Merci pour vos reviews :D C'est elles qui me donnent envie d'écrire ! En ce moment, j'écris le chapitre 20 et j'appréhende vraiment vos réactions, donc rendez-vous à ce moment-là ^^'

 **Chapitre 13 : qui est-il ?**

Rémus souffla. La journée serait longue et difficile. Il allait devoir changer bien des choses qui ne le regardaient pourtant absolument pas, s'il oubliait que le bonheur de son meilleur ami était aussi un peu son affaire.

Il rentra dans 12, Square Grimmaurd après que Sirius lui ait ouvert. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et semblait totalement hanté. Immédiatement Rémus compris et se rembrunit. Il s'était passé quelques choses, il avait pourtant été clair dans sa demande. Il espérait vraiment que Draco allait bien. Sirius sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées parce qu'il s'écria :

\- Oh ca va hein ! Je suis capable de bien me tenir une soirée ! Il va bien ton précieux mangemort ! Par contre, il m'en a mis plein la gueule hier soir ! Tu vois ? A peine une heure avec lui et il a réussi à faire en sorte que …

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que tu me regardes comme ça … Il se croit tout permis.

\- Ah. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que … Que … Mais on s'en fout ! C'est mon procès que tu vas faire ? J'en ai déjà eu un et je ne t'y ai pas entendu !

Rémus soupira et immédiatement, Sirius s'en voulu, c'était un coup bas. Ce n'était pas correct du tout. Rémus s'en voulait déjà tellement …

\- Je suis désolé, ok. J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Non, tu as raison. J'aurais dû venir à l'époque et j'aurais dû te croire. Mais je ne compte pas répéter mon erreur, tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Hier, Draco n'a absolument rien dit contre toi et si j'ai changé de regard c'est parce que … C'est parce que j'ai compris que tu pouvais réellement lever un couteau sur lui et l'éventrer. Je suppose qu'il a de la chance d'être vivant …

\- J'étais saoul.

\- Vraiment beaucoup de chances alors. Ecoute, aujourd'hui, je vais l'emmener dehors. Il va passer la journée avec moi. Ça vous permettra de souffler un peu tous les deux. Pendant ce temps-là, je veux que tu réfléchisses et que tu fasses le nécessaire pour qu'en rentrant il puisse aller dormir dans une chambre décente et qu'il ait accès au nécessaire pour étudier.

\- Mais !

\- La matière que tu veux. Si tu veux te venger, offre lui la collection complète de livre d'étude sur les moldus, ce sera très bien, je m'en fous. Je veux juste qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de ses journées. D'accord ?

\- Ok.

\- Bien. Je vais le chercher. Nous rentrerons en début de soirée. Bonne journée.

Sirius hocha de la tête, vaincu. Il ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer et son regard se posa sur sa bouteille de whisky. Peut-être devrait-il commencer par jeter tout l'alcool loin d'ici ? Il faisait toujours des conneries quand il buvait, non pas qu'il avait un soucis avec l'alcool mais … Si il avait un soucis, l'alcool était devenu peu à peu un refuge et il allait finir totalement ivrogne. Un ivrogne errant dans cette maison lugubre, au milieu des hurlements de sa mère qui ne cessait pas. Il serait vraiment pathétique … Il l'était déjà se murmura-t-il.

Rémus monta chercher le jeune homme. Il toqua à la porte et le laissa sortir de la chambre en restant loin de l'ouverture. Il trouvait que c'était plutôt bon signe qu'il tente de protéger son enfant même si il ne comptait rien lui faire. Il était normal que Draco se méfie de lui. Ils n'avaient après tout pas de bon rapport. Draco n'avait pas été un élève agréable. Il avait même été pire que ça.

\- Couvres toi bien. Nous sortons.

Il capta le regard inquiet vers la chambre et assura que Sirius resterait là. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ça le rassure, mais Draco hocha simplement du chef avant d'attraper sa cape. Il laissa l'écharpe rouge et or derrière lui. Il ne la mettrait pas à moins d'y être absolument forcé. Rémus descendit et il le suivit, un peu hésitant. Il allait vraiment pouvoir sortir de cette maison horrible ?

Sirius les regarda partit sans intervenir. Puis une fois la porte close, il attrapa sa baguette et la fit tourner machinalement entre ses doigts. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? S'il voulait remonter un tant soit peu dans l'estime de Rémus, il allait devoir faire fort.

Il monta jusqu'à la petite chambre … Son pire souvenir ici ? Le jour où sa mère l'avait saisit par l'oreille, la lui arrachant presque avant de le jeter contre le mur. Il s'était recroquevillai sur lui-même. Il était petit. Très petit. Assez pour que le souvenir soit flou. Il avait pleuré et en tournant la tête, il avait vu Régulus qui passait dans le couloir. Il avait eu la furieuse envie que Régulus vienne, l'attrape et l'éloigne de leur terrible mère. Il aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer, comme il le faisait encore il y a quelques mois à peine. Régulus avait toujours aimé joué au grand frère, malgré que Sirius soit un peu plus grand que lui. Mais Régulus comprenait de mieux en mieux ce que l'on attendait de lui et il collait de plus en plus au l'image d'enfant parfait que désirait ses parents. Sirius n'y était jamais parvenu … Ce jour là, à l'aide de sa baguette, sa mère lui avait ouvert la peau.

Ce n'était pas une bonne pièce, mais en dehors de la chambre parentale, aucune de ces pièces ne renfermaient de bons souvenirs. Il regarda pensivement la tâche d'humidité sur le mur puis la fenêtre. En dépit de son aspect vétuste et le peu d'occupation qu'offrait cette pièce, c'était de très grand confort par rapport à Azkaban ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire, un peu amer. Malgré tout, il dirigea sa baguette vers la fenêtre enchanté et s'immobilisa une minute. Quelle vue voudrait Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui lui plairait ? Ce fut là qu'il comprit qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas. Il aimait sans doute le Quidditch comme beaucoup de personnes de son âge. Peut-être même un peu plus puisqu'il était joueur, mais en dehors de ça ? Qu'avait-il voulu faire de sa vie ? Il avait demandé à étudier et Sirius avait eut sa liste de fourniture sous la main. Rien ne se dégageait. Que voulait faire Draco ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Avait-il des passions ? Il n'en savait rien. Si ! Draco aimait réciter des vieilles histoires et il avait demandé à les écrire, mais peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait simplement ? Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eu le même genre d'activité s'il avait eu le choix. Aimait-il la nature ? Les animaux ? Il tenta de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Harry s'était souvent plaint de lui. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Il avait parlé de l'incident avec Buck et du fait que Draco était vraiment un pleurnichard qui hurlait à la mort pour un rien … Sur ce dernier point il devait avouer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu ici. Draco avait serré les dents, un peu trop même parfois.

Sirius se tourna vers le cocon et demanda, d'une voix distraite :

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais voir ? Quand j'étais enfant, j'aimais beaucoup regardé les photos de Poudlard. Le château est vraiment immense. C'est très impressionnant ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton …

Il se tut un moment, se mordillant les lèvres avant de conclure :

\- Que ton autre papa aime vraiment ça. Après tout, il doit avoir envie d'y retourner. A la place, on va mettre une fenêtre sur la forêt ok ? Peut-être qu'un écureuil passera devant de temps en temps ! Ou quelques choses d'un peu plus gros, qui sait …

Enchanté la fenêtre ne fut pas quelque chose de difficile. Immédiatement, la pièce lui sembla un peu plus gaie. Il souffla et baguette en main commença à aménager un peu cette pièce différemment. Durant tout ce temps là, il parla au cocon, il parla à son enfant. Il lui raconta distraitement que cette commode, quand il était petit, il l'avait escaladé plusieurs fois avec un peu de crainte à l'idée qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus tant elle vacillait sous son petit poids.

Quand Draco était arrivé, il avait un certain nombre de valises avec lui. Il les lui avait toutes retirées et lui avait fourni uniquement des vêtements moldus pour l'humilier … Il retourna les chercher et les ouvrit. Il les avait déjà fouillé une première fois à la recherche d'objets maléfiques. Il saisit quelques tenues complètes et les rangea dans le meuble. C'était étrange. C'était comme s'il admettait que Draco allait rester là. Réellement. Il lui installa un bureau, une chaise et une étagère. Sur cette dernière, il installa le livre que Rémus avait amené. Un livre, ça paraissait totalement vide. Une nouvelle fois il se demanda ce qu'aimait ce garçon … Est-ce que l'un de ses livres de quidditch lui plairait ? Il y avait également une petite bibliothèque dans l'une des chambres avec des vieux livres d'écoles. Ils étaient vieux mais … Il alla fouiller dans cette petite collection et ajouta un livre d'études des créatures magiques. Il était peu convaincu par la démarche mais Draco avait réclamé de la lecture, n'importe quoi, même un roman moldus alors il devrait être content …

Pour la première fois il tentait de le « rendre content » et il se dit que ce ne serait pas désagréable que de le voir sourire. Il regarda la couverture fine qui couvrait le matelas et appela Kreattur pour qu'il change les draps, fasse le ménage dans la pièce et qu'il ramène une meilleure literie. L'elfe de maison agit rapidement, sans le regarder. Il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois, totalement détendu avec Draco … Rémus finirait sans doute par lui reprocher le stress de l'elfe de maison, comme s'il était nécessairement coupable de tout ça. Peut-être l'était-il ? Il soupira, l'elfe se dépêcha un peu plus puis disparu dans un POP pressé.

La chambre avait l'air bien. Pas très vivante, mais c'était déjà plus sain. Il tira la chaise et s'installa face au cocon. Il ne voulait pas risquer de l'endommager en le déplaçant, mais parfois, il aurait préféré qu'il soit dans sa chambre. Dans une pièce plus neutre et près de sa baguette. Il se doutait bien que Draco ne lui ferait rien, après tout, ça aurait été totalement contradictoire avec tous ces efforts pour faire le cocon … mais parfois, un désagréable frisson le prenait en voyant Draco près de lui.

\- En même temps, il n'y a que lui pour te raconter de jolis contes. Enfin … Je suppose que je pourrais les trouver chez un libraire mais … Ca n'aura pas la magie des contes transmis de façon orale, non ? Il voulait te faire un livre. J'ai refusé. Je suppose que ça te plairait pourtant. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il te raconte … n'importe quoi. Il y a des choses difficiles tu sais. Et on ne doit pas avoir les mêmes avis … Je tiens à ce que tu saches que tous les individus sont égaux, peu importe leurs sangs …

En bas, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas. Ils allaient visiblement manger ensemble. Sirius descendit lentement et put voir son jeune époux qui retirait sa cape derrière Rémus. Ils se souriaient tous les deux. Ils semblaient plutôt contents de leurs journées mais quand Draco leva les yeux et qu'il le vit, son petit sourire disparu.

Il était rentré « à la maison ».

 **Note de fin :** On s'approche un peu de la relation peu évidente entre Sirius / Rémus … Alors, alors ? :)


	15. Chapitre 14 : l'avenir

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Bon, pour tout vous avouer, j'écris cette fanfiction dans le cadre du nano. Et là, j'écris trop vite et je prends trop d'avance. Ça m'énerve. J'aimerai bien ne pas dépasser les 10.000 mots d'avance (soi chapitres d'avances) parce que relire chaque jour un chapitre qui remonte aussi loin à tendance à me poser des difficultés … Du coup, je vais publier un lot de chapitres pour rattraper un peu tout ça. C'est Noël avant l'heure ^^'

Donc, aujourd'hui 13/11/2015, je mets le chapitre 14, 15, 16, … Si vous avez lu le chapitre posté hier (le 13), vous en êtes donc au 14. Voilà, comme ça, pas de raison de se perdre ^^' J'espère que vous aimerez ces chapitres !

 **Chapitre 14 : l'avenir**

Quand Draco avait fini par regagner la chambre, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'y rester. Sirius n'avait pas bougé le cocon mais il avait préparé la chambre pour un autre que lui. Il y avait trop de meubles, suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir la tâche d'humidité. La couverture sur le lit était bien plus épaisse et il y avait même davantage de coussins, autant d'indices qui montraient que ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était plus que ce qu'avait demandé Rémus.

\- Ca ne te plait pas ?, demanda Sirius dans son dos.

\- La chambre est très jolie.

\- Il y a tes affaires dans la commode. Il n'y a pas encore grand-chose. Je suppose qu'il faudra faire quelques achats …

Draco avança dans la chambre sans dire un mot. Quel serait le prix de tout ce luxe ? Il ne savait plus du tout quoi en penser. Quand Rémus était venu le chercher, il n'était pas certain que la journée se passerait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de faire quoique ce soit, si ce n'est de voir ses parents et de les prendre dans ses bras avant de les rassurer. Il avait envie de leur dire que l'enfant était dans un cocon. Et puis, qu'ils étaient vivants tous les deux et qu'ils le resteraient sans doute. Bien-sûr, Rémus ne l'avait pas conduit à ses parents, mais aux abords d'un lac sans doute moldu. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc et avaient parlé. Rémus voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius, mais Draco ne voulait pas en parler. Alors ils parlèrent d'autres choses. De ce que Draco aimait, de ses passions, de ses projets, … Il avait quasiment abandonné tout espoir avec l'annonce du mariage, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

Rémus et lui était allé manger dans une petite brasserie moldus. Rien de très chic mais c'était plutôt agréable. Petit à petit, Draco avait senti le poids de l'angoisse quittait doucement ses épaules. Rémus n'était pas la personne avec laquelle il aurait le plus facilement tenu une discussion à une autre époque, mais il avait souffert du silence depuis qu'il était au Square Grimmaurd.

Alors ils avaient parlé puis Draco était retourné au silence entre ces murs et maintenant, ça. Que voulait Sirius ?

\- Écoutes. On va … tenter de partir sur de meilleures bases. Ok ?

Draco hocha distraitement de la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait vraiment s'améliorer. Sirius avait l'air d'avoir peur d'un millier de chose. Aujourd'hui, il avait parlé avec Rémus qui lui avait expliqué certaines choses. Il lui avait notamment fait comprendre à quel point Sirius détestait les familles de Sang-Pur et leurs règles. Hors il était le parfait produit d'une famille de ce type et il était là pour perpétuer cela … Alors comment est-ce que ça pourrait bien partir ? D'autant plus que ça faisait longtemps que ça avait commencé … Ils étaient là depuis un certain temps, avec cette relation détestable.

\- Tu pourrais y mettre du tien.

Le reproche fusa, faisant frémir le jeune homme qui s'excusa rapidement assurant que la chambre était vraiment jolie. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que voulait entendre Sirius mais qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Qu'il ferait de son mieux pour que ça se passe bien ? Il le faisait déjà, chaque jour. Il le faisait quand il se taisait. Il le faisait quand il parlait. Il le faisait quand il restait blottit dans un coin. Il le faisait quand il décidait de se lever … Alors il ne pouvait pas en promettre davantage.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire d'effort ?

Draco frémit. L'homme perdait patience, déjà. D'une voix totalement lasse, il chuchota :

\- S'il-vous-plait, ne vous énervez pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vous obéis déjà.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton obéissance.

\- Que voulez-vous alors ?

\- Je veux que tu … Je voudrais que tu sois … autre chose qu'un aristocrate sang-pur.

Draco lui offrit un pauvre sourire comme pour souligner que ce qu'il voulait été impossible. Il ne pouvait pas troquer son sang. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Ouais … Je suppose que t'y peux rien.

\- En effet, mais je ne suis pas là pour perpétuer les … croyances qui vous déplaise. J'aimerai simplement trouver ma place dans cette …

Il hésita. Il avait envie de dire « famille », mais ça ne plairait pas à Sirius. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à prononcer. Alors à la place, il murmura « maison ». Trouver sa place dans cette maison, un vaste projet. Il faudrait des mois avant que l'enfant ne vienne au monde. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient arriver à trouver un certain équilibre avant sa naissance. Draco n'avait pas envie que l'enfant arrive dans un environnement conflictuel. Alors il espérait que Rémus pourrait parler à son mari pour régler quelques détails …

Sirius hésita un moment. Il n'était pas capable de dire quoique ce soit qui puisse rassurer son petit cousin, mais il avait envie de lui poser certaines questions. Il avait réfléchit durant toute l'après-midi. Il voulait savoir certaines choses … Mais il n'était pas prêt à demander tout cela, alors il souhaita une bonne nuit à Draco avant de retourner avec Rémus. Son ami avait décidé de rester jusqu'à tard … Il voulait sans doute lui dire des milliers de choses dont la plupart serait fort désagréable à entendre.

Rémus s'était installé dans l'un des fauteuils et restait là, le regard dans le vide et l'air strict. Il commença immédiatement par lui dire que Draco avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit de mal le concernant. Ce stupide sens de la famille que Sirius pensait qu'il n'avait pas, Draco le possédait bel et bien. Il ne voulait pas parler à un inconnu de ses problèmes familiaux. Il ne voulait pas que Rémus puisse en vouloir à son ami pour quoi que ce soit … Ca avait été assez difficile pour Rémus de l'admettre, mais Draco était sans doute le mari idéal dans de telles conditions.

\- Tu lui as posé des questions ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y a répondu ?

\- Oui. Mais tu sais … Il pourrait te répondre à toi aussi si tu les lui posais.

Sirius s'assit après avoir tourné et viré un petit moment. Il soupira et marmonna que non, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les lui poser ces questions. Ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais il savait bien qu'il se mettait en colère pour un rien face à Draco. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir une discussion correcte.

Rémus soupira puis lui demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend … d'ici ? Je veux dire. Comment il envisage sa vie ici ?

\- Il ne l'envisage pas. Il est prêt à suivre tout tes souhaits. Tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est de faire partie de cette famille, mais il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit. Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de vivre avec un otage ?

\- Non ! Bien-sûr que non.

\- Alors n'en fait pas un otage. Tu ne veux pas qu'il aille à Poudlard. Très bien. Fait venir des précepteurs. Quoique tu en penses, ce garçon a toujours eu d'excellent résultat. Donnes lui simplement la bonne documentation, il pourrait te surprendre. Fait le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse passer ses diplômes et avoir le droit de trouver un travail … Pas forcément à l'extérieur, mais il faut qu'il s'occupe. Il s'ennuie énormément.

\- Tu sais … ce qu'il aimerait faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Plusieurs choses lui plaisent. Je pense que ça pourrait devenir un auteur intéressant. Il aime observer et chercher à comprendre. Mais … Il fera ce que tu veux. Tu ne te rends pas compte du contrôle que tu as sur lui.

\- Je pourrais en faire un éleveur d'Hypogriffe …

\- Ou un balayeur dans le monde moldus.

Sirius avait voulu plaisanter mais le commentaire de Rémus le souffla. Il s'en sentit mal. Pourrait-il vraiment le contraindre à tout et n'importe quoi ? Draco se rebellerait sans doute, non ? Il réfléchit et dû admettre que non. Ils restèrent la moitié de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Draco. Rémus tentait de changer le regard qu'il avait sur lui. Ce n'était pas évident, mais c'était possible. Sans doute …

A l'étage, Draco racontait lui aussi sa journée, mais il parlait au cocon. Il n'avait personne pour lui répondre et il finit par sombrer, dans cette couverture étrangement moelleuse. Il y était excessivement bien. Il ne rêva pas et au réveil, il se sentit un peu nauséeux. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait sans doute trop parler la veille et que Sirius allait lui en vouloir pour ça. Cette journée allait avoir des répercussions et il n'était pas certains d'être prêt à les supporter. Il se sentait faible. Dans son corps autant que dans son esprit, comme si tout pouvait devenir absolument insurmontable.

Kreattur finit par venir le chercher pour qu'il descende prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y retrouva son époux qui avait l'air mal réveillé. Il évita de lui parler et Sirius en fit autant. Juste avant qu'il ne choisisse de remonter, Sirius prit la parole.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle.

Puis il se tut de nouveau, faisant frémir son jeune époux qui ne savait jamais sur quel pied se placer pour améliorer les choses. Devait-il prendre la parole ? Il choisit de rester silencieux un moment …

\- J'aimerai savoir. A métier te destinais-tu ?

\- Ma famille pensait que je pourrais gérer une part des finances et faire de la politique.

\- Tu aimes donc faire ça ?

\- Pas particulièrement … J'aime faire des potions et étudier.

Sirius hocha de la tête distraitement … et fut totalement désarçonné quand Draco lui répondit :

\- Et vous ?

Sirius ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Quand il était sorti de l'école, il avait des rêves pleins la tête. Auror, joueur de Quidditch, … Et puis tout c'était effondré. Il avait eu des années pour oublier ses rêves. Et à présent que pourrait-il faire à part errer sous forme canine ici et là, lézarder un moment au soleil ou passer quelques journées à offrir des cadeaux à son filleul et à ses amis ? Une carrière ? Avec la réputation qu'il avait ? Il était détesté chez les Sang-Purs. Haï par la population. Seuls les membres de l'ordre l'appréciaient et en quoi cela aurait-il pu l'aider ? Les aurors ne lui offriraient pas une place. Il aurait bien pu avoir des rêves, ça ne l'aurait pas aidé. Ça ne lui aurait rien apporté d'autres que de la frustration. Il haussa des épaules comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Comme s'il n'avait pas de rêves et surtout, comme s'il n'en aurait plus jamais.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Là ce fut Draco qui fut soufflé et qui ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il fut tenté de dire qu'il voulait parler à ses parents, mais il sut immédiatement que ce serait une erreur. Il se tut. Il hésita puis tenta, à tout hasard :

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions faire un livre d'histoire ?

\- Ensemble tu veux dire ?

\- Oui.


	16. Chapitre 15 : au cœur de la légende

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Bon, pour tout vous avouer, j'écris cette fanfiction dans le cadre du nano. Et là, j'écris trop vite et je prends trop d'avance. Ça m'énerve. J'aimerai bien ne pas dépasser les 10.000 mots d'avance (soi chapitres d'avances) parce que relire chaque jour un chapitre qui remonte aussi loin à tendance à me poser des difficultés … Du coup, je vais publier un lot de chapitres pour rattraper un peu tout ça. C'est Noël avant l'heure ^^'

Donc, aujourd'hui 13/11/2015, je mets le chapitre 14, 15, 16, … Si vous avez lu le chapitre posté hier (le 13), vous en êtes donc au 14. Voilà, comme ça, pas de raison de se perdre ^^' J'espère que vous aimerez ces chapitres !

 **Chapitre 15 : au cœur de la légende**

Sirius regarda le parchemin sur lequel Draco écrivait finement à la plume les différents titres. Il n'était pas très sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à dire oui. Peut-être pour l'enfant … Peut-être pour ce qui était censé être leur couple … Ou peut-être juste pour lui, pour avoir le droit d'entendre ces histoires pour la première fois de sa vie.

Draco mordilla sa plume et nota « la légende du Légendaire Mage de légende ». Il n'était pas bien sûr de parvenir à l'écrire correctement. C'était une histoire un peu étrange. Sirius était vraiment curieux de l'entendre néanmoins, mais il ne voulait pas le lui demander directement.

\- Est-ce que vous savez dessiner ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais je devrais m'en sortir … Ce serait néanmoins une bonne chose de le faire … à deux.

Sirius acquiesça, pensif. Puis au bout d'un moment, Draco écrivit en récitant doucement, à voix haute.

« La légende du légendaire Mage de légende.

Il était une fois, dans la vieille écossaise toujours humide, un mage avançait. Ce n'était qu'un petit mage, inconnu de tous et sans grand talent si ce n'est celui de sa langue. Il savait effectivement faire des phrases si alambiqués que la moindre de ses actions se transformaient comme par magie en aventure digne des contes de fée.

Un jour, le brave homme, alors encore inconnu, s'assit dans une taverne et commanda une bière au beurre. Un homme s'installa près de lui et aussi notre très brave mage estima qu'il était important de lui compter l'aventure qui lui était arrivé le matin même ! Et quelle aventure !

Il lui dit :

« Mon brave monsieur, par curiosité, venez-vous de la route de l'Ouest ?

\- Oh non, j'habite un peu plus au Nord. Je vais par les petits chemins.

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux alors, pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi pimpant.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu des problèmes sur la route de l'Ouest ? »

Il faut savoir que cette taverne se situait idéalement au carrefour de plusieurs grands chemins qui étaient alors désigné suivant les points cardinaux car quelques soient la direction, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Parfois tout de même, on disait au sujet de telle ou telle route, qu'il s'agissait de celle du Sorcier Viktor ou Innigan ! Signe, si vous voulez mon avis, que ces sorciers passaient un peu trop de temps dans cette taverne.

Notre mage, répondit avec aplombs :

« Oh, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Il s'est produit quelque chose de terrible. »

Les ragots concernaient le plus souvent des histoires de couples et les naissances des uns et des autres, alors sous le quelque-chose-de-terrible toutes oreilles présentes se tendirent et le silence se fit. Notre mage sentant son auditoire s'augmenter éleva un peu la voix pour révéler :

« Je marchais depuis une lieu environ en sentant légèrement le sol qui tremblait sous mes pieds, lorsque je suis tombé sur une terrifiante forêt d'épines. Elles étaient noires, épaisses, longues et pointues comme les pires des dards et sans doute empoisonnée. Il a fallu toute mon adresse pour parvenir à m'en défaire car sous un quelconque maléfice, je ne parvenais pas à les écarter. »

Aussitôt, tous reprirent en cœur, en chuchotant, une forêt d'épines, le long de la route de l'Ouest. Des épines empoisonnées. Quel mage avait pu mettre en place un tel sort et pourquoi ?

« J'ai fini par parvenir à m'en défaire à l'aide d'un terrible Feudeymon. Je sais bien que ce sortilège est particulièrement difficile à maîtriser, mais je me fais gloire d'en avoir un bon contrôle. Ce fut suffisant pour détruire ce qui était, ma foi, un immense champ d'épines et révéler la route que je tentais de suivre. »

Les sorciers et les sorcières présents étaient très impressionnaient car effectivement, lancer un Feudeymon sans s'en brûler les doigts n'étaient pas une mince affaire.

« J'ai donc cru naïvement, car je suis parfois quelque peu optimiste, que je pouvais reprendre mon chemin pour venir prendre une boisson avec vous, chose qui est, je vous l'assure, après tant d'aventures, fort agréable. Seulement … Je me trompais. Le mage noir qui avait jeté ce maléfice n'était pas ravi de me voir le défaire. Je l'ai vu, au loin alors qu'il commençait à me jeter de multiples sorts. J'ai reçu au travers du corps, quelques coups brutaux forts douloureux. Mais avec une vaillance extrême, même venant de moi, je me suis avancé malgré les attaques et j'ai fait face avant de m'écrier : j'accepte le duel ! Car vous le savez tous, un mage de bonnes familles n'attaque pas une personne sans avoir dit une telle chose et malgré la difficulté et le danger de la situation, je tenais absolument à faire bonne figure et à conserver tout mon honneur de sorcier. »

Plusieurs murmures d'approbations s'élevèrent, notamment venant de vieux sorciers qui trouvaient que les traditions avaient trop tendances à se perdre.

« Nous nous sommes alors battus et ma foi, je crains de devoir l'admettre. J'ai subi quelques sortilèges de doloris qui ont failli avoir raison de moi, mais courageusement, je me suis relevé. Nous étions fort loin l'un de l'autre et l'autre était visiblement à l'aise avec cette distance. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas particulièrement doué d'aussi loin et j'ai dû louper ma cible un certain nombre de fois mais en encaissant les coups, toujours plus brutaux, je me suis approché et finalement, j'ai pu lui jeter un sortilège puissant qui visait, je vous l'assure, uniquement à l'arrêter, à l'empêcher de bouger pour le remettre aux aurors. Car il est important pour n'importe quel sorcier, de respecter la loi. Mais à peine ai-je jeté mon sortilège que j'ai vu l'individu commencé à fondre et à se dissoudre. Je pense qu'il était si confiant de ses pouvoirs et de la distance de ses attaques qu'il en avait oublié de la force que cela demande au corps du sorcier. La moindre pichenette l'aurait sans doute anéanti, mais ses pouvoirs étaient toujours là, tourbillonnants autour de moi.

Je me suis défendu de mon mieux alors qu'ils se dissipaient dans un bruit terrible ! La terre en tremblait et finalement quand tous s'est arrêté … Autour de moi il n'y avait plus que la route et de la terre nue, dévastée de tout ce qui avait été là, en dehors de moi-même. Je me targue d'être plutôt résistant mais je pense tout de même avoir eu de la chance, car après-tout, on ne défait pas tous les jours un terrible mage noir. »

Alors tous l'applaudirent car comment ne pas applaudire un tel exploit ! Ce mage allait devenir légendaire s'il accomplissait de tels miracles ! Bien-sûr, du point de vue d'Artois le Bossu, les choses étaient un peu différentes, mais cela devait rester un secret car toutes les légendes se fondent sur quelques secrets. Laissez-moi tout de même vous les raconter.

Artois le Bossu vivant à l'Ouest, un peu à l'écart du chemin. Il avait une fort belle propriété. Un endroit immense qu'il n'entretenait pas particulièrement. Il aimait son charme sauvage. Cet homme n'était pas un cracmol mais il avait bien peu de pouvoir. Il avait alors fait appel à quelques amis pour appliquer des charmes puissants sur son épouvantail à sombral. Les épouvantails à sombral ont pour rôle non pas de les repousser mais de les accueillir et de leurs donner envie de rester. Artois était éleveur de sombral.

Un jour, un homme pénétra dans sa propriété et d'un Feudeymon déblaya une bonne partie du terrain, qu'il avait jusque-là laissé aux ronces afin d'avoir des mures chaque années en grandes quantités, les sombrals adorant ces petits fruits. Puis l'homme était entré dans la zone des sombrals, il les avait attaqués jusqu'à ce que les animaux pacifiques répondent et dans un élan de désespoir, sans doute, le mage avait détruit l'épouvantail et les sortilèges qui y étaient rattaché. Les sombrals avait alors fuient cet inconnu fou et dangereux … qui raconterait bientôt que les attaques invisibles reçues de la part des animaux étaient quelques sortilèges interdits, dans une taverne à quelques lieux de là.

Alors comme le disait toujours un mage puissants aux exploits inconnus. Les actes se savent d'eux même ou sont sans importances. Néanmoins, vous entendrez sans doute davantage parler de l'une des légendes d'un légendaire mage de légende car leurs aventures sont forts nombreuses.»

La plume de Draco se leva sur cette référence à son père. Il tourna vaguement le visage vers Sirius, pour voir s'il saisirait la référence et fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment cela aurait-il pu l'être en même temps ? Beaucoup voyait son père comme un beau parleur, mais c'était justement parce qu'ils ignoraient tout de lui. Sinon, peut-être auraient-ils eu peur.

\- Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses histoires, mais c'était ma préféré.

\- Ca me fait penser à Gilderoy Lockhart …

\- Je suppose qu'à toute époque des personnes comme ça ont sévi.

\- Ouais, sans doute.

Sirius attrapa un parchemin et réclama une plume supplémentaire à Kreattur puis il commença a gratter doucement la surface faisant apparaitre des courbes étranges. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, mais il traça, de mémoire le gabarit d'un sombral, puis d'un second et enfin d'un troisième puis loin derrière, il dessina l'épouvantail et au premier plan il ajouta une main tenant fermement une baguette dont s'écoulait un jet de flamme qu'il fit habillement partir sur le côté pour en avoir très peu à dessiner, mais qu'il fit tout de même revenir en quelques traits, près de l'épouvantail. Ensuite il saisit sa baguette et se concentra. Il le faisait déjà enfant, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait appris à faire, sans baguette, mais pour un plus joli résultat, il préférait s'armer. Les dessins se mirent en mouvement. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que le rendu soit au rendez-vous.

\- C'est magnifique., complimenta Draco.

\- Mouais.

Sirius posait sur lui un regard suspicieux qui donna envie au jeune homme de disparaitre. S'il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre compliment, aussi sincère soit-il, sans que cela ne soit mal pris, les choses continueraient de rester très compliqué. Pourtant il devait admettre que ce temps passé à écrire les mots dont il se souvenait lui avait fait énormément de bien. Etre au contact d'un être vivant était également fort agréable, même s'il s'agissait de Sirius.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Citrouilles et potirons

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Bon, pour tout vous avouer, j'écris cette fanfiction dans le cadre du nano. Et là, j'écris trop vite et je prends trop d'avance. Ça m'énerve. J'aimerai bien ne pas dépasser les 10.000 mots d'avance (soi chapitres d'avances) parce que relire chaque jour un chapitre qui remonte aussi loin à tendance à me poser des difficultés … Du coup, je vais publier un lot de chapitres pour rattraper un peu tout ça. C'est Noël avant l'heure ^^'

Donc, aujourd'hui 13/11/2015, je mets le chapitre 14, 15, 16, … Si vous avez lu le chapitre posté hier (le 13), vous en êtes donc au 14. Voilà, comme ça, pas de raison de se perdre ^^' J'espère que vous aimerez ces chapitres !

 **Chapitre 16 : Citrouilles et potirons**

Depuis qu'il était marié et que Draco habitait ici, tous rechignaient à venir faire les réunions de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaurd. Pourtant la maison était particulièrement sécurisé, suffisamment pour qu'en dépit de tous les efforts, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ne soit toujours pas parvenu à venir sonner à la porte … Sirius ne savait pas s'ils craignaient effectivement qu'il n'ait tourné à l'ennemi, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, mais il avait tant l'habitude d'être considéré comme un traitre que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. A moins qu'ils aient peur qu'en dépit des sortilèges de silence et de la possibilité d'enfermer Draco dans sa chambre, le garçon puisse les espionner puis envoyer son rapport à ses parents. Ce qui était aussi assez ridicule puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire un tel coup de maître. Chaque jour, Sirius vérifiait que son hibou n'était pas utilisé. Il ne l'était jamais.

Alors quand on lui annonça une nouvelle réunion dans son salon, Sirius se sentit vraiment heureux. Un peu comme si on cessait enfin de le mettre à l'écart de la guerre froide qui faisait rage. Ce soir-là, il enferma Draco dans sa chambre, avec leur cocon. Ce n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'avec la maison ainsi remplie le garçon ne voudrait de toute façon pas s'éloigner du bébé … Aussi étrange que ce soit à son sens, Draco avait vraiment tendance à vouloir protéger le cocon.

A l'étage du dessous, Sirius commença à accueillir les invités. La première arrivée fut comme toujours Minerva McGonagall, l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard. Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'elle réclame à voir Draco et au vu de sa bouche si pincée, elle était visiblement en colère contre lui de la gestion de cette affaire. Elle aurait sans doute préféré voir le jeune Malfoy réintégrer Poudlard. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien là-dessus, le salua poliment et s'installa autour de la table principale, sans prendre garde au tableau vociférant. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi Sirius ne l'avait pas fait retirer depuis un moment déjà, puis elle se souvenait un peu honteuse que c'était tout de même le portrait de sa mère et que le retirer ne devait pas être si évident que cela, quelques soient les rapports qu'ils entretenaient de son vivant.

\- Harry m'a dit que la reprise avait été un peu difficile à Poudlard ?, demanda Sirius poliment.

\- Et bien, chacun se souvient du champ de bataille que ce fut … mais je pense qu'il était important de rouvrir rapidement et de permettre aux élèves de refaire cette année totalement gâchée. Heureusement, malgré tout ce qu'il a commis durant cette guerre, Severus s'est débrouillé pour que le niveau d'études reste élevé. Il s'agit plus de panser les plaies de chacun et de leurs permettre de réintégrer un système « normal » qu'autres choses …

\- Je vois …

\- Mais tout ça n'a pas fait perdre à Harry son goût pour l'école buissonnière vous savez ?

Elle disait ça d'un ton amusé qui laissait croire que malgré les retenues distribuées, elle adorait les bêtises d'Harry. Elle se souvenait surtout des mêmes bêtises, commises des années plus tôt, par les Maraudeurs.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez toujours pas trouvé d'emploi ?

\- En effet. Je ne cherche pas vraiment en même temps …

\- Vous savez que Poudlard a toujours été une terre d'accueil … Si vous le vouliez nous pourrions trouver une place pour vous.

\- Je n'ai pas pratiqué la magie durant 12 ans. Que voudriez-vous faire de moi ? Peut-être concierge si vous vouliez faire faire une attaque à ce vieux Rusard ! Non. Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela, je finirais par trouver quelque chose.

\- Je crois savoir que vous êtes toujours un grand duelliste et vous êtes un héros de guerre. Je voulais simplement vous rappelez qu'il ne serait pas malvenu de demander, si vous en aviez envie.

Sirius hocha de la tête en souriant. Il aimait bien Minerva, elle avait été une professeur des plus terrifiantes pour les Maraudeurs qu'ils étaient alors, mais secrètement, il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit sa mère. Une mère dure et inflexible, certes, mais c'était la seule image de la mère qu'il avait, alors il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais Minerva aurait pu être une mère inquiète pour ses bobos aux genoux et protectrice, tout ce que Wallburga n'avait jamais été.

Plusieurs coups tambourinèrent à la porte. Sirius l'ouvrit et laissa rentrer les parents Weasley qui demandèrent immédiatement s'ils n'étaient pas en retard. Sirius les rassura, pour le moment seul Minerva était arrivée, ils étaient tout à fait à l'heure. Pour des raisons des sécurités, ils ne venaient jamais tous en même temps. Ils empruntaient des routes différentes et faisaient attention à chaque détail. Alors les réunions avaient toujours un peu de mal à commencer mais cela permettait à chacun de discuter avec les autres et les nouvelles passaient tout à fait bien ainsi.

Molly avait ramené des pâtisseries en grandes quantités comme à chaque fois, suffisamment pour qu'elle et son mari ait les bras chargés. Rapidement, ils posèrent les plateaux devant Minerva qui se laissa tenter avec un petit rire gourmand.

Molly soupira face aux hurlements du portrait mais fit de son mieux pour les ignorer alors qu'elle tentait de discuter avec Sirius. En rentrant chez elle, elle prendrait une potion contre la migraine comme à chaque fois. Parfois elle se demandait comme Sirius faisait pour vivre ici. Peut-être que les hurlements finissaient par se taire quand ils étaient seuls ?

Arthur et elle devait parler à Sirius des vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grand pas. Ron rêvait de passer une partie des vacances avec ses amis. Hermione n'avait plus de familles suite à la guerre et elle venait vivre chez eux durant les périodes où elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Ce ne serait donc pas un problème, mais où serait Harry ? Le jeune homme voudrait sans doute être avec son parrain, mais ils ne voulaient pas imposer les deux autres jeunes gens à Sirius qui avait déjà fort à faire … De tous leurs cœurs ils essayaient d'éviter le sujet « Draco Malfoy », néanmoins ils comprenaient que ça allait être quelque peu difficile.

\- Pour les vacances de Noël, savez-vous ce que vous voudriez faire ?

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions organiser une fête ici. Ca ne me dérange pas de garder tout le monde pendant les vacances mais je me doute que vous devez avoir envie de passer du temps en famille.

\- Oh tu sais, quand Ron est avec ses amis, il ne pense pas à grand-chose d'autres … Mais nous pourrions nous retrouver sur le grand marché du Pré-au-lard ou celui du chemin de traverse. Il parait que cette année, cela va vraiment être somptueux !

Minerva s'éclaircit la voix et déclara tristement :

\- Il va d'ailleurs falloir que l'on en parle…

\- Il y a eu des menaces ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est la prochaine grande manifestation public près de Poudlard … Cela suscite quelques craintes. Peut-être serait-il bien que les membres soient présents. Au cas où. Cela n'interdit pas de prendre part aux festivités, à condition d'avoir sa baguette à porter de main, bien-entendu.

Arthur hocha gravement de la tête en soupirant. Il avait tellement hâte que la guerre cesse. Il finit par conclure que si ça ne dérangeait pas Sirius, les jeunes pourraient venir ici, où ils seraient en sécurité et ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble à plusieurs occasions dont la fête de Noël. Il se demanda distraitement à quoi ressemblerait cette maison une fois remplie de décoration kitch et de têtes rousses. Peut-être deviendrait-elle un peu moins lugubre ?

Une nouvelle personne arriva, Severus Snape, qui le darda d'un regard sombre et qui leva les yeux sur l'escalier la seconde d'après. Venir ici, tout près de Draco et ne pouvoir aller le voir, cela le faisait enrager. Néanmoins il hocha de la tête et s'installa auprès de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie. Minerva. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était encore ici, d'une certaine façon. Son rôle après le décès d'Albus avait été des plus complexes et des plus violents. Bien des parents lui en voulaient toujours de ce qu'il s'était passé sous son directorat, mais Minerva l'avait ré-intégré après avoir admis son rôle exact et plus que cela, elle avait découvert tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ses chers petits Gryffondors, toutes les failles qu'il avait mis en place pour que la bataille soit possible. Alors Severus était toujours professeur de potions à Poudlard, n'en déplaise à certains.

\- Severus, vous vous laisserez tenter par un petit biscuit ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un en a apporter à mon _filleul_ ?

Le silence se fit puis Sirius grinça :

\- Ton _filleul_ a mangé et à cette heure-ci, il doit être en train de dormir, mais si nous ne dévorons pas tout dans la nuit, il en mangera sans doute demain.

Sirius se tourna vers Molly et reprit sa conversation, ignorant ostensiblement l'homme en colère qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. L'ambiance resta froide jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Elphias. L'homme fort bedonnant dévorerait sans doute une bonne partie des plateaux, mais il avait l'avantage de changer les idées de tous. Il travaillait comme conseiller dans le même bâtiment d'Arthur bien qu'il le croisait fort rarement et avait toujours des histoires inédites à raconter sur la petite vie du Ministère de la Magie. Mais il avait également beaucoup d'information très intéressante pour l'ordre et il semblait préoccupé.

Il fallut attendre encore un peu pour que Rémus et Tonks arrivent et finalement, la petite réunion fut au complet. Durant presque trois heures, ils discutèrent des mouvements des mangemorts, de leurs procès pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu et des recours potentiels. Elphias s'était intéressé aux transactions financières et il avait l'impression que certaines transactions étaient étranges. Ce n'était pas violent, mais pourquoi les mangemorts connus s'intéressaient-ils ainsi à l'agriculture sorcière ? La pénurie faisait régulièrement les gros titres et ils injectaient de plus en plus d'argent pour sauver la situation. Une tentative d'être bien vu du public ? Beaucoup de ces personnes avaient réussi à l'aide d'avocat et de beaucoup de manipulation à sortir libre de leurs procès, mais les réputations étaient entachées à juste titre. Travaillaient-ils actuellement sur ce problème ? Dans tous les cas, ils n'étaient pas absolument inactifs.

\- Les producteurs restent-ils libres de choisir leurs clientèles ou la pénurie pourrait toucher plus durement certaines familles ?

\- Pour le moment, on ne m'a rapporté aucune dérive de ce genre. Les familles agricultrices aidées sont d'ailleurs de tout bord.

Tous y allèrent de leurs hypothèses mais tout le monde était d'accord sur un point. Il fallait que quelques familles d'agriculteurs restent libres de cette influence et malheureusement, même s'ils investissaient eux-mêmes, rien n'empêcherait les personnes d'accepter de l'argent venant des mangemorts … Donc ils fallaient qu'ils enquêtent sur ces personnes et trouvent des agriculteurs engagés, puis qu'ils les aident pour qu'ils puissent au moins conservés une certaine impartialité et ensuite, il était important que les mangemorts ne maîtrisent pas les journaux, afin qu'ils aient plus de difficulté à répandre la nouvelle concernant leurs « bonnes actions ».

Elphias reprit, d'une voix sombre :

\- Les Malfoys se sont fait assez discret grâce à toi, Sirius. Severus, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Narcissa ne sort plus de chez elle. Je ne pense pas que maltraiter Draco suffise à les anéantir, sans même parler de l'aspect éthique d'une telle pratique. Néanmoins, je ne serais pas surpris s'il y avait un brusque retour de flamme. Leurs inactions n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont vouloir récupérer leurs fils ?

\- Non. Ils respecteront la loi, puisqu'elle est en faveur du sang, mais je pense qu'ils vont faire en sorte de démontrer que Draco n'est pas un moyen de pression sur eux.

\- Pour le protéger …, marmonna Molly, émue.

\- En effet.

La réunion s'arrêta doucement et les uns et les autres repartirent. Severus en tête, qui ne supportait visiblement pas de rester là sans agresser Sirius ou défoncer toute les portes qui le séparer de Draco. Il s'évertuait à dire son prénom comme pour rappeler à tous qu'il était une personne à part entière et pas juste « le garçon » ou « le fils de » … Mais en dehors de Rémus qui semblait être atteint par chacune de ses piques, tous restaient froids et indifférents. A son plus grand désespoir …


	18. Chapitre 17 : Suspicion

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Bon, pour tout vous avouer, j'écris cette fanfiction dans le cadre du nano. Et là, j'écris trop vite et je prends trop d'avance. Ça m'énerve. J'aimerai bien ne pas dépasser les 10.000 mots d'avance (soi chapitres d'avances) parce que relire chaque jour un chapitre qui remonte aussi loin à tendance à me poser des difficultés … Du coup, je vais publier un lot de chapitres pour rattraper un peu tout ça. C'est Noël avant l'heure ^^'

Donc, aujourd'hui 13/11/2015, je mets le chapitre 14, 15, 16, … Si vous avez lu le chapitre posté hier (le 13), vous en êtes donc au 14. Voilà, comme ça, pas de raison de se perdre ^^' J'espère que vous aimerez ces chapitres !

 **Chapitre 17 : Suspicion**

Draco n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait eu un soir, où sans la moindre explication, Sirius avait verrouillé la porte de la chambre. Ce n'était pas grave en soit, mais toujours un peu stressant comme chaque changement d'habitude. Il s'était posé un bon nombre de question et avait tendu l'oreille avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'entendait pas Wallburga, signe qu'un sort l'empêcher d'entendre l'extérieur.

Il s'était senti étrangement seul au monde, comme si cette pièce était la seule et unique chose existante dans l'univers. La chambre et le vide tout autour. C'était une sensation angoissante. Il avait fini par chantonner doucement pour casser le silence et se rassurer tout en regardant avec admiration son cocon.

Le lendemain en découvrant le plateau de friandises variées il avait deviné que des personnes étaient venues. Peut-être une réunion de l'ordre ? Ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'elles aient lieu ici et cela expliquait le changement de comportement de Sirius et les sécurités mises en place … Comme s'il pouvait être un danger pour un quelconque secret alors que les seules fois où il était sorti, il était alors sous bonne garde d'un membre de l'ordre.

Les deux jours suivants avaient été calmes et puis, Sirius avait semblé en colère et le soir même Remus était venu avec Hestia et ce coup-ci, Draco n'avait pas été enfermé. Au contraire, on lui avait demandé de descendre. Rapidement, Draco avait regardé la nouvelle venue. Cette femme aux cheveux noirs, il ne la connaissait pas, mais il nota rapidement son air renfrogné et sa baguette, qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

\- Remus avait tenté de lui sourire avant de lui affirmer :

\- Tout va bien Draco, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne serais pas aussi affirmative. As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher, gamin ?, avait-elle demandé.

Sirius avait soupiré en disant que poser une question à un Serpentard fils de Mangemort, ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils avaient demandé à Draco de s'asseoir et d'attendre sagement, comme un « bon garçon ». Remus avait semblé gêné des termes qu'ils employaient visiblement pour l'humilier, mais Draco n'avait rien dit. Il les avait regardé en se posant de sérieuses questions. Que souhaitaient-ils trouver exactement ? Ils lançaient des sorts pour détecter des sorts si élaborés que même avec un grimoire explicatif, sa baguette et personne au sein de la maison, il n'aurait pas été certain de les réussir. Malgré ses notes et les cours particuliers qu'il avait reçu, il était encore un jeune sorcier. Malgré tout, il était resté sagement assis, à attendre sans comprendre.

Puis Hestia s'était approché des escaliers et son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine et il s'était redressé en s'écriant :

\- S'il-vous-plait ! Sirius … si quelqu'un doit fouiller ainsi la chambre, est-ce que cela pourrait être vous ?

Sirius avait regardé Hestia, un moment, pensif puis avait fini par accepter et était monté fouiller la chambre. Il n'y trouverait rien, puisque Draco ne pouvait être plus sage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils retournèrent toute la maison, puis Hestia vient s'asseoir face à lui et lui demanda :

\- Comment as-tu communiqué avec l'extérieur ?

\- Depuis que je suis ici, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, quand on m'a demandé d'écrire une lettre.

\- Menteur.

\- Excusez-moi. Il ne serait pas à mon avantage de mentir. De quoi suis-je soupçonné exactement ?

Une discussion houleuse s'ensuivit. Remus nota que les mains de Draco tremblaient de plus en plus. Il était vraiment pâle et paraissait par moment un peu essoufflé. Il attendit néanmoins dans l'espoir que Sirius intervienne, mais Sirius n'intervenait pas ou seulement pour augmenter un peu la pression sur les frêles épaules du jeune homme. Sirius avait-il une nouvelle fois oublié les recommandations du médicomage ? Elles n'étaient pas si vieilles que ça ! Finalement, ni tenant plus, le loup-garou intervient.

\- Sirius. Je pense que Draco a besoin de se reposer, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas dit la vérité !

\- Et s'il est en train de la dire ? Tu vas t'acharner sur lui jusqu'à le tuer ou t'arrêteras-tu quand même un peu avant ?

Remus avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix terriblement douce, mais aussitôt Sirius déglutit et s'occupa réellement de ce que disait son ami.

\- Non, mais … Il faut qu'il dise comment …

\- Comment il a fait pour briser un sortilège de silence afin d'écouter la réunion, puis briser les multiples protections afin de communiquer avec l'extérieur et le tout sans baguette bien-entendu ? Effectivement, cette mission parait plus simple que de te faire entendre que peut-être il ne l'a pas fait puisque ce n'était pas possible. Hestia, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- On a tous fouillé, il n'y a pas de sortilège ni d'artefact. Il est possible qu'il dise la vérité. Mais, gamin, si tu as communiqué avec l'extérieur … Tu irais à l'encontre même de cette loi.

Draco ne répondit pas, il était tellement épuisé. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tomber sur la table et s'endormir malgré leurs voix fortes. Sirius finit par faire un mouvement de main, l'invitant à partir et il le fit sans demander son reste. A l'étage, il s'écroula sur le lit. Epuisé.

Tout son corps tremblait. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu'on lui reprocher. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle, une si mauvaise nouvelle … Depuis le début il faisait de son mieux pour obtenir un semblant de confiance mais si l'ensemble de l'ordre commençait à croire qu'il était un espion, les choses allaient devenir encore pire ici. Que lui aurait fait Sirius s'il avait trouvé quoi que ce soit ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il s'endormit et passa deux heures à haleter alors qu'il faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar. Le plus récurrent était d'entrer dans la chambre et de voir le cocon éventré, en dépit des sorts de protection posés dessus à sa conception. La toile était déchirée, un morceau pendait sur le côté, révélant l'intérieur du nid. Il s'approchait alors et ne voyait pas son enfant. Il n'était pas dedans. Il le cherchait tout en paniquant totalement et finissait par le trouver, sans vie, au sol. Abandonné sans plus de considération. Il se mettait à hurler, à hurler, à hurler, … Et alors Sirius arrivait, l'air en colère et le battait sans ménagement en lui murmurant à l'oreille que tout était de sa faute, qu'il était trop faible, qu'il avait tué leur enfant.

A son réveil, il tremblait encore énormément et il regardait le cocon durant un certain temps comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Finalement il ne parvient pas à se rendormir et resta blottit dans sa couverture, totalement en boule, à pleurer doucement. Il était épuisé nerveusement et redoutait vraiment la prochaine journée. Son seul et unique soulagement était dans le fait que Sirius ait accepté de fouiller lui-même la pièce. Personne d'autre n'avait pu s'approcher du bébé … C'était important à ses yeux et il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas pour Sirius également.

Le matin arriva trop vite. Il vit la forêt s'éclairait peu à peu à travers la fenêtre magique et Kreattur finit par venir le chercher pour lui annoncer qu'il devait descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Draco sortit et s'autorisa un rapide passage par la salle de bain avant de descendre. Sirius sembla remarquer ses mains qui tremblaient. Il posa sur lui un regard qui semblait presque peiné que Draco ne comprit pas.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier. Je suppose que nous y sommes allés trop fort.

\- Ce n'est rien, monsieur.

\- As-tu espionné pour tes parents depuis que tu es ici ?

\- Non.

Non, juste non, il n'ajouta rien d'autres et se servit. Il avait faim et peut-être que manger ferait passer ce début de nausée qui le prenait ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis un Black à présent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer, hein ?!

Draco soupira, épuisé. Sirius n'était pas capable de s'arrêter et ses réponses, visiblement trop courte l'agaçait fortement.

\- Nous avons un bébé ensemble. Il dépend de vous. Je dépends de vous. Vous trahir serait aussi intéressant que de me mutiler. Je ne suis pas masochiste, monsieur, alors je ne vous trahirai pas.

Est-ce que Sirius s'aperçu de la lassitude dans sa voix ? Ou de son teint bien plus pâle qu'en temps normal ? Sans qu'il ne sache ce qui avait fait mouche, il vit Sirius hochait gravement de la tête et lui dire d'aller se reposer autant qu'il en aurait besoin, puis s'il le voulait, ils pourraient travailler ensemble sur ce petit livre de conte ? Draco s'en sentit tellement soulager qu'il aurait pu en pleurer, mais il acquiesça un peu en rassemblant tant bien que mal son honneur.

Cette après-midi là, ils écrivirent un autre conte et Sirius dessina rapidement une illustration sommaire. Ils ajoutèrent les deux feuilles au livret qu'ils relieraient ensuite soigneusement. Ce serait sans doute un joli ouvrage à terme. Draco aimait vraiment ces moments passait ensemble. C'était des moments où il se disait que peut-être, peut-être parviendraient-ils à être ce que la société allait attendre d'eux : un couple. Après tout, ils étaient mariés.

Il s'écoula deux jours et Draco fut de nouveau bouclé dans le silence dans sa chambre. Une nouvelle réunion comprit-il immédiatement. Comme la première fois, il passa une soirée assez angoissante. Ce soir-là il espéra en plus qu'aucun espion ne se trouvait dans le petit groupe invité sinon chaque information qui fuiterait serait comme autant d'accusation envers lui.

Le lendemain, Sirius le regardait avec suspicion mais il ne lui fit pas le moindre reproche et ne l'accusation de rien. Au bout de quelques jours il parut se détendre et lentement, le mois passa. Avec ses hauts et ses bas. Etant donné que Sirius ne leva pas la main sur lui, ne l'insulta pas et lui permit d'avoir quelques occupations aussi raisonnable soit-elle, ce fut un mois plutôt agréable. Néanmoins, les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grand pas et Draco trouvait cela très angoissant. Il avait fini par comprendre que la maison serait bien rempli puisque le trio d'or serait là ! Pire, il y aurait même la petite chérie de Harry, une Weasley supplémentaire. Autant dire que Draco n'avait pas hâte que cela arrive, bien au contraire. S'il avait pu, il aurait demandé à passer les fêtes en compagnie de ses parents et de son parrain. Ce n'était pas envisageable, bien-entendu.

C'était étrange de penser que pour la première fois ils allaient être séparés à cette période. Cette année, il n'installerait pas le sapin avec son père. Il n'aiderait pas sa mère à faire les différents enchantements de fêtes. Il ne règlerait pas chaque détail pour que la fête soit magnifique graphiquement. Il n'irait pas sur le chemin de traverse faire des emplettes pour couvrir chacun de cadeau. Il ne testerait pas ses cadeaux avec ses parents.

Cette année, rien ne se passerait ainsi.


	19. Chapitre 18 : les limites du silence

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Bon, pour tout vous avouer, j'écris cette fanfiction dans le cadre du nano. Et là, j'écris trop vite et je prends trop d'avance. Ça m'énerve. J'aimerai bien ne pas dépasser les 10.000 mots d'avance (soi chapitres d'avances) parce que relire chaque jour un chapitre qui remonte aussi loin à tendance à me poser des difficultés … Du coup, je vais publier un lot de chapitres pour rattraper un peu tout ça. C'est Noël avant l'heure ^^'

Donc, aujourd'hui 13/11/2015, je mets le chapitre 14, 15, 16, … Si vous avez lu le chapitre posté hier (le 13), vous en êtes donc au 14. Voilà, comme ça, pas de raison de se perdre ^^' J'espère que vous aimerez ces chapitres !

 **Chapitre 18 : les limites du silence**

Harry triturait sa nourriture, l'air peu inspiré. Pourtant la nourriture servit dans la grande salle était toujours délicieuse, suffisamment pour que ça le réconcilie avec un certain nombre d'ingrédients et de plats qui jusque-là lui avait laissé des souvenirs amers.

\- Harry, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Est-ce que c'est parce que nous avons potions ?

Ron et Harry grimacèrent en cœur, mais Harry haussa des épaules, montrant que ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème. Il passait en réalité son temps à penser à Malfoy. Malfoy qui passait tout son temps avec Sirius et dans leurs dernières lettres, Sirius disait que la situation s'améliorer avec lui.

\- C'est encore Malfoy ?

\- Ouais, t'imagines, on va passer nos vacances avec la fouine …

\- L'horreur !, compléta Ron.

Hermione soupira, elle n'aimait pas non plus particulièrement cette idée. Elle savait à quel point Malfoy était doué pour faire des piques là où ça faisait particulièrement mal. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de les supporter alors qu'elle serait loin de ses parents et une fois de plus confrontée à la solitude particulière que celle de ne pas avoir de familles … Ou pas de famille se souvenant d'elle plus exactement … mais elle refusait d'en faire un drame pour autant.

\- Et si Sirius …

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, vraiment peu à l'aise puis il bredouilla « tombait amoureux ? », faisant s'étouffer Ron qui partit finalement dans un grand rire avant de lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça n'arrive. Malfoy n'était qu'un fardeau qu'il était forcé de garder chez lui, rien de plus.

Ils se rendirent doucement en potion, supportèrent le cours avec le détestable Snape qui ne s'arrangeait pas malgré le temps qui passait. Ils perdirent à eux trois près de 50 points. A croire qu'il tentait de leur faire faire un triste record du score le plus bas. S'il continuait à leurs prendre leurs points ainsi, ils allaient crever le plancher et devoir creuser. Au moins, ils n'héritèrent pas d'une retenue, ce qui était déjà pas mal car il les distribuait, elles-aussi, avec beaucoup de facilité.

Mais durant tout le cours et toute la soirée, Harry ne pensa qu'à cette sale fouine qui devait se faire dorloter par son parrain. Sirius était trop gentil. Il l'avait bien vu la dernière fois qu'il y était allé. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux ? Il connaissait très bien Malfoy après tout …

\- Harry … Sirius est grand tu sais. Il sait comment se débrouiller. Draco n'est pas le premier Serpentard qu'il croise …

Hermione enchainait les arguments pour tenter de désamorcer la situation tout en voyant que ça ne servait à rien. Pour Harry, Draco était une nuisance en puissance.

\- On pourrait aller au pré-au-lard ce week-end pour faire quelques achats ! Tu sais ce que tu vas lui offrir ?

\- A qui ?

\- Mais à Sirius bien-sûr !

\- Non, pas vraiment … Il faut vraiment que j'y réfléchisse. Je suppose que pour toi, un livre te fera plaisir.

Hermione rosit doucement en souriant, puis répondit taquine, que le plus compliqué allait être d'en trouver un qu'elle ne possédait pas déjà. Ce n'est pas faux, songea Harry en riant.

Durant le week-end en question Harry se retrouva à arpenter les dédales de la libraire de pré-au-lard. Que pouvait-il bien offrir à Hermione ? Un livre sur l'arithmancie avancée ? Sur la magie sans baguette ? Sur l'histoire de la magie au sein de Londres ? Qu'aimerait-elle lire à présent ? Elle lisait tant d'ouvrages, tant de thèmes, … C'était difficile pour lui de se faire une idée, mais il avait conscience d'avoir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent même, alors il pouvait prendre le temps de chercher et de commander. Peu importe d'où viendrait le livre au final.

\- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oui, peut-être … Je cherche un livre pour mon amie. Elle adore étudier. Vous la connaissez sans doute, c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger.

\- Oh oui, nous connaissons Mlle Granger.

Le libraire prit un moment pour réfléchir à cette cliente fort atypique qui achetait toujours des ouvrages précis. Il y avait bien ce livre, il venait tout juste de paraître, mais il était peut-être un peu trop technique. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose pour cette cliente.

Je pense que le dernier ouvrage de Gaël Nirka serait un bon choix. Par ici. Voilà, « Métamorphoses de base ». Le titre est trompeur, je vous l'assure. Les professeurs de métamorphose se l'arrachent actuellement.

\- Ce sera parfait alors.

Harry récupéra le petit paquet après l'avoir payé et repartit avec un ouvrage fort léger et au titre un peu décevant mais persuadé d'avoir fait un bon choix, non pas qu'Hermione lui en tiendrait rigueur dans le cas contraire … mais il aurait été déçu. De l'autre côté de la rue, Hermione sortait du magasin de Quidditch.

Ils se croisèrent et se recroisèrent plusieurs fois en ayant à chaque fois un peu plus de paquets dans les bras. Ron était toujours un peu mal à l'aise lors de ce type d'achat et cette année, Hermione l'était tout autant. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de primes pour « effort de guerre » et le courage n'était pas davantage rémunéré. Ils avaient contribués à la disparition de vous-savez-qui mais resteraient pauvres. Hermione avait souri et rappelé qu'avec son niveau elle serait tout à fait capable de décrocher un très bon emploi ou une bourse pour poursuivre ses études après Poudlard. Très peu de sorciers le faisaient, mais c'était néanmoins possibles en devenant l'assistant d'un professionnel très côté. En attendant, Poudlard faisait de son mieux pour subvenir aux besoins des élèves orphelins.

Harry aurait aimé leur donner une petite fortune, mais ils refusaient obstinément. Ils avaient dit en riant en cœur qu'il aurait juste le droit de leur faire un crédit, comme pour la boutique de farce et attrape mais ils le rembourseraient peu après.

Le plus compliqué fut peut-être de choisir le cadeau de Sirius. Que pouvait-il vouloir ? Dans leurs lettres son parrain avait répété à quel point il avait hâte qu'il vienne passer ces quelques jours chez lui, mais sa seule présence n'était pas un cadeau … Un poison pour Malfoy, à la limite, ce serait un bon cadeau, pensa-t-il dans un élan d'humour noir avant de se reprendre. La seule chose dont son parrain avait véritable besoin, c'était d'une autre maison et il n'accepterait jamais qu'il la lui offre. Alors à la place il se rabattit sur un ensemble complet de Quidditch, peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre de venir jouer avec lui ? Il avait envie de le retrouver, vraiment, de passer du temps avec lui en famille.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, suivirent leurs cours plus ou moins distraitement. Retourner à l'école après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ça paraissait totalement illusoire mais Sirius répétait toujours que c'était important, qu'il devait être courageux et faire honneur aux Gryffondor. Sa vie serait très différente s'il abandonnait tout aujourd'hui. Pourtant les diplômes de Sirius ne changeaient rien à sa situation et il avait comme dans l'idée que sa propre réputation lui permettrait d'exercer bien des métiers, même sans diplôme … Il s'était finalement fait une raison et avait décidé de prendre les choses du bon côté. Cette année c'était une occasion de passer plus de temps avec Ron et Hermione, après ils feraient leurs vies et tout serait différent.

Il passa la soirée à discuter avec Ron autour d'une partie d'échec et comme souvent ils finirent par parler du « problème Malfoy ». Leurs principales interrogations tournaient généralement sur « comment l'empêcher de nous poser des problèmes » mais parfois, ils se demandaient des choses plus intimes et dérangeantes. Est-ce que Sirius allait vraiment avoir un enfant ? Un enfant avec Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'ils couchaient ensemble, maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés ? L'idée même les faisait grimacer de dégoût et encore plus quand Ron avait dit :

\- Ce serait comme si j'étais donné à Lucius Malfoy …

Malheureusement pour Ron il savait que c'était une fin possible pour lui. Il était de Sang-Pur même s'il avait tendance à l'oublier un peu rapidement. Il pouvait très bien découvrir un jour que la loi s'appliquait à lui … ou à l'un de ses frères ou même à Ginny. Ils seraient alors avec l'une des familles de mangemort, coincé et forcé de faire un enfant. Une pensée fort déplaisante qui provoquait un élan d'empathie auquel ils avaient mis fin d'un :

\- Enfin bon … Sirius, c'est pas Malfoy père hein. Il est sympa lui au moins !

\- Ouais, c'est clair.

\- Cette sale fouine doit vraiment lui faire vivre l'enfer … Pourtant il dit toujours que ça va. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le plaigne …

\- Bah c'est loupé ! On plaindrait n'importe qui forcé d'être avec ce mec !

Harry avait ri à cette dernière remarque, puis ils avaient fini par aller se coucher, la tête pleine d'interrogations muettes. Dans sa dernière lettre, Sirius avait dit qu'il attendait qu'ils arrivent pour décorer la maison. Ce serait la première année qu'il le ferait alors ils pourraient aller acheter des tas de décoration au marché. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de décorer une maison pour Noël. Les Weasley le faisait, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas des décorations sorcières et dans tous les cas il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Il tentait d'imaginer où ils placeraient le sapin, à quel point il serait grand et ce genre de choses. Il s'endormit finalement, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant aux beuglements que Wallburga pousserait en voyant sa maison lugubre se transformer en lieu de joies et de fêtes. Il se promit de penser à elle et d'acheter certaines décorations les plus joyeuses possibles pour le lui mettre devant le nez, histoire qu'elle profite elle aussi de la « magie de Noël ».

Durant toute la période avant Noël, il échangea de nombreux courriers avec Sirius, blaguant autour des décorations qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire dans cette maison qui était aussi un peu la sienne, et même complètement d'après Sirius. Ensemble, ils réfléchissaient également aux meilleures méthodes pour combattre les courants d'air, les idées étaient plus loufoques les unes que les autres, il les aimait pour ça. Parfois, Sirius racontait un peu la situation brièvement. Il ne s'étalait jamais trop là-dessus et ne clarifiait rien aux différentes rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Alors quand Harry prépara ses valises ce jour-là pour rejoindre le Square Grimmaurd, il ne savait absolument rien de la situation qu'il allait y découvrir.

 **Note de fin :** comme vous pouvez le voir, la nouvelle de l'arrivée du bébé a un peu de mal à se répandre. C'est même un secret ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	20. Chapitre 19 : Une vie de famille

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Grosses pensées pour toutes les victimes … :'( Je me suis remise à écrire pour essayer de penser à autre chose un peu … Courage à tous.

 **Chapitre 19 : Une vie de famille**

Draco ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il savait bien que ça allait finir par se briser … mais ces derniers jours s'étaient bien déroulés. Sirius avait été correct. Le médicomage était venu et avait dit qu'il se portait mieux. Il ne s'ennuyait plus en permanence et trouvait des activités qui lui permettait de fréquenter Sirius, c'est-à-dire un autre sorcier … Ce n'était pas parfait mais la solitude était si lourde qu'il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Si tout avait pu continuer ainsi, il en aurait été ravi. Peu à peu, ils construisaient une relation. Peu à peu Sirius apprenait à le voir comme un être vivant doué de sensibilité ce qui n'était vraiment pas du luxe.

Seulement voilà, ce soir, les vacances de Noël débuteraient et tout allait s'effondrer. Harry Potter allait débarquer ici, en terrain conquis, et il briserait les petites habitudes qu'ils avaient prises. S'il venait à dire quoique ce soit contre lui, Draco serait mal vu. Dans le cas contraire, si c'était Harry qui se plaignait, Draco serait également mal vu. Il n'y avait pas de solution réelle si ce n'est se faire tout petit et attendre que les vacances passent. Si seulement il n'y avait eu qu'Harry, mais Sirius lui avait annoncé l'affreuse nouvelle.

Il y aurait la petite amie d'Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, ainsi que son frère, Ron. Il y aurait bien-sûr également Hermione Granger. Et lors des célébrations, un grand nombre de personnes viendraient ici. Ici dans cette maison miteuse qu'il habitait, lui-aussi, n'en déplaise à certains. La liste actuelle des invités comportaient Rémus et Tonks, ainsi que leur jeune fils. La famille Weasley, composée des parents et de leurs enfants. Ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avait perdu leurs proches et qui se retrouvaient seuls en ces périodes de fêtes. Autant dire un certain nombre de personnes qui le haïssait. Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment tout le monde allait pouvoir dormir ici, il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait rester près de son fils et que personne ne viendrait dans cette pièce. Mais ce n'était pas une certitude. Il préférait néanmoins se taire et ne pas montrer ses inquiétudes. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Sirius croit qu'il voulait le monter contre ses invités, sinon, cela finirait mal pour lui.

Ce soir là, ils ne mangèrent pas à l'heure prévue, repoussant le diner en attendant le trio d'or. Sirius avait crié sur Kreattur pour qu'il se dépêche de préparer suffisamment de nourriture. L'elfe de maison avait trituré sa robe nerveusement, alors que mentalement il devait tenir le compte des punitions qu'il allait devoir s'infliger en réponse à ces critiques, puis il s'était mis au travail. Draco se sentait sans doute un peu comme lui … Sur l'échafaud.

Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, le trio d'or et Ginny avec Molly et Arthur qui étaient visiblement allés les chercher sur le quai. Draco se tenait contre un mur, près de l'escalier. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'isoler mais ce n'était pas envisageable.

\- Rentrez ! Rentrez !, s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en leur ouvrant la porte.

Il fit la bise à Molly, serra la main à Arthur, attrapa Harry dans ses bras et le serra brièvement avant de saluer d'un geste groupé les autres jeunes gens. Ils piaillaient dans tous les sens mais ils finirent par repérer Draco. Molly fut la première à s'approcher. Elle avait l'air horriblement froide, sa bouche était pincée et visiblement elle n'avait pas envie de s'approcher, néanmoins elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et lui offrit un « bonjour » des plus froids. Arthur hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction et les autres l'ignorèrent. Draco ne savait pas très bien où se mettre. Les réceptions donnaient par ses parents n'étaient pas beaucoup plus conviviales mais au moins tout le monde pratiquaient la langue de bois. Faire semblant de sourire, attraper les gens par le coude, parler de la pluie et le beau temps, … C'était facile. Rester là, silencieusement, sous les regards, ce n'était pas simple du tout. La situation ne semblait pas incommoder Sirius qui parlait d'un ton joyeux au couple adulte.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester dîner ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! On aura d'autres occasions., dit dans un sourire la mère de famille.

\- On va passer la soirée en amoureux. Tu es sûr de pouvoir garder tout le monde ?, ajouta Arthur.

\- Oui, oui, on va bien s'amuser. Passez une bonne soirée alors.

Rapidement, le couple s'éclipsa. Ils avaient réservé une table dans un restaurant. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester là, bien au contraire. Ils avaient envie de passer du temps avec leurs enfants. Seulement, Rémus les avait approché un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Il leur avait demandé de ne pas rester ici ce soir là. Draco aurait à gérer bien assez de nouvelles personnes hostiles comme ça et il voulait lui épargner deux Sang-Purs anti-traditionnalistes de plus. C'était difficile pour eux de comprendre certaines choses. Ils n'étaient pas réellement hostiles à Draco mais ce qu'il représentait ne pouvait que les déranger. A chaque fois qu'ils allaient poser les yeux sur lui, ils allaient se souvenir que l'un des leurs enfants pourraient leur être pris de cette manière … Puis ils penseraient au genre de père qu'il allait être et à la vie de leur ami. Ils ne sauraient pas être davantage que neutres … Rémus voulait lui épargner ça. Il s'était également arrangé pour venir le lendemain, afin d'aider un peu, si cela était possible.

Alors ils partirent, un peu en colère de rendre un service au fils Malfoy alors qu'il avait jeté son dédain à leurs visages à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Ils espéraient seulement qu'il saurait se tenir et qu'il ne passerait pas sa soirée à humilier l'un de leurs enfants … Cela incluait bien-sûr Hermione et Harry qui était, si on peut le dire de cette manière, leurs enfants de cœur.

Peu après leur départ, Kreattur servit la table et tous s'installèrent. Draco prit la place de libre, un peu à l'écart, toujours silencieux. Il mangea en silence, écoutant seulement les discussions autour de lui. Il apprit ainsi que le terrain de Quidditch avait été remis en état. La bataille avait causé tellement de perturbation qu'une colonie de rongeurs issue de la forêt interdite s'y était installée. Les gradins étaient inutilisables, le terrain dans un drôle d'état et plus personne ne voulait l'approcher.

Mais visiblement, ils avaient réussi à le rénover puisque les matchs avaient repris. Hermione souligna que ce n'était pas la seule partie de l'école qui avait dû être ainsi réhabilité. Les cours étaient particulièrement chamboulés. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi à suivre tous les cours qu'elle désirait sans prendre trop de retard. Elle vanta durant un moment le professionnalisme des professeurs qui avaient accepté de donner des cours de rattrapages à différents moments de la journée. Elle avait même pu s'avancer sur certaines matières. Elle vanta également les mérites de la nouvelle équipe enseignante, recrutée par le professeur McGonagall. Il semblerait que l'école ait reçu beaucoup de soutien de la part de professeurs du monde entier. Cela ouvrait des nouvelles perceptives et elle expliqua point par point les changements qui avaient eu lieu dans le choix de cursus. Plusieurs nouvelles matières étaient venues complétées le programme.

Hermione babilla ainsi un moment puis la conversation se fit plus précise. Elle parla un moment avec Ginny pendant qu'Harry discutait avec Sirius de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant les vacances. Sirius annonça soudain que demain, ils allaient passer l'après-midi avec Rémus et ils iraient faire quelques courses pour essayer de rendre à cette maison une apparence plus festive. A la mention de Rémus, Draco éprouva un vif soulagement. Le professeur avait tendance à rendre les choses plus simples et peut-être pourraient-ils s'éloigner un peu des autres. Ce ne serait pas désagréable.

\- Draco, tu viendras avec nous.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et son cœur s'emballa. Il fit en sorte que cela ne se voit pas mais il eut vraiment envie de se ratatiner sur lui-même. La nuque un peu trop raide pour cet exercice, il acquiesça, sans dire le moindre mot. Harry soupira et demanda :

\- Il pourrait rester ici non ? La dernière fois qu'on est venu, il nous a déjà accompagnés de partout. Non pas que ta compagnie soit désagréable, hein, Malfoy, mais si on pouvait s'en passer …

\- Harry !, s'exclama Hermione, un peu choquée.

\- Non mais il a raison, Hermione …, souffla Ron.

Sirius haussa des épaules en regardant son jeune mari. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien trop discret. Est-il aussi discret d'habitude ? Leurs repas étaient souvent silencieux, ça évitait de se disputer, mais là, au milieu de ce joyeux brouhaha, c'était étrange. Il avait envie que Draco parle, qu'il lui réponde, qu'il soit honnête pour une fois. Alors il demanda, un peu agacé :

\- Et bien, qu'aimerais-tu faire ?

Draco frémit devant le ton agressif. Ça n'allait pas aider que de paniquer. Il devait éviter de s'énerver ou de répondre réellement à Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre face à Harry car un mot de lui pourrait être catastrophique… Alors que devait-il répondre ? Que non, il préfèrerait rester ici et passer pour quelqu'un d'associable et ne faisant pas le moindre effort. Pauvre Sirius qui était coincé avec quelqu'un de si peu agréable … Ou alors oui, il préférait venir, sortir enfin de cette maison dans laquelle il n'était que trop souvent enfermé et alors on pourrait l'accuser de s'incruster, de ne pas respecter l'envie de Harry, … Pauvre Sirius coincé avec une sangsue qui ne le lâchait pas. Dernière solution, refusait de choisir, mais ça aussi, ce n'était pas forcément ce qui serait le mieux vu. Et le petit problème, c'était qu'une réponse étaient attendue. Maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se taire davantage alors il prononça tranquillement, comme si la question était banale :

\- Les fêtes sont un moment très agréable mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Ron soupira trouvant visiblement sa réponse pénible. Draco se tendit un peu plus encore mais n'ajouta rien et le repas se termina dans un silence rarement troublé. Kreattur débarrassa rapidement et les autres jeunes finirent par aller s'installer dans leurs chambres. Ils reprirent la même configuration que la dernière fois. Harry et Ron dans une première chambre, celle qui semblait attribuée à Harry, l'ancienne chambre de Régulus donc. L'autre grande chambre était attribuée à Hermione et Ginny. Visiblement Sirius estimait qu'il ne fallait pas faire dormir le petit couple ensemble, peut-être sous les recommandations des parents Weasley.

Draco lui put enfin regagner la chambre qu'il occupait. Il avait du mal à la désigner comme « sa » chambre tant il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, mais c'était peut-être ainsi qu'elle devrait être désigné. Il passa la fin de la soirée à côté du cocon, assis sur la chaise, sans oser faire le moindre bruit. D'habitude il parlait à son futur enfant, il touchait délicatement la membrane externe du cocon, parfois même il chantait même s'il ne se trouvait pas forcément doué dans cet exercice. Là, il passa son temps à écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Depuis qu'il était partit, les rires sonnaient dans tous les sens. Ron et Ginny se chamaillaient doucement comme un frère et une sœur le faisait souvent pensa-t-il, bien qu'il ne soit pas bien sûr de ça.

Il finit par s'endormir, tard après avoir observé longuement le plafond sombre au-dessus de lui. Il se sentait mal. Ces « vacances » allaient être terrifiantes.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Une histoire de décors

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** J'en suis à près de 55.000 mots sur cette histoire :D Il y a quelques temps, j'ai hésité à me poser un véritable défi : écrire une fanfiction assez intéressante et longue pour obtenir 100 reviews. Et bien grâce à vous cette histoire est bien partie pour les atteindre ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D

 **Chapitre 20 : Une histoire de décors**

Le lendemain de l'arrivée du Trio d'Or et de Ginny, Draco se sentait épuisé. Il n'avait pas assez dormi. Kreattur l'avait réveillé pour qu'il aille prendre le petit déjeuné. Ça ne s'était pas très bien passé, les regards échangés en disaient long. Draco n'était pas à sa place ici, mais où aurait-il pu aller exactement ? Il était totalement coincé. Il passa une partie de la matinée à s'occuper du cocon pour les soins quotidiens, puis quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Il marmonna une invitation et Sirius ouvrit la porte.

\- On va y aller. Remus nous rejoindra sur place. Prépares-toi.

\- D'accord, merci.

Sirius hocha de la tête vaguement et sortit. Draco ouvrit la petite commode et en sortit ses affaires pour se changer. Il se demanda si Sirius s'énerverait de le voir trop bien habillé mais chacune de ses affaires étaient sans doute dans un style bien trop habillé. Il n'enfila pas l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il saisit l'une de celles qu'il avait emmenées avec lui, une écharpe grise, très douce.

Il donna une dernière caresse au cocon et descendit. Tout le monde était là, prêt à passer par la cheminette et il devait admettre qu'il faisait vaguement tache dans cette petite assemblée. Il n'était pas à sa place. Il resserra un peu plus le manteau sur lui et passa quand son tour vient. Les autres semblaient vouloir l'ignorer, alors il en fit de même. Il resta ainsi en retrait.

D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, il devait faire des repérages pour choisir des décorations durant une partie de la matinée, puis ils mangeraient avec Remus et iraient effectuer leurs achats. Cela impliquait que tout le monde allait se séparer et il avait comme dans l'idée qu'on ne le laisserait pas vadrouiller à sa guise. Harry et Ginny partirent en amoureux explorer une partie du marché. Ron et Hermione qui avait dû se rapprocher à un moment où un autre en firent de même et Sirius finit par se tourner vers son mari et lui cracha :

\- Tu me suis et tu ne parles à personne. C'est clair ?

\- Oui, je comprends.

Après tout, Sirius ne pouvait pas être certain de qui ils allaient croiser. Le marché était public. Alors Draco resta silencieux, sans oser espérer croiser un ami ou un membre de sa famille. Il avança simplement dans les ruelles en observant les étals des étoiles pleins les yeux. C'était magnifique. C'était toujours magnifique.

Draco passa un moment devant les décorations d'un artisan sorcier. Il fabriquait et peignait des petites figurines qui s'animaient sous la magie. Certaines étaient seules et bougeaient en formant des cercles, des huit ou des trajets un peu plus complexes. D'autres étaient réunies sur de jolies plaques de bois pour des scènes plus fournies. Sirius s'approcha dans son dos et regarda l'une des scénettes.

\- On dirait le décor du conte d'automne.

Il s'agissait de l'un des contes que Draco avait écrit pour l'enfant. Sirius l'avait illustré comme tous les autres. Il parlait de la manière dont viens l'automne après une période faste et de tous les petits trésors qui pouvaient encore être récoltés en attente de l'hiver. C'était l'un de ces nombreux contes qui reprenaient le bestiaire sorcier et il s'attardait notamment sur les licornes.

Sur cette plaque de bois tournaient plusieurs minuscules licornes autour d'un petit arbre. L'une d'elle cabrait un tour sur deux. Une autre semblait brouter par moment. La scène en elle-même était très délicate.

\- Allez viens, terminons au moins de faire le tour du marché avant que Remus n'arrive.

Draco se raidit un peu, Sirius avait déjà l'air las et fatigué d'être avec lui alors que la journée commençait à peine. Draco était d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il comptait demander une faveur à Sirius. Il ne risquait pas de l'obtenir si cela partait comme ça.

Il voulait pouvoir choisir certains cadeaux. Il supposait que la tradition voulait que tout le monde s'offre des cadeaux et il ne voulait pas que certains prennent l'absence de présent venant de lui pour une insulte. S'il pouvait avoir un petit budget alors il pourrait faire quelque chose contre ça. En attendant, il ne faisait que regarder les décorations en se demandant à quoi ressemblerait la maison décorée.

Quand Sirius s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps devant un étal de guirlandes variées, Draco saisit sa chance et osa demander. Il devait le faire avant l'arrivée de Remus et idéalement, tant qu'il serait seul avec son mari. Il ne serait pas très poli de réclamer de l'argent ainsi mais ce serait toujours mieux de le faire loin d'éventuel témoins.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir faire des cadeaux aux invités qui viendront le soir de Noël. Est-il envisageable de me confier un budget pour cela ?

\- Tu veux de l'argent ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour faire des cadeaux ?

Draco acquiesça encore de moins en moins à l'aise. Sirius soupira et finit par accepter, bon gré mal gré. Il était surtout curieux en vérité de voir sur quoi les choix de Draco allaient se porter. Allait-il acheter une obscure kabbale ensorcelée à Hermione ? Sirius devrait sans doute tester les cadeaux pour éviter qu'il n'introduise des horreurs dans la maison sous ce couvert-là.

Ils finirent de faire le tour et Sirius invita Draco à acheter les cadeaux immédiatement. Draco choisissait, Sirius payait. C'était un étrange moment. Pas désagréable. S'ils pouvaient être aussi calmes ensemble en permanence, Draco en serait heureux. Et peut-être que Sirius aussi …

Draco se demanda néanmoins si son karma n'avait pas tourné lorsqu'il vit au loin certains des amis de ses parents. S'ils venaient lui parler, Sirius se mettrait sans doute en colère. Ils ne pourraient sans doute pas recommencer les achats tranquillement. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il regarda autour de lui, un peu inquiet. Il entraîna Sirius dans une petite boutique, un peu à l'écart pour les éviter. Il avait envie d'aller les voir, de cogner les épaules tout à fait accidentellement bien sûr et de leur souffler quelques mots à l'oreille, pour ses parents. Mais s'il faisait ça, il allait y perdre beaucoup. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre le peu qu'il avait.

Sirius toussota pour attirer son attention. Draco le regarda sans comprendre alors il expliqua, sur un ton mi-moqueur, mi-enjoleur que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Je suis plutôt du genre farceur, alors pourquoi pas, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi tout de même.

Draco ne comprit pas puis il suivit le regard de Sirius et découvrir devant lui un rayon des plus osés. Des jeux coquins, des menottes et là, en pleins milieux, le Kama-Sutra sorcier et les milles manières d'utiliser une baguette. Il rougit violemment puis fit « non » de la tête. Il n'avait pas offrir ça à qui que ce soit. Sirius ria un peu. C'était étrange de l'entendre rire. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude, surtout en sa compagnie. En faites, ce n'était jamais arrivé jusque là.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'autres choses et s'approcha, un peu captivé, par un sortilège aux milles couleurs qui se répandaient là. A la façon de kaléidoscope moldus des formes de lumières et de couleurs se dessinaient.

\- C'est plutôt sympa, mais je préférais le rayon précédent.

Draco était mal à l'aise face à ce Sirius taquin qu'il découvrait pour la première fois et les fards qu'il s'offrait involontairement avaient l'air de beaucoup amusé le plus âgé. Sirius finit néanmoins par avoir pitié de lui. Il lui fit un dernier clin d'œil et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour lui permettre de souffler. C'était plus d'humour et de délicatesse que Sirius n'en avait jamais fait preuve. Ils achetèrent quelques cadeaux supplémentaires. Draco ne voulait oublier personnes visiblement et Sirius nota, presque contre lui-même, qu'il faisait preuve d'une parité des plus totales. Les cadeaux avaient des intérêts de même valeurs pour chacun. Ils étaient intéressants et montrer qu'il connaissait mieux tous ces gens qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Ils finirent par aller au point de rendez-vous, passant entre les plus grosses décorations et les sapins. Sirius observa amusé les nains qui faisaient des sauts de kangourous dans tous les sens sous un quelconque enchantement.

C'était plutôt amusant et les enfants s'émerveillaient de tous les côtés. Ils montèrent doucement à travers les rues décorées. Là-haut, tout en haut de la ruelle, ils virent les dernières décorations. Immenses et superbes. A leurs pieds, plusieurs personnes attendaient signe que c'était un point de rendez-vous pour de nombreux groupes. Harry et Ginny n'était pas encore là visiblement. Hermione et Ron eux attendaient déjà, en compagnie de Remus.

Remus fit un sourire doux à Draco en le saluant puis il serra la main de Sirius, chaleureusement.

\- Mangeons rapidement et puis, nous irons faire les achats. Harry et Ginny sont allés nous réservés des places. Il parait qu'il y a un monde fou et que c'est un véritable labyrinthe !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils en ont mis dans tous les sens, s'exclama Sirius en riant.

Ensemble, ils avancèrent vers le restaurant. Draco détestait ces moments en groupe. Contrairement aux moments qu'il passait uniquement avec Sirius, là, il se sentait totalement seul. Il ne savait pas où se mettre pour ne pas déranger. L'air de rien, Ron le poussa une première fois, comme pour le provoquer. Il sentit son regard, presque méchant sur lui et il frémit. Que pouvait vouloir Ron au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, en train d'essayer de rassembler ses esprits, lorsqu'une main lacera son bras, l'arrêtant violemment. Draco poussa un couinement discret sous la secousse et regarda rapidement qui le tenait ainsi. Au bout de cette main, il y avait Crabbe, le père d'un de ses amis de Poudlard.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Lâchez-moi.

\- Draco, as-tu un message pour tes parents.

\- Je vais bien. S'il-vous-plait, lâchez-moi.

Mais c'était trop tard. Sirius s'était retourné et le regardait entrain de murmurer avec un mangemort notoire. C'était un cauchemar. Remus se retourna en sentant son ami faire demi-tour et son regard se posa sur lui à son tour. Draco se demanda un instant s'il aurait le temps d'arriver avec Sirius, pour s'interposer entre eux et l'instant suivant la main de Sirius tenait l'avant-bras de Crabbe. D'une voix glaciale il lui ordonna de lâcher _son mari_ et Crabbe finit par obéir.

\- Ses parents s'inquiètent, Monsieur Black., cracha alors l'homme.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Ne l'approchez pas. C'est tout.

La main de Sirius se posa sur la nuque de Draco et le poussa vers l'avant, vers Remus. Le garçon avança sans en éprouver la moindre difficulté. Un peu honteux tout de même que Ron le voit ainsi. Ron et son insupportable sourire moqueur. Le jeune Serpentard sentit ses conduits lacrymaux le bruler un peu mais il avança, se collant presque au loup-garou pour rechercher sa protection. Immédiatement Remus le pris dans l'un de ses bras et lui murmura que ce n'était rien du tout. Tout allait bien. Le plus vieux les fit avancer un peu, peut-être pour s'éloigner de Crabbe ou peut-être pour l'éloigner de Sirius … Les deux étaient dangereux pour le garçon en cet instant.

Finalement, Sirius revient, le dos un peu vouté comme s'il revenait d'un dur labeur, mais surtout il avait ce regard, ce regard fou qui lui promettait mille morts. Dans le bras de Remus, Draco trembla. Remus continua de le tenir, défiant presque Sirius d'y redire quelques choses. Il alla même plus loin, puisqu'il annonça d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

\- Harry et Ginny nous attendent. Allons-y.

Sirius hocha de la tête mais murmura, ombrageux au possible, qu'ils en reparleraient. Draco ferma les yeux un moment. L'homme taquin, marrant et farceur qu'il avait entrevu avait disparu en cet instant et il n'était pas certain de le retrouver un jour.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Les Mangemorts

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** J'ai 2 bonnes raisons de ne pas poster ce chapitre. La première va vous sembler évidente au vu de l'actualité … J'ai bien-entendu écrit tout cela bien avant les évènements de Paris et j'ai retourné mon intrigue dans tous les sens pour trouver comment supprimer ce chapitre. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est un chapitre assez important malheureusement. La seconde raison, c'est que je vais être absente quelques jours … et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous faire patienter avec ce chapitre.

Du coup, je vais essayer de vous en poster deux… Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir passer un peu à « autre chose ».

 **Chapitre 21 : les Mangemorts**

Le petit restaurant où s'étaient installé Harry et Ginny était mignon comme tout. Il était totalement décoré et, sans doute grâce à sa notoriété, Harry avait réussi à avoir une salle privée suffisamment grande pour eux sept.

Ca aurait dû être un moment agréable. Peut-être pas parfait, peut-être même un peu gênant mais pas à ce point-là source d'angoisse. Ce n'était jamais évident d'être avec eux en plus de Sirius et en cet instant, Draco se raccrochait totalement à Remus. L'homme restait près de lui, faisant barrage de son corps pour que Sirius ne l'approche pas.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table ronde. Draco se retrouva coincé entre Ginny et Remus, lui-même s'étant installé près de Sirius. Remus espérait pouvoir parler un peu à son ami. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vu le père Crabbe tenir Draco et Sirius fonçait vers eux. Il avait senti immédiatement le danger pour Draco et l'avait protégé presque instinctivement. Sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Harry ignorait tout de cela mais il sentit bien que l'ambiance était lourde et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'estimer que c'était Draco le coupable. Remus était un peu déçu de son attitude mais il ne dit rien. Il attendit que tous commandent, ils choisirent de prendre le plat du jour. Draco ne dit rien, ils commandèrent pour lui. Quand enfin les langues se délièrent et les discutions commencèrent, parlant des différentes décorations, Remus se pencha vers lui pour le questionner à voix basse.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu. Il m'a attrapé. Il voulait savoir ce que je faisais là. Il était juste curieux.

\- Il n'a rien demandé d'autres ?

Draco hésita, si jamais il mentait mais que Sirius avait entendu davantage de choses, ils ne lui feraient plus la moindre confiance. Alors il compléta, bon gré, mal gré.

\- Il a parlé de mes parents. J'ai dis que j'allais bien et qu'il devait me lâcher. Rien d'autres. S'il-vous-plait, parlez-en à Sirius. C'était un accident. Je ne l'ai pas trahi.

Devant lui, par magie, les plats apparurent et instantanément il se sentit malade. Il était tellement angoissé même s'il tentait de le cacher habillement. Remus lui fit signe de manger et il commença à couper sa viande. Draco posa les yeux sur celle qui se trouver dans son assiette et eut l'impression d'observer la plus macabre des scènes. Il eut soudain un peu trop la sensation qu'il allait manger un cadavre. Sentant les regards sur lui, il commença à manger, un peu nauséeux en se demandant où cette viande avait pu macérer. C'était idiot de penser à des choses comme ça quand il se sentait aussi malade.

\- Draco ? Ca va aller ?

\- Je ne me sens pas bien. Je suis désolé.

\- Ca va aller. Je vais passer l'après-midi avec toi et je rentrerais avec vous deux. Je parlerai à Sirius. Calme-toi.

Draco hocha doucement de la tête, mais il avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Il avait tenu bon, de tout son cœur et les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer lentement. Il n'était pas prêt à supporter de tout perdre. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce peu de chose qu'il avait réussi à gagner, lentement, avec toute la patience du monde, …

Quand ils sortirent enfin du restaurant, Remus resta tout près de lui et quand Sirius tenta de le prendre en aparté, l'homme intervient immédiatement. Il prononça doucement :

\- Aujourd'hui, nous achetons des décorations. Il n'y a rien qui ne peut se régler ce soir.

\- Mais !

\- Alors, nous en parlerons ce soir Sirius.

L'homme s'éloigna en grognant. Ils firent une partie de courses. Remus demanda à Draco de choisir plusieurs décorations pour la maison, justifiant que c'était aussi la sienne maintenant. C'était un joli mensonge, mais il choisit tout de même, aux comptes de Remus.

Soudain il entendit Sirius râler, demandant à voix haute si c'était une machination. Il leva la tête et vit un certain nombre de mangemort se balader dans les allées labyrinthiques. Quelques minutes plus tard, des explosions retentirent. L'instant d'après, ce fut le chaos. Il y avait des hurlements et l'air puait la magie noire. Il se rendit compte en tremblant qu'ils étaient surplombés par une immense marque noire dans le ciel.

Tous sortirent leurs baguettes, prêt aux combats et Draco lui, resta immobile, désarmé qu'il était. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il resta contre Remus un instant mais très vite, Sirius l'attrapa et le jeta contre un mur. Il put alors observer la maçonnerie d'un peu trop près.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Rien ! Rien ! Je jure que je ne sais rien !

\- Dis la vérité, salope !

Draco hoqueta sous la pression qui lui égratignait la joue et immédiatement Remus s'interposa.

\- Pas ici Sirius ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! On est en pleine attaque, réfugiez-vous dans les boutiques et aidez les gens à fuir ! Les aurors ne vont pas tarder !

\- Et que fais-t-on de lui ?

\- Draco restera avec moi. Ce n'est pas grave.

Remus réalisa un transplanage d'escorte pour le conduire en sécurité, loin des affrontements. Quand ils arrivèrent Draco s'éloigna un peu et finit de s'agiter. Sa joue était blessée, il saignait un peu et un bleu n'allait pas tarder à se former. Il se tourna vers Remus et posa un regard paniqué sur lui. Il se demandait clairement si son seul allié allait à présent l'abandonner.

Remus lui se demandait s'il avait été naïf. Ce garçon frêle, qui avait tant été blessé après avoir été offert comme un animal à Sirius. Ce gosse qui avait toujours semblé éprouver un extrême narcissisme à l'école s'était-il réellement dévoilé devant lui ou l'avait-il manipulé ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Alors qu'en penserez Sirius ? Cette attaque, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnante, mais que Draco soit présent, qu'il rentre en contact avec eux. Ca faisait une étrange coïncidence qui ne jouait vraiment pas en sa faveur.

\- S'il-vous-plait, vous devez me croire. Je n'ai rien fait ! Ne me laissez pas seul avec lui …

\- Encore en train de manipuler quelqu'un, Malfoy ?

Draco ferma les yeux en faisant non de la tête face à son mari qui venait d'apparaître. Il recula vaguement jusqu'à se coller au mur. Il semblait tellement mal que Remus eu envie d'intervenir mais il se retient. Il y avait des questions qui devaient trouver des réponses.

\- Savais-tu que les mangemorts seraient là ?

\- Non, non. Je n'ai pas les moyens de communiquer avec qui que ce soit !

Sirius siffla que ce n'était qu'un menteur et quand Remus tenta d'intervenir avec des arguments logiques, Sirius répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, ce n'était pas dans sa nature ! Draco lui avait juste l'être d'être un poisson tentant de nager hors de l'eau.

\- Je suis resté ici. Je ne suis sorti que sous surveillance. Je ne peux contacter personne et je ne le veux pas ! J'essaye de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, s'il-vous-plait.

Il était terrifié et le ricanement mauvais de Sirius ne fit que le conforter dans ce sentiment violent. Ses mains tremblaient à présent. Il n'essayait pas de cacher ses émotions. Il n'en était plus là. Il venait de perdre son seul allié et la douleur dans sa joue ne laissait rien présager de bon. Néanmoins quand Sirius s'approcha un peu plus, l'air menaçant, Remus intervient. Il n'était plus sûr du garçon, mais il n'allait pas le laisser se faire massacrer sous ses yeux et pour éviter cela, mieux valait calmer Sirius.

L'arrivée d'Harry et de Ginny calma un peu les choses. La jeune femme leur fit une narration détaillée de la situation sur place. Plusieurs marchands avaient été attaqués. Il n'y avait aucun mort mais des stocks entiers avaient été détruits alors que d'autres marchands avaient été épargné. C'était comme si ils savaient qui viser. Les mangemorts avaient peut-être une liste de victimes, mais qu'est-ce qui les reliaient les uns les autres ? Personne n'avait compris.

Draco s'était réfugié dans un coin du salon, ne cherchant ni à comprendre, ni à écouter, il cherchait juste une manière de s'en sortir sans trop de casses. Il ne trouvait pas. Il ne trouvait pas et il paniquait de plus en plus. S'il parvenait à se faire simplement enfermer, le temps que la pression redescende un peu, ce serait un succès. Mais il finit par sentir tous les regards sur lui et vit qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?, demanda Harry Potter.

\- Rien. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir là-dedans !

Harry avança sur Draco et le jeune homme se ratatina sur lui-même. La situation empirait et Remus vit les regards paniqués qu'il lui jetait. Il tentait d'obtenir du secours … ou peut-être de le manipuler. Etrangement, la solution arriva de Sirius, si on pouvait appeler ça une solution.

Draco eut la sensation d'être immoler sur place quand la voix, un peu trop dure, de son mari lui ordonna de retourner dans sa chambre. Il affirma qu'il comptait lui parler, seul à seul. C'était censé être soulageant que de quitter cette pièce et les regards lourds de deux Weasleys, ceux pleins de doutes de Granger ou plus important, ceux de Lupin … Néanmoins, quitter cette pièce pouvait vouloir dire qu'il risquait gros. Etre battu. Souffrir. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire en réalité. Il préférait rester ici, que de se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec Sirius, mais peut-être que l'obéissance convaincrait un peu son mari ? Ou peut-être que non. L'obéissance n'avait pas le moindre impact la plupart du temps. Seul résister, un peu, avait parfois aidé. Alors il ne voulait monter.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

\- Draco. Monte. Dans. Cette. Chambre.

\- Non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Il m'a attrapé ! Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu vas me dire que c'était une coïncidence peut-être ?

La voix de Sirius montait dans les tours, il était de plus en plus furieux. Remus lui n'intervenait toujours pas, ce qui était une mauvaise nouvelle en soit. Draco souffla et tenta de prononcer quelques mots qui ne pourraient pas être compris de façon ambiguë.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si ils sont venus car j'y étais. J'ignorais absolument tout et je n'ai rien essayé de faire. Je ne suis pas dans cette guerre.

Draco avait l'impression d'être dans un champ de mine, au milieu des décombres, en train d'essayer de se relever sans pour autant y parvenir. Ils le regardaient tous comment s'il ne pouvait que mentir. Vu leurs têtes, il aurait aussi mieux pu leurs jurer qu'il avait été élevé par des éléphants roses aux pays des bisounours.

\- Putain ! VA DANS CETTE CHAMBRE ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Draco !

Ce fut quand Sirius s'avança pour l'attraper et le secouer comme un prunier que Remus décida de le secourir. Il ne voulait visiblement pas qu'il soit maltraité devant tout le monde. Il s'interposa entre eux et s'approcha de Draco. Il lui attrapa le bras et murmura doucement que c'était fini, il devait le suivre, mais il allait rester avec lui. Que tout ça se passe devant Harry et les autres n'était pas une bonne chose même s'il pouvait voir la forme de protection que Draco pouvait y trouver. Le jeune homme se laissa conduire à travers l'escalier et Remus s'excusa en pénétrant dans la chambre. Il se tenait trop prêt du cocon, sans aucun doute, mais il valait mieux qu'il soit là.

Sirius passa la porte peu après eux. Il semblait fou de rage. Peut-être parce que Draco lui avait réellement résisté pour une fois.

\- QUAND JE TE DONNE UN ORDRE, TU OBEIS ! C'EST BIEN CLAIR, SALOPE ?!

Un bruit sec, le bruit si caractéristique d'une claque, aussi brûlante qu'un barbecue, retentit alors. Sirius s'immobilisa un peu choqué et leva la main vers sa propre joue. Elle était chaude et pulsait doucement. Face à lui, Remus le regardait, froidement.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas la prochaine action ? Je me suis dit que si une claque devait être donnée, autant que tu sois celui qui la recevrait.

\- Tu es de son côté ? Après l'attaque ? Tu es encore de son côté ?

\- Non, je suis du tien, Sirius. Vraiment. Et c'est parce que je suis de ton côté que je ne te laisserais pas devenir un mari violent qui bat son époux. C'est parce que je suis de ton côté que je t'empêcherais de faire une telle connerie. Maintenant si tu as des questions à poser à Draco, poses les lui, mais je ne veux plus entendre certains mots qui ne devraient pas être prononcé juste à côté de ton cocon.

Draco tremblait comme une feuille. Il aurait aimé disparaître dans un coin. A la place, Remus recula, laissant la possibilité à Sirius de l'atteindre.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Au cœur de la poussière

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Comme promis, je vous mets immédiatement ce chapitre qui me semble un peu plus correct pour vous faire patienter (en espérant que je puisse poster pendant mon séjour). Dans ce chapitre, on va s'approcher un peu de Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendaient cela, donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Oh ! Et, on va passer les 50.000 mots publiés alors je suis super contente ! C'est vraiment grâce à vous et à vos reviews :D

 **Chapitre 22 : Au cœur de la poussière**

Hermione n'était pas à l'aise de voir tout le monde s'énerver sur Draco. Oh, elle n'appréciait pas ce garçon, c'était d'ailleurs le seul à qui elle avait mis un coup de poing en plein visage, ce qui de sa part signifiait beaucoup. Mais une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir qu'ils avaient justement été camarade d'école. Ils pouvaient se haïr, mais ils avaient le même âge et Sirius était si … vieux comparé à lui.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a organisé tout ça ! Il a dû prévenir que tu serais là, Harry … Lui et son père sont de vraies plaies !

Hermione regarda Ginny qui venait de cracher cette phrase et soupira, alors qu'Harry lui hochait gravement de la tête. S'il avait pu, il aurait fait chasser Draco loin d'ici, se dit-elle, avant de se rendre compte que potentiellement, il devait le pouvoir. Sirius l'écoutait. Peut-être un peu trop même parfois … Elle tenta alors d'intervenir pour remettre un peu de plombs dans leurs cervelles.

\- Je doute qu'il l'ait su à temps pour prévenir qui que ce soit, vous savez …

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi ? T'es comme Remus ?, s'exclama Ron.

\- Comme Remus ? Tu veux sans doute dire censé ? Pas totalement bête et méchant ? Responsable ? Conscient qu'il n'a pas eu le choix ? Et que prendre part à cette guerre serait la chose la plus idiote qu'il puisse faire alors qu'il n'est pas totalement idiot justement ? Oui. Je suppose que je suis comme Remus. Et vous ?

Harry soupira et lui demanda si vraiment, elle croyait qu'il était blanc comme neige. Elle lui répondit que non. Elle n'en était absolument pas certaine et comment un Malfoy pourrait-il être totalement blanc ? Seulement, elle ne voulait pas le condamner d'avance. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils pouvaient être méfiants, faire gaffe à tout, ne pas lui accorder la moindre conscience, … Cela pourrait être suffisant pour gérer la situation, lui criait dessus, l'insulter à l'en faire trembler comme une feuille, ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était peut-être à cause de ses mains qui tremblaient doucement ou ce petit quelque chose qui tenait de la panique dans sa voix, mais Hermione avait ressenti de l'empathie envers lui.

Ginny émit qu'ils ne pouvaient sans doute pas y faire grand-chose, mais que Malfoy n'en était pas moins coupable et dangereux. Ils devraient pouvoir faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'empêcher d'agir. Ils devaient soutenir Sirius, sans réserve, parce que Sirius était un chic type, bien sympa, qui devait gérer cette vipère. Il méritait leur soutien !

Ron soupira et releva quand même que la fouine, puisqu'il le voyait beaucoup plus comme un petit animal un peu malodorant qu'autre chose, avait eu peur. Il avait littéralement paniqué devant Sirius et ça, c'était étrange. Harry ricana un moment et raconta que Draco avait toujours été un sacré froussard. Une fois, ils avaient été ensemble en retenu dans la forêt interdite. Draco avait tremblé comme une feuille tout le long. Terrorisé par les bois sombres et le moindre craquement de bois. C'était ridicule, mais Malfoy avait toujours été une _lopette_. D'ailleurs ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas bien étonnant du coup !

\- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi … homophobe !

\- Non, mais sérieusement Hermione … Il a toujours été … enfin tu sais ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit lui qui ait été choisi … Un vrai mec n'est pas choisi pour faire un gosse. Je me demande d'ailleurs à quoi il ressemblera dans cet état-là.

Harry eu un rire sardonique à cette pensée qu'il venait d'exprimer à voix haute et Hermione se demanda s'il n'était pas aussi un peu misogyne au passage. Ron avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Tous les deux en avaient souvent parlé. Ron avait peur que la loi ne soit appliquée avec lui. Il devrait alors rejoindre une famille de Mangemort, perdre sa liberté et procréer. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas gay, qu'il aime caresser les douces formes d'Hermione et embrasser ses lèvres. Il pratiquerait les enchantements et serait marié à un homme, sans doute inconnu. Ce serait peut-être mieux qu'il soit inconnu, parce que ceux qu'il connaissait … Il en faisait des cauchemars. Il se sentait tellement mal à cette idée. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry. Il lui aurait sans doute répondu, dans une tentative de le rassurer, que ça ne pourrait pas lui arriver, puisqu'il n'était pas une _tapette_ … Comme si la loi s'inquiétait de tels choses … Si les goûts des uns et des autres étaient pris en compte, Malfoy n'aurait sans doute pas été avec un Gryffondor avec une sale réputation et vivant dans un endroit comme le Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'était pas un secret, la fouine aimait le luxe … Alors Ron avait beau le détester, il ne comptait pas pour autant dire des âneries plus grosses que lui.

\- Et si on parlait d'autres choses ?, demanda Ginny.

Elle aussi connaissait cette pression, ce risque, ça ne touchait pas que les hommes. Elle aussi y pensait parfois … Sachant qu'elle subirait toute l'horreur d'un viol en plus si jamais cela venait à arriver. Elle aussi en faisait des cauchemars en sachant que son héros, son Harry, n'y pourrait rien. Si elle était ainsi désignée, il ne pourrait rien pour elle. Elle resterait là-bas, dans les bras de n'importe qui, à subir n'importe quoi. Alors sans doute aurait-elle peur … malgré tout, elle peinait à ressentir la moindre compassion pour Draco puisque lui, au moins, avait eu la chance de rejoindre le camp des gentils. Il ne risquait vraiment pas grand-chose … Que se passerait-il si elle tentait de se rebiffer même vaguement face à l'un des mangemorts ? Que subirait-elle pour un « non » ? Draco était simplement un petit con prétentieux incapable de voir la chance qu'il avait eu. Il n'aurait pas à devenir un monstre. Il n'aurait pas à torturer, à violer, à tuer. Et en prime, il était tombé sur un mec adorable … Ok, Sirius n'avait pas que des bons côtés, mais il était marrant, blagueur, charmant et tout à fait correct.

Hermione n'attendit pas que quelqu'un d'autres répondes et s'écria :

\- La situation est horrible, mais il n'y a pas eu de morts. Alors, on pourrait … essayer de se changer les idées ! On pourrait regarder les décorations qu'on a acheté et commencé à voir comment améliorer un peu cette maison. Vous savez … Ne serait-ce que … la nettoyer un peu !, fit-elle en fronçant le nez.

Tous acceptèrent, sans avoir trop le choix sous le commandement de la jeune femme. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et tentèrent de retirer un peu cette couche de poussière. Hermione fronça vite des sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Effectivement, Sirius avait sans doute essayé. Rare était les fainéants incapables de penser seulement à lancer un sort pour nettoyer leur propre maison. D'ailleurs, Kreattur aussi avait dû essayer …

Hermione s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir, puis elle alla se planter devant l'infernal tableau beuglant et lui demanda d'une voix particulièrement douce si elle avait enchanté sa maison pour résister à certaines choses en particulier ? Wallburga depuis son cadre éclata de rire avant de lui hurler aux oreilles qu'une « sale sang de bourbe immonde ne pouvait rien comprendre aux maisons sorcières ! ».

Hermione ne s'avoua pas vraiment vaincu. Elle ferait simplement des recherches jusqu'à découvrir ce qui bloquait ici. Elle était curieuse et acharnée et il fallait également admettre qu'elle ne serait pas mécontente de choquée un peu cette vieille folle qui n'avait visiblement pas trouvé totalement la paix depuis son tragique décès.

Ils avaient passé presque une heure à chercher comment améliorer les choses quand Sirius et Remus redescendirent. Remus avait l'air comme souvent, totalement épuisé. Sirius, lui, semblait assez mécontent.

\- Alors ?, demanda Harry.

\- Il dit qu'il est innocent…, répondit Remus.

Une grande partie de l'assemblée ricana. Un Malfoy innocent, peut-être était-ce tout de même un mot un peu fort ! Mais Remus ne laissa pas le temps à quiconque de faire des commentaires puisqu'il demanda si ça leur plairait d'essayer de décorer un peu cette maison.

\- On a essayé de la nettoyer mais …

\- Elle ne veut rien entendre, je sais … Malheureusement, il faudra supporter la poussière …

\- Et les courants d'air !, gémit Ron.

Sirius hocha de la tête et ouvrit le premier paquet de décoration. Il y en avait littéralement de partout. Harry avait semble-t-il décidé d'en acheter en surnombre. Quand il posa un regard sur lui, le jeune homme haussa des épaules. C'était son premier Noël dans cette maison, avec sa famille et ses amis. Alors il voulait une magnifique fête … Et des décorations de partout !

Sortir chaque décoration, ouvrir tous les paquets, pousser et réorganiser les meubles, accrocher tout ça, enchanter ce qui devait l'être, … Il fallut presque cinq heures pour que tout soit installé. Cinq heures entrecoupées de pauses gourmandes et de grands éclats de rires. Ils ne voulaient pas penser à l'attaque. Ils voulaient s'amuser et laisser la magie de Noël faire le reste. Même Remus retrouva le sourire même si par moment son regard se lever en direction de la chambre de Draco et se troublait légèrement.

\- Ginny, tu veux accrocher l'étoile ?

Ginny fit un sourire éclatant à Harry et avec l'aide de son preux chevalier, elle escalada une chaise pour arriver à atteindre le haut du sapin. Là, elle y mit l'étoile, à la main, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. D'habitude, elle ne tenait simplement pas la main de son petit-ami. Quand elle était petite son père la mettait sur ses épaules. Parfois, c'était Bill qui la prenait ainsi sur ses épaules. Quand elle était devenue assez grande, ils l'avaient soulevé par la taille. Puis quand elle était devenue encore plus grande, ils l'avaient aidé à monter sur une chaise. Elle adorait ça.

\- Génial ! Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus qu'à rapatrier tous les cadeaux sous le sapin !

C'était Sirius qui venait de prendre la parole, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il y en ait autant. Les jeunes gens étaient partis chercher dans des cachettes plus ou moins improbables leurs présents et très vite la pile ce fit énorme. Il faut préciser qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils allaient être particulièrement nombreux pour ces fêtes.

Tout en piaillant joyeusement sous l'impatience d'ouvrir tout ça, ils finirent par rejoindre la cuisine, toute décorée à présent pour aller grignoter quelque chose. Kreattur avait servi un petit buffet tout à fait pratique pour un repas non conventionnel.

Sirius lui resta en retrait un moment. Il manquait des cadeaux. Ceux que Draco avait choisi. Le jeune homme les avait fait emballer et avait noté, de sa plus belle écriture les noms des personnes à qui il les destinait. Sirius ouvrit le sac et sortit un rouleau, assez fin et long. La petite étiquette portait le nom de « Hermione Granger ». Il le glissa entre deux paquets en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser, bien que les emballages comportent des sorts légers de protection. Le paquet suivant était relativement plat et lourd, estampillé pour « Ronald Weasley ». Il savait ce que ces paquets contenaient et il se sentit un peu plus mal à chaque fois qu'il en posa un supplémentaire.

Pourquoi Draco aurait-il demandé à acheter tout ça si c'était pour leur envoyer les mangemorts ? Il y avait un paquet pour Harry ici … Et il y avait même un paquet pour lui. Draco avait seulement pris garde à acheter plusieurs objets de gabarit identiques avant de mettre les noms, afin qu'il ne sache pas précisément ce qui lui était destiné. Une attention supplémentaire. Une attention incompréhensible.

Sirius se demanda s'il devrait le faire descendre pour qu'il mange un peu puis il chassa cette idée. La discussion entre eux ne s'était pas bien passée et il ne voulait pas voir Draco. Pas pour le moment …

 **Note de fin :** Alors, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Combien vont avoir envie de découper Harry en rondelle ? ^^'


	24. Chapitre 23 : Préparatifs

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Je viens de vous poster deux chapitres. J'ai préparé celui-là en suivant pour pouvoir vous le mettre si j'ai une connexion internet. Donc si vous l'avez avant le 23, c'est que j'ai réussi à attraper internet ^^' Sinon et bien, désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. On est toujours dans la partie « Noël » qui dure assez longtemps. Je suis contente de ça et j'espère que ça vous plait à vous aussi !

PS : J'hésite à vous écrire un chapitre de bonus sur cette partie … Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 **Chapitre 23 : Préparatifs**

Roulé en boule dans le lit, la couverture sur les épaules et l'estomac contracté par la faim, voilà le portrait que l'on aurait pu faire en cet instant de Draco Black. Il retenait encore courageusement ses larmes, mais elle finirait sans doute par s'échapper pour aller strier ses joues trop pâles.

Il savait bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ca s'était presque trop bien passé, les vacances avaient annoncé le drame. Il n'en était pas surpris. Non. Par contre, il était anéanti. Il avait goutté au calme et il avait l'impression qu'à présent, il n'y goutterait plus jamais. Sirius le détestait. Remus s'en fichait. Et les autres … leurs simples présences empiraient tout.

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées amères, le cœur au bord des lèvres et se réveilla au petit matin grâce à la luminosité s'échappant de la fenêtre, mais il ne se leva pas. Il resta appuyé sur son flanc à regarder dans le vide, se remémorant sans le vouloir la journée mouvementée de la veille et plus précisément ce moment où Remus avait reculé pour laisser le champ libre à Sirius.

Quelques instants avant, Remus avait claqué la joue de son ami. Draco avait eu peur. Peur qu'ils se battent. Peur que Sirius l'accuse de ça aussi. Peur que Remus ne revienne plus. Peur de la fureur de Sirius, mais étrangement, Sirius s'était calmé et Remus était resté.

Après ça, Sirius l'avait interrogé. Il avait posé des questions idiotes, des milliers de questions idiotes, sur son implication avec les mangemorts, sur le rôle de ses parents, sur ses convictions, sur des détails insignifiants, … Et qu'aurait-il pu répondre au juste ? Qu'il adorait les Sang-de-bourbes ? Qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir été élevé dans une famille de moldus ? Ou qu'être un Sang-Pur était une honte ? Il n'adorait pas les Sang-de-Bourbes, preuve en est, il pensait à eux sous cette terrible appellation. Il avait été tout à fait heureux de grandir dans sa famille bercée par ces convictions racistes. Il n'avait jamais souhaité grandir ailleurs. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais éprouvé la moindre envie d'être élevé par des moldus ! Quelle idée saugrenue ! Il ne voulait pas mentir, car mentir ne lui apportait rien de bon, mais il ne voulait pas non plus dire certaines choses. Il ne voulait pas trahir ses parents et ça, son mari avait du mal à l'admettre. Il le voyait comme une conviction personnelle envers les mangemorts.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cette guerre qui se jouait dans de telles circonstances ? Il ne pouvait pas en faire partie ! Il n'avait pas vraiment de convictions personnelles sur cette cause… Il n'était pas pour l'extinction d'un type de personnes, des mesures plus raisonnées de protection lui avait toujours semblées plus intéressantes.

\- Je ne vous ai pas trahi. Je ne vous trahirai pas, monsieur.

Il avait dû répéter ces deux phrases des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, sans parvenir à calmer la fureur de Sirius, car son mari était littéralement furieux. Sirius avait crié. Fort. Il l'avait insulté aussi. Il l'avait traité de traîné et Draco avait failli en rire. Il était vierge et il ne risquait pas d'avoir une occasion de tromper son mari. Alors il devait être la traînée la plus chaste de tout le pays … Sirius avait fini par se calmer, sans doute aussi épuisé que lui. Remus n'était pas intervenu. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait aplani les choses.

Il en avait pourtant les capacités. Il savait comment parler à Sirius, comment détourner son attention, … Il savait faire tout ça. Mais il avait juste posé un regard froid et inquisiteur sur le jeune homme qui tremblait, comme s'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui. Comme si le fait d'être dans cette pièce, si près du tout petit, était normal.

Draco avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à l'angoisse. Pourtant il s'était tant contracté que tout son corps était douloureux à présent. Empli de courbatures. Il se demanda un instant si on allait l'oublier là mais Kreattur finit par venir le chercher. L'elfe avait les oreilles rouges, sans doute à force de refermer la porte du four dessus. Il semblait bien plus piteux qu'en temps normal et Draco eut envie de mourir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils devaient en être au même point, secoués par le courroux de Sirius. A cet instant, il haï l'elfe puis il se raisonna. Il n'allait pas faire ça. Il n'allait pas tomber si bas. Il ne serait pas l'une de ces personnes qui haïsse pour oublier leurs douleurs. Alors il se leva et se prépara noblement et descendit après avoir lentement cajolé son cocon.

Il trouva sur la table le petit déjeuner et tout autour, les adolescents. Les autres adolescents, plutôt, et son mari. Remus était visiblement retourné chez lui. Draco s'installa en bord de table après avoir à moitié avalé un « bonjour » qui se voulait poli. Les regards qu'il reçut en retour se firent encore plus froids. Les autres étaient autour d'un journal qui relatait sans doute l'attaque de la veille. Draco ne posa aucune question. Ce n'était pas la peine, il ne ferait qu'attirer un peu plus de suspicion encore.

Draco se fit la réflexion que voir la maison ainsi décorée était une chose des plus étranges. Elle semblait presque … vivante. Ca devait être normal, puisqu'elle l'était en ce moment après tout. Ce jour-là, il passa une grande partie de la journée dans la chambre, à feuilleter les rares ouvrages qu'il avait et à écrire. Le lendemain et le sur-lendemain également et pendant près de trois jours de plus rien ne changea. Si cette semaine fut particulièrement ennuyeuse, elle lui permit néanmoins de retrouver un semblant de calme. Tout le monde l'ignorait. Ils partaient régulièrement sans jamais l'inviter à les suivre. Pourtant, lui aussi aurait aimé aller voir les grandes cascades. Il n'aurait pas été contre l'exploration de la forêt des gnomes, connue pour ses labyrinthes et surtout ses ingrédients de potions. Il n'aurait pas rechigné à les accompagné et lorsqu'ils se mirent à faire des « sorties Quidditch » il en brûla même d'envi. A la place il resta assis devant son bureau à se demander si toute sa vie ressemblerait à ça.

Puis lors d'un repas, Sirius annonça :

\- Ce soir, pas mal de monde arrive. Il va falloir réorganiser un peu la maison pour que tout le monde puisse y dormir. Hermione, il parait que tu fais des merveilles en métamorphose ?

La jeune femme rosit doucement et lui rappela qu'en tant qu'il était bien plus doué que lui. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le mot « animagus » sachant qu'il était non déclaré et ne voulant pas dévoiler son secret face à Draco … Mais Sirius ria un peu et lui répondit qu'il n'était pas vraiment certains que les métamorphoses de mobilier soit vraiment son domaine de compétence.

Draco se demanda vraiment où il allait atterrir et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à y penser car Ginny demanda :

\- Il y a un plan pour les chambres ?

\- Pas vraiment … Le grenier est relativement vide. On pourrait y mettre une chambre temporaire pour … et bien, pour vous quatre si ça vous va ainsi pour que le reste de la fratrie Weasley. Ce sera un peu le camping mais ainsi, il y aura trois chambres de libres en bas.

\- Trois ?

\- Ouais. Les deux vôtres et la mienne que je pense laisser à Remus. Il viendra avec sa femme et leur fils alors autant qu'ils aient la chambre la plus grande. Ensuite, ta chambre Harry, pourrait accueillir les parents de Ron et Ginny. Et la chambre des filles serait donnée à Minerva. Elle a accepté mon invitation. Maugrey viendra lui aussi, mais il n'acceptera pas de dormir.

Harry s'était figé. Draco aussi. Sirius ne l'avait pas dit et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir l'entendre, mais Ron posa la question, sans voir où la réponse les conduirait.

\- Et toi, tu dors où ?

\- La petite chambre est assez grande pour deux. J'y passerai la nuit. Ce sera un peu le camping pour tout le monde je suppose.

La petite chambre, autrement dit, la chambre où logeait Draco. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il pouvait dire « NON ! » ou si c'était totalement impossible. Sa gorge totalement nouée ne lui laissait pas la moindre possibilité de répondre dans tous les cas. Sirius voulait partager le lit ? Ou davantage ? Draco frémit. Il savait que c'était une possibilité. Dès qu'on lui avait annoncé ce mariage, il avait su qu'il devrait sans doute accepter d'écarter les cuisses pour des rapports sexuels froids et sans passion. Mais pas comme ça … Pas avec la maison pleine … Pas en plein milieu des fêtes …

Il souffla doucement, comme pour se rappeler qu'il devait rester calme et quand Sirius se leva pour aller déblayer le peu qu'il restait au grenier et participer à l'ameublement provisoire qui permettrait d'accueillir tout le monde, Draco rejoignit la chambre. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour améliorer les choses ici. La chambre était toujours relativement vide, néanmoins il poussa un peu le berceau pour donner l'illusion d'un peu plus de place et observa, le cœur totalement vide la fenêtre magique. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait devoir faire mais il avait vu le regard accusateur de Harry sur lui. Croyait-il qu'il avait quoique ce soit à voir avec cette situation ? S'il avait pu, il l'aurait refusé, seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas.

D'une voix douce, Draco fit la conversation à son bébé, comme pour tenter de chasser ses pensées moroses.

\- C'est un peu étrange. D'une certaine manière, c'est ton premier Noël. Je suppose que tu seras plus à même d'en profiter vaguement l'an prochain. Quand tu auras quelques années derrière toi, tu adoreras ça ! Puis peut-être que tu aimeras de moins en moins ces fêtes, voir même que tu les détesteras. Je suppose que d'ici à ce que tu les adores, je les détesterais … Mais il ne faudra pas être triste. C'est juste que le cœur et les circonstances font que les choses évoluent.

Draco laissa passer un silence, un peu dramatique et marmonna doucement :

\- Pour le moment personne ne sait que tu es là, mais l'an prochain, ils le sauront sans doute tous et tu seras couvert de cadeau. Mon merveilleux petit garçon …

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, sans prendre la peine de toquer et Draco sursauta. Son mari venait d'entrer et le regardait, un peu soupçonneux avant de le questionner sur ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de raconter encore.

Draco bredouilla qu'il parlait simplement à l'enfant, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ceux à quoi Sirius répondit qu'ils avaient des invités et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se taire car il ne voulait pas que certaines nouvelles ne se répandent. Draco accepta d'un mouvement hésitant de tête. Il avait envie de se recroquevillai dans un coin. Il se demanda, encore, s'il pouvait refuser. Il pourrait peut-être négocier le simple fait de dormir dans le grenier … Ou peut-être à même le sol dans la petite cavité qu'occuper Kreattur s'il devait lui ressembler après tout ? Sirius se serait sans doute fâché s'il avait tout ça à voix haute.

\- Je suis venu te rappeler d'être _sage_ ce soir. On a des invités et je tiens à ce qu'ils soient bien reçus. Certains n'arriveront que demain avant la fête, mais tout le monde doit être content. Alors tiens-toi bien !

Il se demanda alors comment Sirius pouvait bien le voir car à l'entendre on aurait pu croire qu'il allait cracher à la figure de quelqu'un avant de lui rappeler à quel point elle était ridicule et niaise à ses yeux. C'était injuste car il s'était toujours montré poli ou, à défaut, discret. Il avait quelques difficultés à aborder de sa propre volonté des personnes qui voulaient l'ignorer et qu'il répugnait. Sirius reparti comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire dans un claquement de porte.

Tout ce que Draco parvient à conclure de cette entrevue, c'était que Sirius ne l'avait pas rassuré. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils ne feraient que dormir, qu'il ne risquerait rien et tout ce qu'il aurait eu besoin d'entendre. Alors plus que tout il aurait aimé que les invités n'arrivent pas, que la journée ne défile pas sur un tic-tac impitoyable et qu'il ne se retrouve jamais, au petit soir, dans cette chambre qu'il ne parvenait pas à désigner comme la sienne, avec Sirius.

 **note de fin :** Draco  & Sirius dans la même chambre ... Grosse scène à venir !


	25. Chapitre 24 : Une nuit

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Toujours personne ! Comme vous allez sans doute le voir à mes fautes … Je cherche, je cherche !

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Chapitre 24 : Une nuit**

Que dire de l'arrivée des invités ? Draco n'était pas le bienvenu et Sirius lui permit de s'isoler rapidement. Il passa une grande partie de la soirée seul, alors qu'à l'étage, les autres « jeunes » se rassemblaient et riaient. En bas, les plus âgés s'étaient retrouvé et discuter des dernières informations, soulagés qu'il n'y ait pas de victime mais inquiet de ce qu'il pouvait encore se passer. Aussi triste que cela soit, il estima que c'était bien. Il aurait aimé que ça dure, que Sirius ne vienne jamais se coucher et que son estomac ne se torde pas en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Pourtant, tard dans la nuit, la poignée bascula. Sirius rentra, les yeux cernés et l'air neutre. Ils échangèrent un long, un très long regard sans dire le moindre mot.

Sirius observa son jeune époux et se demanda exactement ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait pu dormir à l'étage avec les plus jeunes ou dans le salon sur le canapé. Il aurait même pu se transformer et dormir sur un tapis … Il avait dormi dans des endroits bien pire. En faites, même dormir sous l'un des bancs du parc ne lui aurait pas paru très difficile au vue de ce qu'il avait vécu. S'il était ici, c'était moins par nécessité que par choix en réalité. Il voulait … savoir ce que ça ferait de se coucher là, près de ce jeune homme qu'il pouvait haïr par moment mais qui n'en était pas moins son mari. Il n'avait plus touché quelqu'un depuis des années et par moment, il se surprenait à rêvasser à la caresse d'une peau douce … Pas celle de Draco, non ! La peau douce d'une jolie fille comme Hestia. Il aurait caressé sa joue, effleurer ses lèvres et laisser ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il aurait embrassé la peau délicate de son cou et respirer son odeur. Parfois, il lui arrivait aussi de rêvasser d'un homme. Un homme aux hanches étroites et aux côtes saillantes qui frémiraient sous ses caresses. Il frotterait son nez sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et rirait en sentant sa barbe naissante. Il pourrait empoigner ses épaules sans avoir peur de le briser et le serrer contre lui autant que nécessaire, pour chasser la peur et la solitude. Il avait su, assez tôt, qu'il était bisexuel. Il avait vite compris également qu'il n'était pas censé choisir la personne qui partagerait sa vie. En tant que fils héritier, il allait être marié à une bonne prétendante, faire de beaux enfants Sang-pur et arrêter de penser à un homme ou une femme idéale qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Quand il avait été renié par sa famille, il s'était presque sentit soulagé pour ce que cela incluait : la liberté d'une vie sentimentale. Quelle ironie ! S'il avait su, à l'époque, qu'il épouserait un jeune homme du même âge que le fils de James … il en aurait été malade.

Il n'avait pas eu la moindre vie sentimentale et maintenant, il y avait ce bébé à naître dans un coin de la pièce et cet homme qui ne voulait pas de lui pour époux dans ce lit. Draco avait peur de lui. Sans doute à raison, mais Sirius lui aussi avait peur. Peur de cette vipère qui dormait sous son toit. Peur de vivre ainsi … Peur de retrouver le reflet de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il était devenu en se regardant dans le miroir. Il rentra néanmoins et ferma la porte derrière lui. Draco détourna le visage et finit par se glisser sous les couvertures sans un mot.

Sirius hésita une seconde en le voyant si contracté, si douloureusement tendu, mais il éteignit les lumières et avança dans le noir. Il souleva à son tour la couverture et se coucha de l'autre côté du lit. Il était glacé, ce lit, et pas vraiment confortable. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié couché dans le vide, totalement sur le bord, presque prêt à tomber. Sirius hésita un moment, puis entendant bien que l'autre ne dormait pas, il demanda :

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien fait pour contribuer à cette attaque ?

\- Absolument rien.

Un temps de silence s'écoula, puis d'une voix vaguement hésitante Sirius ordonna :

\- Jure le moi.

\- Je vous le jure.

Draco ferma les yeux, sachant ce qu'il était censé arrivé. C'était presque surprenant que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant. Lui aussi était destiné à un mariage arrangé et il savait ce que cela incluait. Il aurait dû avoir à plier de toutes les manières depuis longtemps pour éviter les esclandres et rester honorable. Comme s'il y avait le moindre honneur dans le fait d'écarter les cuisses de cette manière.

Sirius s'approcha lentement dans son dos et Draco ne bougea pas, il ne se déroba pas. Il laissa cet homme qui le haïssait lever la main jusqu'à sa nuque et saisir l'une de ses mèches dans une caresse hésitante. Sirius savoura un moment la texture entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas un contact intime et pourtant c'était l'un des plus intimes qu'il n'ait eu depuis son emprisonnement.

\- Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Draco fut tenté de lui rappeler qu'il le haïssait. Où était la recherche de pouvoir et de soumission ? Où était l'acte avilissant qu'il craignait tant ? Où était la colère et la bestialité ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais il recula légèrement pour se rapprocher de Sirius. Il pouvait accepter de bon gré un contact innocent. Lui aussi avait envie de trouver un certain réconfort.

\- Oui, vous pouvez., dû-t-il marmonner pour que Sirius bouge enfin.

Le plus vieux l'attrapa alors au creux de l'un de ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à son torse, lui faisant poser la tête sur son autre bras, plié. Dans son dos, Draco pouvait sentit le cœur de l'autre qui palpitait. Il était inquiet à la simple idée de sentir une érection contre le bas de son dos. Il n'en fut rien. Tout ce qu'il sentit, ce fut la respiration de Sirius dans son cou, devenir de plus en plus lourde jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'endorme.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius faisait ça alors qu'il le haïssait, mais lui-même, après un certain temps leva ses mains et saisit ce bras musclé qui l'entourait. Il le pressa doucement. Il était enserré dans cette étreinte, dans cette chaleur et il se détendit doucement … Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il serra les dents pour retenir ses sanglots et tenta d'ignorer la douleur dans sa gorge.

Il voulait ça. Il voulait tellement ça. Pouvoir jurer qu'il était innocent et qu'on le prenne dans ses bras avec douceur. Qu'on ne le traite pas comme un prisonnier menteur et cruel. Qu'on ne l'insulte pas. Qu'on accepte de lui offrir un peu de chaleur humaine. Il acceptait vraiment cette vie puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix mais il voulait qu'elle soit douce, que le stress s'éloigne un peu et cesse de le tourmenter.

Il finit par se calmer, soulager que Sirius ne se soit pas réveillé et s'endormit, épuisé. Dans son dos, Sirius avait les yeux ouverts. Il était resté immobile pendant que le garçon pleurait, sans savoir comment réagir. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'embrasser sa peau ou de caresser sa joue. Alors il était resté silencieux et avait attendu qu'il se calme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le garçon avait craqué ainsi, mais il garda son corps fiévreux contre sa poitrine et le laissa dormir.

La nuit lui parut étrangement courte, pourtant il dormit très peu. Sirius se demandait vraiment comment le lendemain allait se passer pour Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paquets qu'il avait fait emballer et qui contenait les présents de chacun. Pourquoi Draco avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi y avait-il accordé autant d'attention ? Il n'avait pas choisi les choses au hasard et il n'y avait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que chacun serait content de son cadeau. Sirius avait plus de doute avec les choix qu'il avait lui-même fait.

Jusque là, il n'était pas sûr d'inviter réellement Draco à venir célébrer avec eux. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'exceptionnellement, il pourrait demander à Kreattur de lui apporter un plateau. Le repas de fête lui ne serait alors partagé que par des personnes s'entendant bien et il aurait pu faire semblant d'oublier. Oublier une minute cette charge qui pesait sur ses épaules. Aider à la poursuite de la transmission du sang … Ordre qui allait à l'encontre de ses propres idéaux. Puis il s'était rendu compte que Remus lui en aurait voulu et il avait alors pensé qu'il pourrait faire comme en temps normal. Le laisser manger avec eux et le chasser après le repas. Le sentir si fragile dans ses bras était vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Il se dit que peut-être que Draco aussi avait envie d'un Noël normal. D'un Noël où personne ne l'appellerait « la fouine » ou « salope ». Il rougit vaguement dans l'obscurité de la pièce en se souvenant de l'humiliation qu'il avait voulu enfoncer dans le ventre du Serpentard.

Il se demanda ce que ce serait de voir Draco assit sur le tapis, avec les autres personnes de son âge, en train de déballer une tonne de cadeau … Est-ce que ce serait vraiment désagréable ou pénible ?

Il l'imagina en train de sourire. Il serait sans doute ravissant. Seulement, ça n'arriverait pas. Ca n'arriverait pas car entre ses bras, il n'y avait pas un pauvre petit sang pur, trop jeune pour lui et totalement perdu. Non, celui qu'il cajolait doucement, qui lui avait été offert comme ventre, comme pondeuse, comme mari, c'était un _putain_ de mangemort. Un tatouage affreux bariolé son avant-bras et ses pensées devaient être encore plus immondes que ça. Mais alors, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi continuait-il de lui jouer du « _monsieur_ » sur un ton bien trop respectueux ?

Le matin arriva trop vite et Draco s'éveilla. Sirius n'avait pas encore pris la moindre décision, mais il posa son regard sur les yeux orages du garçon et eu envie de le repousser violement. Il eut envie de le battre pour avoir des hanches fines et une peau douce. Il eut envie de l'insulter pour oser avoir un si joli regard et des traits qui lui plaisaient tant ! Tout dans cette vipère était un piège, une tentation déshonorante. Il n'aurait pas dû aimer sa chaleur. Il aurait dû être répugné de l'avoir dans ses bras. Sirius était totalement perdu et rageur envers lui-même. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il allait rester avec cet homme. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

Draco s'éloigna un peu, comme s'il sentait le vent tourner et Sirius souffla, exaspéré :

\- Essaie juste d'être discret aujourd'hui, ok ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Je ne veux pas que ta présence indispose qui que ce soit.

Draco avait acquiescé sans relever le fait d'avoir été réduit à l'état d'un truc inconfortable et désagréable, qui pouvait nuire à l'ambiance générale par sa simple présence. C'était pourtant sans doute le cas.

\- Désirez-vous que je reste ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Tu vas descendre.

Draco accepta encore et commença à se préparer sans dire le moindre mot supplémentaire. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Qu'il aurait préféré rester loin de tout le monde ? C'était une telle évidence, mais si Sirius le voulait en bas, il serait en bas, se soumettant dans le calme aux ordres les plus injustes, car c'était vraiment injuste que de lui demander de passer sa journée en compagnie des autres.

Il frémit un peu et eut soudain envie de retourner dans les bras de Sirius. Il avait envie de les sentir enrouler autour de lui comme la plus épaisse des capes. Il avait envie de se sentir protéger par cet être violent qui pouvait le terrifier par moment, mais s'il lui faisait si peur, c'était aussi parce qu'il était fort. Il voulait … Il voulait être aimé, mais il ne l'était pas et il ne le serait pas. Alors il quitta la pièce et alla affronter la maison et ses Weasley.

Juste au moment où il sortit, une phrase fusa derrière lui :

\- Draco ! Je te hais, tu le sais ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et avança.

 **Note de fin :** voilà, c'est l'une de mes scènes préférées pour le moment, je me suis régalée à l'écrire. Qu'est-ce que ça donne à la lecture ?


	26. Chapitre 25 : Métamorphose

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Je suis rentrée de vacances et … j'ai écrit ! Je suis bien contente de ça et encore plus contente d'avoir pu vous mettre quelques chapitres pendant ces journées loin de la maison. On va reprendre un rythme de parution rapide … puisqu'on se fait généralement un chapitre par jour :p

 **Chapitre 25 : Métamorphose**

C'était étrange de voir toute ces têtes rousses autour de la table de la salle-à-manger. Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne les connaissait même pas tous par leurs prénoms. Il savait les fonctions, les âges et les goûts de chacun car un Sang-Pur se devait de connaitre les autres sang-purs mais il n'avait pas vraiment leurs visages en tête.

Il s'assit à la dernière place de libre, sous le regard furieux de Harry. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était étrange car Potter l'ignorait assez facilement en temps normal. Que lui voulait-il à présent ? Il ne le découvrirait que deux heures plus tard, lorsque Harry le choperait par le col et l'enverrait valser dans un mur de toute ses forces avant de lui souffler, colérique :

\- Arrête de tourner autour de Sirius comme une salope ! Ne le perverti pas ! Tu es peut-être immonde mais il n'a pas à le devenir !

A ce moment-là, le jeune blond aurait envie de disparaitre pour de bon en comprenant la nature de la haine d'Harry. Il ne le détestait pas uniquement pour qui il était ou ce qu'il avait fait. Sa haine était de celles terrifiantes des haines irraisonnées. Et il semblerait qu'Harry ait particulièrement mal prit le simple fait que son parrain vienne dormir dans la même chambre que lui …

\- Lâche-moi !, crierait alors Draco.

Pour cette révolte, il recevrait un poing dans le ventre, près de la cicatrice qui marquait ses chairs. Il devrait alors s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur et de frustration. Il devrait s'empêcher de répliquer de ses poings. Il devrait s'empêcher de bien des choses … Pour ne rien empirer.

Mais pour le moment, Draco se servit juste à manger, inconscient des évènements à venir. Il prit un pancake et saisit l'un des pots de confitures qui se trouvait là. Il en tartina la pâte et avec des gestes nobles coupa son petit déjeuner alors qu'à côté de lui, Ron enfournait la même chose avec ses doigts, menaçant de lui couper l'appétit. Draco fit de son mieux pour cacher son dégoût mais Georges, l'un des frères, dû s'en rendre compte car il lui fit un énorme sourire amusé.

Draco l'observa une seconde avant de baisser le regard, troublé. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'accrocher la cicatrice qui s'étendait là où il aurait dû y avoir une oreille. Il trouvait ça immonde et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une vive gratitude à l'idée de ne pas avoir été davantage marqué par la guerre. Il n'était pas mutilé. Sa seule marque était celle qui balafrait son ventre mais au moins, il pouvait la dissimuler sans mal.

Le sourire de Georges ne s'effaça pas alors qu'il continuait de manger avec appétit. Durant un moment, il discuta de la boutique de farces et attrapes avec ses parents. La boutique allait bien, malgré tout. Malgré l'absence de son jumeau, décédé, comprit Draco. Cela devait être si étrange de perdre ainsi son reflet. Quelqu'un de si proche. Quelqu'un à qui il ne devait sans doute pas avoir à dire grand-chose pour être compris.

Harry ré-affirma que pleins de personnes étaient près à venir rejoindre la boutique à la fin de l'année scolaire. Etrangement, c'était une carrière qui tentait énormément de monde ! Les Gryffondors étaient censé être des blagueurs comprit alors Draco que leurs tours n'avaient jamais vraiment fait rire.

Avec les mêmes gestes emplis de noblesses alors qu'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte, il se servit de nouveau et étala un peu de chocolat sur son pancake. Il avait envie d'avoir des tablettes entières de ce délice sucré à dissimuler dans ses robes. Il se sentait suffisamment inquiet pour pouvoir en surconsommer.

Il ne savait pas encore que d'ici quelques heures, il aurait à supporter un repas des plus pénibles qui lui mettrait la nausée. Il aurait alors le ventre toujours douloureux et devrait supporter les commentaires qui étaient tout sauf enjoliveur de Sirius sous des regards un peu trop amusé. L'homme semblerait lui en vouloir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Draco ne comprendrait pas. Ce comportement erratique l'épuiserait en ce jour de fête.

Alors qu'il continuait de manger, ignorant la journée pénible qui l'attendait bien que ni prêtant aucun espoir, Draco sentit une première fois un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds alors Fleur arriva. Elle était sublime. Elle lui fit un sourire terrifiant dans lequel il put lire tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il connaissait le danger qui venait de Harry ou de Sirius. Il commençait à présent à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le moindre soutien mais que ceux qui voudraient le voir disparaitre être de plus en plus nombreux sous ce toit. Son appétit finit de se couper et il prit congé, doucement, tâchant d'être invisible alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry le bloqua dans un coin, faisant battre son cœur plus vite, puis Sirius fut détestable le temps du repas ou un peu plus si affinité … Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal, Remus arriva. Quelques soit son comportement récent, ça restait une forme de réconfort.

Seulement, Remus n'était pas seul. Il est au bras de sa cousine. Nymphadora Tonks qui le regarde gentiment. Ils n'ont jamais été proche, bien au contraire, mais il a toujours entendu parler de cette jeune femme aux pouvoirs étranges de métamorphoses qui faisaient semble-t-il varier facilement la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient rouges feux, d'une nuance tout à fait différente du roux des Weasley, et ses yeux étaient verts. Draco dégluti en voyant enfin, sur sa hanche, l'enfant. Il était encore tout petit mais les quelques cheveux qu'il portait sur la tête avait la même couleur criarde que ceux de sa mère. Draco fit un pas en arrière pour éviter qu'on ne le chasse, conscient que personne ici ne lui laisserait approcher un enfant ce qui était totalement risible … Déjà parce qu'il ne mangeait pas les bébés. Au cas où que quelqu'un en doute, il n'était pas un ogre ! Et surtout parce qu'il était ici pour faire un enfant, pour s'en occuper, pour le bercer, pour embrasser ses joues et caresser ses cheveux … Mais à voir la façon dont ils s'étaient tous tendu, il préféra vraiment ne pas s'approcher.

Nymphadora lui fit un sourire doux qui le troubla et Rémus serra sa main, comme s'il ne lui en voulait pas ou peut-être plus. Il n'engagea tout fois pas la conversation mais occupa très vite Harry et Sirius, à son plus grand soulagement.

Durant l'heure suivante, alors que Ted gazouillait joyeusement, ce fut la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard qui arriva. Il ne manquait plus que Maugrey, mais il viendrait tardivement, en coup de vent, comme toujours. Même en habit de fêtes, McGonagall avait toujours l'air aussi stricte. Draco fut surpris de voir Sirius aussi content de la voir et la vieille dame le lui rendit bien. Elle fit le tour de l'assemblé prenant le soin de dire bonjour à chaque personne puis elle s'arrêta devant Draco et lui saisit la main qu'elle sera brièvement de ses doigts tout lui souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes. Draco lui fit un pâle sourire. Il avait mal au ventre comme il n'avait plus eu mal depuis un certain temps et il se sentait totalement perdu. Ces fêtes ne seraient pas bonnes. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui souffla que s'il le voulait, il pouvait tenir compagnie à une vieille dame ce soir, elle en serait tout à fait charmer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle lui offrait ainsi une espèce d'asile en sa compagnie … Peut-être simplement parce que c'était jour de fête ? Ou peut-être parce que malgré tout, il avait été l'un de ses étudiants ? Toujours est-il qu'il accepta et la suivit jusqu'au tableau de Walburga.

\- Oh mais voilà cette très chère Minerva …, susurra le portrait d'une voix étrange que Draco ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Minerva eut un sourire un peu compatissant et expliqua au jeune homme :

\- Il se trouve que Walburga et moi nous connaissions. Nous avons été durant les mêmes années élèves à Poudlard. Croyez-moi, à cette époque déjà, c'était une peste vociférant en permanence. Il est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas changée avec les années.

\- Ne médit pas de moi TOI, qui ETAIT UNE PETITE PREFETE HYSTERIQUE ET PLEURNICHARDE !

Durant quelques minutes, les insultes continuèrent puis Minerva se décida à s'éloigner, tout en riant doucement devant les décorations qui avaient été minutieusement placée pour tourmenter le tableau. Elle entraîna à sa suite Draco et lui raconta, sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Cette pauvre femme a connu bien des malheurs. Nous nous sommes toujours haïs, peut-être même plus encore quand Sirius a rejoint les Gryffondors. J'étais alors chargé de faire la discipline, chose qui n'était pas aisé avec les Maraudeurs. Elle m'en a souvent tenu pour responsable. Je suis néanmoins surprise. Elle ne vous a pas insulté.

\- Madame Black semble estimer que je fais partie de la famille.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous faire en sorte qu'elle vous haïsse … Bien que le conseil en manipulation d'une vieille Gryffondor soit sans nul doute inintéressant.

Minerva sous-entendait là que la haine que Walburga a son encontre pourrait aider Sirius à l'accepter plus facilement, mais Draco se refusait à faire cela. Manipuler ses relations pour atteindre Sirius lui paraissait vraiment trop risqué en de telle circonstance. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

La directrice l'invita à s'asseoir et il le fit, restant près d'elle. A voix basse elle lui rappela qu'elle était chaque jour en contact avec Severus et qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure amie de Sirius. Draco sourit et fit de nouveau non de la tête, juste au cas où ce soit un piège grossier. Il réaffirma juste son mensonge initial :

\- Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il y eut un silence tranquille entre eux et soudain la sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un détail important. Elle demanda à Draco de l'aider un peu et ouvrit son petit sac à main. Il était visiblement sans fond, car elle en sortit un part un des paquets de différentes formes et couleurs. Il y avait des étiquettes avec des noms, mais Draco n'y prit pas vraiment garde. Il trouva seulement que ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de paquets. Le plus petit qui gazouillait en trébuchant à travers toute la pièce allait sans doute être très gâté cette année. Ca devait être son premier noël et ce petit bonhomme semblait déjà très débrouillard. Il gambadait à quatre pattes et s'accrocher par moment aux meubles pour se redresser un peu et se mettre à genoux. Ses parents étaient intervenus plusieurs fois pour retirer des objets qu'il aurait pu porter à la bouche alors que ce n'était pas souhaitable.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco oublia sa présence. La conversation de son ancien professeur était captivante. Il n'avait jamais apprécié particulièrement ses cours mais il était alors un Serpentard et n'était absolument pas en mal de conversations intéressantes. Aujourd'hui, parler à qui que ce soit calmement lui faisait du bien, ne pas s'entendre rabaisser et pouvoir répondre, c'était vraiment soulageant.

Elle lui parla de l'évolution de la métamorphose récente et lui expliqua à quel point cet Art était en train de devenir complexe et on ne peut plus intéressant. Elle déplora néanmoins durant un petit moment le fait d'avoir trop de travail pour pouvoir se déplacer et aller elle-même apprendre les dernières nouveautés de cette forme si particulière de magie.

\- Vous n'avez jamais souhaité devenir Animagus ?

\- Pas vraiment non. J'aurais un peu peur de savoir en quelle créature je pourrais me changer.

\- Et bien, c'est la première étape. Certains sorciers en découvrant la forme qu'ils pourraient prendre renonce. Parfois pour des questions purement techniques, car après tout, il y a peu d'endroits où se transformer en dauphin ce dont été capable un collègue, il y a fort longtemps. D'autres sont effectivement déçu. Je vous parle de ceci car j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez le temps nécessaire pour méditer. Cette démarche serait peut-être … divertissante ?

\- En effet. C'est une idée. Savez-vous s'il y a des formes surreprésentées chez les Animagus ?

Un rire percuta son oreille. Ronald Weasley. Le jeune homme avait visiblement entendu la conversation et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu en lui disant qu'il espérait que Draco prendrait le temps de devenir un Animagus, comme ça, ils pourraient enfin trancher entre _belette_ , _fouine_ et _vipère_.

\- Monsieur Weasley, je vous rappelle que vous êtes toujours l'un de mes élèves et que je n'accepterais pas n'importe quel comportement, même en ces jours de fêtes. Vous ne voulez certainement pas que je vous menace un tel jour, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ou-oui.

\- Bien.

Ron s'éloigna et Draco souffla un peu … Rester près de la directrice semblait être une très bonne décision.

 **Note de fin :** On continue durant la période de fête, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)


	27. Chapitre 26 : Du papier brillant

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Beaucoup d'entre vous attendent l'ouverture des cadeaux, on y est ! :D J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir une partie aussi longue sur les fêtes Oo Mais elle n'est pas terminée avec l'ouverture des cadeaux, alors vous allez encore en avoir un peu :p

Oh et sinon, j'ai ralenti le rythme d'écriture, vacances obliges et ça y est, je n'ai plus d'avance :p Je ne suis pas inquiète, je devrais arriver à creuser l'écart dès que j'aurais une bonne journée d'écriture (aujourd'hui ou demain donc) :p

 **Chapitre 26 : Du papier brillant**

Le repas du soir fut un moment étrange. Ils mangèrent les hors d'œuvres cuisinés par Kreattur puis une partie des cadeaux fut ouvertes : ceux de Ted. Le petit garçon fatiguait et ses parents tenaient à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir quelques paquets.

Nymphadora était près du sapin, en train de fouiller entre les paquets pour sortir ceux estampillés au nom de son fils, lorsque cela se produit. Tout le monde était en train de bouger, sauf Draco qui ne savait pas très bien où se mettre. Il ne faisait pas attention lui non plus et soudain, il sentit deux petites mains sur ses genoux. Draco se figea et baissa la tête pour regarder le petit visage du poupon qui lui faisait un immense sourire. L'enfant tira un peu plus sur ses vêtements et lâcha un cri de joie. Draco releva la tête et vit son mari, a porté de main. Il hésita une seconde à l'appeler pour qu'il intervienne et pour qu'il voit qu'il n'avait pas chercher à provoquer la situation. Une seconde de trop. Les mains le lâchèrent et Draco vit l'enfant qui basculait vers l'arrière comme au ralenti. Ses mains se lancèrent en avant avec tous les réflexes d'un Rattrapeur et il parvient à éviter que la tête de Ted ne cogne le sol. Immédiatement il reposa l'enfant dont il soutenait la nuque et le dos au sol en lui chuchotant qu'il devait faire attention, mais quand il se redressa il vit tous les regards sur lui. Il croisa alors le regard tout aussi gris que le sien de Sirius et devant son air colérique il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- Je ne suis pas un ogre. Je ne vais vraiment pas le dévorer.

\- Ne pose plus la main sur lui., siffla alors son mari d'une voix terrible.

Mais aussitôt Minerva intervient et lui demanda si vraiment il aurait préféré entendre le tout petit hurlait de douleur après sa chute. Elle invita les parents à montrer les cadeaux à leur petit, puisqu'il allait parfaitement bien. Draco souffla un peu et se réfugia près d'elle, tout en sachant un peu trop bien que lorsqu'il irait se coucher, il serait dans la même chambre que Sirius et que l'homme pourrait lui faire subir son courroux de la manière dont il le voudrait. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y être et se sentait tellement impuissant …

Il regarda le petit qui découvrait ses jouets en riant, jouant plus à agiter le papier qu'autre chose. A chaque cadeau, les parents remercièrent les personnes qui le lui avaient offert. Ainsi, Sirius fut remercié pour cet énorme souafle un peu mou qu'il avait acheté à la boutique de Quidditch au rayon des très grands débutants. Remus avait envie de rire. Il reconnaissait bien son ami là. Minerva fut remerciée pour un petit origami d'oiseau voletant et pépiant différents airs. Elle l'avait sans doute enchanté elle-même en pensant à l'enfant. Le défilé de cadeau se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'un paquet non signé soit ouvert. Celui de Draco. Le jeune homme se sentit mal. Il avait envie de disparaitre. Certaines personnes allaient comprendre la symbolique réelle de ce cadeau. D'autres le verraient sans doute d'un mauvais œil. Le papier fut déchiré et dévoila une petite statuette. Elle représentait une goutte autour de laquelle s'enrouler un animal. Il avait choisi un animal qui lui avait semblé relativement neutre : un hibou, symbole des porteurs de nouvelles.

\- Qui a … ? demanda Nymphadora.

\- C'est Draco qui l'a choisis., signifia Sirius.

\- Un cadeau de Sang-Pur ?, demanda alors Molly en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

\- Ces statuettes symbolisent l'origine de la magie. Elles ne sont pas … destinées à un public particulier.

\- Elles sont signes de bénédictions., ajouta Sirius.

Sirius le savait, ils avaient travaillé sur la légende d'origine en travaillant sur leur livre, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Remus semblait un peu perplexe mais il finit par le remercier.

Ensuite, le petit garçon s'amusa encore un peu, pendant que les autres finissaient le repas. Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et il appréhendait vraiment énormément la fin de la soirée. Minerva lui fit encore un peu la conversation et vient le moment où tout le monde eut fini le dessert. Ted s'était endormit sur un gros coussin qu'il avait tiré vers lui.

\- Ginny, tu veux faire la distribution ?, demanda Arthur à la cadette du groupe peu après l'arrivé de Fol Œil. A croire qu'il ne venait que pour les cadeaux …

Elle accepta immédiatement, elle adorait ça. Elle s'approcha du sapin et pris le premier cadeau qui venait. Il était pour Hermione. La jeune femme déballa l'Histoire de la Magie Française, un ouvrage offert par Fleur. C'était un pavé fort épais qui promettait de nombreuses heures de lectures. Le cadeau suivant fut pour Charlie, une amulette de protection pour réduire les brûlures. « Pratique ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant avant de la passer au cou sans plus attendre. Durant un moment la valse des cadeaux continua sur le même rythme. Des billets pour un concert sorcier pour Arthur et Molly, quelques bijoux finement gravé pour Bill, un nouveau balai pour Harry, ...

A chaque fois qu'un de ses cadeaux fut dans les mains de Ginny, Draco se tendit un peu, inquiet du jugement qu'ils allaient recevoir. Et pour causes ! Personnes ne semblaient comprendre ses choix. Tout comme pour le cadeau de Ted, il dû expliquer les autres. Il se demandait vraiment s'il aurait pu plus mal tomber à chaque fois.

\- Un arbre ?, demanda Hermione devant la toile qu'on lui avait offert.

\- C'est l'arbre qui symbolise le renouveau et la magie. La toile est enchantée pour que les saisons et les années passent plus vites …, expliqua Draco.

C'était un cadeau souvent effectué par les précepteurs aux jeunes élèves prometteurs. Tous les sorciers brillants en avait un normalement, il avait pensé, visiblement à raison, que la jeune femme avait pu passer à travers cette coutume.

Quelques cadeaux plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ron de froncer les sourcils mais cette fois, c'est Minerva qui intervient pour répondre à sa place, le soulageant un peu.

\- C'est un Senet, monsieur Weasley. C'est un très vieux jeu Egyptiens, la version sorcière visiblement. Il me semble que vous appréciez les échecs, vous devriez aimer cela.

\- Oh génial ! On essaiera tout à l'heure !

Chacun reçurent de nombreux cadeaux. Sirius fut sans doute surpris du matériel à dessin offert par Draco. Il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire néanmoins. Minerva parut agréablement surprise de recevoir une fleur éternelle, puis quelques ouvrages précieux venant de ses amis. Maugrey éclata de rire en déballant une bonne bouteille, offerte par Sirius. Puis Ginny bredouilla :

\- Malfoy ?

Draco leva la tête, comprenant bien qu'il était toujours « Malfoy » pour eux et se doutant que c'était encore à cause d'une incompréhension sur l'un de ses cadeaux. Mais quand il leva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'elle lui tendait un présent. Il le saisit, c'était un paquet rectangulaire, assez léger. Il l'ouvrit et trouva un ouvrage consacré aux potions. Remus lui dit simplement qu'ainsi il aurait de quoi s'occuper un petit moment. Il avait visiblement été briefé par un certain maître de potions pour lui trouver un ouvrage difficile et intéressant même sans avoir de laboratoire a porté de main. Draco le remercia sincèrement, tout en espérant que son mari ne le lui retirerait pas dès ce soir et que le livre pourrait effectivement atteindre son étagère. Il y avait plutôt de bonnes chances puisque depuis que Sirius avait ré-aménagé la chambre, il semblait moins hostile à ce qu'il lise, mais Draco ne voulait pas se faire de fausses joies.

Un cadeau alla à Ginny, un très joli bracelet, offert par Harry. Puis un autre se retrouva dans les mains de Tonks, une écharpe qui changeait de couleur d'une pression de baguette, idéale pour être raccord avec ses cheveux. Un autre parvient à George, un livre visiblement très technique en enchantement, pour qu'il trouve de l'inspiration pour ses prochains produits. Puis à nouveau Ginny tendit un paquet à Draco. Un autre livre devina-t-il rapidement. Un livre sur les plus grandes techniques des Attrapeurs à travers le monde.

\- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez un ouvrage un peu moins sérieux.

\- Merci beaucoup, madame.

Minerva tapota son épaule doucement. Elle pourrait s'attacher facilement à ce garçon. Il était tellement perdu et tellement près à se réfugier auprès de quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Si Sirius avait été plus intelligent concernant cette situation, il aurait sans doute eut un époux fidèle et dévoué auprès de lui à cet instant.

De nombreux autres cadeaux furent distribués, et finalement, un dernier atterrit entre les mains de Draco. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit doucement et découvrit une scénette en bois qu'il avait déjà pu observer. C'était l'une des décorations de Noël qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir emmener avec lui. Le cadeau venait de Sirius et Draco en fut horriblement troublé. Pourquoi lui avait-il offert quelque chose ? Il eut envie d'y voir un bon signe, réellement, mais le moindre évènement remettait tout en question … Croiser une personne, en toucher une involontairement, dire un mot de trop ou oublier de dire un mot. Tout, absolument tout pouvait être à l'origine d'un drame. Alors comment être paisiblement heureux d'un cadeau ? Il murmura juste :

\- Merci.

Sirius hocha de la tête et ne dit rien. Il semblait troublé lui aussi. Il avait été troublé toute la soirée, de voir l'expression froide de certains invités envers Draco, de voir sa réaction après qu'il ait eu peur pour Teddy, de voir les cadeaux et de comprendre à quel point ils avaient été choisi précisément alors que Draco n'avait pas pu se balader dans les boutiques comme il l'aurait sans doute souhaité, … Tout ça lui paraissait des plus étranges. Il avait la sensation d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il se souvient, l'image s'imprima devant ses yeux d'une façon si nette qu'elle en était déconcertante. Lorsque Draco avait attrapé le petit garçon, il s'était sentit tellement en colère que sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais Teddy n'était pas en train de pleurer. Son expression n'était pas déformée par la peur ou même la surprise d'être tombé. Non, il avait un immense sourire et semblait prêt à éclater de rire. Teddy n'avait pas eu peur de Draco. Pourtant les enfants étaient particulièrement sensibles au langage non verbal et le plus jeune avait soigneusement évité Alastor pour une raison qui lui échappait. Mais il avait foncé de lui-même dans Draco comme s'il n'y avait rien de menaçant ou de dangereux dans ses mouvements. Peut-être n'y avait-il vraiment rien de menaçant après tout … Il repensa alors aux contes et au soin que Draco apportait au cocon et pour la première fois, il pensa au père que Draco pourrait être. Et il comprit que ses craintes étaient peut-être infondées …

La soirée qu'il passa fut étrange. Il ne put s'empêcher de se poser des milliers de questions sur Draco. Sur qui il était, sur ce qu'il aimait, sur quel genre de personne il pourrait être loin de cette guerre, sur ses espoirs, ses attentes … Aimait-il seulement les hommes ? Sirius n'en savait rien et c'était une idée plutôt douloureuse. Cela faisait des mois que Draco était là à présent, leur enfant avait été créé par la magie il y a maintenant quatre mois et il grandissait lentement dans son cocon et pourtant, Sirius ne savait quasiment rien de Draco. Alors il l'observa, un peu différemment. Il nota à quel point il semblait épuisé, sans doute nerveusement, par la situation. Il nota des dizaines et des dizaines de détails qui le mirent mal à l'aise. Puis tout le monde alla se coucher et Sirius suivit son époux en ayant légèrement la nausée en se rendant compte à quel point il semblait avoir peur de lui. Aussi noble soit il, à chaque pas, quelques tremblements lui échappaient.

Sirius se demanda alors quel genre de personne il était pour provoquer une telle crainte chez son époux ? Etait-il réellement mieux que ses parents ou était-il au fond bien pire ? Walburga n'avait jamais tremblé devant son père et Orion, lui, n'avait jamais craint sa femme. Peut-être était-il effectivement pire qu'eux … Cette pensée le rendit nauséeux puis, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre.

 **Note de fin :** Alors, alors, ces cadeaux ?


	28. Chapitre 27 : Sous la couette

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Hier soir, je me suis endormie avant d'avoir mis un chapitre (la honte)… J'ai mis le chapitre ce matin, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais bien vous mettre le suivant ce soir ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On continue à avancer tranquillement dans l'histoire, ça me fait bizarre, cette fanfiction est à présent la plus longue que j'ai publié ! oO Plutôt cool, non ?

 **Chapitre 27 : Sous la couette**

Draco rentra dans la chambre, dignement, et saisit ses affaires avant de demander s'il pouvait prendre un instant dans la salle de bain. Il fut soulagé que cela lui soit accordé, il s'empressa de s'y rendre et s'y enferma, le cœur palpitant un peu trop vite. Malgré les cadeaux, malgré la présence rassurante de la directrice, malgré tout cela, durant toute la soirée, il avait angoissé à l'idée de ce moment. Qu'allait lui faire Sirius pour avoir osé toucher Ted ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas connaitre la réponse à cette question. L'homme avait défini, très clairement, le matin même qu'il le haïssait, alors il ne voulait pas avoir cette réponse. Il avait conscience que dans bien des familles de Sang-Pur régnait une certaine violence, parfois même entre les époux. Il n'aurait sans doute pas à être surpris que Sirius se décide de jouer de la canne sur lui. L'une de ces cannes flexibles qui peuvent faire naître bien des douleurs dans un corps. Il était presque surprenant que la pression qui pèse sur lui jusque là ne soit que morale. L'isolement, la solitude, les insultes, la peur mais également le manque de soin … C'était atroce à gérer. Comment s'en sortirait-il lorsque les violences physiques se feraient quotidiennes ? Il n'avait aucun espoir à avoir, pas alors que tant de menaces pesaient sur lui. Il le savait au plus profond de ses tripes, ces violences physiques se feraient quotidiennes.

Il se nettoya consciencieusement sans pour autant faire durer ce moment trop longtemps. Qu'il est un moment de solitude pour calmer ses nerfs était déjà assez étonnant, il ne devait pas pousser sa chance plus loin. Il finit de se préparer et souffla doucement. Il allait essayer d'être courageux. Il allait essayer de dire certaines choses et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, alors il apprendrait à se taire, mais d'abord, il devait essayer.

Il retraversa le couloir, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et croisa Ron Weasley. Le garçon lui jeta un regard étrange, voilé par la fatigue, mais il ne lui dit rien. Draco avait au moins échappé à ça. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et la referma derrière lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Sirius, assis sur le lit, qui le regardait. Son cœur s'emballa un peu, comme un idiot, alors qu'il tentait de rameuter les bribes de courages qu'il avait cru posséder et qui lui faisait affreusement défaut en cet instant. Il déglutit devant le regard de cet homme aux bras trop fort, qui allait surement le briser en petit morceau avant de s'endormir dans ce lit. Draco se répéta une dernière fois qu'il devait au moins essayer et sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Avait-il réellement eut le courage de le dire ? Il en doutait encore et pourtant, son visage restait froid, neutre alors que ses lèvres remuaient et que sa gorge l'aidait à produire des sons intelligibles. Il disait :

Je comprends mon comportement vous ait déplu et je m'en excuse. Je suppose que vous désirez me punir pour avoir _rattrapé_ Ted mais serait-il possible de remettre ma punition à la fin de la période des fêtes ? Je suis fatigué et j'aimerai pouvoir continuer à faire _bonne figure_ devant vos invités.

Son ton était lent et insistait sur certains détails sans la moindre difficulté, réaffirmant qu'il n'avait fait que rattraper l'enfant ce qui n'était ni un geste de révolte, ni un geste dangereux et rappelant que s'il passait la nuit au sol, entre le lit et le cocon, à pleurer en silence sur ses plaies, les invités s'en rendraient compte. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient opposés à Sirius. Peut-être pas totalement, mais assez pour que l'homme puisse le voir. C'était osé. C'était risqué. C'était incroyablement dur de le menacer implicitement alors qu'il avait tant de pouvoir sur lui. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste pour quelques jours de répits avant les coups …

Sirius souffla doucement et répondit :

\- Je ne compte pas te punir. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni après le départ de tout le monde. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

Peut-être aurait-il dû dire je m'excuse ou je suis désolé, pensa-t-il, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il fut totalement silencieux un moment en regardant Draco. Il s'était presque attendu que pour ces quelques mots, le jeune homme lui crache sa haine au visage mais le garçon semblait seulement troublé, peut-être même un peu inquiet. Sirius se dandina quelques instants sur le lit et prit sur lui pour ajouter, comme un signe de paix :

\- Les cadeaux que tu as choisis étaient tout à fait adaptés et j'ai apprécié le mien.

Peut-être aurait-il pu le remercier, mais ça aussi, c'était hors de sa portée. A la place, il se leva, indiqua qu'il allait passer à la salle-de-bain et sortit, laissant Draco reprendre ses esprits, seul. Draco avança jusqu'au lit à présent vide en tremblant, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ou à cause des cadeaux qu'il avait choisi ou … ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il se coucha, avec une lenteur terrible, sans oser formuler la moindre pensée.

Le lit était glacé. Il se réchauffa lentement, puis Sirius rouvrit la porte et éteignit la lumière. Un instant Draco se demanda s'il allait le reprendre dans ses bras, comme la nuit dernière et il fut choqué en se rendant compte que ça lui ferait _plaisir_. Il avait _envie_ de cette chaleur humaine, de ce contact particulier et doux.

Sirius ne bougea pas. Draco se demanda s'il pouvait le lui réclamer. Ce serait étrange que ce soit lui qui demande s'il pouvait aller dans ses bras, juste pour se sentir un peu mieux. Ce ne serait sans doute pas correct. Alors à la place il prononça difficilement :

\- Je suis heureux que le cadeau vous ait plu.

\- Ouais … On dirait que j'apprécie de bosser avec toi sur ce livre de contes…

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre, il resta silencieux un moment, puis Sirius reprit la parole, lui indiquant qu'ils recommenceraient après les vacances, lorsque la maison serait un peu plus calme. Un autre moment de silence passa, alors qu'ils écoutaient mutuellement leurs respirations.

\- Est-ce que tu veux … venir dans mes bras ?

Draco sentit les bras de Sirius qui s'ouvraient pour l'inviter. Il s'y glissa. Son dos reposa un moment contre le torse de l'autre, dans une étreinte étrange, puis Draco se retourna dans ses bras. Il saisit le haut du pyjama de Sirius entre ses doigts, devinant les côtes de l'homme juste derrière. Les bras de Sirius se resserrèrent autour de lui dans une étreinte maladroite.

Sirius respirait le parfum des cheveux du jeune homme. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il fut troublé de sentir ses omoplates, si saillantes et sa colonne vertébrale. Le garçon était si fin entre ses bras. Un gémissement plaintif s'éleva contre sa poitrine et immédiatement, il le lâcha.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, c'est seulement … mon ventre.

Le garçon avait reculé légèrement et malgré la pièce, si sombre, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il tenait sa main sur une zone douloureuse. La cicatrice était par là mais depuis les derniers soins, elle aurait dû être totalement guérie. Sirius fut soudain inquiet de la retrouver purulente, à moitié ouverte, rouge et malodorante, comme elle l'avait été. Il repoussa un peu Draco et saisit sa baguette. Il éclaira la pièce d'un Lumos tout en soulevant le haut du pyjama de Draco. Le garçon poussa un gémissement de surprise et tenta de s'éloigner mais c'était trop tard.

Sirius avait d'abord vu sa peau, douce et blanche, frémissant légèrement sous le courant d'air. Puis, ses yeux avaient accroché la cicatrice. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, avec ses deux marques, mais elle était propre et correctement cicatrisée. Elle n'était absolument pas problématique au premier coup d'œil, si ce n'est qu'elle venait rayer ce ventre qui était … vraiment beau. Sirius en fut troublé un instant et l'instant d'après, il vit la marque sombre qui s'étalait en travers du ventre du jeune homme. Il était encore assez léger, mais un bleu venait colorer sa peau.

\- Comment …

Sirius se reprit en comprenant soudain que ça n'avait pas dû être accidentel. Il frémit un instant et posa ses yeux gris sur ceux, tout aussi orageux, de son mari. Draco détournait le regard et tentait de baisser son haut comme s'il avait voulu lui cacher ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait ça. Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Ce n'est rien, s'il-vous-plait, pourrions-nous … dormir ?

\- Je veux une réponse.

\- Je me suis cogné, ce n'était qu'un bête accident.

\- Ne me mens pas ! PUTAIN, NE ME MENS PAS !

Draco tremblait vraiment à présent, il resta totalement figé quelques secondes puis il ouvrit les yeux et chuchota douloureusement :

\- Vous ne voudriez pas de la vérité. S'il-vous-plait, si vous êtes un tant soit peu inquiet pour moi, laissez-moi vous raconter un joli mensonge et dormons.

Sirius souffla lentement, cherchant à reprendre son calme. Draco avait peut-être peur d'une tierce personne qui avait cru pouvoir le frapper sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences. Comme si Draco n'était rien de plus qu'un punching-ball dans cette maison … mais ce n'était pas le cas, en tant que mari de Sirius, il était l'un des hôtes. Sirius se sentait absolument rageur à l'idée que quelqu'un ait oublié ça. Cet homme, c'était son mari. Même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, même si il pouvait le haïr, même s'il pouvait avoir envie de vomir parfois en se souvenant qu'il était marié à cet individu, il n'en restait pas moins son mari. Il ne le laisserait pas se faire battre ainsi.

Il souffla un moment, jusqu'à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, sachant parfaitement que Draco avait également peur de lui et il prononça, froidement :

\- Non. Je veux savoir qui s'est permis de lever la main sur toi et pourquoi. D'autant plus que personne ne s'est plaint de toi. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- S'il-vous-plait …

\- Répond-moi simplement. Je te jure que je ne m'énerverai pas sur toi. S'il le faut, je quitterai la pièce mais tu ne risques rien.

C'était une promesse difficile sans savoir ce qui avait pu se passer, mais il prendrait sur lui si Draco était vraiment coupable d'un méfait et s'arrangerait avec la personne ensuite. Quoiqu'ait fait Draco, personne n'avait à lever la main sur lui. Même pas lui-même, comme le lui avait assez souvent rappelé Remus.

Une voix glacée et dénuée de toute émotion s'éleva alors que les yeux de Draco se faisaient vides, comme s'il était en train de signer son arrêt de mort.

\- Monsieur Potter pense que je suis homosexuel et que je … vous excite volontairement pour vous rendre vous aussi … homosexuel. Il a tenu à me rappeler avec … force … que ce n'est pas un comportement décent.

Sirius le regarda, abasourdi et incapable de comprendre. Un seul mot lui échappa montrant à quel point il ne saisissait pas ce qui venait d'être dit :

\- Hein ?

Draco saisit la main de Sirius et la guida pour que le tissu de son pyjama recouvre la trace douloureuse et tout en tenant cette main, il répéta doucement, dans un murmure étranglé :

\- Monsieur Potter souhaite vous préserver de l'homosexualité et il souhaitait que je cesse d'être … une potentielle … tentation afin de sauver votre dignité.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes …

Sirius soupira et demanda exactement comment il avait fini par se retrouver avec ce bleu et Draco avoua à demi-mot avoir tâté au poing de Harry après lui avoir demandé de le lâcher. Cette nuit-là, Sirius ne dormit pas. Il garda les doigts serrés autour du tissu, frôlant par moment le ventre plat du jeune homme qui avait fini par s'assoupir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ni comment faire pour régler ce problème. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry frapper l'homme qui allait partager sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas correct. L'un de ses devoirs, en tant qu'époux, était aussi de protéger Draco … Chose qu'il faisait bien mal se dit-il. Quand le jour pointa son nez, d'immenses cernes barrées ses joues et il n'avait pas réussi à prendre la moindre décision, alors, il se leva et prit un long moment dans la salle de bain à se demander s'il pouvait en vouloir à Harry quand lui-même avait fait bien pire …

 **Note de fin :** Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Sirius ?


	29. Chapitre 28 : Un mari ingérable

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Lors de la 100ième reviews, j'ai proposé à la personne de me mettre au défi d'intégrer une petite scène pour la remercier. Dans ce chapitre j'y réponds légèrement, alors miss damdam, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Ca a mis du temps à venir et je tenterais d'intégré d'autres scènes pour y répondre davantage. Je recommencerais pour la 200ième reviews :p

 **Chapitre 28 : Un mari ingérable**

Sirius s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner. Sans surprise, son ancienne directrice de maison était déjà là et le regardait d'un air soucieux. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux et grignotaient doucement en attendant que la pièce se remplisse. La voix, si sèche, de McGonagall s'éleva au bout d'un moment et prononça quelques mots qui firent frémir Sirius :

\- Le sort vous a donné un époux de qualité, Sirius. En avez-vous conscience ?

Sirius se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, mal à l'aise. Il avait bien vu, la veille, le rapprochement entre eux deux et il ne voulait pas entendre à quel point il avait été un mauvais mari, un piètre Gryffondor et un terrible sorcier …

\- Puis-je espérer qu'il ait passé une meilleure nuit que la vôtre ?

Sirius lui offrit un sourire, presque soulagé qu'elle ne l'accuse pas plus ouvertement et il se sentit heureux de pouvoir la soulager.

\- Oui. Il a dormi … J'ai simplement eu, un genre d'insomnie.

\- Bien. Mon garçon ? Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. Je ne doute pas que vous serez faire les bons choix, alors commencez au plus tôt et estimez-vous chanceux … Après tout, vous auriez pu épouser Monsieur Crabbe Junior. Un jeune homme quelque peu simplet et grossier, si vous désirez mon avis.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sirius frémit à cette pensée. Il avait vu parfois les deux acolytes de Draco, deux garçons peu agréables à l'œil et qui semblait d'une stupidité toute aussi importante … Harry les avait même piégé, d'après ce qu'il avait raconté dans une lettre en semant des chocolats et autres bonbons, qu'ils avaient bien-sûr suivi tout en s'empiffrant. Le piège était si stupide qu'il n'aurait pas dû fonctionner mais ces garçons n'étaient que des estomacs sur patte sans cervelles. Avoir un enfant avec l'un deux … Etait réellement une idée terrifiante. Minerva poursuivit, sur le même ton :

\- Je pense qu'il est plutôt agréable d'être avec une personne capable de tenir une conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ou-oui.

\- Bien, alors je suis sûre que vous prendrez ce temps de conversation nécessaire avec notre _jeune_ ami.

Sirius se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il décida de se confier, au moins un peu, à cette sorcière qu'il respectait plus que sa propre mère.

\- J'ai du mal à lui parler… Je ne suis pas … Enfin. J'ai pas tout bien fait depuis qu'il est là. Et puis … c'est un Serpentard. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

\- Sirius, je n'aimerai pas vous rappeler des souvenirs pénibles, mais chaque maison a sa part de traitres et de héros. Vous êtes malheureusement bien placé pour le savoir.

Les doigts de l'homme se resserrèrent un peu plus sur sa tasse à thé. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait surtout pas penser à celui qui un jour avait été son ami. Celui qui avait été réparti à Gryffondor, maison de courage et de loyauté et qui de par ses actes s'était avéré couard, lâche et traitre.

\- Je connais les querelles qui vous lient, vous et Severus, il n'en reste pas moins un héros de cette guerre qui a su faire preuve de bien des forces de malices mais également de beaucoup de courage.

Sirius renifla un peu mais hocha de la tête … Il n'était pas totalement idiot, il connaissait bien le cv de Severus et tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir pour eux … C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il continuait à l'accueillir en ces murs lors des réunions de l'Ordre malgré la haine qui pouvait les lier.

\- Nous savons tous que Draco n'est pas une personne très courageuse, mais il s'est tenu là toute la journée d'hier malgré les difficultés. Peut-être devriez-vous remettre votre jugement et essayer de le considérer avec plus de neutralité. Qui sait, vous pourriez peut-être en venir à l'apprécier malgré vos différences.

Sirius ne pouvait qu'en douter. Le garçon et lui n'avait rien en commun, ils parvenaient tout juste à se trouver une activité commune avec les contes. Alors, il tenta de dire à cette sorcière qu'il appréciait tant que Draco et lui ne pouvait pas être plus différent. Ceux à quoi, elle lui répondit, d'une voix étrangement joyeuse et taquine :

\- Vous croyez ? Draco est pourtant un excellent joueur de Quidditch qui nous a mis à mal plus d'une fois. Cette année, pour la première fois, nous battons sans trop de difficulté son équipe et je pense que son absence n'y est pas pour rien, je suppose que nous pouvons vous remerciez pour cela. Un bon attrapeur peut être décisif. Il me semble que le Quidditch ne vous laissait pas indifférent vous non plus …

L'homme se fit la réflexion qu'effectivement Draco n'avait pas rechigné à aller au match de Quidditch et peut-être pas uniquement parce que cela représentait une sortie … Il se demanda si Draco aurait aimé qu'il l'invite à les rejoindre pour jouer avec eux. Il se demanda quel genre de joueur le garçon pouvait-être. Harry le lui avait toujours décrit comme froussard, mais pour montrer sur un balai et aller à des vitesses suffisantes pour saisir un Vif d'Or, il ne fallait pas être si peureux que ça … Minerva continua, imperturbable :

\- Draco est également un fin duelliste, tout comme vous et il excelle dans bien des matières comme par exemple la défense contre les forces du mal … Il n'a, certes, jamais eu les facilités de votre neveu ou de vous-même, mais je crois savoir qu'il prenait des cours supplémentaires ce qui lui a toujours conféré un niveau excellent.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il touche a une baguette … Vous imaginez les dégâts qu'il pourrait faire si … ?

Le petit rire indulgent de la directrice le fit frémir. Avait-il loupé un détail important ? Elle lui souffla sous le ton de la confidence en le dardant d'un regard légèrement moqueur :

\- S'il en avait envie, il pourrait faire bien du mal sans baguette. Vous ne pouvez pas le considérer comme un fauve, prêt à vous dévorer, Sirius, car ce n'est pas ce qu'il ait. Preuve en est, je suis sûre qu'il ne vous a pas montré ses talents en terme de magie sans baguette… Il vous respecte peut-être plus, vous et vos interdictions, que ce que vous pouvez envisager.

\- Il pratique la magie sans baguette ?, murmura Sirius d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui et ceux depuis sa première année. Une exigence de son père, me semble-t-il. Il a également été poussé à pratiquer très jeune les informulés. Même si je ne doute pas de l'amour de ses parents, il faut savoir que ce n'était pas un élève particulièrement heureux. Il travaillait énormément pour obtenir les résultats qu'il avait … Et je tenais à vous dire, avec tout l'amour que je peux avoir pour vous, Sirius, que l'avoir retiré de Poudlard, après tous les efforts qu'il a fournis était cruel.

Sirius se sentit mal sous les remontrances. Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler, il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il avait eu tords ou qu'il aurait dû faire les choses différemment … Mais peut-être qu'il aurait pu donner les manuels nécessaire à Draco … Peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire venir des professeurs ici, car ne pas le vouloir à Poudlard, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était forcé de l'empêcher d'étudier. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû … faire autrement ? Draco avait sans doute le niveau nécessaire pour être admis dans d'autres écoles de sorcellerie. S'il l'avait tenu enfermé ici, c'était plus par choix que par manque de possibilité et le reconnaitre était douloureux.

\- Je me suis permise de lui suggérer de devenir un animagus d'ailleurs …

\- Mais !?

\- Qui sait, cela pourrait peut-être vous faire un point commun supplémentaire ?

Sirius se demanda ce que ça ferait d'aider Draco pour ça, de le guider, de le voir se transformer, … Quelle serait sa forme animale alors ? Mais l'aider là-dedans, le faire devenir un animagus, ça voudrait également dire le rendre encore plus dur à contrôler … Etre animagus lui avait permis d'échapper à Azkaban. Comment empêcher une bestiole de quitter le Square Grimmaurd ? La plupart des formes animales seraient problématiques. Mais Draco ne partirait pas vraiment, non ? Enfin … Il y avait le cocon. Il ne l'abandonnerait sans doute pas. Seulement ce n'était pas le seul souci possible. Draco pouvait les trahir de bien de manière. Il s'interrogea alors sur la confiance que lui offrait Minerva pour oser une telle suggestion.

Il rumina cela alors que d'autres descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner et finalement, Draco s'assit près de lui et mangea à son tour. Il avait l'air un peu troublé mais il sut sage, tellement sage que Sirius commença a se sentir mal à l'aise. Il l'observa durant toute la matinée, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il était tellement silencieux … Avait-il toujours été aussi silencieux ?

Sirius s'intéressa de près à son langage corporel. Comme tous les Sang-pur éduqués suivant les principes de sang, Draco se tenait excessivement bien à table. Très différemment donc de la plupart des Weasley qui ne faisaient vraiment pas autant de manière. Mais il put noter que le garçon se raidissait quand Harry, Ron ou même Hermione s'approchait. Et il ne se détendait qu'avec la directrice McGonagall et Remus. Quant à Sirius, il avait à peu près le même accueil qu'Harry et même s'il savait le mériter, il ne put s'empêcher d'en être frustrer.

Peu après le petit déjeuner, alors que tout le monde était en mouvement, ressortant les cadeaux pour les utiliser et organisant différentes activités, Sirius put voir la manière donc Harry, son très cher Harry, tournait autour de Draco. Le regard menaçant et les épaules contractées, comme s'il était prêt à l'affrontement. Une première fois, Harry cogna dans son épaule et marmonna :

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? Arrêtes d'être dans nos pattes.

Il avait été discret pour éviter les foudres de certains des plus âgés qui visiblement c'était fait avoir par la comédie de Malfoy. Comme s'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un serpent venimeux, dangereux. A la seconde approche, Sirius décida d'intervenir. Il ne gronda pas Harry, car il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Il avait ruminé la question toute la nuit, il ne voulait pas favoriser Draco par rapport à Harry et il n'avait eu que la version de son époux après tout … Hors de question d'accuser Harry pour autant ! Peut-être que Draco l'avait insulté ou simplement poussé à bout pour mieux les diviser. C'était un plan digne d'un Serpentard après tout … Il avait déjà plusieurs personnes dans sa poche. Seulement, il n'y gagnait rien. Leur faire perdre la guerre ne l'arrangerait pas car à présent, il était un Black. Il faisait partie de cette famille et aucun Mangemort ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, si tenté qu'ils puissent réellement avoir confiance entre eux.

Alors, à la place, il occupa Harry puis il laissa le jeune homme vaquer à d'autres occupations et il occupa Draco. Ils observèrent ensemble, un petit tournoi de Senet, improvisé par Ron. Le champion d'échec n'était pas encore très doué, mais il prenait visiblement plaisir à faire chacune de ces parties. D'ailleurs, signe de sa difficulté, Hermione gagna une partie face à lui. Ron n'était pas un mauvais perdant, mais il avait toujours hâte de jouer la partie suivante. Au bout d'un certain temps, ayant écoulé un grand nombre d'adversaire, il proposa à Draco de venir le rejoindre. Draco hésita un certain temps et finit par s'asseoir face à Ron.

Harry était un peu plus loin avec Ginny, complètement perdu dans ses yeux. Ron grimaça en le voyant faire, depuis que son meilleur ami était amoureux, il était vraiment _grave_. Doucement, comme pour ne pas se faire surprendre à prononcer ces mots oh combien horrifiant :

\- Merci pour le cadeau, c'était vraiment une super idée.

Puis, il avança une première pièce alors que Draco hochait simplement de la tête. La partie fut longue et si elle fut très compliquée, elle fut également étrangement reposante. Ils ne se dirent pas grand-chose d'autres, mais Draco fut à l'aise durant toute la partie. Sans pique à encaisser, sans crainte, sans rien de tout ce qui aurait pu le blesser. Il resta concentré, réfléchissant profondément à sa stratégie et à la fin, après qu'il ait lamentablement perdu lui rappelant qu'il n'avait aucun don pour ce type de jeu, il prononça même cette phrase, sur un ton soulagé :

\- Merci pour cette partie.

Et Ron répondit simplement :

\- On pourra s'en refaire une.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Un courrier important

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Alors … je suis horriblement angoissée de vous présenter ce chapitre pour pleins de raisons. Vous allez voir, il y a beaucoup de dialogues, chose que je n'apprécie pas forcément. J'espère que vous comprendrez la réaction de Draco et qu'elle vous paraitra cohérente. J'espère aussi que ce n'était pas trop attendu, trop prévisible, etc, etc. Bon, je vous laisse lire … :-x

 **Chapitre 29 : Un courrier important**

Quelques invités étaient partis après le repas du midi et Sirius était toujours persuadé que son plus gros problème de la journée serait de comprendre où se placer entre Harry et Draco. C'était une étrange sensation mais devenir le protecteur de son mari était plutôt quelque chose d'agréable. Alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de démêler tout ça, un grand hibou laissa son bec frapper l'une des vitres pour réclamer à entrer. A peine Sirius eut il ouvert la fenêtre qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait ce sceau si particulier. Il saisit le courrier, le détacha de la patte du hibou qui repartit immédiatement et regarda à qui il était adressé. Il y avait écrit : « _A la famille Weasley, »_ et Sirius frissonna. D'une voix glacée il appela Arthur.

L'homme, le père de famille, s'approcha et sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux fatigués. Il fit non de la tête sans oser s'approcher. Molly regarda son époux sans comprendre, puis son regard se posa sur la lettre et elle sentit le sol qui s'effondrait sous ses pieds. En un rien de temps, Arthur la rattrapa et la fit s'asseoir. Plus personne ne parlait. L'ambiance qui s'était faites joyeuse en cette période de fête se mua en sourde terreur alors que chacun comprenait ce que cela impliquait.

L'ainé de fratrie s'avança alors avec tout le poids du monde sur les épaules et décacheta la lettre. La voix sombre de Bill s'éleva, avec une lenteur étrange. Une lenteur terrible et il répéta les mots que Draco avait lu il y a quelques mois à peine.

\- Par cette présente … Le Sort d'Union des Sang-Pur désigne … l'enfant de Monsieur Arthur Weasley et de Madame Molly Weasley née Prewett à s'unir à l'enfant de Monsieur Riwall Lestrange et de Madame Rozenn Lestrange née Slughorn.

Molly hoqueta et tenta de ravaler courageusement ses sanglots. Le nom était finalement tombé, Lestrange. Ses mains tremblèrent et elle saisit un peu plus le bras de son mari face à l'horreur de la situation. Contrairement au fils Malfoy qui était unique, le sort ne désignait pas l'un de ces enfants en particulier. Ils allaient devoir choisir. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa famille se déchirer autour de cette question … Mais déjà, après un instant de pause, Bill continua :

\- L'un d'entre nous est attendu à 18h, ce soir. Il y a une adresse …

\- Et si personne n'y va ?, demanda Ginny, d'une voix plaintive.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que pourrait faire ce sort … Tu ne voudrais pas voir ta magie dans … Non. N'en parlons pas., répondit Bill avant de demander : Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui est l'enfant de ce couple ?

Sirius soupira et regarda les deux parents qui ne parvenaient pas à bouger sous le poids de l'horreur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette personne. Molly et Arthur le savaient-il ? Ils ne semblaient pas aptes à répondre pour le moment alors il se tourna vers son jeune époux qui se tassait dans un coin. Ce moment lui était visiblement pénible, néanmoins, il l'interpella, puisque Draco semblait avoir une certaine connaissance des différents Sang-Pur.

\- Draco ?

\- Il s'agit de Rodolphus Lestrange, l'époux de Bellatrix ou de son frère, Rabastan. Rabastan a 36 ans, c'est le cadet. Son frère à 42 ans. Ce sont des … mangemorts.

Ils étaient donc tous deux dans la même tranche d'âge que Sirius. Le regard de Draco se porta sur les plus jeunes de la fratrie et se prit à espérer que ce ne serait pas l'un d'entre eux qui serait choisi. Lui n'avait pas eu le choix mais il voulait croire que s'il avait eu la chance d'avoir un grand-frère ou une grande-sœur, elle se serait portée volontaire à sa place.

Bill soupira un moment sachant très bien ce que taisait Draco … Ces enfoirés étaient ceux qui avaient torturé la famille Londubat. C'était deux mangemorts fous et cruels. Il regarda un moment celle qui partageait sa vie, sachant très bien que s'il se portait volontaire, il la briserait, elle aussi et s'apprêta à prononcer les mots fatidiques quand Charlie prit la parole.

\- Ce sera moi et avant que l'un de vous ne proteste, écoutez …

Charlie souffla doucement et répéta ce petit discours qu'il avait marmonné dans sa barbe dès qu'il avait su que cela pouvait peut-être se produire. Il avait alors décidé que ce serait lui et pas un autre, car il ne supporterait pas de voir l'un de ses frères ou sa petite sœur … Non, il devait le faire.

\- Je travaille loin d'ici, je n'ai rien fait dans cette guerre et qui sait, ça pourrait jouer en ma faveur. Ils auront moins de raisons de me détester. Je suis célibataire et Bill, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Fleur. Je crois que c'est à l'un de nous deux d'y aller. Désolé les mômes, mais vous êtes vraiment trop jeune à mon goût ! Dix ans d'écart, peut-être un peu plus, ce sera gérable.

Le silence s'éternisa, les plus jeunes culpabilisaient déjà d'être soulagé. Draco lui se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Il aurait vraiment aimé être moins jeune ou que Sirius le soit davantage. Peut-être que cela aurait été plus facile alors … Moins étrange que d'être avec une personne qui avait plus du double de son âge. Bill tenta d'intervenir, sans la moindre conviction si ce n'est celle du courage.

\- Tu n'y es pas forcé, Charlie … On peut trouver une autre solution… Tu n'es pas forcé de …

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. Je vais le faire. On va juste … passer une bonne journée, ok ? On peut passer une bonne journée. Je veux me goinfrer, jouer au jeu de Ron auquel je n'ai rien compris, me faire laminer et juste … profiter un peu.

Molly leva courageusement le nez de son mouchoir et alla serrer son garçon entre ses bras. Son courageux petit garçon qui était parti bien loin affronter ces horribles dragons et qui allait maintenant affronter un autre genre de monstre. Elle arrangea un peu les cheveux de son garçon, soucieuse et se demanda s'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle prépare quelque chose. Qu'allait-il emmener avec lui ?

Draco s'approcha de Sirius et effleura son bras, doucement, timidement. L'homme se pencha vers lui pour écouter ce qu'il lui voulait et il fut surpris de l'entendre demander à se retirer pour laisser la famille se réunir dignement. Draco n'avait effectivement sans doute rien à faire là en l'état et il ne voulait visiblement pas revivre ce moment … Lui-même avait dû attendre, une après-midi, en compagnie de ses parents avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous. Sirius se demanda si sa cousine avait embrassé les joues de son fils comme Molly le faisait en ce moment même. Il acquiesça. Effectivement, il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela et sans doute que Draco non plus.

Alors le jeune homme s'éclipsa, la gorge nouée. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Charlie Weasley, de son vrai nom Charles. Il s'occupait de dragons, dans un autre pays, ça il le savait, tout comme il savait son âge et son parcours scolaire. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur tous les autres Sang-Purs. Mais il ne le connaissait pas en tant que personne … Il avait été discret durant ces vacances, il ne l'avait pas embêté et avait respecté son confort en ne s'approchant pas de lui. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que pourrait lui faire l'un des frères Lestranges. C'était deux bourreaux, deux êtres assez impitoyables envers leurs ennemis.

Il ne connaissait pas bien Rabastan et ce serait sans doute lui qui se désignerait. Rodolphus était venu au manoir régulièrement avec sa tante, Bellatrix. Elle n'était pas très amoureuse de lui, en faites, c'était même une vraie garce. L'homme n'était peut-être pas heureux de son mariage et de tout l'amour que Bellatrix pouvait avoir envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il l'aimait néanmoins et il refuserait sans doute de l'abandonner au nom du sortilège. Rabastan était célibataire et rien que pour ça, il était davantage désigné pour accomplir ce devoir.

Draco s'assit, près du cocon et laissa ses doigts danser sur la toile fine. Il ne voulait penser à rien et surtout pas se demander si comme lui, Charlie aurait à ressentir la morsure d'une lame au creux de ses chairs. L'infection gagnerait-elle du terrain sur corps, le laissant fiévreux et défait par la douleur ? Rabastan le priverait-il de toute forme de confort et de soutien ? Draco eut envie de pleurer. Pleurer sur son propre sort, pleurer sur le fait que ça puisse arriver à d'autres, pleurer sur cette malédiction ambiante, pleurer sur la guerre qui les rattrapait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre …

Draco sursauta, quand soudain, un coup bref fut frappé à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit, sans attendre. Il se redressa aussi vite que possible, mais déjà Charlie avait levé les yeux sur le cocon et prononcé d'une voix blanche :

\- Par Merlin !

Le blond se positionna devant son cocon, protecteur et incapable de savoir comment réagir. Il se tient prêt à faire un duel, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, et ceux malgré son absence de baguette. Charlie était livide et il sembla pendant un moment devoir retenir ses larmes puis il offrit un pâle sourire et expliqua :

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. Je vais sortir, est-ce que tu veux bien … Juste venir ? Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être répondre à mes questions.

\- D'accord. Je peux faire ça.

Charlie recula suivit par un Draco totalement crispé et ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'une des chambres où ils s'enfermèrent. Charlie s'excusa d'être rentré ainsi et lui demanda s'il voulait en parler … Il avait été totalement choqué de voir ce garçon, de l'âge de son plus jeune frère, assit à côté de cet immense cocon. Sirius l'avait fait et il l'avait caché à tout le monde … Mais il y avait un enfant qui grandissait là. Charlie ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser. Il se sentait totalement horrifié mais Draco ne voulait pas en parler visiblement. Il lui demanda quelles questions il pouvait avoir …

\- Tu connais ces deux frères personnellement ?

\- Rodolphus oui.

\- Est-ce que tu sais lequel risque d'accepter ?

\- Je pense que ce sera Rabastan mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je sache exactement ? Est-ce que tu aurais … des conseils ? S'il-te-plait.

Draco resta silencieux un moment et soupira. Ce n'était pas évident. Il n'était pas sûr de la conduite à tenir, mais il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui explique comment Sirius pouvait fonctionner. Alors, il se lança et parla comme il l'avait si rarement fait jusque-là.

\- Ce sont des Sang-Purs, je veux dire, des personnes qui ont cette culture-là. Tu es précieux. Tu es noble. Montres-leur et c'est comme ça qu'ils te traiteront. N'oublie pas qu'ils ne diront pas la vérité, il faudra lire entre les lignes. Si tu as … peur, ne le dis pas. Mais fait leur en baver, piège les et n'oublie jamais que tu es leur égal. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toi qui ait peur.

\- Ok. Noble, retord et courageux. Courageux, ça, ça devrait aller.

\- Ne pose pas tes conditions, ils en joueraient mais fait les régner. Fait comme s'ils étaient censés savoir tes règles. N'hésites pas à les perdre. Soit dur avec eux si c'est nécessaire et n'oublie pas qu'ils en feront autant.

Charlie déglutit, mal à l'aise, mais Draco continua, lui expliquant la manière dont ces Sang-Pur réfléchissaient et en lui donnant les armes nécessaire pour gérer la situation sans se mettre particulièrement en difficulté. Ça n'allait sans doute pas être évident pour un Gryffondor mais peut-être y parviendrait-il ?

\- Tu es censé les connaître. Fais comme si tu savais tout d'eux. Rodolphus est amoureux de Bellatrix. Il aime les roses et toutes les fleurs à épines. Il aime la poésie, mais ne l'avoue jamais. Il déteste le thé et à découvert le café chez les moldus. C'est un grand amateur de cette boisson même s'il le cache. Il ne refuse par contre jamais un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Ok. Amoureux. Roses. Poésie. Café. Whisky et la moitié de ces trucs sont des secrets.

\- Rabastan est plus secret encore. On dit qu'il aime les lames et qu'il possède une collection de baguettes. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il boit rarement, mais accepte une bonne bouteille en cadeau. Il n'a jamais été en couple officiellement. Certains disent … qu'il est simplement fou. Il ne devrait pas s'attendre pas à ce que tu le connaisses mais notes chacune de ses habitudes aussi vite que possible et chéri chaque information, car tu es sensé tout savoir.

\- Tu es vraiment de notre côté maintenant hein ?

\- Et toi, tu vas devoir embrasser une autre cause. Même si c'est faux, même si tu n'es pas d'accord, même si tu décides de mettre ton poing dans le nez de ton mari quel qu'il soit, ne le trahi pas … Lui ne te trahira pas, car il est un Sang-pur. Si tu lui dis que tu es et restera contre lui, il le taira aux autres. Essaie de respecter cette fidélité … car si tu ne respectes pas ça, il n'aura plus de raison de le faire lui non-plus.

\- Merci.

Draco détourna le regard, troublé. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il en avait même fait davantage, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire quoique ce soit et il venait d'aider un Weasley … Seulement, il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise toute ces choses directement. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui donne les clefs nécessaires. Alors il avait parlé, pour celui plein d'espoir qu'il avait osé être à une époque et qu'il n'était définitivement plus.

Draco s'éloigna, il n'avait plus rien à dire, Charlie le remercia peut-être à nouveau mais il était déjà parti. Il était allé s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il n'avait même pas demandé à Charlie de se taire mais il avait la sensation qu'il le ferait … et s'il ne le faisait pas, tant pis pour Sirius après tout. Il s'effondra près du cocon et se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça, il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça.

 **Note :** Alors ? :-x


	31. Chapitre 30 : Le rêve d'une roseraie

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et une mention spéciale pour toutes les personnes qui en profitent pour lire « Derrière les matabis ». Je suis assez frustrée pour cette histoire qui a peu de lecture, alors milles mercis à tous ceux qui vont la lire car ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je dois admettre que vos réactions variées au sujet du dernier chapitre m'ont beaucoup fait rire (je suis méchante ^^'). On retrouve vraiment des clans :p J'espère que ça continuera néanmoins à plaire un peu à tout le monde même si parfois vous avez vraiment des attentes contradictoires (et comme je n'en fais qu'à ma tête en prime ce n'est pas gagné :p).

Je suis également assez surprise autour des réactions sur Harry. On dirait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être … ce qu'il est dans cette histoire. Je suppose que je l'égratigne peut-être plus que ce qu'on a l'habitude ? Gros sujet de réflexion du moment.

Bon allez, j'arrête de bavarder et je vous met ce chapitre … En espérant qu'il vous plaise :D

 **Chapitre 30 : Le rêve d'une roseraie**

Quand Draco était redescendu pour le repas du soir, il n'y avait plus personnes. Enfin si, il y avait encore son mari, comme il pouvait s'y attendre. Et puis, il y avait Harry, qui avait visiblement voulu laisser aux Weasley le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. Hermione avait voulu rester, elle aussi, mais Ron se serait contre elle en tentant de ravaler ses sanglots. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à le laisser ainsi et l'avait finalement suivi. Alors autour de la table, il y avait ces deux personnes avec qui Draco n'était pas à l'aise d'origine.

Il s'installa péniblement à la table. L'ambiance était horriblement lourde. Il se servit une louche de pâte en sauce et prit un petit pot de fromage râpé dans lequel il se servit à l'aide d'une cuillère. Il laissa traîner chacun de ses gestes avec une noblesse affichée, aussi involontaire soit-elle, comme ça chacun de ses mouvements. Harry soupira en le voyant faire autant de manière, chose que ne faisaient pas les _vrais hommes_ qui eux planter leurs doigts dans la nourriture ou tenait au moins cette cuillère comme des _mecs_. Il finit par lâcher, dans un marmonnement mauvais :

\- J'ignorais que Charlie était …

Sirius leva un regard douloureux sur lui. Voir la haine qu'il portait envers Draco était une chose qui lui était pénible. Comprendre que cette haine était celle de l'homophobie était des plus déconcertant et durant un moment il avait pensé … naïvement … que ce n'était qu'une excuse, que Harry haïssait tant Draco que tout était un prétexte. Harry aurait peut-être pu se mettre à haïr conter et poète s'il avait vu les ouvrages de Draco, juste pour mettre une raison sur sa haine. En tout cas, c'est l'espoir qu'il avait formulé mentalement mais qu'il ose s'en prendre à Charlie à présent le révulsa au plus au point. Harry ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'horreur de la situation ? Charlie avait été offert en pâture à un mangemort prenant du plaisir dans la torture et n'ayant aucune limite. Doucement, d'une voix épuisée, il demanda alors :

\- Qu'il était quoi ?

\- Et bien tu sais … Il a été envoyé près de chez Lestrange donc …

\- Donc quoi ?

\- Il faut vraiment que je le dise ? Il est gay ! Et ça me surprend de ça part, c'est tout.

Draco se tendit un peu plus mais continua à manger comme si de rien n'était pendant que Sirius laissait passer un temps de silence gêné. Finalement, l'animagus répondit :

\- Rien ne dit que Charlie est gay, comme tu le penses, mais à présent, il va épouser un homme. Contre son grès, je te le rappelle. Ils seront un couple, quoiqu'on en dise, et ils n'auront pas le choix de leur sexualité.

Harry leva le nez et rougit violemment sous la colère. Sirius osait-il affirmer qu'il allait devenir homosexuel ? Ou pire qu'il l'était déjà devenu ? Non, pas Sirius, il ne laisserait pas faire cette sale fouine qui se permettait de tout pervertir. Sirius regarda les émotions qui défilaient si clairement sur le visage de son filleul et il se sentit un peu plus mal. Il allait faire ce qu'il fallait. Il allait dire les choses qui devait être dites et après, peut-être que ce garçon qui lui était tellement cher le haïrait à son tour. Sirius n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le supporter mais le voir reporter cette haine sur un garçon innocent, qui s'était porté volonté pour être arraché à sa famille afin de la préserver … C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

\- Harry. Crois-moi, la sexualité ne fait pas la personne, mais si cela t'inquiètes que je devienne … gay, autant te prévenir. A ton âge, je savais déjà que j'étais bisexuel. Ca ne faisait aucun doute pour moi.

\- Hein, mais … pas toi ! Enfin je veux dire … T'es viril ! Et sérieux ! Et respectable !

\- Et bien merci je suppose, mais en plus de tout ça, j'ai une sexualité qui ne regarde que moi. Tout comme celle de Charlie le regarde exclusivement et ne change pas la personne qu'il a été et que tu as connu. Et puisque c'est visiblement nécessaire je te rappelle que c'est aussi une personne que tu appréciais.

Harry planta un peu plus fort sa fourchette dans sa viande mais resta silencieux. Ses yeux d'émeraudes promettant mille-mort à Draco. Sirius regarda son mari qui ne se tassait pas sur sa chaise, et dont le dos restait raide et les gestes lents, égal à eux-mêmes. On aurait presque pu croire que l'ambiance ne le touchait pas.

Le repas resta silencieux un certain temps, puis Harry se leva brutalement et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre. Immédiatement, Draco leva un regard inquiet vers le couloir et Sirius comprit. Il était soucieux pour le cocon. Il l'était toujours. Alors Sirius soupira et lui dit :

\- Va le rejoindre …

Le jeune homme acquiesça et y alla immédiatement, laissant son mari seul à cette table trop grande au milieu des décorations bariolées qui semblaient totalement inadaptées en de telles circonstances. A cette heure-là, Charlie devait être avec son mari. L'un des frères. Il repensa à son propre comportement lorsque Draco était arrivé et eut envie de vomir. Charlie était un bon garçon. Il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Draco ne le méritait sans doute pas lui non plus, lui chuchota la petite voix de sa conscience.

Est-ce qu'un couteau rentrerait dans son ventre ? Il repoussa son assiette, alors que la nausée le prenait. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas se poser de question. Il ne voulait pas se rendre compte à quel point il aurait trouvé son propre comportement indécent et immonde si c'était l'un des frères Lestrange qui l'avait imité.

Il eut soudain envie de vomir et se leva. Il alla jusqu'à la salle d'eau et se rafraîchit les pommettes. La sueur couvrit son dos, il se sentit malade, alors en soupirant, il se déshabilla et se lava. L'eau le détendit un peu alors qu'il tentait de s'efforcer à penser à autre chose. De ne pas penser au sang. De ne pas penser à l'odeur. Il posa son front sur un carreau, un peu plus frais et laissa l'eau dégouliner sur son corps.

\- Qu'ai-je fais ? Oh, par Merlin … Qu'ai-je fait ?

Il s'écroula dans la douche, soudain prit par le froid. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un peu trop conscient de la personne qu'il était devenu et de tout ce qui lui avait été arraché, soigneusement, au fil des ans. Aujourd'hui, il avait ce mari, dont il ne voulait pas vraiment et ce neveu qui haïrait chacun de ses choix parce qu'il haïssait Draco mais également parce qu'il était un Gryffondor … Un garçon qui avait forcément une certaine éthique, malgré tout. Que Sirius aime ou déteste cet époux, Harry pourrait le lui reprocher.

Il attendit que son corps tremble violemment totalement gelé et il coupa l'eau. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et évita de poser son regard sur le miroir. Il ne voulait pas voir à quel point il était pitoyable. Il ne voulait pas se rendre compte. Il voulait oublier tout ça.

Il se sécha et enfila une tenue pour la nuit. Sa chambre, la grande chambre parentale, était vide et sans doute aurait-il du y aller seulement, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans ce lit seul, à ruminer ses pensées. Alors même que Draco symbolisait tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il voulait être là, à profiter de sa chaleur, à le tenir dans ses bras, à croire qu'il pourrait ne pas lui en vouloir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre et vit Draco assit sur le lit. Il avait l'air de l'attendre. Sirius resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, pas certain de la conduite à tenir. Draco finit par lui dire, incertain lui aussi :

\- Je me demandais si vous alliez venir.

Sirius frémit, la voix du garçon était calme, trainante, comme si le fait qu'il vienne n'était pas un problème. L'attendait-il vraiment ? Souhaitait-il qu'il soit là ? Sirius franchit le pas de porte et ferma derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre elle, peu certain de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il se demanda ce qu'il souhaitait pour Charlie et il fut surpris d'espérer qu'il puisse dire ses sentiments et que cela soit respecté. Sirius déglutit, il pouvait se montrer courageux et essayer de faire les choses bien, alors il demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu me hais ?

\- Non.

Toujours cette voix tranquille, morne, éteinte, presque décevante. Plus d'une fois il avait craint le moment où Draco lui jetterait sa haine au visage, sachant qu'il devrait faire face à la réalité et là, alors qu'il lui en laissait la possibilité … Draco répondait juste « non », c'était presque énervant. Mal à l'aise, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré les cris de haines et que les coups pleuvent sur lui. Il aurait préféré la sensation de pouvoir expier un peu sa faute que de rester avec elle sur le cœur, à devoir la supporter simplement. Il demanda alors « pourquoi » dans un chuchotement douloureux. Pourquoi il ne le haïssait pas ? Pourquoi il n'en profitait pas pour l'humilier, pour le rabaisser, pour lui mettre le nez dans sa merde … ? Pourquoi ?

\- Vous haïr ne m'apporterez rien.

\- Mais tu as peur de moi …

\- Est-ce un problème ?

\- Ou-oui ! Bien-sûr que c'est un problème !

Draco leva un sourcil et murmura d'une voix mauvaise, pleins de venin :

\- Malheureusement, je fais partie des personnes qui ne se sentent pas rassuré sous la lame d'un couteau … Apprendre que je passerai ma vie dans cette maison, enfermé, sans droit de sortie … Ou que vous me tuerait à la naissance de l'enfant … a également tendance à créer quelques craintes. Vous m'en voyez désolé.

Sirius déglutit, il l'avait mérité. Il avait froid, un froid qui venait de l'intérieur. Draco continua imperturbablement, sur ce ton qu'il maitrisait si bien :

\- J'aimerai que vous puissiez me croire. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de n'avoir aucune peur en de telles circonstances. Je crains de ne pas posséder le légendaire courage des lions, mais nous sommes mariés et en ce nom je ne vous trahirai pas.

\- Ah … et ce couple est censé ressembler à quoi alors, hein ? Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? Une jolie maison avec une palissade blanche ? Un jardin plein de roses ? Et quoi … De l'amour ?

Draco avait blanchi peu à peu et Sirius s'en voulut immédiatement. Il était venu en voulant faire les choses bien. Dire ces choses, ce n'était pas bien. Il le disait pour montrer toute la différence entre l'utopie et leur vie faites de violences dans cette maison lugubre qu'il haïssait. Il marmonna « je suis désolé », mais déjà, Draco se redressait. Il se leva et posa son regard d'orage sur son mari et prononça quelques mots d'une voix claire et forte. Des mots qui se graveraient dans la mémoire de Sirius pour longtemps.

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous que nous soyons la famille que vous désirez. Nous allons avoir un enfant. Le climat lequel il grandira ne dépend que de vous. Ce qu'il apprendra, ne dépend que de vous. Même la maison dans laquelle il grandira, ça dépend de vous uniquement ! Alors si vous voulez plein d'enfants, une palissade blanche, une roseraie ou n'importe quoi d'autres, vous pouvez le bâtir. Ne faites pas comme si j'empêchais quoique ce soit alors que depuis le début, je me plie à la moindre de vos exigences ! J'ai accepté ce couteau comme j'ai accepté cette écharpe humiliante. J'ai fait tout ce que vous désiriez alors si le résultat ne vous convient pas, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre.

Sirius tenta de reculer, mais la porte close barré son chemin, il se décala, l'ouvrit, recula dans le couloir et la referma. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait ses jambes tremblaient. Il était gelé, presque glacé d'effroi. Son regard se porta sur ce couloir sombre où trônait quelques vieux portraits et il détesta cette vue. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre parentale et s'enferma dedans, mais la pièce n'avait rien d'heureuse. Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, il descendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortit. Là, il laissa la magie opéré et se transforma. Ce soir-là, n'importe quel moldu aurait pu voir ce grand chien noir, errer dans les rues.

Sous forme canine, Sirius parvenait habituellement à ne penser à rien. Cette nuit-là, il n'y parvient pas. Les paroles de ce Serpentard lui avaient semblé si juste, si incroyablement cruelles de vérités. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre prise sur la famille dans laquelle il était né. Il n'avait eu aucun pouvoir face à ses parents. Il avait réussi à s'éloigner un moment et puis Peter. Il n'avait rien pu contre ça … Il avait ensuite mis des années à s'évader d'Azkaban, des années terrifiantes de souffrances contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien. Ce mariage était tout aussi obligatoire, inévitable et impossible à défaire sans en provoquer un autre qui pourrait être pire. Par contre, ce qu'il faisait de ce couple dont il faisait parti malgré lui, c'était sa responsabilité. Il aurait pu décider de fuir le pays, avec ce jeune homme, d'aller goutter à une autre vie loin des ombres du passé … Il pouvait encore faire des millions de choix s'il le voulait … Des millions de choix potentiels pour essayer d'être moins malheureux. Il n'aimait pas cette vie, mais il pouvait en changer. Peut-être pas dans la seconde, peut-être pas immédiatement car déplacer un cocon était dangereux … mais après la naissance. Et il pouvait déjà faire des choix différents pour Draco. Faire des choix avec lui.

A l'aube, il rentra, le cœur gavé de bonnes résolutions.

 **Note :** Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient de voir Charlie … Ça vous plait quand même ?


	32. Chapitre 31 : Faire face sans espoir

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** J'avais hâte de vous mettre ce chapitre et d'avoir vos avis … du coup, je n'arrive pas à attendre demain ^^

 **Chapitre 31 : Faire face sans espoir**

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Sirius, la fin des vacances fut un cauchemar. Etre séparé de sa petite amie et de ses amis mettait Harry dans un état de stress assez évident. Il avait malheureusement tendance à reporter tout ça sur Draco et Sirius ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre eux ou favoriser l'un d'eux. Seulement sa neutralité pouvait passer pour une permission aux yeux du jeune Gryffondor … Sirius avait conscience que Harry faisait face à de multiples difficultés. Il semblait commencer à comprendre que ce sortilège pouvait réellement lui prendre une personne proche de lui, même si elle ne le méritait pas. Ça aurait pu être Ron ou Ginny ou George … Peut-être que ça aurait pu le rendre plus sympathique à l'égard de Draco, mais Draco était toujours ce sale Serpentard tentateur qu'il avait des dizaines de raisons de haïr. Draco se mettait surtout entre Sirius et lui. Si Sirius finissait par … sombrer sous les approches de ce vil serpent, il le rejetterait sans doute et il perdrait alors la seule personne vivante qu'il avait pu voir comme étant de sa famille.

Si Sirius n'avait pas retrouvé de nouveau bleu sur la peau du blond, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'était plus retourné dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait plus pris dans ses bras, il n'avait plus caressé ses cheveux ou humé sa peau. Il n'avait plus osé passer la nuit avec lui. Sinon, il aurait sans doute remarqué les marques qui fleurissaient sur son mari, alors que Harry le cognait _malencontreusement_. Draco ne se plaignait de rien, depuis qu'il avait osé parler suffisamment pour faire fuir son mari, il ne disait plus grand-chose. Peut-être craignait-il le retour de manivelle ou peut-être parce qu'il avait conscience de la place privilégié de Harry. Sirius ne le protégerait pas activement. Il ne montrerait pas de colère contre son filleul. C'était simplement ainsi et il n'attendait rien de plus de sa part.

Alors, lorsqu'il entendit un échange de cris au salon, émit par les deux hommes, il ne crut pas une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être concerné. Il resta dans la chambre et feuilleta l'un des livres qu'on lui avait offert pour Noël. Il réfléchissait profondément à l'implication du mélange de deux ingrédients créant une réaction qui avait tendance à déséquilibrer n'importe quelle potion et aux travaux qui étaient relatés là. Le but était de doser différemment les ingrédients en fonction de cette réaction tout en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle ne se produisait que tardivement, souvent après d'autres interactions. L'intérêt de cette recherche était de trouver une manière de pousser certaines potions cicatrisantes, notamment, à une meilleure efficacité. Un véritable travail de recherche papier donc. Il était donc en train de réfléchir à ces interactions avec la même rigueur personnelle que s'il avait été en cours quand il entendit, au travers de sa porte l'une des phrases criées un peu plus forte que les autres. Suffisamment pour qu'il en distingue le sens.

\- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE CE PUTAIN DE SERPENTARD POURRAIT ETRE UN BON PERE !?

Draco lâcha la plume qu'il tenait alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Sirius avait dû vouloir parler de leur bébé à Harry, sans doute pour le préparer à la naissance. Ou peut-être avait-il seulement parlé de l'idée qu'un bébé puisse naître un jour ? Ou même juste du sortilège qui les unissait ? Harry allait visiblement tout faire pour que Sirius change d'opinion et le chasse, loin du cocon, loin de leur enfant. Draco posa son regard sur la forme douce qui abritait la vie de son petit. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Il devait intervenir. Il ne devait pas laisser Harry proférait certaines horreurs. Ou peut-être devait-il juste écouter et tenter de convaincre Sirius, plus tard, que tout ça n'était que mensonge ? Il entrouvrit doucement la porte, le cœur battant et entendit distinctement la conversation qui faisait rage.

\- Je croyais que tu savais toi aussi ce que c'était de grandir auprès de personnes mauvaises.

\- Harry, bien-sûr que je le sais ! Tu crois que j'étais heureux avec Orion et Waburga !? Je ne les appelle même pas ' _mes parents'_ !

\- Alors VIRE CETTE SALOPE LOIN DE CETTE MAISON ! Ne sois pas totalement …

\- Totalement quoi, hein ? CENSÉ ? INTELLIGENT ? Il s'occupe du cocon tous les jours ! Il n'est pas comme tu le crois !

Sirius avait donc avoué l'existence du cocon. Il y eu un rire froid, un hoquet de stupeur et Harry chuchota si doucement, d'une voix mauvaise, que Draco ne parvient pas à entendre. Il disait :

\- Pas comme je le crois ? Alors il n'est sans doute pas à la porte en train de nous espionner depuis le début et ce sort ne servira à rien. STUPEFIX !

Harry avait reculé d'un pas et levé sa baguette en direction du haut du couloir, juste là où se tenait Draco. Il sentit son corps se raidir, se bloquant dans l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'il paniquait. Il n'aurait pas le temps de briser lui-même le maléfice. Harry allait pouvoir venir voir son œuvre et qu'en penserait Sirius ? Pire, si Harry venait, il verrait directement le cocon. Vu la rage qui l'habitait et sa haine à l'idée qu'un enfant arrive, le jeune père eut peur. Il était toujours très protecteur avec le cocon. Il avait conscience que son enfant n'était pas si bien protéger que ça. Quand le petit était en lui, brutalisant les chairs de son ventre par sa simple présence, il pouvait glisser ses bras autour de lui pour satisfaire ses envies de protection. Il pouvait remonter les genoux contre son torse et le protéger de son corps. A présent, pour le protéger de son corps, il devait se tenir debout, devant lui. Ce serait ridicule, sans baguette et face à un sorcier d'un tel niveau. Et ce serait peut-être également un clair manque de confiance envers Sirius… néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le faire.

Il entendit les pas dans l'escalier. L'autre montait vite. Il tenta de ruer de tout son corps, appelant sa magie à lui pour lancer d'un informulé le Finite Incantatem nécessaire à sa libération. Ne pas dire les mots n'était pas un exercice évident, malgré tout l'entrainement qu'il avait suivi en ce sens. Ne pas pouvoir s'appuyer sur les gestes était une difficulté supplémentaire, mais le plus dur, c'était sans doute la panique qui rendait ses tentatives bredouillantes et désespérées. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Peut-être qu'il avait peur pour rien. Peut-être que Potter allait se contenter de l'un de ses coups de pieds vicieux qu'il savait si bien lui glisser. Peut-être qu'il l'humilierait simplement face à Sirius. Peut-être qu'il chercherait à négocier son départ, loin de l'enfant. Ou peut-être qu'il verrait le cocon et qu'assombrit de haine, il lèverait la baguette au-dessus d'un père incapable du moindre mouvement.

Il vit vaguement les pieds de Potter alors qu'il arrivait en haut du couloir. La panique atteint alors son paroxysme et Draco brutalisa violemment sa magie, faisant appel à toutes ses connaissances, l'instant d'après, plusieurs de ses os se fissurèrent alors qu'il parvenait à bouger. Il se releva immédiatement et ferma la porte dans son dos. Le souffle court, les yeux explosés de sang et la douleur se répandant en des milliers d'éclairs dans son corps ne l'empêchèrent pas de rester debout face à lui.

\- Oh ! Tiens ! Malfoy, comme je suis surpris. Ouvre cette porte.

Draco ne laissa pas son regard dériver sur la forme sombre de son mari, qui arrivait lentement derrière Harry, le pas traînant de tristesse. Il ne voyait peut-être pas le danger ou peut-être que Draco avait une panique totalement idiote, mais il n'ouvrirait pas cette porte. Tous ceux qui était rentré dans cette pièce sans savoir avait eu la décence d'en ressortir immédiatement comprenant l'intimité d'un cocon. Harry, lui, voulait rentrer de force et rien que pour ça, Draco serait incapable de se pousser volontairement. Alors, avec un courage dont il ne savait pas faire preuve, il prononça un mot simple, court, concis, qui résumait parfaitement la situation à ses yeux.

\- Non.

\- Putain, Malfoy, me fait pas chier et DÉGAGE !

Draco frissonna, un peu trop conscient de cette baguette qu'il portait en main et qui lui avait déjà déchiré le corps. Il devait l'absence de cicatrice uniquement au soin immédiat du créateur de ce terrible sort qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû connaitre. Le Gryffondor avança d'un pas et s'arrêta soudain, en remarquant la position de Draco. Une position de duel. Il éclata d'un rire mauvais et lui demanda s'il était vraiment sérieux, s'il croyait avoir la moindre chance contre lui. D'une voix mauvaise, Draco siffla une attaque qui n'avait rien de magique et qui fit néanmoins reculer Harry.

\- Je crois que ta mère n'a pas eu besoin de la moindre chance pour faire face à un sorcier plus puissant qu'elle. Puisque tu es vivant, tu devrais savoir que c'est le genre d'opposition qui peut arriver.

Harry leva un regard meurtrit vers lui où régnait toujours une haine farouche et il lui ordonna de se taire, de ne pas parler d'elle, de ne pas oser salir sa mémoire en se comparant à cette femme merveilleuse qui avait été sa mère.

\- Alors ne joue pas son rôle à lui ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher, Potter. Il faudra me tuer.

Harry observa ses yeux remplis de sang et ses mains qui tremblaient sous leurs propres poids. Malfoy était ridicule, il osait le comparer à Voldemort ? Juste parce qu'il voulait voir de ses yeux ce cocon ? Il était complètement fou. Il fit un pas vers Draco, pour lui faire tâter de son poing et ne pas s'abaisser à frapper un sorcier désarmé d'un sort plus violent mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui cracha qu'il le lui avait dit, Malfoy était égal à lui-même et exactement là où il l'attendait. Ne le voyait-il pas ? Avait-il déjà tellement succombé à cet homme ?

\- Exactement là où tu l'attendais, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi sembles-tu surpris qu'il reste debout devant toi à refuser de te laisser rentrer ? Je te l'ai dit. Draco est le père de cet enfant, lui aussi et il le protège.

Sirius continua doucement, demandant que cela s'arrête. Il leur expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas les voir se battre et demanda à Harry de retourner en bas avec lui. Harry souffla dépité de voir que son parrain osait prendre la défense de ce mangemort et descendit sans attendre, refusant de se battre contre lui mais tout à fait prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser. Sans attendre, Sirius le suivit, après avoir posé une main maladroite, qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son époux.

Draco attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue, puis il rentra dans la pièce. Il s'appuya sur la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, retenant péniblement un cri de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de les préserver de la brûlure qui y régnait. Il tenta de souffler doucement mais seuls des gémissements roques lui échappèrent. Respirer faisait mal. Tout faisait mal. Il se concentra, fit un geste et chuchota : « Finite Incantatem ». Enfin, la pression sur son corps diminua et sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, des sanglots envahirent sa gorge alors que les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Il avait tellement mal. La douleur était terrifiante. La douleur était de partout. Il toussa et du sang remonta de sa gorge jusqu'à ses lèvres … Il connaissait les risques lorsqu'il avait décidé de modifier sa stratégie pour pouvoir contrer le sort avant qu'Harry ne franchisse la porte. Il savait la violence que ce serait, mais sentir la douleur ainsi était tout de même étrange. « Kreattur … » chuchota-t-il d'une voix visiblement trop basse pour que l'elfe ne l'entende. Il répéta son nom un peu plus fort et l'elfe de maison apparu devant lui. Draco entendit clairement le « pop » de son apparition et son couinement plaintif en le voyant, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Les larmes coulaient néanmoins sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il expliqua d'une voix faible :

\- Quand Mr Potter dormira, je veux que … tu ailles chercher Sirius et que tu lui dises que j'ai besoin d'un médicomage mais pas avant. S'il me demande, dis-lui que je désire rester seul.

\- Mai-maitre ?

\- Obéis.

\- Ou-oui, maître.

\- Apporte-moi juste un peu d'eau.

\- Oui, maître.

\- Et condamne cette porte. Que seul Sirius puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Oui, maître.

Il y eu plusieurs « pop », Draco fit de son mieux pour rester conscient le temps nécessaire pour s'hydrater, puis il se laissa tomber le long de cette porte comme s'il tenait à faire barrage de son corps jusqu'au dernier instant. Plusieurs heures plus tard, pour ouvrir la porte, Sirius dû pousser son corps inconscient.

 **Note :** … Je rappelle qu'en cas de mort de l'auteur, avoir la suite est compromis. Alors ne me tuez pas, merci ^^'


	33. Chapitre 32 : Le courage d'un lion

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Allez je vous laisse en compagnie de ce gros chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 32 : Un courage de lion**

Sirius était agité devant le médicomage et Erman jugea sévèrement que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il était venu, en plein milieu de la nuit, en urgence pour examiner l'un de ses jeunes patients. Un patient pour qui il avait déjà pris parti en sermonnant son mari. Et voilà qu'il était rappelé au bout de quelques mois seulement pour découvrir le jeune homme brisé de toute part. Chacun de ses os avait été touché. Le garçon avait été torturé et ça le mettait littéralement hors de lui.

\- Comment pourrait-il … Je ne comprends pas. Harry lui a jeté un Stupéfix ! Juste un Stupéfix !

Erman observa le visage plein d'ombres de Sirius, il ressemblait sans doute en cet instant à celui qu'il avait été aux mains des Détraqueurs. Il semblait étrangement horrifié, peut-être à l'idée qu'on le renvoi en prison pour avoir commis un tel crime ? Erman ne voulait pas croire que ce seul visage implique son innocence alors il prononça, sévèrement, un compte rendu de la situation.

\- Votre époux souffre de plus de deux-cents fractures. C'est la quasi-totalité de ses os qui ont été brisé et les quelques rares survivants sont fêlés. Il n'a pas pu recevoir seulement un Stupéfix, monsieur Black. C'est impossible. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Il vous a mis en colère ? Qu'est-ce qui a justifié ça ? Regardez-le un instant. J'ai besoin de savoir quel sort vous avez employé pour obtenir cette torture à moins que vous ne souhaitiez réellement sa mort ?

\- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas … Je ! Je vous jure, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. J'ai …

Sirius passa une main lasse sur son visage et tenta d'expliquer sans rien omettre ce qu'il s'était produit. Il semblait alors totalement perdu comme si soudain le ciel lui tombait sur la tête sans que le moindre signe qui aurait pu le prévenir n'ait eu lieu.

\- J'ai annoncé à mon neveu que nous avions fait un cocon.

L'homme tenta de se souvenir de la discussion qui avait été des plus houleuses. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait faire les choses bien et que pour ça, il devait assumer son futur rôle de père et annoncer l'arrivé futur du petit. Ce ne serait pas rien. Ce serait même un énorme chamboulement dans sa vie et il voulait vraiment qu'Harry en fasse partie. Alors il avait dit les choses pour ne pas le mettre à l'écart, pour réussir quelque chose pour une fois. De sa franchise il n'avait récolté que colère …

\- Il était ... Il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle. Il a dit que … que Draco serait un mauvais père et que je devais le chasser, mais j'étais contre ça ! Vraiment. Il a jeté un Stupéfix, il la formulé, je l'ai entendu et le rayon était de la bonne couleur ! Je sais reconnaitre un Stupéfix. Il l'a jeté en direction de la porte. Il pensait que Draco nous espionnait. Il voulait me montrer qu'il le connaissait mieux que moi … Quand on est arrivé en haut, Draco était debout. Il allait bien ! Il … L'un de ses professeurs m'a dit qu'il maîtrisait les informulés. Il a peut-être mis fin au sort ou alors il ne l'a pas touché mais il allait bien ! Harry … Harry a crié un peu et je les ai séparé. Je n'ai pas … Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je lui ai demandé d'attendre dans la chambre que nous ayons fini de discuter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il énerve Harry. Il avait parlé de sa mère … Mais … On … Je ne l'ai pas torturé. Je vous le jure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Erman réfléchit un instant. Draco possédait la maîtrise des informulés et visiblement également de la magie sans baguette si Sirius pensait qu'il pouvait se sortir seul d'un Stupéfix ainsi. Ce n'était que peu probable, mais pas totalement incohérent pour un jeune Sang-Pur. Seulement un Stupéfix immobile simplement … Erman se gratta la nuque, il détestait ce travail d'enquête mais il devait être fait et même au plus vite car il ne lèverait pas sa baguette sur le garçon avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Ce serait bien trop dangereux.

\- Quand l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Juste avant de vous appeler. Mon elfe de maison est venu me chercher. Il a dit que Draco avait besoin d'un médicomage. Je suis allé voir pour comprendre et … La porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Il était derrière, je l'ai poussé un peu pour voir et puis je vous ai appelé. Je n'ai pas ouvert très fort, je n'ai pas pu … Pas lui briser … les os … ainsi.

\- Très bien. Je veux voir votre elfe de maison.

\- Kreattur ! Viens immédiatement !

L'elfe apparu dans son costume ridicule et glapit un peu en voyant son jeune maître couché sur le lit, si pâle et pourtant couvert de traces sombres. Des bleus. Des bleus de partout sur son corps apparaissaient lentement. Il avait répondu à l'appel du traitre, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester là. Il ne voulait pas voir son jeune maître aussi mal. Le médicomage posa un regard dur sur lui et demanda :

\- Comment as-tu su que ton maître avait besoin d'un médicomage ?

\- Il m'a appelé, monsieur.

Son ton n'était pas très poli mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait offrir à un sale sang-mêlé ! Si sa pauvre maîtresse était toujours de ce monde, elle aurait chassé l'homme à moins qu'il ne montre véritablement des compétences particulières. L'homme reprit, comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas de voir ce petit elfe de maison l'observait d'un air revêche.

\- Il est inconscient depuis plusieurs heures visiblement. Quand a-t-il appelé ?

\- En début d'après-midi, monsieur.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il voulait que je prévienne le traitre qu'il avait besoin d'un médicomage quand l'affreux garçon dormirait, que je lui apporte de l'eau et que j'enchante la porte pour que seul le traitre puisse l'ouvrir … monsieur.

Sirius soupira sous le ton de son elfe tout en tentant de décrypter ses paroles. L'affreux garçon était sans doute Harry, mais pourquoi ce délai ? Kreattur aurait dû venir le trouver immédiatement et il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il n'avait pas plus de respect pour Draco et ses manières de sang-pur que pour lui.

\- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Kreattur, lève l'interdiction sur la porte … , soupira alors Sirius.

\- Oui, maître.

Erman soupira et retourna au chevet de son patient. Le sort de diagnostique ne lui apprit rien de plus. Suivant le sortilège qui avait causé cela, il pourrait le tuer en tentant de l'aider. Il n'y avait pas les traces habituelles de magie noire mais la magie avait bel et bien sévi sur son corps.

\- Je veux voir Monsieur Potter.

\- Je vais … je vais le chercher. Mais … dans le couloir, s'il-vous-plait … Draco … Draco ne voudrait pas … que … avec le cocon. Vous comprenez ?

Il hocha simplement de la tête en regardant l'air absolument hanté de Sirius. Il semblait réellement horrifié par ce qu'il se passait et ne semblait pas comprendre d'où cela pouvait provenir. Il n'y était peut-être pour rien finalement. Erman ne s'en voulait pas de l'avoir accuser, il devait connaitre la vérité au plus vite.

Dans le couloir, un Harry totalement endormi arriva, l'air embrumé et visiblement peu ravi qu'après cette horrible journée on vienne le réveiller. Immédiatement Erman posa quelques questions puis exigea de voir sa baguette et de pouvoir vérifier les derniers sorts jetés. Ce garçon était peut-être celui-qui-avait-vaincu mais lui, il était médicomage et voulait vraiment sauver son patient. Néanmoins il ne trouva rien.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Sirius ? Il t'a dit que je l'avais blessé ? Et tu l'as cru ?

\- Harry … Draco n'a rien dit. Il est … Il est inconscient et blessé.

Harry se tut, choqué. Il avait demandé à ce que Draco parte, il avait eu envie de lui faire mal mais rien qui ne serait allé jusqu'à le laisser inconscient. Et surtout, il n'aurait rien fait qui puisse affoler Sirius comme ça. Sirius avait dit blessé, blessé à quel point exactement ? Mais Sirius ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, il demandait au médicomage s'ils pouvaient faire quelques choses, s'ils pouvaient aider, …

\- Je voudrais qu'il soit transféré à Sainte Mangouste …

\- D'accord., répondit Sirius immédiatement.

Il ne voulait pas faire de chichi, tant pis pour sa réputation, tant pis pour le secret qu'il tentait de garder autour de Draco pour laisser ses parents dans l'angoisse afin de les déstabiliser, tant pis pour tout. Il ferait le nécessaire pour son mari.

\- Mais je ne pense pas que le déplacer aussi loin de son cocon soit une bonne chose. Si j'ai bien compris, il était debout entre vous, Monsieur Potter et lui.

\- Il s'est relevé oui …

\- Il aurait donc été touché par votre sort.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous en êtes certain ?

C'était peut-être impoli de demander une telle chose à un duelliste de cette renommée qui avait su défaire le terrifiant mage noir, mais Harry haussa simplement des épaules et répondit :

\- Quand je suis arrivé en haut, il était encore par terre. Je l'ai touché, mais c'était juste un Stupéfix. Ce n'est pas un sort qui blesse les gens. Je … Je me suis déjà battu avec lui … en duel je veux dire … Et je ne voulais pas … A l'époque, je l'ai vraiment blessé et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Je ne lui aurait rien envoyé qui puisse lui faire vraiment du mal.

Le garçon semblait réellement gêné que Draco puisse être blessé. Ca n'avait visiblement pas été son but et soudain, le médicomage blêmit en comprenant ce qui avait pu se passer. Sans un mot, il retourna rapidement voir son patient et vérifia un détail. Comme il le craignait toutes ces blessures étaient absolument uniformes. Il repoussa une mèche blonde de son front, avec ses doigts épais et soupira.

Oh mon garçon … Vous avez dû avoir affreusement peur. Je n'avais jamais vu … Je vais essayer de vous aider, puis j'irais expliquer à votre idiot de mari de quel genre de courage vous êtes capable.

Sirius mit un certain temps avant d'oser rentrer à la suite du médicomage. Il était pétrit d'angoisse. Le médicomage avait eu l'air d'avoir une idée. Il demanda à Harry de retourner se coucher ou de rester simplement hors de la chambre, puis il y rentra. Erman était un monsieur plutôt enrobé au visage au peu tombant. C'était étrange de le voir avec un tel air de concentration. Il incantait au-dessus de Draco.

Silencieusement, Sirius s'assit et attendit. Plusieurs fois son regard se perdit sur leur cocon et il comprit qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à élever cet enfant seul. Ce n'était même pas une pensée formulée, mais il avait cru que Draco chanterait des airs idiots pleins de créatures pour ce bébé. Il avait cru qu'il lui lirait le livre qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait rentrer ici et voir Draco entrain de bercer le tout petit. Depuis le début, Draco avait plus accepté l'idée d'être père que lui-même. Sirius n'avait fait qu'être provocateur puis spectateur des évènements, comme s'il y était étranger.

La voix d'Erman se tut et il remonta les couvertures sur le corps gelé du jeune homme. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front du professionnel, montrant toute la difficulté de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je vais vous donner une liste de potion et de dosage. Il faudra les lui donner demain. Je reviendrai chaque soir durant un moment.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il ira bien.

\- Que .. Est-ce que vous savez … ce qui lui ait arrivé ?

\- Il a reçu un Stupéfix.

Sirius le regarda sa comprendre. L'homme soupira et s'assit sur un bord du lit tout en regardant son courageux patient.

\- Il était stupéfié entre le cocon et un danger. Il n'a pas du réussir à jeter une Finite Incantatem sans mouvement, sans parole et sans baguette. Très peu de sorciers y seraient parvenus en réalité.

\- Mais il était debout … Il bougeait …

\- Oui. Il a employé une autre forme de magie. Votre mari est bien jeune et pour nous, cela peut semblait lointain mais souvenez-vous de cette magie naturelle que vous faisiez inconsciemment enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'annuler le sort. Il avait besoin d'être plus fort que lui, comme un enfant cherchant à porter une valise un peu trop lourde … Il a laissé la force gagner ses membres. La magie naturelle a la particularité de répondre parfaitement bien sous les émotions violentes.

\- Vous voulez dire que … Il a tellement forcé contre le sort, pour se lever, pour parler, que …

\- Qu'il s'est brisé quasiment chaque os du corps sous la pression, oui.

Sirius eut la nausée. Quelle terreur avait dû l'habiter pour qu'il en vienne à sacrifier son corps ainsi ? Il se souvient des paroles de Draco, parlant de Lily. Il l'avait bien dit, face à un danger, face à un sorcier trop fort, un parent peut choisir de se battre sans aucun espoir.

\- Je crains que vous deviez admettre que votre époux sache faire preuve de courage … Une qualité que vous devriez savoir apprécier.

\- … oui.

\- Je vous suggère de le laisser dans un environnement calme et de choyer le simple fait que votre époux aime votre enfant. Qui sait, peut-être qu'une fois prochaine, vous serez suffisamment à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse vous faire confiance et qu'il ne brise pas chacun de ses os à l'idée que vous n'interveniez pas.

Sirius ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, il y avait la liste de potions au bord du lit mais le médicomage était parti. Draco était là, couché, couvert de bleu et Sirius avait simplement envie de pleurer. Il s'approcha, caressa doucement sa joue, comme s'il avait peur de le briser et il lui murmura une excuse puis il quitta la pièce en se demandant s'il était censé expliquer ce qu'avait fait Draco à son filleul. Lui expliquer quoi ? Que Draco pouvait avoir une terreur absolue de lui ? Qu'il s'était opposé à lui réellement pour protéger son enfant ? Que quand Draco s'était dressé, en position de duel, il était sérieusement parti pour mourir ?

Harry leva le regard vers Sirius et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le médicomage n'a pas voulu m'en parler … Il … il va bien ?

\- Il a brisé chacun de ses os pour bouger malgré le stupéfix.

Harry eut la sensation de se prendre en cognard en plein ventre en comprenant que c'était bel et bien son sort qui lui avait fait ça.

\- Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin il n'avait pas à …

\- Il protégeait notre enfant. Ecoute. Va dormir. Je vais boire un coup et je vais en faire autant. Bonne nuit.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il but. Il but jusqu'à oublier pourquoi il avait soudain envie de pleurer, puis il remonta se coucha à côté de ce corps inconscient et blessé. Il regarda cette peau trop fine et trop marquée, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres touchèrent la pommette, sur un petit carré de peau qui semblait intacte, puis il sombra dans un sommeil de cauchemar.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Des jours et des jours

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** J'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre, il m'a donné du fil à retordre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. On avance doucement vers une scène que j'ai prévu il y a … plusieurs dizaines de milliers de mots, alors j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne semblera pas sortie de nulle part. Enfin bon, ça, ça devrait être le chapitre suivant, donc déjà, je vous laisse lire celui-ci ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

 **Chapitre 33 : Des jours et des jours**

Le lendemain soir, le médicomage Erman fut de nouveau là à appliquer des sortilèges alors que les potions faisaient leurs effets, réparant doucement son corps malgré les difficultés. Le sur-lendemain il revint et chaque jour durant plus d'une semaine, il vint faire ces séances de soins, sans montrer la moindre lassitude. Il avait dû expliquer à Sirius que malheureusement Draco avait tant forcé qu'il était véritablement brisé de toutes parts … Et cela dépassait les doses de potions qu'il pouvait lui administrer, alors même si les blessures prises séparément les unes des autres auraient été faciles à soigner, un tel ensemble de fractures étaient toujours délicats. Il fallait qu'il avance lentement pour laisser au corps, le temps d'assimiler correctement les soins.

Durant tout ce temps-là, Draco resta inconscient sous l'effet de certaines plantes et Sirius s'occupa de lui. Depuis que Draco était rentré dans sa vie, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment intimes. La chose la plus intime qu'ils aient faite, ça avait été ces nuits où Draco avait dormi dans ses bras et le garçon ne l'avait même pas totalement choisi. Sirius avait simplement envahi son lit. Alors lui retirer sa robe, déboutonner sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse, défaire le bouton de son pantalon et le glisser le long de ses jambes pour passer une éponge humide sur sa peau … C'était étrangement inconvenant. Sans même parler d'une toilette plus intime qui lui arrachait des sentiments violents. Alors qu'il découvrait son corps comme jamais, il avait la sensation de lui voler une chose de plus. A chaque fois, le cœur plein de regret, il s'attardait sur la cicatrice qu'il lui avait causée. Après chaque toilette, il le rhabillait respectueusement, cachant ses meurtrissures. Il l'aida à s'hydrater et à manger, un peu, sans oser véritablement le toucher de peur de lui faire mal.

En fin de semaine, la plupart de ses os étaient remis et il osa davantage manipuler son corps, alors il le remonta contre son propre torse et le berça lentement, chaque soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme ainsi. Il n'osa plus embrasser ses joues et peina même à lui dire quelques mots, mais il le prenait dans ses bras en sachant que c'était un contact que Draco aurait pu accepter de sa part … Peut-être.

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, il posa son regard froid sur son époux puis la seconde suivante, sur la forme sombre de son enfant dans le cocon. Sirius était à son chevet, comme il l'avait été de façon quasiment constante depuis qu'il l'avait ainsi retrouvé. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Sirius se leva, lui tourna le dos et indiqua que Kreattur était disponible s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit et qu'Harry était parti. Il ne dit pas que l'enfant n'avait rien risqué, même s'il le pensait sincèrement. Il ne dit pas que c'était un geste stupide, même s'il le croyait vraiment. Il ne dit pas que c'était le plus beau geste possible, même s'il le savait. Il ne dit pas ces milliers de choses qu'il avait sur le cœur. A la place, il passa cette porte et ne se retourna pas. Il sortit de la maison et resta loin de tout ça.

Dans le lit, Draco ne comprit pas la réaction de son mari, mais tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était que le bébé allait bien et que Potter était parti. Malgré toute la force de ce sorcier, il avait été capable de lui faire face, au prix de son corps et d'une affreuse douleur, mais il avait réussi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit étrangement fort. Quand il tenta de se redresser, la douleur le fusilla et le ramena à un état bien moins noble. Il croassa doucement le nom de l'elfe de maison et réclama à boire. Le simple fait de tenir sa tasse de thé fut compliqué.

Il passa toute la fin de la journée seule à tenter de re-domestiquer un corps perclus de douleur, puis alors qu'il se préparait à se lever, le médicomage arriva.

\- Ah Mr Black, je suis content de vous voir éveillé. Mais … où est votre époux ?

\- Il est sorti.

Le médicomage l'observa un moment sans comprendre. Sirius avait été des plus assidus depuis le début des soins, suffisamment pour le surprendre agréablement. Il s'était donc permis de lui déléguer un certain nombre Son mari était réveillé. Où est-il allé ?

\- Il est allé se reposer peut-être ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Mais … Savez-vous que … Bien. Oublions. Dites-moi plutôt comment vous vous sentez.

\- Douloureux.

\- C'est effectivement le risque. Vous avez pris votre potion de cette après-midi ?

\- Quelle potion ?

Le médicomage se figea. C'était la première que Draco loupait. Malgré toutes les difficultés à les lui faire ingurgiter, Sirius l'avait toujours fait. Il avait tenu son corps, massé sa gorge, calmer ses toux … et visiblement fui toutes ses responsabilités au réveil de son époux.

Kreattur, emmènes sa potion à ton maître., tonna le médicomage et l'instant d'après, l'elfe de maison apparu avec la fiole.

Erman s'occupa patiemment de Draco, il lui posa des questions et s'assura qu'il avait posé le bon diagnostic et fut surpris de la froideur du garçon. Il réagissait comme si ses actes étaient sans grandes importances. Comme si ... Il aurait dû avoir honte de ne pas avoir réussi un si *basique* finite en de tels circonstances. Le médicomage soupira et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais les Sang-pur ni aucun de ces deux époux. Il finit par repartir, un peu mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé voir Sirius mais il n'était effectivement pas là …

Dans le lit, Draco était lui aussi mal à l'aise. Le médicomage lui avait demandé de manger au lit ce soir, de prendre sa potion demain puis il pourrait tenter de se lever. Soit sous la supervision de Sirius, s'il rentrait, soit sous la surveillance de Kreattur, au cas où il ferait une mauvaise chute. Alors Draco fit appel à l'elfe pour tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'endormit tard en se demandant sincèrement pourquoi Sirius était parti ainsi.

Le lendemain, Sirius n'était pas rentré. Draco se leva péniblement, les yeux parfois écarquillés sous la douleur et les bras tremblant. Il avait vraiment mal de partout, malgré les potions. C'était sans doute le prix à payer et même si la douleur était difficile à gérer, Draco ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Son petit allait bien. C'était la seule et unique chose qui comptait. Durant cette journée, il resta en haut mais fut soulagé de pouvoir accéder à la salle-de-bain. Le sur-lendemain, il descendit les escaliers et mangea à table. Les décorations de Noël avaient perdu toutes leurs magies habituelles et semblaient étrangement glauques au milieu de ce silence. Il passa peu de temps dans cette pièce et lu énormément. Il eut du mal à replonger dans le livre de potion, les souvenirs lui sautant à la gorge, mais il le fit néanmoins en tentant de penser à son parrain. Les potions ne venaient pas de lui, il ne devait rien savoir de ce qu'il s'était produit … Il se demanda si Severus aurait été fier. Et les jours s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, dans cette maison vide …

Il fallut plus d'une semaine supplémentaire pour que Sirius refranchisse la porte. A cet instant, Draco était à table, dans un hasard étrange mais peut-être provoqué, alors il le vit qui rentrait chez lui. Draco avait certes réfléchit à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son mari, peut-être chez Remus ? Voir même à Poudlard ? Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit parti vagabonder, hors ses joues étaient couvertes d'une barbe de plusieurs jours, des cernes épaisses s'étalaient sous ses yeux et il sentait mauvais. C'était une odeur de transpirations mêlés à celle de la terre. Quand l'homme leva les yeux sur lui, il avait ce regard mauvais qu'il lui avait destiné les premiers jours et Draco frémit.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence un moment puis Sirius indiqua qu'il devait aller à la salle de bain mais qu'il viendrait manger ensuite. Draco acquiesça sans savoir pourquoi le fait qu'il ne lui demande pas s'il allait bien le blessait autant. Il aurait aimé qu'il s'inquiète un minimum pour lui ou simplement qu'il s'y intéresse, mais c'était visiblement trop demander. Il resta assis à table, à attendre que l'homme redescende. Quand il revient, il était rasé de près et dans un état tout à fait correct mais il ne semblait visiblement rien lui dire sur cette semaine d'escapade. Kreattur leur servit le repas, comme si de rien n'était et ils mangèrent un long moment sans échanger le moindre mot, puis Draco décida de briser cela et demanda d'une voix totalement innocente si sa semaine avait été bonne.

Sirius haussa des épaules puis lui répondit :

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.

Il laissa passer un silence, puis posa la question fatidique, cette question qu'il ne voulait pas se poser mais qu'il exprima malgré tout à voix haute :

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Bien. Je suppose que c'est bien.

Sirius soupira, repoussa son assiette et souhaita une bonne soirée à son époux. Il s'enfuit aussitôt jusqu'à cette chambre parentale qu'il détestait et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il était épuisé et il voulait vraiment ne penser à rien. Il s'endormit, replongeant à nouveau dans des cauchemars violents et érotiques qui le réveillèrent plusieurs fois, la nausée au bord des lèvres et une érection honteuse entre les cuisses. Il cacha son visage dans les coussins et étouffa ses cris de rages. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était et il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à tout ça. Il voulait juste pouvoir dormir, d'un sommeil paisible où aucun songe ne viendrait le perturber.

Il se leva, pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et peut-être pour refroidir quelque chose d'autre, un peu plus bas. Il resta figé un long moment devant la porte de Draco. Elle était entrouverte. Il se demanda si c'était une invitation muette puis eut envie de se gifler pour oser avoir de telles idées. Il retourna dans sa chambre et la ferma à clef, comme pour se rappeler qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le droit d'en sortir. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de rentrer et peut-être avait-il fait un choix hâtif, mais il ne se sentait pas de repartir immédiatement. Peut-être plus tard néanmoins … Il gardait cette porte de sortie au cas où la situation reste ingérable pour lui.

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas davantage, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les mêmes pensées le hantaient depuis des jours et des jours. Il avait cru que fuir les éloignerait, mais il n'en avait rien été, alors il était rentré mais elles ne s'étaient pas plus calmées. Ces pensées, elles étaient en lui et rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait faire ne pourrait les lui retirer. Il ne savait pas comment s'en exorciser …

 **Note de fin :** A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui « hante » Sirius ?


	35. Chapitre 34 : De l'eau et des larmes

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Warning :** Dans ce chapitre, nous allons avoir du **contenu sexuel**. Dans la note de fin, je résumerai le chapitre donc pour les plus jeunes courageux d'entre nous qui suivent cette histoire, rendez-vous en bas de page et on ferme les yeux au milieu. Merci. Sinon pour les autres et bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Le chapitre est un peu court, j'ai coupé assez tôt pour pouvoir résumé la scène tranquillement sans que personne ne loupe quoique ce soit.

 **Chapitre 34 : De l'eau et des larmes**

Il avait posé sa tête contre le carrelage de la douche. L'eau qui tapait sur son dos à un rythme continu semblait presque le battre. Est-ce que la douche était censée être un moment agréable en temps normal ? Il prit le savon et commença à glisser les doigts sur son propre corps. Autrefois, il avait été fin mais son corps était celui d'un sportif, aux muscles ronds. Aujourd'hui, il était simplement sec et avait la sensation d'être racorni, comme si les années à Azkaban l'avait desséché.

Quand ses doigts passèrent sur son torse, frôlant ses tétons sensibles il sentit le désir envahir ses hanches. Il était extrêmement sensible, peut-être à cause des années d'abstinences. Il se rappela vaguement de toutes ces fois où sa main s'était refermée autour de cette chair chaude et demandeuse entre ses cuisses, alors qu'il était dans sa cellule glaciale et humide. A chaque fois, il s'était ridiculisé un peu plus, en se donnant un plaisir teintait de tant d'amertume et de désespoir qu'il n'intéressait même pas les détraqueurs. Il avait joui entre ses doigts et était resté ainsi, poisseux, sans avoir même l'espoir d'une douche. Il pouvait passer des heures répandus au sol, à contempler les preuves de sa dépravation.

Maintenant, il était sous l'eau, loin d'Azkaban, loin de ses plaisirs honteux où il se demandait si vraiment il était le genre de masochiste à pouvoir emplir une telle cellule de gémissement sourd … Il avait cru, très naïvement, qu'il n'aurait plus à subir ce genre de honte à sa sortie. Se masturber dans une chambre vide en pensant à l'une des personnes qui était passée dans sa vie ou même, parfois, à un sorcier ou une sorcière connue et aux formes avantageuses … ce n'était pas idéal, mais ça lui allait. Il savait le gérer en tout cas.

Seulement, les pensées qui envahirent son esprit et firent dresser son sexe n'était pas de celles qu'il était capable de gérer. Il frôla ses tétons d'une main et laissa l'autre glisser le long de son ventre en une caresse douce … Une caresse dont il rêvait. Ses doigts arrivèrent à son aine et dévièrent lentement. Il se toucha avec lenteur, comme s'il découvrait ses propres chairs et souffla doucement. Les pensées faisaient rages dans sa tête et il sut que dès que le plaisir qui l'habitait se serait enfui, il s'en voudrait immédiatement. Il s'écroulerait et aurait envie de rajouter du sang à cette eau en tranchant ses poignets. Ca ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de poursuivre, alors que dans un coin de sa tête, il tentait de se calmer en se rappelant qu'il n'y avait là que des pensées et ses propres doigts. Il ne blessait personne à part lui-même.

Dans son esprit, il continua à imaginer, malgré lui que Draco s'approchait et touchait son dos dans un contact presque innocent. Il pourrait le caresser avec insistance, le long de ses côtes, comme s'il cherchait à les compter du bout des doigts chose qui était tristement possible. Il imagina ce que ce serait d'être dans ses bras, de sentir sa joue posée contre son dos et peut-être même de recevoir quelques baisers, en direction de sa nuque … Ses mains si douces et si pâles se croiseraient sur son ventre trop creux dans un câlin tendre puis il sentirait le sexe du jeune homme se dresser contre ses fesses. C'était un fantasme idiot. Comme si un garçon de l'âge et de la beauté de Draco pouvait ressentir la moindre attirance pour lui. Pourtant dans son fantasme, il se retournait et attrapait la mâchoire de son mari. Il l'embrassait, d'abord dans un baiser chaste qu'il posait sur sa tempe, puis lentement les baisers s'approchaient de sa bouche et finissaient par se fondre en elle. C'était toujours Draco qui ouvrait la bouche le premier et tendait timidement la langue vers ses lèvres. Lui ne faisait que recevoir, comme si c'était envisageable. Comme si c'était possible. Il sera un peu plus sa chaire, bien réelle, dans sa main avec la volonté de se faire mal, de faire en sorte qu'elle retombe, flasque et ridicule et l'oubli un peu. Elle se tendit davantage contre sa paume et il eut envie de pleurer sur ce désir qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

Les mains de Draco couraient sur son ventre, descendaient bien trop et effleuraient sa virilité. Ca se passait toujours ainsi dans ses songes. Il refusait d'imaginer le garçon s'agenouillait pour le prendre entre ses lèvres. Il restait face à lui, droit et fier, prenant les baisers et donnant des caresses, puis, il se rapprochait jusqu'à ce que leurs sexes se touchent. Il donnait un coup de rein provocateur en avant, Sirius restait immobile alors que Draco lui attrapait une main. Dans son fantasme, il ordonnait d'un ton traînant et langoureux :

\- Prépares-moi comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse que tu puisses avoir.

Il guidait la main de Sirius jusqu'à son fondement et laissait ses doigts touchaient son entrée si étroite. Alors Sirius tombait à genoux et le prenait en bouche. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Draco dans cette même situation, mais il s'imaginait, en train d'offrir du plaisir au garçon, en train de le préparer amoureusement. Draco attrapait ses cheveux et les tirait un peu … Sur sa verge, loin de l'irréalité de son fantasme, ses doigts coulissaient rapidement. A chaque fois qu'ils allaient sur son gland, un gémissement lui échappait sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il s'approchait de la jouissance avec un affolement de plus en plus clair … Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui ainsi. Pas en faisant cela.

Mais l'histoire du fantasme se déroulait toujours dans son esprit en un merveilleux film érotique contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. Draco tirait sur ses cheveux et l'amener à se relever, il enroulait l'une de ses jambes contre sa hanche et soudain, la pointe de son sexe touchait l'entrée tant convoité. Draco le regardait de ses yeux couleurs orages alors qu'il basculait les hanches et empoignait le sexe de son époux d'une main pour le conduire à l'intérieur de lui.

Draco ne grimaçait pas. Il ne couinait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Il lui permettrait d'entrer dans son fondement puis poussait un seul et unique soupir de bien-être. Sirius attrapait son autre jambe, gardant leurs regards verrouillés et le portait ainsi jusqu'à la paroi de la douche, toute proche. Il laissait son mari s'appuyer contre le mur et déjà ses hanches débutaient une danse infernale. Draco jouissait le premier et comme toujours le fantasme prenait fin à ce moment-là, quand à moitié groggy, Sirius recevait sa semence entre ses doigts.

Il s'écroula dans la douche. Il n'osa pas baisser la tête et ferma même les yeux pour éviter de voir l'immonde substance blanche qui s'écoulait de lui. Il se pencha vaguement en arrière pour que l'eau fouette cette partie sensible de son corps et en chasse les immondices. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait penser à rien et pourtant déjà, le dégoût le faisait trembler. Il se sentait mal, tellement, que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se mit à pleurer tout en se maudissant. De quel droit pleurait-il exactement ? Il était trop immonde pour ça. Il se jeta à la figure qu'il venait de se branler en pensant à un mec qui n'était pas né lorsqu'il avait eu ses premières expériences ! Alors qu'il couchait avec bien des personnes, Draco n'était qu'un bébé. Quand il avait dû renoncer à sa sexualité et découvrir l'enfer de la prison, Draco n'était toujours qu'un bébé ! Et à présent, il était son époux et lui, il osait imaginer ce genre d'horreur. Etait-il fou ? Il leva sa main, celle qui n'avait pas touché sa semence et modifia la température de l'eau pour qu'elle devienne glaciale. Il aurait dû faire ça aux premières prémices de désirs. Il n'aurait pas mérité mieux. L'instant d'après, il claqua sèchement sa joue pour se punir. C'était dérisoire et ridicule. Allait-il vraiment se laisser croire que ça suffisait ?

Rien de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ne suffirait … Car à présent, il était marié à un homme qu'il désirait et si son esprit dérangeait se mettait à croire qu'il en avait le droit, il ne savait pas jusqu'où le conduirait ses propres actes. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après cette nuit avec ce couteau, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se faire confiance.

Alors quoi ? Aller se soulager sur des personnes qui accepteraient son argent et qui n'iraient pas raconter cette expérience ridicule ? Ce serait trahir son époux … Ce mariage n'était peut-être pas un mariage d'amour, mais en l'absence d'accord clair et mutuel, Draco avait le droit à la fidélité. Il était toujours délicat pour un Sang-Pur de savoir que son conjoint allait voir ailleurs. Le sexe faisait partie de ce avec quoi les époux étaient censés se dépatouiller. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça en plus de tout le reste …

Il n'avait pas la moindre solution. Ce sort, c'était une véritable malédiction qui le liait à cette personne qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment désirer et à qui il ne pouvait pas faire une proposition … et qui lui ordonnait également de faire le choix entre le peu de dignité et de respect qui lui restait et une certaine forme d'abstinence. Effondré au fond de sa douche, Sirius pleura. Il voulait vraiment faire les choses biens, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier que Draco n'avait que l'âge d'Harry ou même de Ron. Il n'avait pas à se sentir mieux de le désirer lui que de désirer l'un des autres de sa génération.

Il était simplement immonde, dépravé et ridicule, mais comment pouvait-il vivre avec ça ? Comment pouvait-il vivre avec ce désir pour cet homme qui vivait sous le même toit que lui ? Comment pouvait-il faire pour l'oublier alors que sa chambre était juste là et qu'il se dénudait dans cette même douche !? Son sexe tressauta entre ses jambes à cette pensée et il pleura encore tout en se maudissant.

Il était ridicule. Il sortit de la douche, la peau glacé et le cœur froid. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Ne suintait-il pas de désespoir en cet instant même ? Il attrapa sa serviette et observa celle de Draco, juste à côté. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi. Ce n'était pas possible.

 **Note de fin :** En bref, Sirius est sous la douche, il pense à Draco en tant que partenaire et se masturbe, puis, il pleure de dégoût car il a conscience que Draco a l'âge d'être son fils. Il trouve cette attirance à la fois immorale (dû à la différence d'âge) et obligatoire (à cause du mariage et de la fidélité qu'il aimerait y inclure). Sirius a des idées autodestructrices.


	36. Chapitre 35 : Une discussion complexe

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Chapitre 35 : Une discussion complexe**

Sirius se sécha, s'habilla et sortit. La porte de la chambre du garçon était ouverte. Elle l'était toujours depuis que les autres étaient partis. C'était étrange et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco faisait cela. Il fit un pas dans cette direction et vit que le garçon l'observait. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait voir. Un homme fatigué, pathétique et dangereux sans doute. Draco resta immobile, sans aucune expression, mais au moment où il allait se détourner, il l'appela. Sirius se figea et posa un regard mauvais sur son jeune mari. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être sous le même toit que lui. Il n'avait envie de rien de tout ça alors ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Sirius s'enfermerait dans sa chambre et tenterait d'oublier sa propre existence en observant le plafond. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain temps, après s'être rendu compte des heures qui avaient défilé sans le prévenir, il se rendrait compte de sa réussite temporaire. En serait-il soulagé ? Sans doute pas.

Il fit un pas vers Draco et s'arrêta, l'air toujours revêche. Il lâcha un « quoi ? » qui n'avait rien de poli et le blond continua simplement de le regarder un long moment.

\- Souhaiteriez-vous … obtenir des excuses de ma part ?

Sirius resta interdit un moment, sans comprendre comment les pensées du garçon avait dû l'emmener à cette réflexion précise et à la volonté de l'exprimer. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune explication pour son absence, aucune raison pour son départ et que depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait tout juste demandé comment il allait. Il était vraiment un rustre, se dit-il, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il devait pourtant répondre, car se détourner et s'éloigner, ce ne serait pas faire les choses bien … Mais faire les choses bien ne lui avait rien rapporté jusque-là, bien au contraire, alors c'était difficile de continuer.

\- Je voudrais que tu ne sois jamais arrivé ici … Que le pays soit en paix. Que mes amis soient vivants. Je voudrais pleins de choses, mais pour le moment, je voudrais surtout arriver à dormir, par contre, je n'attends aucunes excuses.

Draco se décala et fit un geste d'invitation vers son propre lit qui laissa Sirius totalement interdit. Il fut tenté de partir en courant, mais Draco lui dit que les rumeurs disaient qu'il dormait très bien à ses côtés, lorsqu'il était blessé. Le garçon avait donc découvert la façon dont s'étaient déroulés les soins, peut-être même lui en voulait-il ? Sirius ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Draco l'empêcha d'y réfléchir en déclarant :

\- Cesser de vous tourmenter et venez dormir, s'il-vous-plait. C'est insupportable de vous voir ainsi. Vous êtes de plus en plus irritable. Alors dormez simplement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas m'inviter dans ton lit. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi.

Draco soutient seulement son regard, puis il souleva les couvertures et le referma sur le corps de son mari lorsque celui-ci fut couché contre le matelas froid. Draco n'avait pas peur de lui où en tout cas, pas pour rien. Il le craignait pour ses menaces. Il avait peur de ses colères. Mais il n'avait pas peur qu'il se couche dans son lit, car à ce sujet précis, il avait abandonné toute forme d'espoir en recevant le courrier. Tôt ou tard, cet homme prendrait son corps et en ferait ce qu'il désirerait. Peut-être avec le respect dû à son époux ou peut-être sans et c'était là sa principale crainte à ce sujet.

Il posa le regard sur le dos de Sirius. Il se coucha à côté et trouva ça plutôt agréable. C'était étrange qu'il aime cela, mais c'était le cas. Sirius soupira, il ne dormait visiblement pas. Peut-être réfléchissaient-ils exactement à la même chose à savoir, le fait d'être un couple et de tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Dans un souffla, Sirius laissa échapper un murmure. Cela concernait une crainte qui était la sienne depuis qu'il avait commencé à désirer le garçon. Il avait alors eut conscience de tout ce qui pouvait se mettre entre eux. Bien-sûr, il y avait la différence, si honteuse à ses yeux, de l'âge, mais il y avait également celle du mode de vie. Sirius n'avait jamais été attiré par le luxe, les choses précieuses et la richesse. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du fils Malfoy qui avait toujours baigné dans l'argent, les réceptions et le pouvoir que cela pouvait apporter. En face, Sirius croyait en l'amitié mais sa liste d'ami s'était tellement réduite au fil des ans et il était devenu si suspicieux que l'on aurait aussi pu dire qu'il ne croyait plus en rien. Leurs modes de vies étaient totalement opposés. Il avait peut-être quelques centres d'intérêt commun, comme l'avait souligné Minerva, mais ils les géraient très différemment. Draco était un bon élève. Sirius avait été un farceur, baroudeur amateur d'école buissonnière et réutilisant chacun de ses apprentissages très loin de ce que l'on pouvait attendre au départ. En bref, ses professeurs n'auraient pas pu faire la moindre éloge de lui, si ce n'est, à la limite, en disant qu'il était inventif et curieux. Leurs caractères étaient tellement différents … A la place de Draco, il aurait poussé les murs puis répondu avec arrogance, qu'il avait obéit, puisqu'il devait rester dans cette chambre, il y resterait mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner si elle grandissait peu à peu car son esprit aimait la liberté. Il aurait abattu les murs, si frêles comparés à ceux qui avaient servi à délimiter sa cellule. Il était presque sûr qu'en démontant un des pieds du lit, il aurait pu l'utiliser comme bélier pour faire des premiers trous dans les parois ! Il aurait installé le lit au milieu du salon, indiquant que cette pièce lui paraissait plus correcte en termes de taille et lui permettait de grignoter pendant la nuit. Il aurait piqué un chaudron et fait un feu de camp dans la chambre en donnant les bons ordres à Kreattur. Il aurait fait bêtises sur bêtises jusqu'à ce qu'on lui laisse un peu de mou ou qu'il perde tout espoir. Draco lui était resté sagement obéissant et mielleux.

Et puis, par-dessus tout le reste de ce qui composait ce mur qui les séparait, il y avait ce détail dérangeant. L'âge, le physique, le caractère, c'était déjà des séparations importantes, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de vivre sous le même toit. Une chose pourtant, pourrait empêcher « de se dépatouiller de certains choses » même avec une certaine dose de bonne volonté. Sirius souffla et demanda alors, presque sans s'y attendre :

\- Est-ce que tu es homosexuel au moins ?

Draco soupira à son tour. Cette question était absolument ridicule. Il lui répondit sur un ton cynique :

\- Je suis marié à un homme je vous rappelle.

\- Oui, à cause d'un sort. Répond moi simplement.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de personnes à tourner le dos à un choix de la Magie.

Sirius fut tenter de se laisser aller à la colère, mais ce qu'il comprit de la réponse lui donnait envie de pleurer alors qu'il voyait que le mur entre eux était infranchissable et qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de tenir ses désirs en laisse car il ne pourrait jamais les combler. La honte qu'il ressentait, le dégout pour lui-même, il aurait pu, peut-être passer outre si le garçon avait pu le désirer, au moins un peu, mais il ne rajouterait pas un viol à son sinistre palmarès. Alors c'est avec une amertume terrible qu'il conclut :

\- Ce n'est qu'un sort, pas une prédiction ou une bénédiction … La Magie ne s'occupe que du sang … et tu le sais. Tu es donc hétéro.

Je suis marié à vous, peu importe mes préférences initiales, je ne peux qu'être homosexuel. Vous-même avez indiqué être bisexuel, donc cela devrait vous convenir. Pourquoi vouloir me faire dire une chose qui est aujourd'hui impossible.

\- Tu pourrais me tromper.

\- Ne vous en déplaise, je suis un Sang-Pur et j'ai un honneur suffisant pour ne pas me laisser aller à de tels bassesses. Puis-je en espérer autant de vous ?

\- Oui …

\- Parfait. Simplement … soyez doux s'il-vous-plait.

\- Je ne te toucherai pas.

\- Vous voulez dire … jamais ?

\- Jamais.

Draco se sentit étrangement rejeté. Sirius était bisexuel alors ce n'était pas ça le problème. Ne lui plaisait-il absolument pas ? Il n'espérait pas que son mari l'aime, mais il ne voulait pas non plus imaginer une vie entière de chasteté. Il voulait connaitre ça, lui aussi … Il avait su très jeune que son mariage serait arrangé et qu'il serait fidèle à une personne qu'il n'aimerait pas forcément mais il avait cru qu'il pourrait néanmoins découvrir le plaisir de la chair. Il avait eu peur du viol, de la douleur, de vivre cet acte qu'il attendait dans la souffrance et de s'en trouver dégoutait à jamais. Mais jusque-là, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait être ainsi rejeté. Est-il si horrible que l'on pouvait lui promettre à la fois la fidélité et la chasteté ?

C'est vrai qu'il avait le ventre marqué, mais c'était son époux qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice. Il était plutôt fin et tout à fait dans les canons de beauté. Etait-ce ses cheveux ? Ses yeux ? La forme de son visage ? Ou celle de son nez ? Qu'avait-il de si horrible pour que l'on préfère la chasteté à vie à l'idée même de le toucher ?

\- Mais … je … je pensais que …, murmura-t-il sans la moindre convenance.

\- Que quoi, hein ? Que j'étais un bourreau qui allait te violer ? Je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là, mais je ne suis pas un violeur, quoique t'en penses.

\- Non, je ne pensais pas … ça. Seulement, il est normal au sein d'un mariage … de … consommer l'union …

Sirius laissa passer un moment de silence, troublé. Il avait été plutôt satisfait d'apprendre que Draco ne chercherait pas à le tromper, pas qu'il en ait beaucoup d'occasions actuellement mais cela pourrait finir par arriver. Il préférait l'idée de la chasteté, si dure et violente, à celle de se tromper mutuellement. Peut-être à cause de l'éducation de ses parents ou peut-être à cause des parents de James. Leur mariage l'avait fait rêver. Ils avaient l'air amoureux. Il avait toujours voulu quelque chose qu'il ressemble un tant soit peu à ça, s'il venait à se marier un jour. Mais à présent, ce que disait Draco … n'avait plus tellement de sens. A titre d'essai il demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça te pose soucis que l'on ne fasse pas les choses dans les règles ? Tu aurais aimé que je te porte pour passer cette porte et ramener tout un tas de pots d'une grande fête de mariage pour planter des choses dans le jardin que l'on n'a pas ?

\- J'aurais aimé le respect de certaines traditions … oui, mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle. Je ne pensais simplement pas que …

Draco piqua un fard et se demanda sérieusement comment la conversation avait pu dériver ainsi. Il l'avait invité dans sa chambre pour que Sirius dorme enfin et se calme un peu. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir repartir dans ses colères des premiers jours et le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas à cela. Alors comment se retrouvait-il à prononcer ces mots ?

\- … que je vous déplairai suffisamment pour avoir à vivre dans … l'abstinence.

Le souffle de Sirius se coupa. Le garçon essayait-il de le mettre face à sa honte en tentant de lui faire admettre qu'il le désirait ? Il ne comprenait pas le but de la manœuvre et ne voulait pas croire ce qui aurait fait rugir son corps de désir. Non, le garçon ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée d'une sexualité avec lui.

 **Note de fin :** alors, alors ?


	37. Chapitre 36 : Battements de son coeur

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Le nano est fini ! J'aurais écrit 90.000 mots en tout (pas uniquement sur ce texte) durant cette période. Ces chapitres sont un peu difficiles à écrire alors merci pour vos encouragements ! Il y a beaucoup et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise avec, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça "fonctionnera" bien :)

 **Chapitre 36 : Les battements de son cœur**

Sirius avait failli se lever et fuir, lorsque Draco avait prononcé cette phrase si gênante pour eux deux, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir sans cesse. Alors il avait soupiré. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans un de ces pièges de Serpentard et il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Il avait néanmoins fini par s'endormir dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, la tête bourdonnante de questions et de craintes.

Le lendemain, quand il s'était réveillé, son mari était debout à côté du cocon en train de faire les soins habituels. Il savoura du regard sa grâce et la douceur qui se dégageait de tous ces mouvements. Il chuchotait, croyant sans doute qu'il dormait encore, alors Sirius tendit l'oreille et écouta.

\- Comment vas-tu ce matin, petit bébé ? Tu as bien dormi ? Mais tu ne fais sans doute que dormir toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La forme sombre remua légèrement en réaction à sa voix, cela arracha un sourire à Sirius et un très léger rire à Draco.

\- Oh je vois, toi, tu seras un grand sportif comme … le reste de ta famille. Il y a des joueurs de Quidditch dans la famille. Par exemple, j'étais attrapeur, je pourchassais une toute petite balle qui allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi en général. Je crois que ton autre père joue aussi, mais je ne connais pas son poste de prédilection. Il te le dira sans doute. Il y a également de bons cavaliers de la famille même si c'est une discipline beaucoup moins populaire et des plus dangereuses. Ton grand-père appréciait ce sport dans sa jeunesse et il m'a fait monter quelques fois.

Le sourire de Sirius disparut totalement. Il ne voulait pas que son fils entende le moindre bien sur Lucius Malfoy ! Mais Draco continuait, d'une voix innocente :

\- C'est assez difficile lorsque l'on ne voit pas sa monture d'autant plus si on n'aime pas trop les animaux et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec eux. Enfin, ils sont un peu sales. Mais ce sont des sensations incroyables. Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais te faire monter aussi et que nous découvrirons tout cela ensemble. Je me demande si tu me ressembleras un peu. Tu devrais avoir les yeux gris, puisque nous les avons tous deux ainsi. Les Black ont souvent les cheveux noirs, ce serait bien que ce soit ton cas aussi. Certaines choses seraient peut-être plus faciles ainsi … Une petite crinière noir perchée sur un balai et volant à travers la maison. Je suis étrangement sur que tu feras hurler un peu plus fort ta grand-mère, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est même, je crois, une sorte de sport dans cette maison. Un sport dans lequel je ne suis pas très doué en faites, mais tu me surpasseras sans doute de partout. Par exemple, tu auras sans doute pleins d'Aspic alors que … C'est important d'arriver à en accumuler un certain nombre, cela offre une certaine connaissance qui même si elle ne te sert pas directement pourra te permettre de comprendre les bases des professions de bien des personnes. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'Aspic, à peu de chance … de saisir tout ça, mais je pourrais peut-être quand même … un peu t'aider. Tu vas apprendre l'écriture. J'espère que tu aimeras tracer de belles lettres, c'est un exercice exigeant mais on peut y trouver du plaisir. Et puis … Oh, vous êtes réveillé. Excusez-moi.

Avait-il bougé ? Sirius n'en avait pas conscience, mais son époux l'avait visiblement remarqué et il était parti immédiatement, laissant dans le lit un homme un peu perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait vraiment conscience que Draco avait pu passer des années à préparer ses examens avec acharnement et qu'en lui interdisant l'accès aux cours, il lui avait également fait perdre tous ces efforts … Des années de travail pour obtenir des diplômes pour en arriver là. Bien-sûr, Minerva le lui avait dit mais c'était une autre chose que de voir les regrets se peindre sur le visage du garçon et toute cette lassitude remplir sa voix. Il ne semblait plus avoir le moindre espoir.

Sans doute que Sirius devrait-il prendre une décision à ce sujet ou peut-être plutôt qu'il laisse le garçon prendre sa décision. Il devrait avoir le droit de choisir son avenir, au moins en partie. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il descendit et observa Draco qui lui-même observait par la fenêtre du salon, l'air si triste. Dehors, il neigeait légèrement et cela faisait des jours et des jours que Draco était enfermé à l'intérieur. Il était pâle. Il était magnifique. Il prononça doucement :

\- Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

Il semblait tellement las que Sirius peina simplement à hocher de la tête. Il se demandait sérieusement comment il n'avait pas pu voir son état se dégrader.

\- Dois-je m'excuser ?

\- Arrêtes. S'il-te-plait. On dirait … que je te bas.

Le regard de Draco se tourna vers lui. Il était dur, froid et une grande violence brillait au fond de lui, mais cette dernière était voilée par l'épuisement. C'est à cet instant que Sirius comprit à quel point il avait réussi à plonger littéralement son mari dans le désespoir. Où était passé le jeune homme qui était venu au point de rendez-vous ? Où était passé ce garçon froid mais digne et prêt à lui laisser réellement une chance ? L'avait-il détruit de ses mains ?

Sans réfléchir, il s'avança jusqu'à lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui en le plaquant contre son torse. Draco resta crispé un moment, puis il se détendit contre lui. Il mit quelques longues secondes avant d'oser lever ses propres mains sur le dos de son mari pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sirius lui offrait cela, mais c'était la première étreinte qu'il avait depuis des mois et ça lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il n'était pas prêt à le rejeter.

Contre son oreille, le cœur de Sirius battait la chamade. Il resta ainsi plaquer à l'écouter, jusqu'à ce que l'homme parle détournant son attention.

\- Il faut qu'on discute. De plein de choses.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

\- Est-ce que … tu veux … Est-ce que tu serais … rassuré si … Enfin. Veux-tu que quelqu'un vienne ?

Contre le torse de Sirius, il se demanda si Sirius croyait sincèrement qu'il pourrait parler de leur couple devant une tierce personne aussi simplement que ça. Avait-il oublié que ce qui se passe dans un couple reste dans le couple ?

\- Peut-être Remus ou Minerva ?

\- Non … merci, mais je préférerai ne pas étaler certaines choses devant eux.

Il évita de lui rappeler les règles des familles de Sang-Pur et les convenances, il évita de parler des traditions … Il avait bien vu qu'ainsi les choses étaient plus simples pour son mari. L'inverse aurait été plus facile pour Draco.

\- Ok. Assis-toi. Le temps que je demande à Kreattur de nous apporter quelques choses à boire et de quoi … prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Draco s'éloigna, rompant l'étreinte et observa le visage de Sirius, l'homme semblait épuisé lui-aussi. Il se demanda si vraiment ils pourraient parler ensemble, si il pourrait expliquer ses peurs, ses colères et ses envies sans subir les foudres de cet homme. Il marcha, doucement jusqu'à la table et quelques instants après, Sirius s'installa en face, en silence. Une théière apparue ainsi qu'un pot de poudre chocolaté et une carafe de lait chaud. Draco se servit cette dernière boisson et laissa ses doigts autour de la tasse chaude.

Sirius hésita un peu, il aurait pu demander ce dont voulait parler Draco mais il avait comme dans l'idée que le garçon ne serait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors il se fit mentalement une petite liste de sujets qui pouvaient lui paraitre intéressant d'aborder. L'avenir et ce qu'ils voudraient faire, où ils voudraient aller, … Leur enfant et la manière de l'élever … Et puis … Leur couple et tout ce qui allait avec, dont la sexualité et ça, ce n'était pas un sujet évident à aborder.

\- Commençons par un sujet simple … Est-ce que tu veux passer tes Aspic ?

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et se demanda ce qu'il allait devoir offrir s'il disait « oui ». Etait-ce une simple discussion ou des négociations plus pointues ? A titre d'essai, il répondit :

\- Ce serait une chose intéressante, oui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Poudlard, mais nous pourrions demander à Minerva de t'inscrire aux examens de fin d'années et te les faire passer. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais beaucoup travaillé avec des professeurs particuliers. Est-ce que ça te convenait ?

Le garçon hocha de la tête, incertain. Etait-ce une véritable proposition ?

\- Je pourrais trouver des professeurs. J'ai plusieurs Aspics. Je pourrais t'aider aussi. La seule question, c'est est-ce que tu es motivé ? Tu pourrais le faire … plus tard. Enfin, rien ne t'oblige à le faire maintenant …

\- J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir étudier.

\- Ok, je vais me débrouiller pour que l'on fasse ça alors.

\- Merci …

\- Tant que la guerre est en cours je tiens à ce que tu restes … assez isolé, mais si tu vois des professeurs, je suppose que ce sera déjà mieux. Est-ce que l'on peut faire autre chose ?

Draco hésita, être totalement franc n'était jamais évident et qui pouvait lui prouver que Sirius n'allait pas utiliser tout ça contre lui ? Néanmoins, il se lança en se disant que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, puisqu'il ne sortait absolument pas.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir aller dehors. Peut-être simplement dans un parc ou dans un lieu désert. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez, vous aussi, vous balader ainsi …

\- C'est noté. Est-ce que cette maison te pose un souci ? Ce serait difficile de déménager mais … ce n'est peut-être pas un bon endroit pour un enfant.

\- Vous voulez dire en dehors de la poussière, de l'odeur résiduelle de vieux sortilège de magie noire et de l'absence de parc ? Non, elle est parfaite.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la langue de Draco se déliait doucement et son naturel réapparaitre et il demanda, finalement, tout doucement, le souffle presque totalement coupé :

\- Tu étais sérieux hier ?

Draco détourna le regard et rosit doucement. Il était vierge et avoir ce genre de conversation autour du petit déjeuner n'était absolument pas habituel pour lui. Sirius reprit :

\- Tu te rends compte de quel âge j'ai ?

\- Est-ce cela le problème ?

\- C'est un problème oui. Mon âge et ton orientation, ce sont des problèmes.

\- Ce sont de faux problèmes, puisque nous sommes mariés, votre âge n'a plus la moindre importance.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir envie de … avec moi.

\- Nous sommes mariés.

\- Arrêtes avec ça, ce n'est pas une réponse !

Draco tenta de ne pas frémir en entendant la colère qui pointait doucement. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait amener cet homme a pensé a autre chose, il suffisait … de le séduire. Ce ne serait pas évident en soit mais il ne voulait pas que les choses restent ainsi. Il ne voulait … mourir sans avoir connu cela. Alors il expliqua :

\- Vous êtes plutôt charmant pour un homme. Vous avez un joli visage. Vous ne semblez pas trop musclé et je crois que je préfère cela. Vous n'êtes ni laid, ni repoussant. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que vous ne me brutalisiez pas.

\- Je ne te violerai pas.

\- J'aimerai découvrir … ces choses-là malgré tout.

\- Juste pour ne pas mourir puceau ?

\- Cela en fait effectivement parti, mais également pour que vous ne me trompiez pas.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te serai fidèle.

\- Et aussi que vous arriveriez à rester abstinent pour le reste de votre vie, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas. On pourrait faire cela. Doucement.

Doucement. Respectueusement. Délicatement. Et peut-être même … affectueusement ? Sirius soupirait face à lui, comme si ce qu'il racontait n'avait pas le moindre sens.

\- Comment aimerais-tu faire ça exactement ?

\- Je suppose que nous pourrions … dormir officiellement ensemble pour commencer.

\- Dormir ensemble.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu voudrais que je te touche ?

\- Ou-oui.

Devant un Draco rougissant sous la gêne, le regard de Sirius se durcit et il cracha avec une violence difficilement retenue :

\- Si tu me critiques ensuite parce que je te désire, je te briserai.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent face à la menace et il tenta de domestiquer les battements furieux de son cœur. Il devait sans doute montrer où se situait les limites. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ces menaces. Il devait … être courageux.

\- Je suis honnête, alors ne me menacez pas. Je serais flatté que vous me désiriez tant que vos actes restent correctes et mesurés.

\- Bien.

Sirius se leva, fit le tour de la table, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste. Contrairement à ce qui arrivait dans ses fantasmes, Draco ne se mit pas à haleter, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il ne tendit pas sa langue d'une manière inconvenante vers lui. Il répondit tout juste au baiser, d'une contraction légère des lèvres.

Draco détourna le regard dès que l'échange prit fin, mal à l'aise. C'était une bouche d'homme, une mâchoire d'homme, un regard d'homme … Il avait eu espoir que de par son statut d'époux, ce serait différent, mais ce contact n'avait pas été agréable. Sa première réaction n'avait pas été des papillons dans le ventre. Non, il avait retenu une grimace de dégoût et tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Sirius accepterait d'y aller progressivement, car si sa compagnie commençait à être agréable, il était loin de pouvoir en dire autant de ce degré d'intimité. Il s'était pourtant fait à l'idée mais son corps et donc, une partie de son inconscient avaient donc bien plus de mal à s'y faire. Ce serait-ce seulement possible ?

Sirius se redressa et lui fit un sourire goguenard comme s'il avait envie de lui rappeler qu'il le lui avait bien dit. Il l'avait embrassé et le garçon avait détesté ça. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.


	38. Chapitre 37 : La coupe

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Bon, cette histoire est à présent la plus longue que j'ai posté … C'est une sensation assez bizarre, je commence à me rendre compte que les 100.000 mots ne sont plus si loin que ça alors que ça paraissait totalement dingue de s'en approcher et vos reviews continuent d'affluer. C'est vraiment grâce à elles que nous en sommes là. Quand j'ai commencé à mettre en ligne cette histoire, elle faisait à peine 16.000 mots … Alors merci, merci, merci !

 **Chapitre 37 : La coupe**

Dans les dédales du château, les membres de l'Ordre se croisaient souvent et chaque soir, certains avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver après le repas dans la grande salle pour pouvoir discuter des dernières nouvelles. C'est ainsi que Remus et Minerva se retrouvèrent à siroter une boisson dans le petit salon des appartements de la directrice. Minerva disait alors d'une voix presque enjouée :

\- Sirius vous a-t-il prévenu des dernières nouvelles ?

\- Oui, une excellente chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui, je suis ravie. J'ai proposé de me déplacer en personne pour donner des cours complémentaires de métamorphose le week-end. J'ai hâte de revoir le jeune Mr Black et de m'enquérir de sa santé.

Minerva avait une mine soucieuse ce qu'elle avait vu durant les vacances lui avait déplu mais l'air des plus renfrogné qu'arborait monsieur Potter et les récentes attaques des mangemorts ne lui permettaient que de présager le pire. Elle avait très peur que tout cela retombe sur le garçon et elle avait été agréablement surprise en recevant la missive de Sirius qui lui demandait d'accepter Draco en candidat libre pour les examens de fin d'année. Il désirait visiblement permettre au jeune homme un accès à l'enseignement, certes non traditionnel mais connaissant le tempérament travailleur de Draco, il parviendrait sans doute à un excellent niveau malgré tout. Remus aussi en avait été soulagé d'autant plus qu'il faisait partie des très rares personnes à avoir eu l'occasion de voir la chambre de Draco et le vide qui y régnait alors. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'ampleur de l'évolution positive de la situation. Quelques heures de cours lui feraient le plus grand bien.

Finalement, Remus céda à la curiosité et demanda tranquillement :

\- A-t-on des nouvelles de Charlie ?

\- Absolument aucune. Vous avez parlé à la famille Weasley ?

\- Non, mais ils semblent tous tellement dévasté … Ron particulièrement d'ailleurs et ses résultats s'en font sentir.

Le garçon n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, avoir vu son frère se sacrifier ainsi et ne pas avoir de nouvelles, ça le hantait. Il passait son temps à se demander exactement ce que Charlie était en train de subir. Ne pas savoir était très difficile à gérer.

\- C'est affreux ce qui arrive à leur famille … surtout que …, murmura d'une voix blanche Minerva.

Remus hocha simplement de la tête. Il y avait peu de famille de Sang-pur de leurs côtés et beaucoup de Sang-pur en prison … C'était l'un de ces mangemorts, un oublié d'Azkaban et son décès qui avait déclenché le sortilège une nouvelle fois. Il y avait trop peu de Sang-pur et si le sortilège s'enclenchait de nouveau, les Weasley pourraient subir d'autres pertes. Ils étaient parmi les rares à avoir une famille aussi nombreuses, c'était même un cas tout à fait unique. Arthur et Molly verraient-ils leurs enfants se sacrifier un par un en tentant de protéger les plus jeunes jusqu'à ce que finalement, ce soit le tour de Ginny ? Sur un ton rassurant, Remus lui rappela alors les quelques faits si encourageants qu'il y avait eu récemment.

\- Néanmoins, nous avons pu voir que toutes les attaques de Mangemorts qui se déroulent ne font plus de victimes. Peut-être parce qu'ils voient Draco comme un otage ou peut-être pour éviter de subir d'autres mariages imposés, mais il faut admettre que c'est efficace.

\- Oui. Oui, bien-sûr.

Ils avaient mis des semaines avant de comprendre exactement ce que faisaient les Mangemorts. Ils avaient même failli passer à côté mais un historien sorcier fort âgé avait fini par leurs dévoiler la clef de ce mystère qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Il l'avait fait au sein d'un petit journal et très vite, la nouvelle s'était répandu apportant avec elle, une nouvelle compréhension des évènements. De tout temps les Sang-Purs avaient tenté de sauvegardé certains intérêts, à l'heure actuelle l'organisation avec ce groupe des Mangemorts était particulièrement inédite mais il y avait des formes de sociétés secrètes similaires autrefois. Quand le but n'était plus de chasser les né-moldus ou de rappeler aux Sang-mêlé qu'ils leur étaient inférieur, au moins d'un point de vue culturel, les Sang-Pur tentaient alors de rétablir une certaine protection envers cette culture et ce mode de vie. Conservé le jus de citrouille et ne pas permettre l'introduction de jus de fruit moldu, par exemple, avait été l'un des challenges d'un autre temps. Les commerçants qui voyaient leurs stocks attaqués étaient ceux qui avaient accepté de commercer avec le monde moldus pour réduire leurs tarifs. Et les mangemorts fusillaient ainsi littéralement tous ces commerces au profit d'autres plus éthiques à leur sens.

Consommé sorcier devait une espèce de mot d'ordre pour être préservé de ces attaques. Pour les Aurors c'était une affaire délicate car c'était un changement de mode opératoire très important et de plus en plus de sorciers murmuraient que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de préserver un peu cette culture sorcière, que ce que mettait en place à présent ces Sang-Purs, ça pourrait leurs convenir … et ils admettaient même, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes qu'effectivement bien des pans de la culture risquaient de se perdre au train où allait les choses. L'Ordre du Phénix lui-même ne savait que faire. Plus de meurtres, plus de tuerie, plus de kidnapping, plus de torture, plus de sortilèges impardonnables … et le commerce n'était vraiment pas leurs rayons. Cette guerre prenait un tour qu'ils ne maitrisaient pas mais ils appréciaient néanmoins le calme relatif qui commençait à gagner la société. Des richesses étaient en jeu, mais tous allaient commencer à savoir comment se prémunir et personne n'aurait peur pour sa vie. Si ce n'est les enfants Sang-pur.

\- Je suppose qu'il est impossible de négocier pour que Draco puisse étudier quelques heures par semaine à Poudlard, même pour vous, qui êtes son ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sirius est persuadé que les mangemorts se tiennent à carreaux parce qu'ils ne savent pas … ce que devient Draco. Nous savons que ses parents ont le bras long. Je ne parviendrais pas à lui faire changer d'idée non.

\- C'est bien dommage … Ce garçon n'était pas vraiment brillant mais il avait un tel avenir.

\- Tout comme Charlie que l'on ne verra sans doute plus jamais … Espérons simplement que … des naissances arrivent et que ce sortilège retombe dans l'oubli.

La vielle dame hocha de la tête tout en buvant un peu. Son thé était encore tiède et la moitié d'un plateau de petits biscuits siégeait non loin. Elle en piocha un avec plaisir. Vous-savez-qui était mort et si ses mangemorts ne s'étaient pas dissous d'eux-mêmes, leurs actions paraissaient tellement modérées après les horreurs de la guerre qui avait été si cruelle. Alors, elle avait l'étrange sensation de vivre dans un monde en paix. Demain, elle ne devrait pas recevoir le courrier d'un ami lui annonçant la mort d'un des rares proches qui lui restait. Elle ne devrait pas non plus apprendre par le journal que plusieurs dizaines de morts ou d'assassinats avaient eu lieu … Demain, les titres parleraient de l'agriculture, de stock détruit et peut-être même de sa passion, le Quidditch. Elle qui était si fatigué par la guerre violente qui avait eu lieu trouver cela fort reposant. D'ailleurs cette année, son équipe que Quidditch était excellente et ils remporteraient sans doute la coupe. En tant que directrice, ce n'était plus vraiment « son » équipe, mais les Gryffondor resteraient toujours sa maison même si elle se devait à présent d'être équitable. Elle savait bien que la maison de Serpentard était actuellement en souffrance suite à tous ces évènements et la terrifiante réputation dont elle jouissait, mais c'était difficile d'éprouver une grande compassion pour eux. Elle balaya sa culpabilité d'un revers imaginaire de main et demanda :

\- Vous viendrez au prochain match ?

\- Je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde. Sirius m'a demandé de faire des photos d'ailleurs, il veut garder des souvenirs de cette période pour Harry.

\- Les garçons sont déprimés … à cause de Charlie, je suppose et l'état du chateau n'arrange rien. J'espère que ça ira bien malgré tout.

\- La coupe, la coupe, la coupe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toujours la coupe.

Lui répondit Minerva très malicieusement tout en croquant dans son biscuit. Elle avait découvert cette passion fort jeune. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aimait particulièrement grimper sur un balai et fendre les airs. En faites, elle n'était pas très à l'aise sur un balai, mais elle aimait voir les stratégies déployées par les équipes et les différents postes de joueurs. Elle trouvait ça passionnant et lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion de manager sa première équipe elle avait découvert à quel point cela pouvait être intéressant.

\- Severus désespère sans doute de gagner la coupe cette année, conclut-elle au bout d'un long moment de conversation, toujours aussi enjouée. Puis elle se rembrunit et continua : Je suppose qu'il est également impossible de négocier quelques cours de potion pour notre jeune ami ?

\- Sirius le hait depuis longtemps … Je ne suis pas sûr que sa présence aide Draco en réalité.

\- Sans doute … mais il semblait si seul.

\- Les dernières lettres de Sirius sont plutôt encourageantes sur ce point précis. Je pense que la tranquillité relative des Mangemorts le calme …

Minerva hocha distraitement de la tête. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait du garçon ou qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à l'une de ses dernières rencontres avec Lucius. L'homme avait toujours cru, semble-t-il, qu'il pouvait venir et se balader dans les couloirs de l'école au moindre problème, mais ce jour-là, il n'était pas venu pour une broutille. Un sortilège inconnu avait été jeté à son fils, lui ouvrant profondément le torse. Severus avait aidé à sa guérison, mais le garçon avait passé une nuit à l'infirmerie, choqué. Il avait failli mourir. Il avait failli rester là, couché sur un sol détrempé, à se vider de son sang tout en tremblant sous la douleur et ceux jusqu'à ce que son corps se refroidisse à jamais.

Quand Minerva avait retrouvé Lucius à son chevet, elle n'avait vu qu'un père inquiet et fatigué. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment même car les rumeurs disaient Sirius fou. Alors peut-être que pour eux, le fils unique, si jeune, avait été envoyé aux mains d'un fou … et les seuls nouvelles qu'ils avaient eu semble-t-il, leur avaient été envoyé pour les torturer. Elle se surprit à espérer que le mariage de Charlie soit plus doux que cela ou qu'au moins, ses parents et le reste de sa famille soit quelque peu préservé. C'était une idée étrange que de penser que « le camp du bien » n'avait pas été doux ou même simplement correct et d'espérer qu'un camp autrefois dirigé par un mage noir fasse mieux. Sirius lui en aurait sans doute voulu pour de telles pensées et elle ne lui en toucherait pas un mot. Elle lui avait après tout déjà fait quelques remontrances et d'autres encore seraient faites si elle les estimait nécessaire.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il attendra encore longtemps pour faire … ce bébé ?

De ce sujet précis, généralement, personne ne voulait en parler au plus grand soulagement de Remus qui ne voulait ni mentir, ni avoir à annoncer quoique ce soit. Minerva le regarda et immédiatement, comprit sa gêne.

\- Excusez-moi. Sirius est votre ami et il est normal que vous aillez certains secrets. Je m'inquiète simplement du jeune âge de Draco … et je suis horriblement soulagé que ce soit un homme, il n'aura au moins pas à subir certaines violences.

\- Oui … Oui …

Remus ne voulait pas penser à tout ceci, alors il resta silencieux un moment, le nez dans sa tasse, puis il prit congé pour regagner ses propres appartements et se reposer un peu. Il fit ce qu'il faisait souvent pour éviter de réfléchir … corriger quelque devoir et faire le vide dans son esprit.

 **Note de fin :** pas trop déçu de ce chapitre loin de notre couple ? Et que pensez-vous de tout ça ?


	39. Chapitre 38 : Un hurlement, une insulte

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre ^^' J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout, j'essaye de ne rien lâché mais le nano est terminé … :(

 **Chapitre 38 : Un hurlement, une insulte**

Draco tremblait. C'était lui qui avait provoqué cette situation. C'était lui qui avait demandé à être touché, à ne pas rester ainsi sans le moindre contact. Il avait envie de découvrir tout ce pan là de lui-même. Sirius avait répété qu'il ne le violerait pas tant de fois qu'il parvenait presque à le croire mais ça n'arrangeait pas forcément les choses en faites, car il avait peur de tout autre chose. Il avait peur que ce dégoût ne passe pas et qu'il ne puisse jamais se mettre à apprécier un tant soit peu le contact d'un homme.

 _Si tu me critiques ensuite parce que je te désire, je te briserai._

La phrase résonnait toujours dans son esprit et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quelle serait la sentence pour oser éprouver du dégoût. Il rassembla tout son courage et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre. Son mari était déjà dans le lit et il le dardait d'un regard plein de défi. Sirius était assez impitoyable parfois et il avait semble-t-il cru que Draco comptait se moquer de lui … Alors en voyant sa pudeur et ses difficultés, il s'amusait vraiment. Il s'amusait en croyant que Draco s'humiliait tout seul en tentant de le rabaisser. Cependant si Draco s'humiliait effectivement avec ses pathétiques tentatives de rapprochement, il n'y avait rien dans ces actions qui aient pour but de blesser son mari d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. En attendant, la situation n'était pas vraiment pénible puisque Sirius le laissait y aller à son rythme depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et souleva un bout de la couverture avant de se glisser dessous. Le sourire mauvais de Sirius ne diminuait pas, mais il ne bougeait pas et même ses mots s'étaient fait plus doux même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à titiller le jeune homme. Cela, Draco devrait s'y habituer car c'était dans son caractère que de s'amuser au dépend des autres.

\- Alors, pas de tentative de rapprochement ce soir ?

\- Je … Si … Puis-je … vous toucher ?

Un sourire goguenard germa sur ses lèvres et Sirius éclata de rire avant de lui chuchoter langoureusement :

\- Oh, mais je suis tout à toi, très cher.

Draco déglutit mal à l'aise et se redressa un peu dans la pénombre de la chambre. Au moins, grâce à cette obscurité, l'homme n'aurait pas le plaisir de le voir rougir. Il leva sa main, si fine, et la posa délicatement sur l'avant-bras de son mari. Il n'était pas épais. En faites, il fut étrangement surpris de sentir si facilement ses os. Il était vraiment maigre même si quelques muscles courbaient vaguement son bras. Il ne posa pas une caresse sur cette peau. Il releva la main, le cœur battant et posa de nouveau les doigts sur l'épaule de cet homme. Pourrait-il vraiment être intime avec lui ? Il glissa ses doigts en direction de son cou et retira ses doigts face au regard troublé de son mari.

Sirius frémissait de désir sous ses doigts mais Draco ne s'en apercevait pas vraiment. Si au début Sirius avait voulu agir par pure provocation, il sentait à présent certaines parties de lui-même se réveiller. Draco caressa sa joue, troublé par le manque de désir qu'il ressentait et fut surpris que Sirius se redresse. L'homme vint cueillir ses lèvres. Il les embrassa et soupira de déception en sentant une nouvelle fois, Draco qui ne lui répondait pas. Peu importait que Draco ne le rabaisse pas, qu'il ne l'humilie pas en lui demandant si sérieusement, il croyait quelques choses possible entre eux … La vérité, c'était que malgré son silence, il n'en était pas moins dégoûté. Alors il souffla avec un certain désespoir :

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu ne peux pas changer ça.

Draco avait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de pleurer d'impuissance. Quel genre de mari était-il s'il ne parvenait pas à embrasser son époux ? Il souffla, tentant de se calmer et se penchant vers Sirius. Ses lèvres l'embrassèrent, doucement, dans un baiser poli. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers pressés qu'il lui était arrivé d'échanger au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas envie de plus. Il n'avait pas envie de goutter ses lèvres de sa langue, il n'avait pas envie de glisser ses doigts sur ses flancs à la découverte de son corps et quand il sentit Sirius se cambrait légèrement il n'en fut qu'un peu plus gêné.

Il se sépara de lui et répéta dans un chuchotement pétrifiant de douceur :

\- S'il-vous-plait, croyez-moi ... Ma démarche est sincère.

\- Je te dégoutte.

\- Ce n'est pas …

Draco soupira, ne sachant que répondre exactement car effectivement, il était plus proche du dégoût que de la satisfaction. Alors il replongea sur sa bouche, l'embrassa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Il sentit Sirius qui respirait doucement contre ses lèvres et, à titre d'essai, il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa sa langue en franchir la barrière. Sirius fut tellement surpris qu'il ne lui répondit pas et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, car Draco était déjà au summum des efforts qu'il pouvait fournir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il détourna le visage et se recoucha un peu plus près de l'homme, dans un contact qu'il parvenait à apprécier. Comme s'il avait compris, Sirius le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine. Cependant, son érection ne passa pas inaperçu. Draco se figea. Pour la première fois il se rendit compte que réellement, Sirius pouvait le désirer et se demanda soudain comment cela était-il censé se passer. Il savait à peu près à quoi était censé ressembler les rapports homosexuels mais Sirius accepterait-il de jouer … le rôle de la fille ? Ou bien Draco devrait-il écarter les cuisses ? Y'avait-il des règles, derrière ce type de sexualité, qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Le plus âgé devait-il avoir un rôle plutôt qu'un autre ? Il se rendit compte également que si leur rapport allait jusque-là, cela ne se ferait peut-être pas sans une certaine douleur, chose qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais anticipé d'une façon aussi consciente.

Sirius sentit le garçon qui tremblait légèrement dans ses bras et il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. C'était une soirée étrange. Il était persuadé que tout ça n'était que mensonge et pourtant … Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir troublé. Draco avait l'air de vraiment essayer de ressentir du désir envers lui. Doucement, il laissa sa main remonter sur l'épaule du garçon et la frotta doucement dans un geste réconfortant. Il n'était peut-être pas très doué pour cela, il faisait peut-être des milliers d'erreur mais il essayait de faire bien les choses. Alors il tourna un peu les reins pour que son envie de dérange pas Draco et ne plaqua pas de baiser sur sa nuque même s'il crevait d'envie de parcourir sa peau délicate de ses lèvres.

Draco demanda doucement :

\- Avez-vous connu beaucoup d'hommes ?

\- Plusieurs.

\- Et de femmes ?

\- Plusieurs également. Crois-le ou pas, j'étais … une espèce de charmeur.

Draco hocha de la tête. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet car Sirius était un bel homme et il avait sans doute séduit énormément de personnes. Il frémit lorsque la main de Sirius se fit un peu plus caressante sur ses côtes. Il cacha son visage contre l'oreiller et laissa les doigts de Sirius découvrir son flanc au travers du tissu. A son grand soulagement, Sirius n'alla pas plus loin. Il ne glissa pas ses doigts sous son haut pour toucher la texture de sa peau ou sentir sa chaleur.

Il mit longtemps pour s'endormir, mais quand il le fit, ce fut dans les bras de son époux et en s'éveillant, il y était toujours. Il avait très bien dormi et il se sentait totalement reposé. Il frémit en se rendant compte que si la veille, Sirius n'avait pas touché sa peau, dans leurs sommeils, ils avaient bougé et à présent la main de cet homme était posé directement sur son ventre. Il dormait à poing fermé, si profondément que Draco put manipuler son bras et s'en éloigner pudiquement.

Comme chaque matin, il prit un petit temps pour lui, pour réfléchir, pour se calmer, pour se préparer à affronter la journée. Il aurait sans doute besoin d'énormément de temps pour se faire à la simple idée de s'offrir réellement à cet homme … Mais les choses avançaient malgré tout. Tout en pensant à cela, il se dirigea vers le cocon et en murmurant quelques mots doux, il commença son rituel. Il caressa les parois avec toute la douceur du monde. Il aimait déjà tant cet enfant … Comme toujours la petite forme sombre remua, lui tirant quelques sourires sincères. Sous ses doigts, il y avait cet abri si précieux et quand il sentit l'aspérité, il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il s'arrêta une seconde. Il retint sa respiration. Son sourire disparut. Il retira sa main, si fine, et la porta à ses lèvres un instant puis il la reposa sur le cocon, juste au niveau de l'aspérité. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il la sentit, longue et régulière, elle s'étendait sur une vingtaine de centimètres, à peine palpable, quasiment invisible à œil nu et pourtant là. Il retira de nouveau sa main, regarda son enfant, sans vraiment comprendre et l'instant d'après la panique l'assaillit.

\- Kreattur.

Ce n'était même pas un murmure, plus un souffle cassé par l'angoisse. L'elfe de maison n'apparut pas. Il prit une aspiration brève et cria :

\- KREATTUR !

Sirius se réveilla sans comprendre alors que l'elfe arrivait d'un POP et sans attendre, Draco lui cria de faire venir un médicomage. L'elfe s'immobilisa. Il n'avait pas le droit d'obéir à ce genre d'ordre venant du jeune maître. Sirius avait été très clair. Draco ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais dès qu'il saisit, il se tourna vers son mari qui semblait un peu brumeux, un peu perdu et surtout furieux. Il allait peut-être lui crier après. Il allait peut-être hurler. Il allait peut-être se mettre en colère, mais plus tard, car Draco ne comptait pas attendre une seule seconde.

\- APPELEZ LE MEDICOMAGE IMMEDIATEMENT !

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- LE BEBE ! LE BEBE ! APPELEZ LE MEDICOMAGE !

Sirius l'observa, en clignant des yeux, sans comprendre, il se tourna vers le cocon. Il semblait tout à fait normal. Draco n'était pas prêt à attendre une seconde de plus alors il hurla de toute ses forces, sans réfléchir une seule seconde :

\- ESPECE DE SALE TRAITRE A VOTRE SANG VOUS ALLEZ APPELEZ CE MEDICOMAGE IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS DONNERAI UNE RAISON DE L'APPELEZ POUR VOUS-MEME ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ATTENDRE ! SALOPARD !

Sirius regarda son mari qui hurlait comme il n'avait jamais hurlé et qui abandonnait un langage châtié pour les pires insultes. Il acquiesça alors en direction de Kreattur qui alla immédiatement quérir le médicomage. Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté exactement. Les cris l'avaient d'abord énervé mais il y avait une telle détresse dans les hurlements du jeune homme qu'il s'en était senti mal. Il se redressa et alla jusqu'à Draco qui s'était à moitié effondré dès qu'il avait donné son accord. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le garçon tremblait. Sirius n'osa même pas lui poser une question, il regarda le cocon sans comprendre mais rassuré de voir l'enfant à naître qui bougeait tranquillement par moment, prouvant qu'il allait plutôt bien. Quelques soit la cause de cette crise d'hystérie, elle semblait tout à fait démesurée, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que Draco avait des réactions tout à fait disproportionnées.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottit jusqu'à l'arrivée du médicomage.


	40. Chapitre 39 : Le dieu fleuve

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Pfiou, que de retard :-/ Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment promis un rythme hein, loin de là, mais je m'étais habitué à mes chapitres journaliers … Je lutte seulement un peu pour écrire. Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre et avec lui, on atteint les 90.000 mots :-x Je reste sans voix !

 **Chapitre 39 : Le dieu fleuve**

Draco tremblait. Pas de froid, puisque ses doigts étaient autour d'une tasse trop chaude. Pas de peur non plus, même si la vision de Sirius au visage hanté aurait pu l'angoisser. Il ne tremblait pas de la fureur qu'il avait ressentie. Cette rage ne faisait qu'accompagner l'impuissance d'appeler au secours et dès que Sirius avait accepté de faire venir le médicomage, ce sentiment l'avait abandonné. Emmenant avec lui tout autre sentiment. Il se sentait vide et ses tremblements étaient ceux de l'épuisement. Son corps n'était pas fatigué en ce début de matinée mais son esprit, lui, était à l'agonie.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas pour de multiples raisons. Déjà parce que le médicomage était dans sa chambre, en train de soigner leur cocon et qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux dans la pièce, durant le soin, pour pouvoir rester parfaitement concentré. Ensuite parce qu'il serait incapable de dormir. Il voulait veiller le cocon. Le regarder et le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, qu'il allait toujours bien, qu'il remplissait toujours son rôle …

Draco ne s'était vraiment calmé que lorsque le médicomage était enfin arrivé. L'homme n'avait pas l'air franchement ravi, sans doute parce qu'il n'appréciait pas de se faire déranger sans cesse, mais quand il avait vu qui l'avait fait appeler et le désarroi de Sirius, il s'était repris. La situation semblait différente à ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Draco lui avait montré le problème et immédiatement il avait saisit la gravité de la situation. Il avait dit :

\- Rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas de danger immédiat. Vous avez bien fait de me contacter au plus vite. Je vais stabiliser le problème. Attendez que je vienne vous chercher.

Et déjà il s'installait pour commencer à travailler. Sirius avait presque dû porter Draco pour le conduire hors de la pièce, tant il semblait faible soudain. Il l'avait installé à la table de la cuisine et depuis, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment bougé.

Sirius était désemparé. Est-ce que l'enfant irait bien ? Ce bébé n'avait même pas de nom. Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver malheurs alors qu'il n'avait même pas de nom tout de même. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans la tête de l'homme, alors qu'il se demandait comme ils pourraient l'appeler. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de le perdre alors qu'il n'avait pas de nom. Il fallait résoudre ça au plus vite et soudain, il s'était aperçu de la fragilité réelle de ce petit être. Ce bébé, c'était son fils. Son fils, sans nom et peut-être sans avenir. Est-ce que ce serait un trou de plus dans la tapisserie familiale ? Un trou vide, sans portrait, sans date de naissance mais avec une date de décès et cette absence de nom. Le bébé mort de Draco et Sirius Black. Le bébé … Sirius sentit sa machoire se contractait, presque d'elle-même et il se força a l'assouplir avant de demander doucement :

\- As-tu des idées de nom pour lui ?

Draco déglutit et leva péniblement les yeux vers son mari. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il allait sans doute lui faire des reproches tôt ou tard puisque c'était lui qui s'était occupé des soins du cocon et il n'était pas prêt à les écouter, pas prêt à ce que Sirius dise certaines choses. Alors, pour seule réponse, il fit « non » de la tête et Sirius soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idées non plus mais on devrait lui trouver un nom. Au cas où … On devrait … Il devrait avoir un nom …

Comme s'il sentait ce qu'il était dans la tête de son mari, Draco siffla sauvagement ce qui allait peut-être devenir une espèce de mantra :

\- Il ne va pas mourir.

Sirius hocha doucement de la tête, sans vraiment y croire, sans vraiment l'écouter. Il tremblait à son tour et lentement, il continua à parler avec ses phrases qui n'avaient pas toujours beaucoup de sens.

\- Pas John. John, c'est pour les anonymes. Je préfèrerais éviter les prénoms de nos ancêtres. Et peut-être aussi, les noms en –us. Régulus, Remus, Sirius, on est tout une génération pas très joyeuse. Il faut un joli nom. Avec un joli sens. Et … un nom original et sympa. Un truc qui pourrait lui plaire, quand il sera grand … Enfin, si … Mais pas John.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sortir et rester à observer le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assombrisse et que les étoiles apparaissent. Il aurait aimé avoir les bras de sa mère ou l'assurance tranquille de son père, juste à côté de lui, lui promettant que tout irait bien et que dans le cas contraire, ils feraient face ensemble. Si le bébé … si le bébé partait … Sirius lui ouvrirait peut-être encore le ventre pour y planter un autre enfant immédiatement. Pour lui ce petit n'était qu'une corvée après tout, un devoir à accomplir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lentement, il sentit la colère affluait en lui. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de débarquer et de décider du nom de cet enfant. Car cet enfant c'était d'abord le sien. C'était lui qui l'avait porté, lui qui avait souffert, lui qui avait raconté des histoires, lui qui … avait soigné cet affreux cocon défectueux.

Il murmura d'une voix froide et sentencieuse :

\- Eridan.

\- C'est beau … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est … une constellation.

\- Ah …

Ils détournèrent tout deux le regard et quand le médicomage arriva, ils s'en sentirent soulagé. Enfin, ils allaient savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement. L'homme semblait mal à l'aise. C'était un moment pénible pour lui aussi. Il y avait certaines nouvelles qu'il n'avait jamais envie d'annoncer.

\- Le cocon n'est pas assez solide. Je l'ai consolidé mais les dégâts vont revenir et il va se briser. Votre enfant va naître en avance.

\- En avance ? Mais il ira bien ?, demanda Sirius.

\- Nous ferons tout pour qu'il aille bien mais … Nous ne pouvons pas être certains que cela se passe correctement. Les prochains mois vont être … difficiles.

Peut-être qu'Erman continua de parler, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenaient vraiment à entendre ce qu'il disait. Le bébé allait arriver plus tôt que prévu … et il n'allait pas forcément aller bien. C'était les deux informations qu'ils avaient en tête. Dès qu'Erman partit, leur laissant un parchemin explicatif détaillé avec une multitude de conseils, ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Draco vit ce ruban à moitié transparent, bleuté, qui encerclait le cocon tout en tournoyant autour pour l'empêcher de se briser et il s'effondra au sol.

Il y resta jusque tard dans la nuit et quand il vit Sirius s'approchait du bébé, baguette en main, il cria, tentant de chasser l'homme. Sirius ne comprit d'abord pas puis saisit tout ce qui se jouait là. Ce bébé, ce n'était pas seulement leur fils. La vérité, c'était que sans lui, Draco pouvait tout aussi bien s'effondrer. Il ne supporterait pas sa perte. Alors avec une douceur extrême, il s'occupa de son mari, l'installant dans le lit tout en lui expliquant à nouveau ce qu'avait dit le médicomage. S'il n'avait pas été capable d'entendre d'abord, il avait pu par la suite lire le document. Il y avait des sorts complexes à apposer au cocon pour le maintenir dans cet état là aussi longtemps que possible. Il faudrait le faire régulièrement et pour l'occasion, Sirius rendrait sa baguette à Draco. Il allait simplement jeter les premiers sorts.

Draco resta à moitié ensevelis sous les couettes tout en regardant son mari qui faisait le nécessaire pour le bébé, leur bébé. Puis l'homme se changea et vient s'installer près de lui. Il caressa longuement son bras en lui répétant que tout irait bien. Ce n'était pas la vérité ou peut-être simplement pas l'entière vérité, mais les mots auraient tout aussi bien pu être dénués de sens car leurs buts étaient uniquement d'apaiser le garçon.

Lentement Sirius s'endormit contre lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand Draco prononça fortement :

\- La maison est trop poussiéreuse.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Draco se releva, saisissant la baguette de son mari et répéta, presque méchamment que cette maison était trop poussiéreuse. Là, Sirius était totalement réveillé. Draco arborait de larges cernes et il avait dû pleurer.

\- Je vais nettoyer.

\- Euh ... d'accord … mais … la maison ne veut pas … Elle … elle ne se laisse pas faire.

Draco eut un sourire cynique et descendit rapidement. Sirius se recoucha, observant tour à tour le plafond et le cocon. Il était désarmé et Draco avait sa baguette. C'était une sensation étrange. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les réactions de Draco et hésitait un peu à descendre dans l'état. Il y eut un cri, en bas, puis un hurlement strident qui le poussa à sortir du lit rapidement.

Quand il arriva en bas, il eut envie d'éclater de rire. Un rire un peu désespéré. Un rire fatigué. Un rire dépité. Draco se tenait face au tableau de Walburga et lui expliquait avec une élégance et un raffinement affolant qu'elle allait ordonner à la maison de faire le plus bel accueil à son fils, Sirius. Qu'elle allait lui expliquer un certain nombre de chose, sans quoi, cette maison allait brûler intégralement et le départ d'incendie se ferait à l'aide de petit bois constitués des tableaux de la maison. Et le garçon continuait d'une voix trainante et douce-amère, qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle sache tout ce dont été capable un Sang-pur pour protéger sa progéniture et en l'occurrence, il avait besoin d'une maison particulièrement saine. Alors qu'elle fasse le nécessaire avec ses maigres moyens de petit tableau sans importance avant qu'il ne se décide à une méthode plus drastique.

\- Draco, calme-toi et revient te coucher s'il-te-plait, ça ne sert à rien.

Le garçon ne tourna même pas les yeux vers lui et lança un première recurvite. Les traces de boues qui parsemaient l'entrée s'estompèrent. Sirius s'approcha, bouche bée et Draco lui ordonna sans la moindre gêne d'aller récupérer sa baguette. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour faire de cet endroit, un endroit décent.

Sirius obéit, sans trop savoir pourquoi et eut la joie de retrouver sa baguette après avoir réarmé correctement son mari. Il s'était lui-même surpris en se rendant compte qu'il trouvait ça normal. Draco était un sorcier, il pouvait avoir sa baguette. Ce n'était pas grave. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était totalement sans danger pour tout le monde, mais il n'avait pas peur.

Doucement il demanda :

\- Je … Je dois faire le salon donc ?

\- Oui, profitez-en pour nettoyer les meubles aussi.

\- D'accord, je vais faire ça.

Sirius leva les yeux vers la vieille horloge murale à l'impossible tic-tac et constata qu'il était seulement 3 heures 20 du matin. Une heure tout à fait normale pour faire du ménage, donc. Néanmoins, malgré la fatigue due en partie aux émotions, il trouva une certaine satisfaction à la tâche. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il faisait simplement. Il faisait en silence et trouvait du plaisir à tout nettoyer. C'était comme si un certain nombre de choses s'effaçaient par la même occasion. Peut-être un peu de l'emprise de sa mère sur cette maison. Peut-être un peu de tous ces moments d'échecs qu'il avait vécu ici. Il ne savait pas trop mais quoique ce soit il se sentait plus léger.

La seule chose qui dansait encore dans son esprit était ce prénom. Eridan. Ça venait sans doute d'une obscure tradition de Sang-Pur que lui avait caché Draco, mais ce n'était pas grave. Eridan Black. Il avait un nom, il avait une existence et bientôt il aurait un portrait. Bientôt, mais pas trop tôt. Surtout … pas trop tôt.

 **Note de fin :** Que pensez-vous des réactions de chacun ? Et ces difficultés pourraient-elles rapprocher notre couple ou au contraire les séparer à votre avis ? Et que pensez-vous du prénom ? J'ai pleins de questions :p


	41. Chapitre 40 : Le nid de ronces

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire, en même temps les passages sont difficiles. Ce n'est pas évident. Ca me demande pas mal de boulot, plus que d'autres chapitres et je ne suis pas dingue du résultat dans tous le cas. Que c'est rageant ! Malgré tout, j'espère que ça vous plaira et milles merci pour vos reviews ! On a passé les 300 et ça, franchement, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

 **Chapitre 40 : Le nid de ronces**

3 mois. C'était l'objectif. 3 mois. Par moment, ça paraissait facile, réalisable et enfantin. A d'autres moments, les yeux rougis par les larmes, Draco se disait que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Peu après l'arrivée du médicomage et du premier soin, ils avaient commencé à voir ce qui n'allait pas à l'œil nu. Les fissures apparaissaient et s'étendaient, inexorablement. Ils veillaient le cocon jour et nuit, avec Kreattur, se relayant et surveillant, lançant des sorts de consolidations sur les failles tout en se rongeant les doigts à l'idée que cette magie ne touche l'enfant.

3 mois et il pourrait naître en toute sécurité. 2 mois et ce serait un peu plus dur, il faudrait que plusieurs médicomages viennent et peut-être même faudrait-il le faire admettre à Sainte Mangouste. 1 mois et Sainte-Mangouste serait obligatoire et peut-être même pas suffisamment … et s'il naissait avant ? Et si demain, le cocon se brisait ? C'était l'angoisse permanente et chaque jour était une victoire.

Draco dépérissait et Sirius tentait de l'aider, à sa façon un peu maladroite. Ainsi, chaque lundi, Draco prenait la cheminette et rejoignait Kyle Longmar. C'était, un professeur de Quidditch particulièrement discret. Draco enfourchait le balai, payé par son mari, après avoir revêtu un équipement complet, payé par son mari et passait presque deux heures à voler à toute allure, enchaînant les figures pour éviter les cognards et celles pour se saisir des vifs d'or sous les yeux d'un professeur, payé par son mari. Le but n'était pas vraiment de mieux jouer pour lui, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prétendre intégrer une équipe, mais simplement se défouler et se souvenir de certains de ses muscles. Peu importe à quel point Draco proteste en désirant rester près de son bébé, Sirius le forçait à s'éloigner pour ces quelques heures en lui assurant qu'il resterait au chevet du cocon et qu'au moindre problème, il le contacterait.

Le mercredi soir, Remus venait. Il passait du temps avec Sirius mais prenait également une demi-heure durant laquelle il reprenait certains cours avec Draco. Il avait été mis dans la confidence et connaissait les enjeux actuels mais il voyait bien également que parfois, ils avaient besoin de penser à autre chose. Il était là pour ça. Pour qu'ils pensent à autre chose. Pour les divertir. Pour qu'une seconde ou deux, leurs esprits ne retracent pas les courbes inquiétantes des fissures.

Chaque week-end, Minerva venait et durant deux heures faisait cours. Elle prenait également soin de lui fournir certains devoirs ainsi que leurs corrections. Mais peu importe qu'il soit dans les airs, en train de chasser une stupide petite balle trop rapide ou que baguette en main il tente de transformer des objets en créatures doter d'un cerveau, il ne faisait que penser à ce chiffre fatidique qui lui rappelait sans cesse que le temps ne passait pas. Pourquoi les jours et les nuits ne s'égrenaient-ils pas alors que les fissures, elles, continuaient d'apparaitre ?

Plusieurs fois, Sirius avait tenté de l'occuper en reprenant ce livre qu'ils avaient débuté ensemble, mais Draco s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas faire tout ça, avoir tous ces objets qui annonçaient l'arrivée d'Eridan et qui pourraient tout aussi bien ne jamais le connaître.

Sirius lui ne savait pas pour qui il était le plus inquiet. Il avait ce mari, qui osait enfin parler et lui faire face et à présent qu'il vivait cela, il s'apercevait à quel point c'était précieux. Cet homme n'était pas juste un garçon inquiet, soumis à la moindre demande et amoureux des traditions sorcières. C'était également un jeune homme prêt à défendre farouchement sa famille, curieux, instruit, intelligent aussi et capable de créativité. S'il pouvait fuir un combat, il le fuyait, certes, mais acculé il pouvait faire le pire des adversaires et baguette en main il se révélait ingénieux, malin, constructif, … Au plus les jours passaient, au sein de cette angoisse permanente et au plus il l'appréciait. Bientôt, ce ne serait plus son corps qu'il désirerait mais lui tout entier et ce serait sans doute pire, car Draco ne voulait pas de lui. Ils dormaient chaque nuit blottit l'un contre l'autre, mais là où Sirius aurait aimé oublier un instant l'angoisse et le désespoir dans des étreintes moins douces ou peut-être simplement plus polissonne, les sentiments violents avaient rendu Draco encore plus inapprochable de ce point de vue là. Alors Sirius attendait simplement. Certains soirs il s'isolait et buvait jusqu'à s'effondrer puis avaler une potion pour dégriser, une autre pour la fatigue accumulé et prenait une douche puis ré-avançait pour affronter cette vie infernale.

2 mois. Plus que 2 mois … Le pire était-il vraiment évité ? Pas vraiment, pas exactement, pas tout à fait, pas dans les détails … Dans les détails … Des détails importants. C'était un détail, tout juste un doigt, qui l'avait conduit à Azkaban tant d'années. Des détails … Dont Erman ne voulait pas vraiment parler. Il voyait bien à quel point les deux hommes s'épuisaient et il ne savait pas comment les ménager davantage alors il ne voulait pas parler des poumons de l'enfant à naître, de son système digestif ou de ses réflexes de déglutition. Il ne voulait pas parler des milliers de problèmes qui pourraient naître en lui s'il venait trop tôt au monde et lui être fatal ou simplement venir l'handicaper, car ce petit bonhomme aurait besoin de ses parents … Alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les faire vaciller davantage.

Plus que 2 mois à tenir … Deux mois à retenir leurs respirations de peur qu'un mouvement ne brise définitivement ce cocon si précieux. Minerva ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco était si irritable et Sirius commençait à se rendre compte qu'il faudrait peut-être annoncer la naissance et les problèmes du bébé aux autres membres de l'ordre, peut-être. Mais pas à Severus ou peut-être que si. Il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher éternellement. Draco irait-il mieux s'il avait Severus auprès de lui ? C'est en se posant cette question que Sirius se rendit compte que si Draco le demandait, il cèderait. Si Draco le demandait, il le laisserait aller voir Severus, ses amis de Serpentards et peut-être même ses parents. Seulement Draco avait un peu trop bien appris la leçon et il ne demandait plus, alors durant ce mois d'angoisse à compter les fissures et à pleurer sur elles, Draco n'alla voir personne.

Plus qu'un mois, un seul et unique mois. Chaque jour les rapprochait de cette espèce de victoire étrange, dont ils n'osaient même pas rêver comme si le simple fait de l'envisager pourrait la leur retirer à jamais. C'était terrifiant. Chaque nuit ou presque Sirius faisait des cauchemars. Il ne voyait plus seulement les couloirs sans fin de la prison, alors qu'il fuyait pour sa vie, alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper. En les traversant en courant, les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus clairs, de plus en plus blanc, de plus en plus silencieux. La prison n'était pas silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas cet espèce de silence respectueux qui envahissait les couloirs clairs. Il se figeait parfois le temps d'une foulée, catastrophé à l'idée d'être là, en proie à une terreur si différente de celle qu'il avait vécu à Azkaban. Au détour d'un couloir, il trouvait Draco. Draco et ses larmes. Draco et ses yeux rouges. Draco et son air hagard. Draco et sa colère de désespoir.

Quand il se réveillait son cœur battait la chamade et il se tournait toujours vers le cocon avant de ressentir un immense soulagement et s'apercevant qu'il était toujours là puis une sourde angoisse face aux nouvelles fissures.

Plus qu'un mois à tenir. Un mois et il pourrait naître normalement. Eridan serait un petit bébé heureux et rieur, le sourire aux lèvres. Un petit glouton gourmand, aux doigts fort. Il s'endormirait contre le torse de Draco ou contre le sien. Leur petit bébé si courageux et patient. Ils le berceraient.

Plus qu'un mois à tenir, c'était comme un crédo qui résonnait encore lorsque Sirius cria, réveillant Draco. Le cocon se brisait. Une fissure plus large s'était ouverte et un morceau complet de cocon se séparait lentement. Les mouvements du bébé étaient plus lents qu'à l'habitude et il semblait presque tressauter.

Draco s'effondra. Leur bébé était en train de mourir et il était absolument impuissant. Que pourrait-il faire ? Il regarda Sirius qui se démenait, appelant le médicomage, tentant de réparer les dommages ou au moins de les limiter en attendant les secours.

Leur bébé était en train de mourir. Il tremblait dans son cocon. Ce cocon avait-il était beau un jour ? Avait-il simplement été doux ? Il semblait se casser en épines et arêtes effilées. Comment avait-il pu mettre son bébé dans ce tas d'épine ? S'il avait sût, il aurait préféré lui offrir son ventre, quitte à en mourir. Sa vie pour celle d'Eridan. C'était honnête. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait abandonné ! Si tout ça arrivait c'était parce qu'il avait manqué de courage, manqué à ses devoirs les plus élémentaires. Il avait été une salope couarde et pleurnicharde. C'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute si son bébé mourrait.

Erman vient, puis deux de ses collègues et Draco resta là, immobile à attendre cette phrase fatidique qui annoncerait la fin des choses. Elle débuterait par : « Je suis vraiment désolé. » et puis, elle se poursuivrait avec des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, qu'il ne pourrait pas digérer, qu'il ne pourrait pas … vivre.

Sirius s'avança vers lui, se pencha sur son corps, saisit ses avant-bras dans une prise caressante. Pourquoi le caressait-il ? C'était le moment de le battre. Qu'attendait-il ? Draco n'avait pas peur. Il voulait de sa brutalité, il voulait souffrir, il voulait s'évanouir, il voulait … Il voulait une raison légitime de pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots le rendent sourd. Il n'avait pas réussi après tout. Le compte à rebours c'était arrêté, brutalement, bien avant la fin.

Sirius caressa sa joue. Où étaient ses claques quand il les désirait tant ? Il parlait. Ses lèvres remuaient et il semblait répéter les mêmes choses plusieurs fois. Que disait-il ? Il pleurait. Les larmes sortaient de ses yeux et dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et ses traits n'étaient même pas déformés par le chagrin, mais c'était étrange de voir Sirius qui pleurait.

La main si pâle et si fine de Draco se leva jusqu'à la mâchoire de son mari. Il cueillit une larme, du bout des doigts. Elle n'était pas froide. Sirius attrapa sa main et tenta de le forcer à se concentrer sur ses mots, mais les médicomages ne courraient plus dans tous les sens. C'était si lourd de sens. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, mais les médicomages ne courraient plus. Alors il ne voulait pas entendre les mots de Sirius. A la place, il voulait se perdre dans les yeux gris de son mari et y rester.

Sirius le serra contre son cœur en lui chuchotant, en le suppliant même, d'être courageux.

 **Note de fin :** Alors ?


	42. Chapitre 41 : Le service caché

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Bon, je vous ai vraiment fait attendre longtemps … et je vais vous décevoir au moins un peu je pense. J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a quelques temps, mais je bloquais sur la suite. Hier, après une review (merci Eleonore Medee) j'ai pris mon courage. J'ai relu de quoi me remettre dans le bain et j'ai écris le chapitre suivant. Ce chapitre 42 clôturera temporairement l'histoire. Je tenterais d'ajouter ensuite des « one shot » qui viendront en séquelles pour terminer plus proprement ce texte mais avec ces chapitres 41 et 42, vous aurez au moins un « fin » … J'avais espoir d'aller plus loin, mais je préfère vous assurer une fin plutôt que de rester comme ça.

Mine de rien, le récit à sacrément pousser grâce à vous tous et ça, c'est assez inattendu sincèrement ! :D Merci beaucoup !

 **Chapitre 41 : Le service caché**

Ils se tenaient là, tous deux, dans le hall face à une secrétaire qui leur assurait que Mr Draco Black ne faisait pas partie de leurs patients et qu'il était donc impossible qu'ils aillent lui rendre visite. Narcissa affichait une froide fureur comme peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion d'en voir et Lucius semblait détaché, presque ennuyé, bien que ce ne soit qu'une façade.

\- Nous savons que notre fils est admis ici. Il ne sert à rien de le nier. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas le droit de le laisser bénéficier du soutien de sa famille … néanmoins pourriez-vous faire l'effort de lui remettre un message de notre part ?

De sa main, celle qui n'était pas fermement cramponnée à sa canne, il tira une enveloppe lourde de sa poche et la tendit à la femme qui secouait la tête en répétant qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui donner puisqu'il n'était pas là. Lucius soupira, eut un sourire de requin et lui demanda soudain d'une voix charmante, s'il pouvait voir le médicomage Domlund. Autrement dit, l'un des médicomages en chef de l'aile s'occupant des blessures par magie noire.

Elle finit par acquiescer et quelques minutes plus tard, le couple de noble avançait dans les couloirs clairs en direction du bureau souhaité. Il était fort peu probable que Draco ait été admis dans ce service en question, ou en tout cas, ils ne voulaient pas l'envisager, mais le médicomage pourrait avoir des informations.

Monsieur Domlund n'avait jamais arboré de tatouage à l'avant-bras, mais il aimait soigner les cas complexes liés à la magie noire, alors il soignait de bon cœur les mangemorts et leurs victimes. C'était un homme à l'air jovial, quoique fatigué, avec des cheveux grisâtres peigné vers l'arrière et une barbe toute aussi soignée. Il les reçut dans son bureau, sans demander quoique ce soit. Il avait eu l'occasion de soigner un sortilège particulièrement mauvais qui avait touché monsieur Malfoy. A cette occasion, il avait rencontré le jeune Draco, âgé de cinq ans, droit comme un i et qui retenait fièrement toute expression alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs d'un service où les cris d'agonies résonnaient bien trop souvent. Il ne tenait pas la main de sa mère, mais marchait sagement à côté d'elle.

Le médicomage avait donc été surpris de retrouver cet enfant dans les bras de Lucius, presque roulé en boule contre le flanc de son père, un bras protecteur autour de lui. Il s'était néanmoins approché pour expliquer au couple tout ce qu'il avait à expliquer et certaines choses allaient être pénibles à entendre. Le petit bonhomme avait écouté, courageusement, et l'avait regardé d'un air furieux qui semblait lui dire : Vous devez soigner mon papa. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas.

Il était tout nouveau dans le service lorsque ça c'était passé. Depuis les années s'étaient écoulées, mais il se souvenait toujours du regard si dur de ce petit garçon et savoir tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis, c'était étrange. Etrange de se dire qu'il était devenu un jeune homme, qu'il avait été marié et qu'il avait été admis ici, dans le plus grand secret, sans pouvoir contacter ses parents.

\- Votre fils n'est pas dans mon service, mais il est possible qu'il ait été admis dans un autre service. Je le rechercherais, mais je ne pourrais ni vous confirmer sa présence, ni vous indiquer dans quel service il se trouve.

\- Nous avons un courrier, pour lui.

\- Je peux essayer.

\- Merci.

Après le départ des Malfoy, monsieur Domlund resta un moment à son bureau, pensif. Il pouvait faire le tour des services ou simplement se rendre dans la petite salle de repos de l'hôpital. C'était le meilleur endroit pour découvrir des informations. Néanmoins, il avait une bonne idée du lieu où se rendre. Si les Malfoys avaient fait le déplacement, c'était parce qu'ils devaient être absolument certains de la présence de leur fils mais un seul service était réellement secret dans cet hôpital, l'endroit où l'on soignait les membres de l'Ordre. Il avait lui-même mit des années à le découvrir, mais sa spécialité lui avait ouvert certaines portes.

Il soupira. Celui qu'il allait devoir aller voir à présent, ce n'était pas le fils Malfoy mais sans doute son époux, Sirius Black. Ce n'était pas une entrevue qui s'annonçait agréable, alors il souffla, puis se leva et avança doucement. Il quitta son service en saluant le Médicomage Jonhse d'un hochement de tête, il prit une petite minute pour discuter avec Madame Metiane dont le mari était couché dans une chambre non loin de là. C'était une situation délicate pour cette dame sans enfant, de près de soixante-dix ans, qui voyait son mari dépérir. Elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée et il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour ça, malgré ses efforts.

Puis, il retourna à sa marche lente au travers des couloirs, il fit par trois fois demi-tour entre les services, jusqu'à ce que la petite porte secrète se dévoile. C'était la seule entrée par les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle débouchait dans une petite pièce qui servait de porte au service, reliant tous les passages. Ici, plusieurs aurors appartenant à l'Ordre siégeaient en quasi-permanence. Le plus vieux d'entre eux avait près de soixante-dix ans, il était le père de l'une des victimes alitées un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter le service, à reprendre sa vie, abandonnant son enfant … Alors il était resté et avait mis en place la sécurité.

Le médicomage le salua chaleureusement et prit un certain temps pour parler avec lui, autant par politesse que parce que ce serait cet homme qui lui fournirait les informations qu'il cherchait. Son ouverture arriva quand l'homme, un peu bedonnant, lui demanda dans un sourire ce qui l'amenait ici.

\- C'est une requête un peu particulière en faites. Je me demandais si Mr Black accepterait de me voir.

\- Vous connaissez Mr Black alors ?

Il n'avait pas nié sa présence ici, ce qui était déjà une belle avancée dans sa petite enquête. Alors avec un sourire tranquille il répondit qu'il connaissait surtout ses parents, à une autre époque. Il avait rencontré Mr Black dans sa jeunesse, mais les années filaient si vite.

Dans un rire, le vieil auror lui répondit qu'il avait bien grandit et qu'il pouvait aller le voir, il était dans l'une des salles d'attente du couloir B. Après tout, il faisait confiance en ce médicomage, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en interdire l'accès.

Monsieur Domlund, avec ce courage tranquille qui le caractérisait, marcha donc jusqu'à cet homme qui n'allait pas être ravi de le voir. Il le trouva dans la salle d'attente indiquée, la mine sombre et l'air fatigué. Il ressemblait à une personne qui avait oublié de dormir durant trop de temps. Il était seul, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose pour le médicomage. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui avant de se présenter, d'une voix un peu distraite. Il était difficile de savoir quoi dire sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que l'homme faisait là ou de comment allait son époux …

\- Je viens rarement ici.

\- …

\- Je travaille dans le service qui s'occupe des blessures de magies noires. Alors bien sûr, il m'arrive de travailler pour l'Ordre …

\- …

\- Mais je n'ai pas pris part à la guerre. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Les parents Malfoy sont venus me voir. Ils pensaient que leur fils était ici.

Le regard noir de Mr Black se darda sur lui, plus fatigué que furieux, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle à son humble avis. Il n'aurait peut-être pas à essuyer une des colères des Blacks.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas très bien. Ils ont demandé à le voir ?

\- Bien-sûr, mais ils s'attendent à votre refus, alors ils m'ont remis une lettre pour lui. Peut-être accepteriez-vous de la lui donner ?

Sirius haussa des épaules, l'air encore plus épuisé si c'était possible et pas vraiment en colère. Monsieur Domlund connaissait les rumeurs concernant la venue potentielle d'un enfant. Beaucoup de bruits avaient couru à ce sujet, mais aborder la question était une chose difficile.

\- Cela pourrait peut-être lui faire du bien. Avoir un contact ou au moins des nouvelles de sa famille peut rendre une hospitalisation plus supportable. Voici la lettre. Je ne l'ai pas lu et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient. Peut-être devriez-vous la lire avant de décider si vous acceptez cette rencontre ou non.

Les doigts de Sirius se refermèrent sur l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait. Elle n'était pas vraiment épaisse. Il la regarda, sans que ses yeux n'accrochent réellement l'image et l'instant d'après, il se rendit compte que près d'une heure était passé et que l'homme, ce quasi-inconnu, était parti. Entre ses doigts, il y avait ce papier épais qui renfermait une sorte de secret. Il l'ouvrit, sortit le papier à peine plus fin qu'elle renfermait et le déplia doucement. Il y avait là deux feuillets et une écriture élégante. Il ne lut pas réellement les mots, se contentant de les survolés tout au plus. Ils racontaient l'espoir de se revoir un jour, les meilleurs sentiments qu'ils pouvaient avoir à son égard, l'espoir que tout aille bien pour lui et une requête, quelque part, au milieu de tout cela. La volonté de le revoir.

Il y avait sans doute des milliers de messages codés derrière tout cela, de centaines de possibilités de trahisons et tout autant de risques divers et variés. Mais il allait lui donner cette lettre, parce que ce n'était pas grave au fond … Tout cet avenir, qu'il commençait à convoiter, s'était effondré sous ses pieds. Draco ne supportait pas tout ça … Lui non plus en réalité. Il faisait juste semblant.

Le papier en main, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à cette petite chambre qu'il ne supportait plus et où dormait, quasiment toute la journée, son époux. Il toqua et sans attendre, ouvrit la porte. Draco était assis sur le lit, immobile, alors Sirius alla s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Tes parents ont laissé une lettre pour toi.

Draco leva vaguement le visage vers lui, mais aucune expression ne passait sur son visage. Il semblait simplement éteint.

\- Veux-tu les voir ?

\- Mes parents ?

\- Oui.

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Comme tu veux … Mais nous … nous ne devrions pas rester là tu sais.

\- … Taisez-vous. Je ne veux pas …

\- Nous devons parler d'Eridan.

\- Non ! Partez !

Sirius ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il voulait vraiment arrangé les choses mais dans cette situation, il n'avait aucune prise sur Draco. Celui-ci n'avait pas peur de lui. Ni peur, ni respect. Il n'avait plus qu'une sorte de colère mêlée de condescendance. Il le tenait sans doute responsable de ce qui était arrivé à leur enfant … et il avait surement raison. S'il avait mieux fait les choses, le cocon ne se serait pas brisé … Tout était de sa faute. Tout.

 **Note de fin :** A bientôt pour le chapitre 42 !


	43. Chapitre 42 : Ouvrir les yeux

**Série :** Les inachevés

 **Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui appartiennent à qui de droit. Il sera également fait mention de plusieurs contes qui sont des histoires originales qui m'appartiennent donc.

 **Bêta :** Poste à pourvoir ^^'

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Donc voici le dernier chapitre. Après j'essaierai de vous présenter des one-shot qui viendront directement à la suite de cette ff pour mieux peaufiner tout ça. Quand j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire, le texte faisait 16.000 mots et je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir dépasser de beaucoup ce chapitre … C'est grâce à vous que nous en sommes là !

Cette première tentatives sur « les inachevés » est donc plus que concluantes pour moi, malgré toutes ces difficultés à finir … En ce moment, je travaille sur plusieurs textes (sur différents séries, films, mangas, … Je vous invite à me rejoindre sur ma page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri » où je vais vous demander de choisir le prochain texte de la série « les inachevés » !

 **Chapitre 42 : Ouvrir les yeux**

Sirius tenait son époux dans ses bras, fermement plaqué contre sa poitrine et il le forçait à regarder. Draco pleurait, il se débattait. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas voir Eridan mort.

\- Regarde.

\- NON ! NON, JE VOUS EN PRIE !

\- Regarde-le … Je sais que tu as eu peur, mais notre bébé a besoin de toi maintenant … Le médicomage dit qu'il n'y plus de danger.

Et Draco hurlait, il hurlait et hurlait encore, jusqu'à ce que Sirius le libère et qu'il puisse fuir loin du berceau. Là se tenait un petit bout de sorcier, avec un petit nez et des joues roses. Eridan … Sirius s'approcha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il n'avait même pas encore osé le dire à Draco, sachant que ça ne ferait que le perturber davantage mais leur enfant n'était pas un petit garçon comme il s'y était attendu. C'était une petite fille qui était née, un phénomène rarissime dans ce type de conception.

Il la berça un moment, sans savoir quoi faire. Les médicomages étaient d'avis qu'il rentre avec elle et qu'il laisse Draco ici. Il parlait d'état de choc, de refus de la réalité, de déni, de traumatisme, … Ils disaient des mots dont Sirius ne saisissait absolument pas la portée réelle. Simplement, ils étaient toujours là. Ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, tous les trois. Sirius refusait simplement de laisser son époux ici.

Au bout d'une semaine, le médicomage lui conseilla de les ramener chez lui malgré tout puisqu'il ne voulait pas laisser le jeune père. Draco ne supportait toujours pas de voir sa propre fille, mais le garder ici n'arrangeait pas les choses. Draco ne voulait voir personne en réalité, mais ils rentrèrent.

Pour le jeune homme, la situation était horrible. Il avait vu son bébé mourir. Son petit garçon … Et on lui présentait sans cesse cet autre bébé en lui affirmant que c'était le sien. C'était leur fille. Sirius le répétait tout le temps. Il l'appelait Eridan en dépit des crises de colères et de désespoirs que ça pouvait provoquer chez son mari … Il l'appelait Eridan, comme si leur bébé n'était pas mort. Et Draco hurlait, pleurait et jetait parfois des objets à la figure de son mari, sans arriver pour autant à le faire changer d'avis.

Au bout d'un mois, une idée vient, du côté de Remus. Puisque Draco ne reconnaissait pas son enfant, ils pourraient peut-être lui prouver que c'était bel et bien lui. Bien-sûr, la discussion fut houleuse, surtout quand certains prénoms furent prononcés, mais pour le bien de son époux, Sirius finit par accepter. En réalité, il aurait pu tout accepter … Il était épuisé, par la situation et cet enfant à gérer seul dans de telles circonstances.

Remus fut chargé d'une mission des plus périlleuses. Dans sa robe un peu élimée, il alla toquer à la porte d'un certain Severus Snape. L'homme lui ouvrit et immédiatement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement dans une expression de pur dégoût qui lui était souvent réservée.

\- Que me vaut … _l'honneur_ de cette visite ?

\- Draco.

\- Bien.

L'homme se décala suffisamment pour que le loup-garou puisse se glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les appartements de Snape étaient relativement chaleureux, à condition d'aimer les livres, bien entendu puisqu'il y avait là plusieurs bibliothèques. Sans attendre, Remus avança jusqu'au salon et s'assit. Il était suivi de près par le maître des lieux qui n'était pas ravi de sa présence mais néanmoins curieux. Severus s'installa sur le fauteuil d'en face et attendit que l'autre prenne la parole.

\- Draco et … son mari ont fait un cocon.

Il leva les yeux, tentant de jauger de la réaction de l'homme sans réussir pour autant. Le masque de Severus était impénétrable. S'il ne le connaissait pas du tout il aurait pu croire que cet homme n'avait aucune forme d'attachement pour Draco et aucune haine pour _son mari_. Et pourtant …

\- L'enfant est née, il y a plus d'un mois, mais certaines choses se sont mal passées.

\- Et vous avez besoin d'un maître de potion.

\- Oui.

\- Il y en a d'autres.

Remus acquiesça encore, la gorge nouée. Il n'avait pas envie de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il le ferait pourtant. Avec autant de douceur qu'il pouvait en posséder, mais avec le courage d'un lion. Severus poursuivit :

\- D'autres a qui révéler ces informations seraient moins problématiques.

\- En effet.

\- Alors, pourquoi venir ici ?

\- L'enfant va bien. Nous … nous inquiétons pour Draco.

Severus ne comprenait soudain plus. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une pathétique (et énième) tentative de manipulation pour laisser filtrer des informations, vraies ou fausses, afin de faire souffrir la famille Malfoy. L'idée que leur petit fils soit malade et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour soutenir Draco ou aider l'enfant, serait une terrible nouvelle. Mais l'enfant allait bien, disait-il. La formation d'un cocon, aussi éprouvante soit-elle, ne laissait normalement pas de séquelle sur le long terme. Que pouvait-il avoir qui nécessite un maître de potion ?

\- La naissance s'est mal passée. Le cocon s'est brisé. Draco était présent.

Severus dû se retenir de fermer les yeux et souffler doucement pour ne pas bloquer sa respiration. Trop d'horreur et de malheurs s'abattaient sur son filleul.

\- Il a vu … les médicomages emmenaient l'enfant et il en a conclu le pire. Mais le bébé va bien, vraiment. Quand les médicomages ont pu, ils ont voulu les réunir, mais Draco a refusé. Il est persuadé que son bébé est mort et que l'enfant qu'on lui présente n'est pas le sien.

\- Depuis … plus d'un mois ?

\- Oui.

\- … Et je l'apprends parce que … ?

\- Draco n'a pas confiance en nous. J'ai pensé que si … c'était son parrain qui réalisait une potion de filiation, il accepterait de croire le résultat.

\- Je dois donc venir, brasser cette potion, donner le résultat et repartir ?

\- Oui …

\- L'enfant est-il le sien ?

\- Oui ! Oui. C'est le leur. Sirius a fait des erreurs, mais il essaie vraiment … de réparer. Il a proposé à Draco que sa famille vienne le voir, mais il refuse. Il refuse tout ! Je voudrais simplement … qu'il aille mieux.

Severus hocha la tête, simplement, se leva, alla jusqu'à son laboratoire où il prépara rapidement l'ensemble des ingrédients et saisit sa mallette sans fond. C'était un petit laboratoire portatif qu'il utilisait habituellement pour préparer les ingrédients qui ne supportait pas la cueillette. Quelques minutes suffisaient pour les rendre inapte à la moindre utilisation. Il fallait donc travailler en plein air, directement.

Remus hocha simplement de la tête et le conduisit jusqu'à la petite maison. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, sonnèrent, et Sirius leur ouvrit. C'est en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux et la courbure de ses épaules que Severus compris qu'il était effectivement touché par ce qui arrivait à Draco. Il fut guidé jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme où il le trouva, assis, le regard dans le vide.

\- Draco ?

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais eu un enfant.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes instantanément.

\- Et que tu l'avais perdu.

Le garçon hocha de la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler mais presque soulagé que l'on reconnaisse enfin son deuil. Il ferma les yeux quand dans la maison, des pleurs retentirent. Des pleurs de nourrissons. Immédiatement, Sirius s'éloigna pour aller s'occuper de l'enfant, le cœur lourd, lui aussi.

\- Ils sont venus me chercher pour que je brasse une potion de filiation. Elle dira si _cet_ enfant est le tien ou pas.

\- Mon … mon bébé est mort.

\- Peut-être pas. Laisse-moi faire cette potion et tester cet enfant. S'il n'est pas le tien, je te le dirais. Et, dans le cas contraire, si c'est le tien, alors il faudra admettre que ces _incompétents_ de médicomage ont ramené ton enfant de la mort.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui … Sirius acceptera de l'emmener ailleurs ? Je … ne supporte pas …

La question était destinée à Remus qui hocha simplement de la tête. Il savait à quel point c'était dur pour Draco d'entendre ce bébé alors qu'il était persuadé, jusqu'au plus profond de son ventre, que ce n'était pas le sien. Simplement, il croyait aussi les médicomages et Sirius. Cet enfant c'était bel et bien le sien et c'est ce que dirait cette potion.

\- Je vais la brasser dans la cuisine. Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin d'un assistant.

Severus avait surtout besoin qu'il vérifie chaque étape, qu'il touche chaque ingrédient, qu'il vérifie tout. Draco aurait pu réaliser cette potion lui-même en réalité. C'était une condition sans doute nécessaire pour qu'il puisse accepter le résultat, s'il n'allait pas dans son sens.

Ensemble, ils brassèrent cette potion. Elle prenait un peu de temps, avec des périodes de repos où ils restèrent autour du chaudron. Severus ne parlait quasiment pas. Il regardait son filleul. Il avait l'air tellement épuisé. Tellement détruit. En rentrant, devrait-il aller voir ses parents ? Et si oui, pour leur dire quoi ? Qu'il n'était pas attaché dans un cachot, pas torturé, mais qu'il était détruit ? Est-ce que ce serait mieux que les doutes ?

\- Kreattur ! Va chercher ton maître et l'enfant. Il est temps., finit-il par conclure.

L'elfe de maison apparut, acquiesça et disparut. Puis Sirius revient avec l'adorable poupon dans les bras. Un petit bout de nez délicat. Deux yeux gris orage et la mine renfrognée qu'avait Draco à son âge, dans ses mauvais jours qui savaient se faire nombreux. Il sut la réponse avant même de finaliser la potion mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il ordonna à Sirius de planter une aiguille dans le bout d'un de ses doigts et de laisser tomber une goutte de sang dans le chaudron. Puis il fit faire de même à Draco.

La potion vira immédiatement au noir, signifiant qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble. Severus en préleva une partie qu'il mit dans un récipient pour qu'elle refroidisse. Les minutes passèrent avec lenteur. Quand il fut suffisamment tiède, il demanda un bol qui ne soit pas fragile. Puis il rappela :

\- Si elle reste noire, cet enfant n'est pas le vôtre. Si elle devient pourpre, cet enfant est de l'un de vous, mais pas de deux. Si elle devient violette, c'est votre enfant. Draco, confirmes-tu que j'ai réalisé cette potion correctement ?

Draco eut un pauvre sourire. Son parrain n'avait pas raté une potion aussi simple depuis des années, il en était persuadé.

\- Bien.

Severus versa la potion dans le bol et le tendit à l'enfant. Intrigué ce dernier tendit la main, la plongeant involontairement dedans puis la retira avec un gazouillement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit liquide visiblement. Tous attendirent, le souffle court. La potion s'éclaircit lentement et bientôt elle arbora fièrement sa couleur.

\- Violette.

Draco eut un hoquet de stupeur et regarda l'enfant, le voyant réellement pour la première fois. Cette petite fille. Cette petite fille, c'était son Eridan. Son bébé mort, revenu à la vie. Il s'approcha d'elle, tendit la main pour la première fois et toucha sa peau si douce. Le poids s'effondrait de ses épaules et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit.

 _FIN (ou presque)_

 **Note de fin** : Alors ?

 **Note 2** : N'oubliez pas d'aller sur la page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri » pour voter pour le prochain texte inachevé que je vous proposerai. A bientôt !


	44. Epilogue : les bruits du parquet

**note :** Je sais qu'un sacré paquet d'entre vous ont aimé cette histoire et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous en remercier. Si je suis allée jusque là, c'est uniquement grâce à vous car cette histoire était vraiment toute petite quand je vous l'ai proposé. C'était un projet de vous proposer un texte inachevé et de voir, jusqu'où vous m'amèneriez et ça a été une expérience vraiment géniale pour moi. A tel point que je me tâte toujours à recommencer !

C'était important pour moi de vous proposer une fin, un peu coûte que coûte et vous avez été nombreux à me dire que ... ben ... c'était pas une fin et qu'une suite serait la bienvenue. Un épilogue. Un mot de plus. En savoir plus. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce qui suit vous suffira, mais j'espère que ça aidera au moins un peu. Y'a des choses qui resteront ouvertes, car ... c'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi.

PS : à chaque review me réclamant une suite, j'ai essayé de bosser sur ce texte et aujourd'hui, ça a été la review de Sesyl qui m'a poussé à le réouvrir, à le retoucher un peu, à retravailler des bouts et finalement à me dire : ok, ça vaut peut-être la peine de le publier. Tu vois tout peut arriver ! :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Les bruits du parquet**

Le parquet n'était jamais silencieux. Il l'avait été, longtemps, sans doute trop, mais à présent, il chantait. Il chantait les personnes qui le foulaient du pied. Il chantait les petits genoux et les paumes qui le frappaient en cadence alors que bébé gambadait. C'était devenue une musique habituelle dans cette maison autrefois austère.

De temps en temps pourtant, l'ambiance se faisait plus froide. Plus électrique. Par exemple, quand Monsieur Harry Potter arrivait, en territoire conquis, et qu'il s'heurtait à la tranquille froideur de l'époux de son parrain. L'époux de son parrain … C'était ainsi qu'il le nommait quand il désirait rester poli, depuis que Sirius lui avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler « Malfoy ».

Souvent, Harry se disait que Draco avait gagné. Il s'était fait une place dans cette maison et dans le cœur de chacun. Assez pour que Ron intervienne en sa faveur et fasse preuve de compassion envers lui. Comme si ce que vivait Charlie aux mains d'un mangemort pouvait être similaire à la vie de Draco … Comme si Sirius avait été un bourreau ! Lui savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas … Il avait juste appliqué le traitement que l'on réserve aux putes, aux mangemorts en herbe et aux Serpentard. Draco avait même l'honneur d'accumuler les trois ! Alors, pour sûr, Sirius avait vraiment été généreux … Sirius avait tout simplement était juste ! Il l'avait traitait correctement.

Enfin ça, c'était avant Eridan … car depuis que le bébé était né, Sirius était différent. Comme s'il avait été touché par le souffrance de Draco, chose qui n'avait visiblement pas effleuré Harry, trop jaloux ou peut-être simplemnt trop anxieux à l'idée même de perdre sa seule famille.

Chaque confrontation entre eux se passait mal. Harry venait, rentrait ici comme si c'était chez lui parce qu'après tout, c'était effectivement chez lui et il comptait bien que Draco se pousse à son passage. Draco le faisait, mais il protégeait Eridan. La petite fille était ce qu'il y avait de plus sacré à ses yeux et il n'hésitait pas à dégainer sa baguette pour la défendre. Pas que ce soit réellement nécessaire, mais il le faisait quand même.

Ce jour-là n'y fit pas exception, les tensions étaient si palpables que Sirius lui-même se sentait mal à l'aise. Draco refusait de reculer ou de céder et Harry s'énervait. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose après tout … Juste à pouvoir s'occuper d'Eridan un moment sans l'avoir sur le dos à observer le moindre de ses gestes avant de lui reprendre l'enfant à la moindre ouverture.

Harry aimait bien la petite fille. Il tentait d'oublier qui l'avait conçue, qui était la mère, et Eridan devenait juste la fille de Sirius. Un nouveau membre de sa famille à lui. Il aimait l'idée que son petit cercle familial s'agrandisse.

\- Eloigne-toi d'elle.

\- Fous moi la paix.

Harry ravala le Malfoy qui lui brulait les lèvres. En le crachant, il aurait pourtant pu extérioriser une bonne partie de sa haine.

\- Tu seras tranquille, dès que tu seras loin d'elle.

Le bébé regarda les adultes, sans comprendre pourquoi le ton était en train de monter. La situation l'inquiétait. Elle se tourna vers son père et rampa vaillamment vers lui. Papa protège de tout ! Draco récupéra sa fille dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lent, comme s'il n'était pas inquiet, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de partir en courant. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas su où aller. Sirius aimait leur enfant. Et lui-même était marié à cet homme et respectait trop leurs coutumes pour imaginer partir réellement. Alors il marchait de ce pas égal vers l'une des rares personnes apte à calmer Harry.

Au fil des mois, il s'était fait bien des alliés inattendus. Si on lui avait dit pendant sa scolarité qu'il finirait par chercher à retrouver Ron autour d'un plateau d'échec, pour retrouver un peu de calme, il aurait surement rit.

Ron n'était pas vraiment un allié, mais il compatissait. Un sentiment des plus désagréables à supporter aux yeux du jeune père, mais il savait profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait. En l'aidant, Ron devait avoir l'impression de se racheter. Il croyait que son frère et lui vivaient la même chose … et tentait d'alléger ses peines. Ron se trompait. Etre marié à une personne respectant réellement les coutumes était un milliard de fois plus simple. Un Sang-Pur digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais laissé Harry s'approcher de leur fille contre son avis. Draco ne le lui dirait pas néanmoins car ce n'était que pure spéculation et les faux espoirs peuvent faire mal.

\- Harry t'embête encore ?, chuchota Ron.

Draco s'assit en face de lui, devant le plateau, sa fille sur un genou. Elle était horriblement sage. Sans doute trop, mais elle avait tendance à copier le calme de son père. Elle aimait bien aussi, son autre père, Sirius, mais avec lui, elle criait beaucoup et s'amusait énormément. Lorsqu'elle avait envie d'un câlin ou de se sentir en sécurité, elle rampait jusqu'à Draco. Sirius trouvait ça triste, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Depuis sa naissance, il faisait tout pour se rapprocher d'eux, mais il avait peut-être déjà commis trop d'injustice. Il avait peut-être été trop violent, trop de fois.

\- Cela te convient si je prends les blancs ?, demanda Draco sans répondre à la question précédente, tant la réponse était évidente.

Ron hocha de la tête. Il préférait lui-même ouvrir la partie avec cette couleur et savait que Draco préférait voir cette ouverture et jouer en noir … Seulement, si Harry venait et il viendrait, il ferait à nouveau des commentaires. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Draco tentait de diminuer ces situations dès que Sirius se trouvait assez près pour entendre. Il craignait que Sirius ne finisse par vraiment écouter Harry. Qu'il finisse par le croire et que la situation ne rebascule pour le replonger en enfer.

Ron observa le premier coup et les claquements s'enchainèrent sur le plateau alors que les pièces se retournaient les unes sur les autres pour se détruire avec fracas.

\- Sirius a parlé de faire du Quidditch ce soir., murmura Ron.

\- D'accord.

\- Il serait heureux que tu acceptes de venir.

Draco leva la tête sans comprendre. Il devait s'occuper d'Eridan, il n'était pas question de la gardait dehors durant plusieurs heures, surtout après le coucher du soleil, dans le froid …

\- Il aimerait que tu joues.

\- Mais … qui ?

\- Il va te proposer de la laisser à ma mère…

Draco grimaça, c'était le genre de situation hautement délicate à ses yeux. Il détestait laisser Eridan à qui que ce soit, mais il savait aussi que si Sirius lui proposait de venir jouer ou au moins y penser, c'était dans le but de les rapprocher. De devenir ce couple qu'ils étaient déjà censés être. Il remercia Ron de l'avoir prévenu, tout en soupçonnant son mari d'en avoir parlé devant lui uniquement pour qu'il l'informe … pour lui laisser un temps de réflexion et de préparation. C'était le genre de détails auxquels Sirius faisait de plus en plus attention. A croire qu'il n'était pas totalement hermétique aux manières des Serpentards. Ron reprit tout en bougeant une pièce :

\- Mais je crois que McGo pourrait venir … Il le lui a demandé « au cas où ».

Ca aussi, c'était l'une des attentions assez nouvelle de Sirius, lui offrir le droit de dire non et plusieurs possibilités. Draco aurait pu trouver ça adorable, peut-être aurait-il dû, mais la situation était toujours compliquée de son point de vue. Il murmura :

\- Echec.

Ron releva la tête, observa le plateau et eut un petit sourire. Draco le mettait de plus en plus souvent en difficulté. Ce n'était pas désagréable ! Il n'aurait jamais cru apprendre à aimer ces moments passés ensemble. Il observa Eridan, elle était en train de s'endormir sur les genoux de son père. Elle était adorable.

Il continua de jouer un moment, Harry arriva, comme toujours pour lancer des regards noirs au Serpentard et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en voyant Draco perdre la partie. Ron lui fit un sourire aussi, un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-encourageant. Draco finirait par le battre au rythme où il allait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius lui demandait de venir jouer. Draco n'avait pas envie pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il confie Eridan. Durant tous ces mois il avait travaillé durement pour réparer l'attachement avec son propre enfant … Quand il avait compris que cette petite fille était vraiment sa fille, que son bébé n'était pas mort, il s'était senti tellement bien … Mais il avait vite dû admettre que cela ne suffisait absolument pas. Il parvenait à la regarder et à la frôler du bout des doigts, mais tout son corps semblait la rejeter. Un peu comme si chaque fibre de lui-même n'avait pas encore accepter ce merveilleux bonheur. Son corps lui hurlait que ce n'était qu'une illusion et au plus le temps passait, au plus il devait admettre que non. Pour une fois, la réalité était juste parfaite.

A plusieurs reprises, Sirius lui avait proposé de voir ses parents. Il semblait croire que ça l'aiderait à « aller mieux », mais Draco refusait. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer ça. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer à quel point il était faible et pathétique. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait honte. Honte de ne pas avoir su faire un meilleur cocon. Honte de ne pas avoir été capable de mieux la porter, plus longtemps au sein de son propre ventre. Honte d'éprouver des difficultés avec elle. Quel genre de parent a du mal à toucher son enfant ? Quel genre de parent ne le reconnaît pas instinctivement ? Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien.

Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il la prenne plus volontiers dans ses bras, pour lui faire des câlins, pour se faire aimer d'elle aussi … et maintenant qu'il y parvenait à peu près normalement, la laisser le terrifiait.

Une autre raison qui l'amenait à ne pas avoir envie d'y aller été les joueurs. Sirius avait intégré une petite équipe locale, qui jouait en amateur, pour le plaisir. Draco ne les connaissait pas et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les connaître. Il ne se dépatouiller pas encore de tous les membres de l'Ordre sans parler d'Harry et de tous ses amis … Ajouter de nouvelles têtes au paysage n'était pas pour lui plaire. Ca faisait vraiment beaucoup trop de monde pour lui.

Et en plus qui disait Quiditch, disait : jouer avec Harry ou contre lui. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui était le pire. Il se doutait qu'ils se disputeraient le rôle d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Sirius. Draco ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver dans l'équipe adverse, dans le rôle de « l'ennemi ».

Pourtant, cachant habillement ses craintes, il fit un petit sourire et chuchota presque, tant sa voix était nouée :

\- J'en serai ravi. Pensez-vous que Madame McGonagall serait d'accord pour garder Eridan le temps d'une soirée ?

Sirius lui offrit un magnifique sourire tout en lui disant qu'elle serait d'accord. Grâce aux informations de Ron, il avait pu proposer le nom qui lui plaisait le plus sans avoir à refuser l'autre. Ron pouvait vraiment être d'une aide précieuse. Même s'il semblait parfois tête en l'air, il anticipait souvent les problèmes.

Peu après que Draco ait confié sa fille à la nourrisse d'un soir, avec un millier de conseil, il tenta une approche douce auprès de son mari.

\- Puis-je demander une faveur ?

Sirius hocha de la tête, mal à l'aise. Il craignait toujours ce qu'allait dire Draco. Il avait peur de devenir soupçonneux, à nouveau. Il avait peur de s'énerver, à nouveau. Il avait peur de lui-même …

\- J'aimerai jouer dans votre équipe ce soir.

Sirius souffla, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Draco savait glisser des demandes innocentes. Il savait comment l'amadouer. Ça avait pris du temps mais ils se comprenaient de mieux en mieux.

\- D'accord !

\- J'avoue que je ne sais jouer qu'au poste d'attrapeur …

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

\- Mais si vous préférez jouer … avec un autre attrapeur, je prendrai un autre poste. Il ne faudrait juste pas m'en vouloir de mes lacunes.

Le plus âgé compris soudain qu'accepter que Draco soit l'attrapeur de son équipe signifiait le refuser à Harry. Néanmoins, il jouait souvent avec son filleul et c'était la première fois que Draco viendrait. C'était tout un symbole. S'ils parvenaient à jouer ensemble, en équipe, … ce serait un tel pas en avant.

\- Non, je suis content que tu viennes. Ce soir, tu joueras avec moi. On tournera peut-être une prochaine fois d'accord ?

Draco n'était pas d'accord mais il fit mollement « oui » du chef. Il refuserait toujours de jouer le rôle de l'ennemi. Il aurait simplement trop peur des conséquences s'il venait à l'endosser.

C'était étrange de se préparer à sortir. C'était étrange de voir Sirius venir déposer quelques affaires pour jouer au Quidditch, à son intention. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au dernier match qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir. La douleur le tiraillait alors et il se sentait si mal … Le chemin parcouru ne lui en parut que plus impressionnant.

Draco s'équipa, descendit embrasser sa fille puis la confia, le cœur lourd, à Minerva pour quelques heures puis enfin, il partit jouer. Bien-sûr Harry était mécontent. En colère même. Sirius le remarqua-t-il ? Il n'en dit rien.

C'est ainsi que pas après pas, ils devinrent une famille aimante, où grandit une petite maraudeuse serpentarde qui arpenterait bientôt les couloirs de Poudlard comme tant d'autres avant elle. En sautillant, elle ferait grincer les parquets du vieux chateau, elle le ferait trembler tout entier en ouvrant des salles secrètes oubliées et un jour elle serait l'une de celle à connaître chacune de ses pierres. En attendant, elle se faufilait habillement sur le sol d'une maison que bien des gens jugeaient sinistre, pour aller fouiller le sac de Minerva qui la récupéra rapidement pour la déposer plus loin, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce petit bout grandirait bien assez vite pour mettre son nez de partout.

Son père serpentard s'inquiéterait toujours pour elle, mais au fil des années, il pourrait le faire depuis une étreinte douce et rassurante. Il n'aurait plus peur des bras de son époux. Sirius aurait sans doute toujours du mal à accepter certaines choses. Des illusions et des blessures enfouies le feraient toujours souffrir mais faire grandir une famille ne le rendrait que plus fort.

Aux yeux de sa petite, il serait un roc, un pilier, un rocher impossible à ébranler. Un jour viendra où il lui apprendra à monter sur un balais et à virevolter dans les airs. Elle deviendrait une superbe animagus, question de tradition maraudeuse, expliquerait Sirius d'un sourire. La vie qui s'ouvrait devant eux n'était pas exempte d'ombres, mais elle serait douce au final, car peu à peu, ils apprendraient le bonheur ensemble.

FIN


End file.
